Cullens Back at Forks after some ah many years
by Annette Lee
Summary: The Cullens are back at Forks again. It's been years since they left. Edward braces himself for the thoughts, Emmett is all for pranks, Jasper just wants to get away from the school, while the girls are furious at the girls at school. Post Breaking Dawn..
1. Chapter 1 Poker Faces and Clothes

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY LINE AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS. EVERYTHING ELSE IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S.**

"Bella, love, wake up."

I rolled my eyes. Edward knew I couldn't be sleeping. It just wasn't possible for vampires like us to do so. I pushed my shield away from me, which happened to be quite easy after all the years of practice. I just had to let Edward in my thoughts, just so he would know that I was slightly annoyed with him. I was perfectly content in the position I was in at the current time. Edward chuckled. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the bed anymore. Reflexively, my eyes flew open and I saw that I was off the bed and in Edward's arms. For a millisecond I was surprised, but then I snuggled in closer to his chest. I was much more comfortable in the position I was in. Then, I realized that we had school. The first day of school was here.

"NO! I hate high school! Wasn't five times enough?" I asked Edward, wary. I knew what was coming. I didn't need Alice's power for that. Speaking of Alice…..

"Hiya Bella! Time to pick out your clothes! This is going to be SO much fun!" Alice exclaimed as she popped her head into our room. "Edward! Get out! This will be the only day I will get to dress Bella up!"

Alice…

I glared at her. "Alice, no way. I am so not wearing Prada, Gucci, and whatever fancy brands you know of!" Alice looked really sad. I was starting to waver in my resolve. Then I remembered Edward was holding me. I looked up into his eyes and I knew that spending a few moments with him was worth getting Alice a little annoyed today. Still, I knew in my non-beating heart that Alice would win, and if I was lucky, with a compromise.

"Bella, I promise it'll only be for today. After all, first impressions are important," said Alice with a smirk.

"Fine." What do you know. Alice got her way. Then I remembered Edward once again.

"Um, Alice, remember, you owe me a century? Well, I'll trade that if you just give us a few moments of alone time," I said, desperately thinking of a way out of becoming Alice's fashion victim for the day.

"Uh-huh, sure, let me think," Alice said. She looked up putting a finger to her lips for a few seconds. "No way. I don't think a century cuts it, Bella. Sorry!" With that, Edward put me on the bed gently with a sweet kiss and ran out of the room quickly. I wondered what Alice had thought of doing to him if he refused to make him run out like that. I pushed my shield away and gave him a scolding mentally. I swear I heard Edward mumbling something about being sorry and that what Alice was going to do to him was something he couldn't bear.

I turned my glare on Alice. Alice, being Alice, saw this was coming and to prevent it, she started rambling on about clothes so I would get distracted.

Dang. Her strategy worked. Of course it would… *sigh*

"Now, this is the perfect first day to school outfit. We Cullens have to wear the same brands." Alice mumbled as she hurried bringing outfits from my closet to the bedroom in inhuman speed. I picked up the first outfit I could get my hands on. I wanted to get back to my Edward.

"I want to wear this, today Alice, and no but's, how about's, or let me think's!" With that, I started to undress and quickly dressed myself in the outfit, which was most likely going to get ripped to pieces later today and I most sincerely didn't care for. Alice froze, obviously looking at my future, just outside the door. Then, she threw a pleading and a look of fury.

"BELLA! NO! You can't wear that today! You two are going to destroy it!" Alice cried. I shook my head. She knew that I wasn't going to change my mind. With that, Alice sulked off, carrying my outfits she had picked out for me and suddenly with a smile, she rushed off to Renesmee's room. Oh, Renesmee! I totally forgot about her. Apparently, Alice did to for a while. Lucky Alice. Every since Renesmee hit her young teens, she had just been obsessed with fashion. Luckily, in a day, she got over it. However, she never minded Alice choosing her clothes. Renesmee was a charmer these days. Jacob always confided to me, somewhat angrily, how the boys in the restaurants he took her always stared at her with their mouths open. He also told me that there were a few girls, which immensely disturbed me. I had shot him a look. Jacob recoiled saying that he probably wouldn't take her out to restaurants anymore….

I snapped out of my daze as I realized Edward was kissing me. He had come back into the room when Alice had gone. With a gasp, I put my arms around him. Edward chuckled. "High school? Remember?" he reminded me. I groaned and followed him as he led the way. I saw him appraise what I was wearing. I gave him a smile, a secret smile. "So, that's our victim for today, Bella?" Edward mumbled, still appraising. I gave him a larger smile.

"Yeah."

"I like it." I twirled so he would see every aspect.

"Thank you." Alice walked in. It seemed that she had recovered from Renesmee's willingness to have her Aunty Alice pick out her clothes today. She walked past us toward the car, still mumbling things about clothes and how they deserved more respect. Edward and I smiled. Alice obviously wanted to tell us that she was mad. "So," I started, "what did she threaten to do if you didn't leave?" Edward chuckled.

"She threatened to tell everyone that you were single to the male population at school. She even showed me an outcome of what would happen if she did." Edward groaned. "You don't want to know what it was going to be like." I smiled. Ah, my Edward always was quite temperamental when it came to boys and me. I actually thought it was sweet. We both knew that nobody would ever separate us but it was still frustrating to see how many girls (or guys in Edward's case) would be after the other.

"We better go," I said and taking his hand, we entered the least conspicuous car. Edward's Volvo. Alice was already in there. She seemed to have given up, throwing one last wary glance at me from the backseat through the mirror at the front. I grinned. Alice positioned her body so it would face away from us. Edward and I, in the front row shared a knowing smile. Rosalie entered coolly, sitting next to Alice.

"GUYS! COME ON! We're going to be late. Plus, remember that if we get late, Esme's going to personally punish us. Even she knows first impressions are important!" Edward said, looking back at Alice. Alice noticed that he had used the same phrase she had when she was speaking to me. She grumbled. Esme poked her head around the garage to give us a smile of relief. I smiled back. It was just impossible not to when my mom was smiling. Emmett, knowing his X-BOX would be the victim of the punishment he would get, quickly ran downstairs, almost ripping off one of the doors of the Volvo, as he quickly entered the backseat. Alice, seeing what was coming, kept silent while Rosalie shrieked.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You nearly creased and ruffled my outfit! Don't do that again!" With that, Rosalie started to check up on her clothes.

Silence filled the car. I began to feel uncomfortable and would have blushed if possible.

"Aw, Alice, I'm sorry for not letting your precious clothes enough respect but you do have to acknowledge what effort it was to let you pick my clothes." I said to Alice, feeling a little sorry.

Alice started to think. "That's true…" she brightened up noticeably, "Does this mean you will be more willing the next time I get to dress you?" Alice started to bounce up and down on her seat. I gave in to this little mischievous pixie.

"Fine" I groaned. I was happy when she somehow hugged me and was glad to make her happy. Edward was watching my every movement. I was sure he was smiling too, even though my face was turned away from him.

The rest of us quietly entered the car. Edward drove the way he usually did; speeding. I didn't mind it so now, even though now and then I would tease him to slow down and saying that I was raised to abide the law. Soon, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward decided that it was too cramped in the back row. It was unanimously voted that Emmett was to be moved to the trunk of Volvo. Alice saw the future and started to giggle uncontrollably. Emmett saw that we were silent and that we had put on our poker faces.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, eyeing Edward and I suspiciously. Well, he was looking at me. My poker face always fell off the quickest but what Emmett didn't know was that I was to busy thinking about school and that what was my thinking expression would probably not fall off for a really long time in the car. Suddenly, Jasper motioned Edward to veer off the road and stop. Emmett was now even more suspicious. "Okay, now this is just creepy. Why did we sto-"

Emmett was carried by Edward and Jasper who had quickily went to the back row and hoisted Emmett up and before Emmett could yell at them, he was in the backseat. Jasper returned to his regular seat and Edward to his. The girls didn't care. They were to busy checking their make-up. Well Rosalie was. Alice was just staring at the road as Jasper put his arm around her. There were a few thumping noises and yells from the back. This got me to realize what Edward did. I smiled at him. He gave me that heart-stopping crooked smile I so loved.

Edward hissed, "Emmett, if you in some way harm this car, I personally see that your Jeep will be painted hot pink, your credit card cut up to pieces, and your video games will be burned in front of your eyes." The thumping stopped. I guess Alice had seen what Emmett was going to do. "Oh, by the way, don't harm this car. It'll blow our cover for a while." Added Edward.

With 90 mph, in a few seconds, we pulled up to Forks High School which we had attended many, many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett is Embarrassed

Same disclaimer as before

Bella's Point of View

As we arrived, we started to feel bored and depressed. We knew what was coming. Suddenly, I remembered Emmett and with a smirk, I opened the trunk and there was Emmett, hugging his knees and laying on his side. I had to stifle my laughter. Emmett shot me death glares and I just kept on smiling. This was school. He couldn't do anything to me. Edward would save me at home. I was safe.

Rosalie helped Emmett out. She too had a smirk. We looked at each other, straightened ourselves up, remembered our story, and went over to our "boyfriends". We had everyone's attention when we began to form a group and start towards the school. Let the disturbing thoughts come, I thought, looking up into Edward's hard, gold yet bravely unflinching eyes. Pushing away my shield, I told him that it was quite impossible to shield everyone but if he met some really disturbing person, then I would shield that person from him. Edward seemed to soften up and pulled me into a deep, sweet kiss. I saw through my peripheral that the girls and boys were staring at us. We pulled away and with his arm around my waist, we began to make our way to the school. Rosalie and Emmett, however, were, um, still kissing in the parking lot. Everybody was looking at them. Alice and Jasper, knowing already that they didn't need to show that they were together, followed us.

We made our way to the office. The whole time, I was in Edward's golden eyes. I was so happy. I didn't realize we were in front of the secretary's desk until she interrupted us.

The secretary flinched, seeing the intensity of our stare for one another. "Ahem, excuse me, why are you here?"

Alice piped up. "We're the new kids. I think you should have our schedule."

The secretary blushed. "Yes, here you go." She just stared at us, as Rosalie and Emmett FINALLY came to join us. "Um, so what kind of family do you have?"

Alice started to really get jumpy and eager. "So, I'm Alice Cullen and the bronze haired one is my brother, Edward. This guy next to me," she poked Jasper in the stomach, "is Jasper Hale and Rosalie, the blond one over there, is his twin. Now, Edward's girlfriend over there is the newest member to our family, Bella Cullen. She adopted our last name when our parents adopted her. We adopted her brother, who took our last name as well, Emmett first before Bella, I mean…"

The secretary stood, mouth open. She suddenly remembered how to close it and she mumbled on randomly as she searched for our schedules. When she finally found them, she quickly gave it to us and excused herself. I smiled, showing pity. She probably was going to hyperventilate in another room. I mock punched my husband. A look of surprise flitted across his face. "Don't dazzle people," I mumbled shyly to him. He smiled.

"YES! I GOT MY WAY! Well, almost," Alice admitted. She showed us that Edward and I had the almost had the exact schedule while Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had the same schedule. We smiled, a little sadly but mainly it was full of happiness. This year was sure going to be interesting.

Edward's Point of View

I started to flinch as the thoughts started roll on and on. They were all fantasizing. I really didn't want to see or hear anything. Of course. Stupid humans. Didn't they know any better? I felt disgust. I shot a glance at Jasper and I could see he disgusted. What he didn't realize was that he was sending the feeling of disgust to everyone near him. I shot him a glance. Jasper realized what he was doing. He stopped and hugged Alice. I put my arms around Bella's waist and started to make way for the main office.

Secretaries, they're all the same, I thought. I was surprised to see she was an Angela Weber. I smiled sweetly to her after Bella and I broke our stare.

"Don't dazzle people," muttered Bella, a little jealousy (just a very teensy bit of it) showing in her voice. I saw that the secretary was going into another room. I gave Bella an apologetic look she didn't catch. Ah, how sweet my angel was. I didn't bother to hear the secretary's thoughts. Nor could I! The guys were staring at the girls through the glass window surrounding the office. Their thoughts were pretty loud. Alice started jumping up and down for some reason. She was one heck of a pixie. Obviously, she was excited about the schedules that she had spent hours convincing the principal, who was pretty stubborn, to do. Suddenly, worrying about the reactions from my brother, I immediately zoomed over to Emmett's thoughts.

_Emmett- YOU PERVERTS ARE GOING DOWN IF YOU TOUCH MY ROSE. _Calm Emmett, calm. Happy place. Happy place. With Rose-

I stopped listening the moment I saw one of Emmett's flashback with Emmett stalking towards Rose in his mind. I knew that the fantasies the boys at our school were thinking were a lot more better than what Emmett and Rosalie thought of.

Emmett smiled an evil grin at me, as I flinched from the small preview of the flashback, and Jasper was shrinking away from Emmett.

_Jasper- EDWARD STOP HIM! I FEEL EVIL ROLLING OFF OF HIM. IT'S KILLING ME!_

I rolled my eyes at Jasper. "He's not going to do anything." I gave a sigh of exasperation as I saw the girls starting to line up at the door and thinking of excuses to enter the office to get a closer look

Bella looked up at me, surprised. Her eyes were wide and curious. She started to see what I was looking at. She was furious. Her eyes seem to slightly turn darker as she gave the girls a very, _very_ scary glare. I kissed her.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, love." Bella's eyes looked up at me. She smiled.

"I know." The warning bell rang. We ran off to find our classes. Bella and I were holding hands the whole way. Now, if we could get the teachers to stop thinking weird thoughts…


	3. Chapter 3 1st is the Worst

Bella's POV

For the first time in my life, I was glad that Renesmee decided to pretend to be homeschooled. This school was the worst from all the other schools Renesmee and the others had gone to. The one with every male in the school was thinking weird thoughts… *shudders* also, the one where people stalk you if they _think_ they like you. OH, and this school was the one we had to be most careful about.

I was sure that this generation didn't look at long-time ago school yearbooks. But they could, and if they did, we were bound to be found. I was pretty sure that Eric took a lot of pictures of me. I felt bad for him. Hope he found his true love or someone he cared about…

Edward stared down at me as we made our way to first period class. Strangely enough, all of us (meaning Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I) were in that class. I looked back at the others, trailing behind. Emmett started to look at me in a devious way. I tried to hide in front of Edward. I was such a coward when it came to Emmett. Sure, I had beat him in arm-wrestling quite a few times. But that was then and this was school. Anything could happen to school. For example, previously, my hair was messed up. I lie. It was somehow tied onto the desk. I had seen Emmett do it but I couldn't do anything self defensive. That would totally ruin our cover. In the end, I "accidentally" dented Emmett's Jeep. Bigtime. Of course, Emmett had totally thought it was Edward. Then again, my poker face gave it away and he marched off upstairs trying to find Carlisle.

Only Carlisle was on my side. I had given Emmett a victorious grin. I knew he would do something sometime to me but I just didn't know when…

"Don't worry, love, if Emmett will do something, I'll know about it and get Emmett to somehow get caught." I smiled up to Edward.

"Thanks!" Edward nodded back to me. We entered the classroom with grace and poise. All the students who were bunched up into groups started staring at us. I kissed Edward when he started to hide himself and me from the face of our new classmates…

"Whoa! Who's the brunette chick? She's hot!"

"No way, kiddo, she's mine!"

"Fine, but I get the blond!"

"Who's that hunky guy over there? He is so cute!"

"Yeah, tell me about it…"

"I like the bronze haired guy! He is so mine by the winter dance!"

"Good luck with _that_, can't any of you guys see that they're all matched up in pairs?" I smiled, thinking she might be like Angela. "It'll take a lot of cunningness if we're going to separate them from each other. I call the bronze boy and that's final!" Oh, she quickly became a Lauren. Dang it!

I heard someone come up to us, it sure wasn't the teacher. He was talking to someone about a deep discussion about which side was the side that did the right thing the most. I heard Jasper hiss now and then. Poor him…

"Excuse me, but I think we've met before." We both turned around his eyes not even looking at her.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, giggling. Edward was wrapping his arms around waist and I held the arms that embraced me. I smiled. She sure was jealous. Edward whispered to me in a way nobody but I could hear.

"Careful, she's a Lauren. Also, the guys are starting to really bother me!"

"Don't worry, Edward. I already figured out she was a Lauren. As for the guys, I don't see any guys. Only you in my eyes," I whispered back. The Lauren started to notice that our lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

"I meant him, not you." Oh great, just great. Suddenly I had the urge to kill something, more specifically someone…

Edward's POV

_"I meant him, not you," she had said. _

The Lauren started to smile. _He's a no-brainer. It's going to be easy to win him. _I scoffed. I wasn't some kind of trophy. Bella started to start a growl inside her chest. "Calm Bella," I told her softly, kissing her on the top of her head. I started to talk to the Lauren. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she tried to innocently answer back. _Except this, that… _I started to shudder as I saw her thoughts. I realized I needed Bella more than ever when we attended this school. This human girl had a way to get me alone in every situation. I saw her thoughts as she thought of the possibilities of what might happen and what she would do to get me alone. I swear I heard Alice chuckle. As I tried to read Alice's thoughts, it was already blocked with a really bad 80's song. I groaned inwardly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go sit by me for lunch today. I just want to welcome you to our school." Yeah, I know. Why didn't the girls just understand the idea that I was trying to portray with Bella? Why, why, why, why, why? It just broke their heart when I let them down. Didn't they understand Bella was my soul mate, my love…

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I'm sure every one of us won't mind sitting with you today." I started to smile as she realized what those words meant.

"But-" The teacher started to come toward us, looking at what could only be a seating chart. Bella looked up desperately. The girl slumped back to her seat.

"Ms. Cullen, I would like you to sit by Connor over there and Mr. Cullen, I would like you to sit in the seat next to her."

"Um, Mr. Williams, which one of use are you referring to?" piped up Alice. Mr. Williams looked up. He finally saw us. He looked quite surprised, and his eyes lingered on Alice. She started to chuckle, anticipating.

"Um, uh- I mean you, you beautiful, pi- No, sorry, you know what? You want to tell me your names?" _So I can look up you address in the school files later, beautiful?_ I sighed, disgusted by the teachers thoughts. He sharply looked at me. I smirked.

"From left to right, our names are, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I am Edward," I told the teacher.

"Alice, such a beautiful name," the teacher mumbled and sighed under his breath. I rolled my eyes. "So, Alice, sit with um, Jasper over there." _I'm going to kill him! Kill the stupid, idiotic…_ thought Jasper angrily. He started to send the teacher death glares and started to send waves of anger into the room. I did what looked like patting Jasper's shoulders to humans. Except, it actually was something more of a slap on the back. Jasper looked at me, sorry.

"If you send any more waves of anger, Bella's going to snap that girl's neck." Jasper looked at Bella, who was close to baring her teeth and was going into a crouch. Jasper looked alarmed and sent off waves of peace. Bella looked at Jasper.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to kill her!"

"Sorry, Bella. Didn't realize what I was doing because of that dang teacher."

"S'okay Jasper." She smiled at me. I wish school was over because time didn't seem to be passing fast enough for me to go kiss Bella.

"Ahem, Bella and Edward, please sit over there, next to, um," Mr. Williams looked at his seating chart. I groaned when I saw where we sat. "-um, Taylor? Is that right"

The Lauren girl looked triumphant. When she saw I was glaring at her, she patted the seat next to her and blew me a kiss. "Bella, I want you to sit next to her." Bella looked at me, surprised and somewhat angry. "She's going to do some, um weird things if you make me sit next to her." Understanding creeped into Bella's eyes the same time fury did. Her eyes started to darken... She marched her way over there, gave a disturbing smile to Taylor and motioned me to sit next to her. I made my way next to Bella, giving her a quick sweet kiss so Ms. Taylor would know it would be immensely hard to get me along with no Bella. First period went by quickly. I was staring at Bella the whole time so I didn't realize how fast time went by. I dreaded second period, the class without Bella or any of my other siblings…

Emmett's POV

Mwahahahahaha! I had thought of the best prank to play on Bella and Edward. It would take Carlisle's help and Alice to not spoil anything. I shot Alice a quick look. She started to chuckle with anticipation. Yay! This was going to go well…

Rosalie's POV

I felt angry when I saw that he saw that Alice was better looking then moi, _moi! _ The most beautiful girl! I could have been Helen from that Greek myth thingy, if I had wanted to! Oh, my hair's a little crooked, though my make-up's perfect…

Alice's POV

I can't wait till Emmett talks to Carlisle. Edward's going to kill me though when he finds out, as will Bella. *sigh* There goes my progress with her agreeing to me dressing her up…

Jasper's POV

I swear, if that teacher gives me any more lusty feelings, I will do something I may or may not regret….

_**Sorry! I had to replace the third chapter with this one because this one's more realistic…More Cullen-ish… I think so at least. Thanks for reading this!**_


	4. Chapter 4 2nd is the Best so far

Bella's POV

Second period…. I was all alone in this classroom. Luckily nobody except me was here for the moment. Well, Alice and Jasper were there. Why did Edward have to have a totally different class? Why? I felt like a part of me was missing. Jasper could tell I was down. Stupid, empathetic vampires. Jasper seemed to wince a little. Oops. Alice dazed off, searching for something in the future. Her eyes were halfway here and halfway to the future. Suddenly she jumped up from her seat, she started to shriek, "BELLA THERE'S A MARC JACOBS STORE THAT'S OPENING TODAY! OH JAZZ, YOU SO HAVE TO TAKE ME THERE, THEY'RE HAVING THIS REALLY BIG SALE! AND-"

I dazed off myself, thinking of Edward, and completely oblivious to Alice bouncing around the classroom and what she was saying. Then, the warning bell rang and everybody rushed into the classroom. The teacher had just entered the class. The first thing his eyes came on was Jasper. The teacher kept on staring at Jasper. Wait a moment, JASPER? I stifled a giggle. Alice received a vision and she hissed. Jasper just hid behind Alice, obviously embarrassed. Alice started to make out with Jasper. Oh yeah, that will _really_ clear up a few things with the stupid, stubborn, idiotic humans that were falling in love with each and every one of us, the Cullens. I saw that the teacher started to blush and his eyes were full of fury. I didn't need Edward's gift to know what he was thinking. He was probably thinking about killing Alice to get Jasper to see him. I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing. Alice and Jasper kept continuing not minding anybody.

The moment Alice shot me a deadly glare, I stopped laughing. I had no idea that vampires could glare at someone while kissing somebody. (I should try that with the other guys when I was with Edward.) I was really quite afraid that she would take me on those horrid all-day shopping trips and make me Barbie for the Day. I did have to admit however that shopping with Alice was better than Rosalie. (Rosalie was a little too impatient and insulted me sometimes for my lack of enthusiasm in shopping.) Some guys started to approach us, talking amongst themselves.

"I so call the brunette."

"No, I already called her, remember in the parking lot?"

"Whatever, you guys can share the fun," I felt like I wanted to puke as I heard the double meaning. "I call the pixie haired one."

"What are we going to do with the guy?"

"I'm sure _somebody_ in this classroom will like to have him. Like the girls over there." I looked over to where they were referring to. Oh yeah, the girls were crowding amongst themselves, near the teacher's desk, talking about Jasper. The teacher seemed more confident as he listened to the girls' remarks.

"Okay, so everybody got somebody they like? Lets go talk to them." I stared at them. They stopped as they saw my eyes turn onyx. "Uh, on second thought, let's forget about the brunette," said one of the guys who started to take a step backwards.

"What are you, chicken about a girl? She's just a girl?" one scoffed, as if females were inferior to males. Now, I was angry. I got up and started to walk toward them, thinking of all the things I could do to them. Alice saw what was coming and she held onto my arm and pointed to where I had sat. I sighed. Suddenly, I felt calm and happy. I gave the couple a smile. Sometimes, having them in class was a good thing... The bell rang. Oh look, class started. I started doodling and lost track of time completely…

Edward's POV

As I made my way to the classroom, I heard a few girls behind me. Obviously, they were stalking me. Sometimes, I wish I was Emmett or Rosalie. School would be so much easier if I didn't or wasn't able to read thoughts. I heard them talk behind me. I shook my head in disgust.

"I call him!" _The things I would do to him…_ I flinched.

"Fine, you can have him." _As if you could win him, he's so mine! Besides, you missy are never going to win him when I'm there. Ah, look at his hair! So beautiful!..._

"Sure, Lizzy, as if you're going to forget about him and let Becca have him. You do realize we know you better than that." Oh, a really straightforward girl. I smiled. I liked this one. At least she didn't have any inappropriate thoughts. _Damn it Valery! What the heck is wrong with you?! Now Becca's mad! I needed to be on the inside! _Lizzy was really angry at Valery. I started to shudder and sing some good '60s songs as I heard of what Lizzy was planning to do to me, Becca, and Valery (who received the most unfortunate thoughts from Lizzy) to drown some of Lizzy's thoughts."Lizzy, don't even try to think of trying to embarrass me somehow just because I embarrassed you right now." Valery rolled her eyes as Lizzy stopped walking, shocked. Go Valery, I cheered.

I turned right, to the classroom. It was filled with girls as the guys were in the back. I went up to the teacher. Ms. Prower was her name. She looked up at me, looked back down bored, then looked back up shocked. Humans, I sighed. "Um, are you the new student here?" Ms. Prower tried to bat her eyes. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She was a Ms. Cope.

"Yes. My name is Edward Cullen. May I just sit down anywhere?"

"Oh yes, _Edward_, sit down _anywhere_ you want to." Ugh, she started to bat her eyes. I walked away. She watched after me, dreamily and slightly stunned that I could walk away from her "seductive" move. I snickered. _Good thing I held out. Otherewise I wouldn't have met this hottie! So glad I'm single…_thought Ms. Prower. I quickly went to sit in a seat in the corner. Away from Ms. Prower, away from the group of girls who were by the window so they could try to look pretty and show off their supposed "true beauty" in the light. Girls went into the weirdest phases sometimes.

I hid myself, hoping to not meet any girls. I knew that it was inevitable that a few girls would come look in my direction, gasp, and walk over to ask me a few questions with the hopes of asking me out. The sunlight hit my hair and the bronze tint really showed up. A few girls gasped and pointed at me. I tried to block their thoughts as they noticed me. As Ms. Prower saw that all the girls were coming towards me, she , jealous, called them to sit in their seats and told them that class was starting. Second period passed quickly. I was dreaming about Bella for the whole time and Ms. Prower never called on me like she did for those students who didn't pay attention in class. I was waiting for class to be dismissed…

Emmett's POV

I was excited when I found that Rose's and my second period teacher was a girl. I put on my goofy grin and I went there, introducing myself to the teacher who's name was… Ms. Grimpy. I had to use all my strength to not laugh at her name.

"Hello, Ms. Grimpy. The name is Cullen, Emmett Cullen." I tried to use my imitation of Bond's voice. Playing with the teachers was the only thing that was fun about class sometimes.

"Uuuummmmm, hey there…" Ms. Grimpy turned bright red and looked away. Rosalie smacked me on the head when Grimpy turned away.

"What?" I asked Rosalie with the most innocent voice I could muster. She rolled her eyes. When Ms. Grimpy looked back, she saw Rosalie, standing next to me, my arms around her waist and blushed even more redder. HAHAHA! She was just like human Bella. "This here is my girl, Rosalie Hale."

"Um, your seats are over there," she said out loud. Ms. Grimpy looked around and motioned us to lean in closer so we could hear her. Not that it was necessary for us. She whispered, "I put you guys together in the corner. I was pretty sure that the guys or the girls would bother you or try to take advantage of you if you guys weren't next to each other." I smiled at Ms. Grimpy the same time Rosalie did. We really appreciated the thoughtful action… Second period passed quickly and somehow, Rose didn't kill any girl that tried to seduce me and I didn't kill any of the jocks that asked her to come to his house _alone- to have some fun was what those humans said… _I suddenly remembered something and I was itching for time to pass quickly so we could go to lunch…

Rosalie's POV

I was a little pissed at Emmett leaving me behind as the football jerks came over looking at me up and down. I put my head up and gave them a glare that made them take a step back and make way for me as I walked toward Emmett. "…The name is Cullen, Emmett Cullen." I smacked him on the head. "What?" was what Emmett asked, using his best innocent voice. I rolled my eyes. Emmett was never innocent. I was bored and as I saw the jocks staring, I decided to have a little fun and blew them a kiss. That would get me popular with the boys. As they eyed me, I saw my reflection in their eyes. I was pretty, wasn't I?…

Alice's POV

I AM ANGRY! IF THAT STUPID TEACHER LAYS A HAND ON JASPER, HE BETTER WATCH HIS STEP! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU MIGHT *cough* TRIP ON! Okay, Jasper, enough with the calm waves. I'm good…

Jasper's POV

The moment the teacher stared at me, I felt lust coming on, full force. Alice saw something and in a moment, she started to make out with me, to make a statement. I felt passion, fury, and lust. I deepened the kiss with Alice. What? I can't help myself when the room affects me… deeply….

**I know that the Alice POV was a little less Alice like but I'm proud of putting two chapters on today! Do you guys think that I should make Carlisle jealous and make all the guys in the Cullen family gang up against the people that are really irritating them through their mates? Thanks for reading, BTW and the disclaimer is still the same as last time…**


	5. Chapter 5 3rd is the, well, it varies

Bella's POV

YAY! Edward! He came sauntering over to me as quickly as he could in the fastest human-like speed. As he hugged me, I pushed my shield away and showed him about what happened during second period. He started to laugh. Alice shot us a really scary glare as she and Jasper passed us by. Jasper really didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here. We waved good bye and laughed as a group of both girls and guys started following Alice and Jasper, whispering amongst them.

Edward and I made our way to third period. I looked back. No fans behind us. Oh crap! There was a group behind us! It was so big! _And they were all girls!_ I stared at Edward. He tried to look like nothing was wrong. Only to be betrayed by a few expressions of pain and horror on his face. Anyway, so far, I was pretty happy. No teacher had tried to hit on me, just yet. If I was lucky, all I'd have to deal with would be the students. Edward started laughing. Oh yeah, I pushed my shield away, right? My shield came back to me and I saw that Edward looked frustrated. I smirked as we entered our next class. I groaned. Gym…

Edward's POV

We entered gym. Ugh. This was probably the time where the guys would hit on Bella now more than ever. Bella and I were surprised when we were told that we had to change into our gym clothes. By a girl. Who had a lot of trouble of keeping her mind from running off and fantasizing. I shuddered. I was not going to let her get close to me or Bella. Suddenly I began to think about Alice. Bella and I went to our lockers. I knew Alice wouldn't let this chance to shop go to waste. When we opened our gym lockers, I was not disappointed. Our clothes were already there. I rolled my eyes. At least it wasn't Prada or Gucchi or anything fancy like that. Wait a moment, dang. All these clothes were designer brands. Alice. I heard Bella mumble something about how Alice would waste all our infinite amount of money. I chuckled.

Bella and I met outside the lockers. Bella looked beautiful. Her glossy hair was put back in a ponytail and her outfit looked nice on her. Bella started to look away, shy. "Alice," muttered Bella. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I look horrible don't I?" Bella looked up at me, her bottom lip pouting. I sighed. Bella would always be Bella, the beautiful girl.

"No, you don't!" I told her. "In fact, I'm having trouble keeping my temper." I shot a glance at the group of guys in the corner.

_Whoa! Check out the brunette! She's hot! I am so asking her out!_

_Hmm… I think I like the bronze haired one but it'll be better if I was with the brunette chick. I think the guy's hotter than her though. _I grimaced.

_Can't wait for tonight! I am so going to ask her to come over one way or another! _Inappropriate thoughts rushed into that guy's head. Oh no, he didn't think of doing that with Bella! I was going kill that guy!!!!

"Edward, calm down." Bella's voice brought me back to reality from my thoughts of destruction and logic and reason took control of me. I relaxed slightly. Sometimes, it was a good thing Bella was here with me. And vice versa.

The gym teacher, aka Coach Lewis (or that was what he wanted to be called even though he wasn't a coach), called class to order. He made us stand in a line. He very briefly viewed us only to divert his eyes back to Bella. He started to raise his eyebrows and started give his so-called "seductive" nod. I wasn't sure I could endure gym in silence when I saw him strut up to Bella, appraising her close-up. Bella glared at the guy. She obviously had some idea what he was trying to do. I clenched my hands around Bella's. Luckily she was a vampire. I would have killed her hand if she was still human.

"What's your name?" asked the coach, trying to use a deep lusty voice.Bella grimaced and leaned toward me and I hugged her. I gave her a quick kiss and resumed my stare at the coach. I kept my position, keeping that tight secure hug around Bella. The coach gave me a surprised stare. Obviously, he hadn't calculated a _husband or a boyfriend_ in the equation when he was planning out his future with Bella. I raised my lip and nearly gave out a snarl. When would the guys understand that Bella was mine?...

Coach Lewis's POV

I finished off the banana and called class to order. I briefly looked at the line that stood before me. There was a fat guy, a really tan guy, a weird guy who had food in his hair, a pale looking guy, my dream girl, a muscular guy- wait, my dream girl? I looked at the girl. Oh yeah, she was my dream girl. Those big topaz eyes and beautiful glossy hair. Her figure was nice. I began to think of ways to get her alone and seduce her. I started out with my seductive nod. _Nobody_ could resist my seductive nod. My wife told me that it was the thing that turned her off but I didn't care. She's a weirdo anyways. Then, I gave her my runway strut. I had been practicing that strut for years now. I knew that there would be a time I would use that strut! I went up close to her, trying to touch some part of her body. I asked her the question that started off a future. "What's your name?" I asked, using my irresistible lusty voice. As I appraised her, she started to lean toward the pale guy. Wait a moment, the pale guy? What did he have to do with this? The guy hugged her and briefly kissed her sweetly on the lips. _THE LIPS! _How dare he? That was my future wife he was kissing. I stared at him. He slowly looked up and returned it times 10. Whoa, was he her husband or something? He couldn't be. My future didn't include him in it. Unless, it was inevitable that I would never win her… He started to smirk and nod. Whoa, was he a mind-reader or something? Nah. I returned back to my original spot and told them to run around the gym five times. That husband-whatever person started to laugh. _Edward_ was that guy's name, I saw.

"Mr. Cullen! What do you mean by that laughter? Run around the gym five times and another six times!" I smiled. He would be exhausted afterwards. Bella started to mumble something. It sounded like cussing. Oh no. Everybody had heard her cuss. They all stared at me, obviously expecting me to punish her by making her jog around the gym six more times. I had to give in to student-pressure. "Ms. Cullen. Do the same thing as Edward…" I collapsed. How could I punish my future wife? I started to feel down…

Bella's POV

I ran with Edward, happy. He smiled back at me. I pushed my shield away.

_We should try to hurry and go at the fastest human speed possible when we run!_

"Nah. It's okay, love. I like spending time alone with you." Edward looked down at me, his eyes made me stumble. Of course, Edward reflexively caught me and ran with me in his arms. I swear, if I was human. I would have been blushing. Coach looked at us with a red face. He sort of reminded me of Charlie when we told him about the wedding between Edward and I. Well, the engagement I mean. Edward laughed quietly. We passed the coach quickly. Four more laps.

_So, how was second period?_ I thought, trying to be nonchalant. My effort was in vain. Edward saw that I was jealous.

"Well, love, it was quite terrifying. You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you. Plus, you were right down the hall and a couple doors to the right. It was entertaining to see the teacher's thoughts on Jasper." Edward chuckled.

_I thought you didn't know what happened! _I thought accusingly and playfully.

"Well, it's much more interesting to hear it be told from you." Edward kissed the tip of my nose. I blinked. We were doing our last lap. It had been a minute and Coach L-something had recovered from his shock of seeing Edward running around without breaking a sweat with me in his arms.

"! What are you doing?" Edward snickered as we finished off our laps with him holding me tight to his chest, refusing to let me go. "Mr. Cullen! Let Ms. Cullen go! She's obviously uncomfortable with you holding her like that! That's no way to hold your sister!" I laughed this time. I knew I had to intervene.

"Coach Lewis, first of all I am perfectly fine and Edward here is my serious boyfriend." I kissed Edward to make my point clear that I wanted nothing to do with Coach Lewis and to save Edward from getting more trouble from Coach. The students were silent. They found it hard to believe Edward wasn't even sweating. The coach was embarrassed and ignored us for the rest of class. Suddenly, I wondered if Alice had ever recovered from that incident in second period…

Alice's POV

I was still mumbling off a few swear words in a couple languages. I saw Jasper was surprised sometimes when I said a word he didn't understand. I gave him a look that said Don't even ask. Jasper kissed me lightly on the cheek and he pulled me gently toward third period. How in the world did I not see that a few teacher were gay? Why did I not look at every aspect of Jasper's future that would come from this horrible first day of school? I started to moan and shook my head with disappointment in myself. Jasper must have felt what I was feeling and hugged my in consolation. I was still pretty angry at myself and would probably swear a few more words. Still, I was glad to have an understanding husband that was empathetic instead of a muscly, rash, immature, teasing husband or a spying, mind-reading husband. I smiled and learning from my mistake, I searched every teacher's future and tried to see if Jasper was part of it in _a specific way…_

Jasper's POV  
I attempted to send out a huge wave of love and happiness to Alice who was obviously still mad at that… teacher. It didn't work. I mean, the wave did go to her, but Alice's emotions were humongous! I flinched when I felt that feeling of frustration and anger from Alice. I needed a tidal wave of happiness and love. You know what? Too bad! Alice can take of herself. I don't care! I thought. Wait a moment. I thought I was happy a moment ago. Oh yeah, Alice's emotions were messing with me big time. I attempted to calm her. I saw that this was the only solution to ending her misery and anger (and making her happy that she had a really good husband) and to mine as well. Actually, just a part of it. I just really wanted to get away from school. The feeling of lust almost seemed to be part of me now… Yes, sweet success! Alice felt better. I would know. Third period class began and it was just like any other classroom we had entered. Full of happiness coming from lusty thoughts probably, lust, and jealousy. Yup, a typical classroom! This was great. Just great. When did school end again?

**I didn't put Rosalie's or Emmett's POV. My bad. Rosalie's thoughts are basically the same… As well as Emmett's… Okay then. Moving on, thanks to the cool people who reviewed for me! I didn't really think I would get any reviews so I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital:Carlisle goes to work

**Finally! One on a jealous Carlisle and slightly uncomfortable Esme! Oh, disclaimer's still the same as you all know.**

Carlisle's POV

I started off my day by getting up, kissing Esme outside the house, and driving my car to the hospital with a wave of goodbye from Esme. Hopefully, time made girls oblivious to appearances. That was too much to wish for. I sighed as I pulled up to the Forks Hospital parking lot. The interns were here. Great. I grabbed the box of my things to put in my office and stepped outside of the car.

I quickly dodged and hid my face from the people that were also headed toward the hospital. After all, if I was going to be advanced on by the nurses and interns, I might as well try to push it back as far as I could. I entered the hospital and I smelled blood in the air. Oh, I felt bad for the person. I checked in with one of the male nurses, who's name was John. I introduced myself and John showed me my office. I thanked him and entered the room, locking the door. Whew, at least that went extremely well! I set up my office quickly, eager to get to work. Pictures of Esme were everywhere. I looked around the room. I was pleased how the room really seemed to show that I was happily married and was not single.

Straightening myself up, I stepped toward the door only to hear a group of women gathering outside my door. I began to feel a little panicky when I heard the women whisper.

"Is that the new doctor? Is he single? Is he hot? Ohmigod! I so want to see him!"

"So, this guy comes out of his silver Mercedes," oohs come out from the women's mouths. "And he's carrying this big box and he's running and dodging me and my peers." I grimaced as I thought of what it may have looked like to these women. Strong and quick. Ugh. "Suddenly, I saw this guy's face as he tried to pass me! He obviously didn't realize it but it was the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. His eyes are just _bea-u-tiful!_" sang the woman speaking. Dang. She'd seen me! I decided to get this over with. I opened the door wide so the women could see Esme, my wife, and was surprised to see how many women there were. They were blushing red. Obviously embarrassed to be caught.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to go and help the patients." I nodded to them and quickly walked away. Why did I have to have superhearing?

"Ohmigod! He's like a movie star! I'm so asking him out!"

"Dang, I didn't know there was a wife!"

"Did you hear what he said? It's something the perfect guy would say!" The women sighed, contentedly as they seemed to watch me go toward the group of doctors by the coffee machine. The doctors seemed to be amused by the scene behind me. I looked back. The nurses and interns were still staring at me. Damn it. I smiled nervously at the doctors. They motioned me to talk to them. I approached them, smiling. They seemed to have accepted me. They wanted to test me.

"You're good. Go over there to the desk. That woman will give you your patients for today," was what Dr. Julia had said. Woman. Great. I made my way to the old woman at the desk. I really wanted to help somebody today without wasting my time escaping nurses and interns.

"Hello… Angela." Angela. That rang a bell. The old woman looked up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dr. Cullen? Is that really you?" Oh crap. Did she know who I was? I started to panic a little.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. I suppose you knew my father's elder brother?" I was making this up all on the spot. Angela blushed.

"Yes I did…" I decided to take advantage the confusion to escape from getting my cover blown.

"Mrs. Cheney," I said looking down at the name tag she had on. "I would really like to help those people waiting." Angela looked flustered and quickly gave me a patient. "Thank you," I smiled at her. She turned red. I went out to the waiting room.

"May I see a Mrs. Crowley?" I asked looking down at the patient info.

"_I'm _Mrs. Crowley. Call me Lauren." The woman tried to bat her eyes at me. Hmm. Why did all these names ring a bell?

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Crowley." I replied politely. I showed her to the examination room. She attempted to flirt with me. As if that wasn't bad enough, the nurses kept finding a reason to come into the room and tried to seduce me. I really needed Edward's talent right about now. I wondered when Esme was going to come…

Esme's POV

I saw that our house in Forks had gotten to be a big mess! Especially the garden. And the cottage for Edward and Bella. I was so happy that he had found his true love! I smiled, remembering how Edward had changed, as I made my way to Home Depot. I remembered how the guys had been too busy to flirt with me to show me where to find the stuff I needed. Luckily, I had memorized the whole place to keep from wasting time. I quickly bought all the things I needed and went back home to do a little gardening and fall cleaning.

Five Hours Later

YES! Success! I win! I have finished gardening and have gotten rid of the horrible ants that were inside our home. I showed them not to mess with the family's home! Oh! Time to visit Carlisle!

I drove the Aston Martin Vanquish to the hospital. The other cars were owned by a specific person in the house and I didn't want to touch them. They would get very picky sometimes….

Carlisle! I was happy that I had finished my cleaning and was visiting my life-saving husband! I had purposefully brought some homemade cookies that I couldn't taste with me to be sure that Carlisle would be on good terms with the rest of the doctors.

I entered the hospital. Everybody looked at me. I felt a little self-conscious and searched for Carlisle. I saw him- _in the center of a group of ladies trying to flirt with him!_ I nearly dropped my plate of cookies. ALMOST. But I decided to be strong and walked over toward him.

I saw a guy pushing a cart except also not looking at where the cart was going. Well, I can tell you where it was going! It was heading my way! I dodged the cart only to see that the cart and I had collided. Dang. Medical supplies flew out. Pretending to be human, I fell to the ground lightly with the cookies still in my hand. If I had really fell, the hospital would have crashed and burned to the ground. Okay, maybe not the burned part but I was a little angry. Carlisle gently pushed the ladies away only to be fawned on by the patients blocking his way. I didn't think that was very nice of the patients.

"Well, hello there, sorry about that." A doctor had came over. He smelled weird but I politely returned his greetings and took his outstretched hand to look like I got up with help from him. He kept holding my hand.

"Thank you Dr…?"

"The name's Groom." The doctor unconsciously brushed his hair with his hand. I held my laughter inside. I internally scolded myself for laughing at a person's name.

"Anyways, thank you. Oh there's my husband!" I waved at Carlisle with my free hand. I saw the cookies were still on the floor and reached for them. Then, that stupid doctor tripped me and attempted to catch me in a tango position. He did. I laughed, good naturedly. I didn't want to tell him that he was a stupid jerk. I quickly picked up the plates of cookies and bounced back up. I saw Carlisle's face. He was furious. I felt bad. I quickly thanked the Dr. Groom for his help and made my way to Carlisle. I kissed him sweetly on the lips. Carlisle was sometimes really cute when he was jealous. His hair was all messed up. I pulled back and held out the cookies to him. Carlisle gave a strained grin. He still hadn't forgotten about the incident with Dr. Groom trying to flirt with me. I sighed and gently pushed him into his office. We talked for a while, put the cookies in the doctor's lounge and Carlisle's lunch break was over. I sat still in the office, deciding to wait for Carlisle and the children at the hospital…

Carlisle's POV

I clenched my teeth when I saw Dr. Groom, who had been staring at my wife ever since she entered the hospital, stop examining the patient and examined my wife as she walked towards me. Then John just had to go and make her pretend she had to trip. I saw Dr. Groom running, nearly tripping from the amount of force he had used to run toward my Esme. I should show him my office sometime soon. I saw him trip Esme and she once again had to pretend to be human. Sweet Esme pretended to be okay but I knew her well enough that she was irritated. That made me slightly happy but I was furious at Dr. Groom. Trying to flirt with a woman, even though she told him she was married! The patient blocking me noticed how much tension was in my fist and finished what she was saying quickly and ran off.

Esme came running toward me. She knew me well enough that I may do something quite rash, like Emmett when Rosalie was targeted by guys. Dr. Groom was going to have a bad day, some day… I kissed Esme back and she led me toward my office. I glared at Dr. Groom who was looking quite frightened by the time Esme had pulled me into my office.

"Dear, calm down. He's just human." I snarled. "Carlisle, stop that this moment." Esme said sternly. I felt bad. I hadn't meant to be furious with Dr. Groom but I couldn't help it when it came to Esme. Speaking of Esme, I looked around the room. I saw Esme appraise the room and after a few seconds of silence and consideration, she said "I like what you did. It seems to me that the room shows that you're happily married and are doted on by me. Which is true." Esme grinned. I hugged her. We started to talk about our day in vampire speed. My break was almost over. We finished talking soon enough and with a quick kiss, I left her in my office, leaving her to her own thoughts. Hey, maybe she might just redecorate my office. I smiled. Now getting back to those patients…

**Okay, I admit it. This chapter was a little… rough. I'll fix it! But you guys need to tell me what I should or could fix! Thanks for reading this (I know I've probably said it way too many times!)!**


	7. Chapter 7 4th is rather interesting,,,

**Okay, you guys have to love me. I made another chapter, this late at night. I'll probably do only one next time though… Okay, here's the chapter.**

Esme's POV

I stood there thinking about what I could do with Carlisle's office. It was awfully dusty. I saw thought that Carlisle had made an effort to make this room look clean. I smiled. I guess I was rubbing off on him after all these years. I realized that I had bought paint earlier and hadn't taken them out of the trunk of the Aston Martin Vanquish. I was going to use it for the cottage but I saw that the color was just _perfect_ for Carlisle's little office. I quickly came back holding two cans of paint and a paintbrush. I later decided to get a ladder. I didn't think jumping to reach the top of the wall was a good idea. I might just leave a hole on the floor of the second floor of the hospital…

I decided that I could finish it much faster with vampire speed. I locked the door so there would be no risk of exposure. I quickly memorized the room and took down the pictures on the walls. I closed the curtains in the window. I was sure nobody would be able to see me now. I began to work- at vampire speed.

Six minutes later.

I was done! Another project completed! All the layers had been done and I was pleased to see that my paint strokes were perfectly parallel and straight. I waited for the final layer of paint to dry so I could put up the pictures. I impatiently waited a while. Yay! The paint was done! I carefully put the pictures where they belonged and looked at the room. It was much more home-like. More welcoming. I thought. I opened the curtains and tada! This office looked great! I liked the colors I had used. It was very light pink and very light orange. The room brightened up so much! I smiled. I quickly returned the items I had used back to where it had originally been. Like the ladder from the janitor's closet. Um, the janitor's locked closet. I might have to tell that to Carlisle later…

Perfectly peaceful and happy, I felt quite happy. If only Carlisle was here, I would feel like I was in heaven…

A knock aroused me. I looked up surprised. I heard the door knob slowly and quietly turning as if someone was trying to surprise me. I smiled. I was horrified when I heard the person outside cuss. Carlisle would never do that! I realized it was a different person. Better not be any nurses or a woman…

"Carlisle?" I whispered so quietly, only a vampire could hear. Silence. The person was still cussing. So it was a woman. Well she better watch out! I walked up to the door unlocked it and opened it to see a surprised doctor. Well, what do you know? It's Dr. Groom who tries to secretly enter Carlisle's office and tripped me only to anger Carlisle. The thing that surprised me was that Dr. Groom looked like he was expecting me in here. Alone. Ugh. I shuddered at the thought. "Excuse me, what do you want?" Dr. Groom started to grin.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride home, alone with me," I grimaced and heard the double meaning in his words. "After all, Carlisle won't be coming home looking at the number of women surrounding him." He obviously wanted to make me feel rash and irritated. As if. I had years of tolerance and patience on my side.

"Carlisle," I whispered very, _very _quickly and quietly. I heard Carlisle approach. I smiled. My hero was here to save me! I saw Carlisle tap Dr. Groom on the back.

"Don't you have a patient to attend to, Julian?" I saw Dr. Groom flinch as he heard his first name. He obviously didn't like it. I smiled and looked up into Carlisle's eyes as I pushed Dr. Groom back and run into Carlisle's embracing arms. Carlisle had obviously heard every word that Dr. Groom had said… Looks like somebody's jealous. I started to groan. I was reminded of how jealous the guys had been. They were actually plotting revenge. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that bad this time.

"Dr. Groom. I am disappointed. I thought I had met a nice person that was a colleague of my husband. How could you attempt to advance on me? That's just shameful!" I scorned Dr. Groom. I quickly pushed him out of the room and pushed Carlisle in and with a passionate kiss, Carlisle closed the door in Dr. Groom's angry yet dejected face and put the lock on. Carlisle stopped and looked around.

"I like what you did with the room. In fact I love it!" Carlisle looked around at the newly painted room. I smiled.

"Is your work time over yet?"

"No, dear. Wait. In fact, yes it is. You want to get home?" Carlisle knew me so well.

"Yes, but only to show you the work I've done at the house and garden. Plus, I've missed you." I hung my head. I felt a little embarrassed. Carlisle lifted my head up.

"Okay then. Let's get going. I'm sure _Julian_ wouldn't mind me leaving. I'll just quickly say a few things to Angela," I looked at him quizzically. "The nurse at the desk where the patients turn in their forms." I nodded, understanding. I just wanted to get away from that awful Groom guy as quickly as possible…

**(Thanks to reader13lovesbooks for reminding me to do Carlisle's and Esme's first day at the hospital even though I didn't follow that suggestion exactly word for word…)**

Few hours before at Forks High School: Fourth Period

Edward's POV

"Oh-mi-god, isn't he like _SO _hot?!" A girl shrieked, none too quietly, as she pointed at me in the classroom we were going to enter. I groaned and brought Bella closer to me than ever. I entered the classroom. It seemed really- plain. This was going to be interesting. We entered our language class. Unfortuanately, Forks High School only offered two languages to its students: French and Spanish. Rosalie and Emmett still loved Spanish (for reasons I most sincerely don't wish to think of) while Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were getting a little sick of it. The four of us agreed that French was the better and more elegant choice while Rosalie and Emmett declared Spanish was the best language in the world because it was a passionate and easy language to learn.

Bella and I went up to the teacher's desk. I was surprised to see who it was. It said Mr. Scott Cheney. I was delighted to know that Angela and Ben had married and had children. They both deserved happiness. Angela was quite a good friend of Bella's. I was more than happy to bring them together. Even though it was through jealousy. (A/N Read Midnight Sun that Stephenie Meyer has on her website!)

I was happy to see that Angela was a real role model for Scott. There were no inappropriate thoughts about Bella, Alice, or Jasper and I, which was a good thing. I would hate to endure this class with thoughts of lust from the teacher. I enjoyed learning French over and over again. However, the students in this class that were staring at the four of us were thinking thoughts that should have never been thought. I was getting better at tuning them out but I felt angry as I saw one guy imagining himself with Bella. The thing that made this guy separate from the others was that he was thinking of Bella as a dog. I stared at him. He gave me a sneer. He looked so much like Newton. I wondered if Stanley and Newton had married after all. I quickly saw that his name was Todd Newton. Wow, Newton did really have bad taste when it came to names. I saw Alice look at him in disgust. I saw that his fashion style was something Alice would describe as a "fashion disaster as big as a _humongous_ train wreck". I stifled a laugh remembering how she had described me like that and had tried to show how big the train wreck was with her short, skinny arms.

Luckily, in this class, Mr. Cheney was strict and whenever the guys tried to talk with the girls, he would give detention. I liked this class a lot more now. Then I saw Bella

Bella seemed too quiet. I guessed the gym class had startled her big time. She kept leaning toward me and occasionally would grimace. Yes, I knew exactly how she felt. I stared down at her. I sighed. I would give anything to hear her thoughts right now…

Bella's POV

The fact that third period was the worst period ever and that I would have to face the stupid, perverted teacher was a horrible to think of! How was I going to last a year? Oh wait, I had Edward, my protector, my love. Suddenly I smiled thinking of how the gym teacher looked like Charlie at a specific time. I heard a frustrated sound coming from Edward. I looked up at him. "A penny for your thoughts, love?" he asked, rather impatiently. I laughed and pushed my shield away, giving him my account of third period and what I was thinking. Edward laughed. "Yes, that was rather entertaining." I saw that Todd Newton was trying to come over here. Probably to talk to me, I thought with resignation. Todd seemed to have inherited Mike's taste except Jessica's unkind mind. I remembered the day Edward had told me that Jessica was pretending to be my friend for the popularity. Ugh. I hated high school.

I was surprised when he finally made it over to come toward us without getting caught by Mr. Cheney. I knew Mr. Cheney's strict rules. Edward had very quickly told me and I had read it on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. What caught me off guard was that he went straight to Alice who was sitting right next to Jasper, dazing off into the future. I heard Jasper clench his teeth as Todd asked Alice, in what he thought was a whisper, if she could meet him outside the school after school. Alice cheerfully declined the invitation. Edward and I were surprised.

"It wasn't an invitation," was what Todd had said right before he attempted to kiss Alice right on the lips. She let out a squeal and pushed him back toward a group of jocks sitting right next to us before Todd could kiss her. Jasper looked like he was going to rip his throat out. Uh-oh…

"Dude, what is wrong with you? You just touched me!" The jock sounded remarkably like a girl.

"Sorry. S'not my fault. That dwarf pushed me." Todd pointed accusingly at Alice. Oh, Alice was seething mad. Her eyes started to turn into a deep, deep black color. It was like her eyes were obsidian. Jasper was obviously trying to calm her down but he couldn't do anything. Alice bounced up from her seat and stalked toward Todd. The jocks started to look really scared.

"Call me that one more time and I will personally see that you will die one way or another," hissed Alice. Alice was one scary vampire. I started to pull the sleeve on Edward's shirt.

"Edward, she's going to do something rash! Stop her!" I had mumbled. Edward shook his head.

"I still don't care for Newton and his family and all she's going to do as give him a slap across the face." I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat. Stupid jealous guys irritated me. I heard the slap across Todd's face as Todd had called her a dwarf again. Jasper seemed furious but I could tell he was slightly relieved that Todd had taken a sudden dislike to her as quick as he had taken a fancy to her. Mr. Cheney saw that Todd wasn't in his seat.

"Todd Newton, get down here now!" Todd slowly made his way to the desk as everybody in the classroom grew silent. Mr. Cheney saw the red hand mark on his cheek. Alice jumped up and to her defense started talking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cheney! It was because he was sexually harassing me I just had to slap him across the face!" Alice did her fake sob act and ran into Jasper's open arms. Jasper stared at the teacher, waiting for him to do something.

"Newton, I believe you owe Ms. Cullen an apology and you will see me after school. Now, let's start class. Alice looked up and gave an evil grin at Todd. I realized that Edward was right. Todd did deserve it. I decided to be team Switzerland in the end though and began to think of Edward, which made me lose track of time.

Alice's POV  
Oh, Newton did not just call me _dwarf_. He was going to get it now! I heard him say it again. I slapped him across the face. Of course, Mr. Cheney just had to see that Newton was out of his seat. He called Newton up. Uh-oh! I groaned inwardly. Why didn't I check my future!? I needed a story and fast. I began to think of something that could be quite true and I ran up to the teacher's desk, confessed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cheney! It was because he was sexually harassing me I just had to slap him across the face!" To finish off my act, I gave him my puppy face and ran fake sobbing into Jasper's arms. I felt proud of my act. I could see that Edward and Bella almost fell for it. Hah! Take that Edward! Class went on just as I planned.

Jasper's POV

I love my little pixie. She makes the best stories and is the best actress. I thought I was going to kill Newton when he called Alice a _dwarf_. I, for once, left my angel to scorn Newton. I was pleased. I should let her take care of herself more often…

**In the other classroom:**

Rosalie's POV:

Ha! I couldn't wait to see what the big surprise was that Emmett was hiding from me. I glared at the Spanish teacher, daring her to challenge me. Emmett hugged me. The teacher, intimidated, looked away and gave no attention to me. Emmett and I ended up making out and whispering dirty little lines in Spanish. Dang, EMMETT! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR! GRR!

**I didn't do Emmett's POV. Sorry. I'm really sleepy. This chapter was a rushed one. Also, I made Mr. Cheney because I totally agree with truelover-there should be straight guys at the school! THANKS FOR READING! **


	8. Chapter 8 Fun! LUNCH!

**Hmmm… Wonder what the surprise is? Let's find out!**

Emmet's POV

Haha! The surprise! I knew that it was a good idea to get revenge on everybody! Of course, Alice didn't look far enough in the future to see that she and Jasper were part of it too… I smiled my evil grin as I led Rose to the cafeteria. We quickly got an empty table. Rosalie began to tell me her plans with Alice for shopping. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, Rosalie just liked shopping too much. Oh, look, there's a girl coming over here. She's pretty for a human. Wait, isn't that the girl that tried to separate Rose and me when we were kissing in the parking lot? Oh, Rose isn't going to be happy with this…

"Hi, I'm Lizzy." Huh, I thought that was the person that stalked Edward to his second period class (Edward and the group of girls were passing my second period classroom). Of course, then again, I'm so much more manly then Edward.

"Hi, Lizzy," I smiled at her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, except I thought that you were really cute and I wanted to see if you'd like to meet me after school, in the forest over there." Whoa! Straight shooter! Uh-oh, Rose was going to explode. She was really mad. Lizzy tries to sit in my lap only to have Rose stand up and pull her back, having Lizzy run into a guy whose lunch tray suddenly became the decoration of Lizzy's way-too-see-through shirt. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Lizzy. Rose smiled evilly back to her. Rose was so damn hot when she went to her protective-of-Emmett mode.

"Hey, _Lizzy_, next time you mess with my Emmett, you'll get a lot worse reaction from me. Got it? I asked you a question, little girl!" hissed Rosalie. Lizzy started to nod and ran to the bathroom, crying. Rosalie straightened up and walked over to me. She smiled and I high-fived her. Oh, Rosalie was going to kill me when she knew what was coming…

Bella's POV

Edward and I heard everything Lizzy did to Emmett and the reaction from Rosalie. Wow. That's all I could really say. I didn't know Rosalie had it in her to protect Emmett like that. We saw Lizzy run past us, red and crying. I felt bad. Then again, it wasn't our problem…

We saw Emmett smiling and waving to us. We calmly walked to the table. Every head in the cafeteria turned toward us. I smiled. We must look like the perfect couple even though Edward was so much better-looking than I could ever be. Alice and Jasper were right behind us. It must have looked like a wedding procession. I let out a small giggle and whispered to Edward. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward smiled too. We sat down into our normal lunch position. From left to right, it was Alice, Jasper, me, Edward, Emmett Rosalie. Emmett started to laugh. Hmm. I wondered if this was whatever he was laughing about before. Alice started to gasp.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! YOU DID NOT DO THAT!" Alice started to freak out.

"Do what?" Rosalie and I asked. Emmett started to feel a little scared. I swear he was reassuring himself he would survive Alice's tantrum.

"Well, you know Forks has a school carnival coming up? Um, I sort of put you girls on the list for the booth where a girl sits on top of the water and these people try to hit this thing which drops you into the water if hit." Emmett said, rather proudly. Rosalie, Alice and I got up from our seats and started to yell at Emmett. Emmett stood there, eyes blinking. "You girls brought it upon yourself! That's what you get for sticking me in the trunk!" I was going to protest but I decided to take revenge instead. Rosalie, Alice, and I calmed down and sat down. Thank goodness for Alice because we were all wearing heels. So we kicked Emmett, hard underneath the table and gave him death glares. Emmett was sure to learn not to do things without our permission. But, we didn't want to let Emmett go without a punishment. So we went to the office.

"I'm going to kill that husband of mine! May we please look at the sign up sheet?" Rosalie asked, attempting to dazzle the guy at the front desk. We smiled when we read the requirement for the booth we had to do and Alice and I got really ticked off when we saw Emmett had signed up our husbands for a booth. We decided Emmett should be a part of the carnival and signed him for the same booth as us. We left the office laughing.

"You know, Emmett signed you two boys for the kissing booth." Rosalie said casually. Edward accidentally ripped off a piece of the table. Alice must have seen it coming because she gave him superglue. Jasper's eyes turned an obsidian color. I pushed my shield away so Edward could see how angry I was and what the revenge plan was. Edward started to chuckle slowly and glared at Emmett. Emmett was going to die today, we were going to make sure of that…

Jasper's POV

Edward quickly told me about the revenge plan on Emmett. I was quite eager to agree to the plan. Also, Edward and I signed Emmett up for three hours in the kissing booth. It was going to be a long day for him. Plus for me since Rosalie was going to kill me for bringing up the idea of Emmett and the kissing booth. I was going to take Alice on a long shopping trip today after school…

Alice's POV

YES! SHOPPING! THANKS JASPER!

**Thanks to reader13lovesbooks for the school carnival idea. I sort of twisted it though… It's short I know. I'm a little busy today and I wanted to put all the good stuff in later chapters… Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**I know, this is a newly revised chapter. I agree with Hikari-and-Akari. Rose isn't that shallow. So, I changed it so Rose became jealous and **_**only**_** jealous.**


	9. Chapter 9 5th is about surprise and Ness

**I like Alice's POV… Okay, the fifth period story is a little (I lied, probably really) rough… Give me suggestions and I'll try to fix it in a way that both you and I will be happy! Happy reading!**

Alice's POV

Haha! Emmett won't know what hit him. Okay, Bella has the job of accessories with Edward, I have the job of clothes with Jasper, and Rosalie has the job of makeup! I can't wait to go shopping with Jazz! I'm talking to Carlisle though. I want his permission and I want him to know what we're doing so I don't have all my credit cards taken away I need them!!!!!! Okay, I'm content. I leaned into Jasper and sighed. Jasper tried really hard to not react. I felt bad for him but the lusty feelings can't be too bad, right? Since we're at the table in the corner, I mean. The human girls can't see us.

Or the human guys.

Edward and I were having a mental conversation. Emmett looked really suspicious but was lazy enough to not care about what we were talking about. I bet that mean big brother of mine was proud of making such a good revenge on the rest of us. Stupid. Edward looked up and down. I smiled. Edward agreed with me! Edward rolled his eyes. Stop it! Get out of my mind for a second! I need to see some visions and you're distracting me! I searched into the future and saw the perfect outfit. It was a bright scarlet dress that was strapless and was a perfect match in size and shape. Ooh! It really showed the curves in Emmett's body. I stifled a giggle. Edward bit his lip. Okay, more future-seeing. I saw me buying more dresses since Emmett had to change each time he hit the water. OH-MI-GOD! I saw Emmett sitting on the plank. He had to try to attract customers. It was part of the requirement. Emmett was there, wiggling his fingers and batting his long eyelashes that looked even longer thanks to Rosalie. I also saw that his hair was all somehow impossibly done in ribbons thanks to Bella. I saw that nobody except Lizzy kept trying to come. Oh, and a few of the jocks Emmett infuriated today and us. Emmett was trying so hard not to break the booth when he saw us make the hit everytime. HAHA! I laughed out loud. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Edward did the same. Emmett stared at us as if we were crazy, Rosalie looked bored and didn't care, Bella looked at Edward, pouting, and probably demanding to know what we were talking about, Jasper didn't react because he knew I would tell him later.

Dang, lunch is over. Fifth period. History. Great. Jasper was going to go crazy since the teacher was going to keep on talking bout how the North was so much better than the South. I quickly lightly punched Jasper. He looked at me confused. I knew he would understand later.

Bella's POV

I wanted to know what Edward and Alice were talking about! I pushed my shield away and wrapped it around Alice and started talking to Edward. Edward groaned quietly and promised to tell me later. I smiled and brought the shield back to me. Edward burst out laughing with Alice. GRRRRR! Stupid mind-reading vampire that I so devotionally love!

Edward and I went off to, um, Ms. Reak's classroom. Great, social studies. Ms. Reak quickly showed us our seat, which was unfortunately separate. I was to sit by myself. The seats were in pairs and we had an odd number of students. I saw that Lauren girl was originally the one who had sat by herself. Guys were hovering around her. Ugh. Then Edward dejectedly and sluggishly walked over to her seat and sat at the very edge of her seat. I saw the Lauren girl licked her lips and quickly put some really bright red lipstick to probably make her look prettier. I'd seen makeup have effect on people but the red lipstick just made her look uglier. I saw that the guys were staring at her still. Oh, she liked popularity and my guy? That wasn't acceptable. I knew Edward would always be mine and I would be his so I decided to take away her popularity with guys. I pushed my shield and briefly talked to Edward to get his consent. He nodded. The girl tilted her head and gave me a weird look. If that was her scary look, it was pathetic. I glared back. Quickly, I let my hair down from the ponytail and shook it. I knew that the sun hidden in the clouds would make my hair look much more glossy. My plan worked. The guys started to drool all over me. The Lauren girl looked at me and I saw her mouth was open. I blew a kiss toward Edward. Edward acted his part and then sighed dreamily, which probably was an involuntary action. I smiled. Edward really did love me. Class went by so slow. I kept shooting longing glances at Edward. He did the same. I saw that a few guys were talking about me and started to boast about how I was an easy catch. Dang, I shouldn't have become jealous at that Lauren girl. Now, I'd have to work even harder to keep the guys away from me!

I heard Edward fidget uncomfortably as the Lauren girl, whose name was Shanny Crowley, tried to see what his name was on his folder. I gritted my teeth. I need girls to stop flirting with my husband! Maybe I _should_ make him propose to me…

Edward's POV

Shanny came onto me but she was just straight out weird. No offense but her name? Shanny Crowley. Oh, Lauren and Tyler did marry! Well, congrats to them.

"You know, you're a handsome man, _Edward,_" she had whispered trying to come closer to me and whisper in my ear. Ew, is that morning breath I smell? I felt like I was going to gag. She attempted to come closer but her puny arms weren't long enough to reach me. I smiled. "You know you want me, I want you too. Drop that stupid brunette girl. If you don't want to, I'm sure she's stupid enough that she won't notice when you don't go out with her anymore." Okay, now this was getting weird. She had gotten the Lauren gene in her. Ew.

"First of Shanny, I'm actually planning to propose to my serious girlfriend over there, the one whose so beautiful and loving that I would rather spend a moment with her instead of being here with _other girls_." I saw that Shanny had stiffened. However, I did not feel a bit sorry. She needed to know and spread the word. She'd probably say I was gay. That's what Lauren almost tried to tell everyone when I had rejected her and Jessica. "Second of all, I am not interested. And finally, I'm not a type of person who would cheat on his girlfriend." Shanny had sat down in her seat next to me with a "humph". I smiled victoriously at Bella. She gave me a thumbs-up and a dazzling smile. I was getting bored with the teacher's lecture. I sighed and started to think about how Renesmee was doing…

Renesmee's POV

Okay, so Esme dropped me off at the La Push Reservation. Well, actually, I just got her permission quickly before she left to see Carlisle. I ran there. I missed Jacob. I knew that he would be there with the pack. He had kindly traveled with us when we moved from place to place. He probably missed seeing La Push and Billy. Billy had died a couple years ago. Jacob didn't want to talk about it, but that was when I first realized how much I loved him and how much he loved me. Anyway, I was all cheery and ran to Jacob, knocking him over, as I hugged him. Quil and a now-matured Claire laughed at us. I was happy that Quil had finally Claire. I'm sure she didn't remember the times Quil had dressed up and had a tea party with her. I laughed. Jacob looked at me kind of weird and he set me to my feet.

"Hi Jacob," I said.

"Hi Nessie," Jacob said with a smile that I absolutely adored. Suddenly,as the pack gathered to eat lunch, I randomly put my hand on Jacob's face and wondered how Mom, Dad, Aunty Alice and Rose, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper were doing.

"I don't know Nessie. I don't know." Seeing that I couldn't get anything out of him, I smiled and started to go into a reverie…

Rosalie's POV

The history class Emmett and I were in also had Alice and Jasper in it. I was getting bored when the teacher kept on talking about the carnival. Alice snickered when the teacher had said a few things but Emmett was exploding with questions when she started talking about the snack stands.

"Teacher, will there be a cotton candy machine?" The teacher looked flustered.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, there will be a cotton candy machine. Now-" The teacher saw Emmett's hand raised again. "What now Mr. Cullen?"

"May I work the snack stand?" Oh no, Emmett and a cotton candy machine was not a good mix. I rolled my eyes. I decided that Emmett could get in trouble for that from Carlisle. It was going to be his mistake for making the mistake he had made before again.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, if it's possible for you to immediately come to the snack stand, change clothes, and work after your shift on the kissing booth." Emmett looked astounded. I froze.

"Jasper," I hissed. Jasper looked at me with pure innocence. His eyes were full of anticipation though. "We are going to have a talk later." Jasper didn't look frightened. I sort of understood why Jasper did it but why did it have to be the _kissing booth?! _You know what? I'll let him go, I feel so happy today and Jasper really needed his revenge. I stopped thinking. Stupid, feeling-controlling vampire! I was going to kill him! I gave him a glare. He thought he could get away by giving me a wave of happiness and compassion to me? Alice caught my attention. She dazed off and started to stifle giggles. SHE WAS IN ON THIS REVENGE? Alice looked at me, square in the eye.

"No Rosalie, I had no idea until now." I could tell she was telling the truth. Stupid guys. I hit Jasper on the head when the teacher wasn't looking. Jasper just looked at me, a little annoyed. You're going to get worse, I thought with a smile…

**Okay, did you guys like this one? This is my last one for today. I do love reading your reviews though! Thanks reader13lovesbooks for the cotton candy machine idea and Rebecca for reminding me of the "Lauren" girl. I totally forgot about her! I'll put her in the carnival scene though… (and to all those awesome reviewers!!!!!) and THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10 6th and 7th bunched together

Whoa! I got 50 reviews so I decided that I might as well write another chapter…

Pick up from 5th period in Rosalie's view:

"Mr. Cullen, if you're done gaping at me, please hurry up and tell me whether or not you would like to work the concession stand!" the teacher demanded. "I can not have you make this class wait for your response!"

Emmett had finished recovering from his shock and disgust about how the kissing would be. "Um, yeah, I would very much like to work there at that time…" The teacher interrupted Emmett. I growled. The teacher ignored it.

"The carnival is in two days. I would like each and every one of you to pick up a sheet that tells you what your requirements and behavior must be for each booth you are doing. Let's start out with Alice Cullen. You are working the Hit and Dunk booth." Alice bounced up and picked up a sheet. She quickly glared at Emmett. I could understand that. "Emmett Cullen, you too," the teacher sounded surprised and Alice and I snickered. "Are working the Hit and Dunk booth, the kissing booth, and the concession stand. Please come here and pick up your sheets." I didn't need Edward's power to know that the teacher was wondering why in the world Emmett would be working a booth that sort of implied that only girls were supposed to work at and if he would ever dress up in a dress. I stifled a laugh as I saw the priceless expression on Emmett's face. I was absolutely sure he learned his lesson to not mess with any of us girls. Well, at least me.

"Jasper Cullen, kissing booth. Rosalie Cullen, Hit and Dunk booth." I grimaced. I would get wet and would have to do my make up and hair all over again because that was the requirements! At least I got to share my one booth with two other people. Emmett had to stay in the booth the whole time because nobody was in his shift. At least when people tell him he's freezing cold, he could blame it on being in the water. I quickly walked up and got my sheet of paper.

I wondered how Edward and Bella were doing…

Alice's POV

"Now, let's talk about the civil war really quickly. As you know, the North was the best side and it-" Jasper glared at her. She was scared and backtracked in her words. I saw that the future I had seen at lunch had changed. Whew. I didn't need another one of Jasper's outbursts. Oh, he felt my relief. Crap. "The North and South were both good sides. Now, before I tell you anything else, I'm giving you homework. Write a biography about a general in either the South army or the North army. It's due tomorrow." Jasper's eyes lightened up immediately.

I knew it. He would write about his life. I give him a warning glance. If he made it too personal, then the teacher would be suspicious. Oh, well, I trusted Jasper so I would leave that to him but I would do a quick reading ad editing if I needed to when he was preoccupied later today. I think I'm going to do that one guy Jasper really didn't like in the North army. I wanted to know more about him so I could see why Jasper hated him so much… I wonder if Jasper could give me some little dirty secrets...

Bella's POV

There were three minutes left in class when the teacher had remembered to give out the sheets. The teacher hadn't even remembered it. Edward had. The teacher looked quite surprised when she realized it was a _student_ that had reminded her. She quickly called names and the person went up and got the sheet. Edward, quickly got his sheet and crunched it up before Shanny or any other girl could see what booth he was working. Suddenly, a great idea had came up. This would seal Emmett's fate at the carnival. I would have to ask Carlisle though to make it official.

Yes! Bell rang! I quickly got up and raced into Edward's arm. Shanny was staring at us the whole time we were making out in the classroom. What a weird girl.

Sixth period was the same. We had history, the class Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper had taken before. The teacher would not shut up about the carnival. When she realized she had given almost every detail about the carnival, she briefly asked us if we knew the history. Edward quickly answered all her questions and when she saw that we had five minutes before class ended, she decided because it was the first day of school, she would make an exception and give us free time. I had heard that Alice's class had gotten homework. HA! We were lucky! I sat in Edward's lap and we were talking about the carnival.

"Edward, I think I've found a solution to our problems and something that could seal Emmett's fate at the carnival." I whispered so low to Edward that my other brothers and sisters wouldn't be able to hear. He nodded, encouraging me to go on. "So, you know I really don't want you to do the kissing booth, right? And I'm sure you don't either because of the girls." Edward made a face but suddenly, he looked at me, curious. "Well, we could get Carlisle to write a doctor's note saying that you caught a cold and had passed it on to Jasper and that _only _you two had to get out of it since you could be passing the cold on to the rest of Fork's population," I explained. Edward's face brightened up and kissed me.

"You are the most cleverest, beautiful woman who has ever walked the Earth, love," said Edward cheerfully. I pretended to think.

"Nah, the cleverest is Alice. She always knows a person's weakness and how to use it to her advantage." Edward thought for a moment but in the end, he agreed. I was so glad I found a way to get Edward out of the kissing booth. It would be horrible to see him making out with other girls! Especially Shanny. I was so close to killing her today when I saw her trying to get Edward fall in love with her. Ugh. I realized that human girls are usually stupid. I was. I fell in love with a vampire and that stupid action of mine was the best thing that ever happened to me. I smiled at that thought.

Yes! Another period done, the last one to go!

Alice's POV

I was so bored in social studies, I thought I was going to die. I started to write a note to Jazz.

**Hey, Jazz, is the teacher one of those stupid people? You know… **

_No Alice. She's not like that. _

**Don't get frustrated with me. I'm just really bored! **

_Alice, pay attention in class. What if the teacher calls on you or sees us writing but when she comes over, there's nothing for us to show her what we were "writing"?_

**Psh, I would see that coming and quickly make up a copy of her lecture. It's not hard you know. Hey, I saw the perfect dress for Emmett. It's scarlet red and it really shows his curves and how attractive he could be as a woman. **

I stopped writing and stifled a laughter. Jasper just shook his head. Aw, he didn't know how funny it was. Oh, well. He would see it in two days.

**Hey Jazz, we should totally go over and hit the target so we could get our revenge! Oh, and take lots of pictures and post them on the web!**

I briefly looked at the future. Yep, it was set in stone. We were going to dunk Emmett and, this would not be my idea it would be Bella's, take pictures and post it on the school website, captioned "At the Carnival: The Most Dedicated Volunteer". I would ask Bella why she was suddenly being mean to Emmett later when she proposed the idea.

_Alice. Quit wondering off into the future! Wait, I take that back. Anyway, what person are you going to do? It can't be me. I'm doing me. _

**I know that. I'm doing.. You know what, it might be better to tell you later. You might be a little angry…**

_Okay, Alice. I can't believe I have to do the kissing booth._

**You're not.**

_What?_

**Bella is going to save you and Edward from doing the kissing booth. It'll only be Emmett.**

_NO WAY! THAT IS SO COOL! Hey, if I forget to tell Bella thanks, tell her that for me._

**K…**

YES! Class was dismissed. Jasper, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella were heading to our final class. I saw that the news about Edward being gay had traveled but not as much as the news that Edward was going to propose to Bella. I smiled. The girls and guys would not try hitting on all of us because of that bit of gossip. I sighed a sigh of relief. Only an hour, more or less, more to go and we would be going home.

Emmett's POV

Oh, crap. I now had two hours at the Hit and Dunk booth, then the three hours at the kissing booth, and _then_ cotton candy machine time, baby!

Still, I would endure the torture, since I knew the girls and Edward and Jasper would not even try to help me. Suddenly, I thought of getting Esme in helping me! No, Rose would make fun of me being a mama's boy. Ugh. I was stuck. What did I do to them in the first place!? They put me in the trunk and had humiliated me in front of the whole school! Well, the whole school was to busy looking at Edward, Bella, and Rosalie to notice me in the trunk. Yeah, Alice, Jasper, and I weren't too popular. I sighed. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to actually hear anything about whatever subject we were talking about. Edward grinned at the teacher every now and then. Whoa. I guess the teacher didn't like any of us. That was the only time Edward really grinned at school. Either because of Bella or the teacher was "quite appropriate with his or her thoughts" (I didn't say that. It was all Edward so don't look at me!). Ugh. Four minutes left. Hmm. Wasn't that a song a really long time ago? I had to search that up when we got home…

Okay, it's covering the end of school. I really was excited to hurry and write the carnival chapter so I crammed the end of school all together. Anyway, hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 Dresses,,,

**Many of you readers either need to check in and read or write reviews. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* Just kidding. I'm happy that I'm getting reviews so thanks to those awesome reviewers. I'll post the two chapters right now today. It's about 2 A.M. when I started here so you better review… Or I'll stop writing daily. (As if but I could be serious…)**

Bella's POV

My brothers and sisters, Edward, and I rode home in silence. I saw Alice grin at me through the mirror in the front. Oh, I'm guessing she'd found out about our plan. I smiled and looked outside. Everything looked so much prettier and colorful when we were going fast. Of course, we did have super-sight (as I like to call it) so we did still see every little creature outside but still. I thought it looked more attractive when viewed blurred.

I was nervous about having Rosalie find out. I mean she would throw a big fuss and I would feel so bad and apologize later. Ugh. Rosalie and I fought more than the guys but we had gotten so much more closer because of Renesmee. I hoped years of comradeship would keep our relationship the same…

We finally got home. I saw that Esme and Carlisle were inside the garage, just waiting to welcome us back home from the horrible first day of school. We sort of had a ritual. Esme and Carlisle would ask us how our first day was and I would start hiding my face into Edward's shirt and Edward would explain, with the purpose of describing everyone's day in detail by detail. He would explain mine and his. Alice would interrupt when Edward got to Jasper and her, saying she could take care of it. Because Jasper at least got one guy teacher hit on him or feel attracted to him, Alice would skim the details on that part and Carlisle would try to hide a smile, knowing what Alice didn't want to say. Esme would go over and hug Jasper because she knew what Alice didn't want to say too and wanted to sooth Jasper, "because he probably was traumatized" was what Esme told me once confidentially. Then Rosalie would get up in a huff and start getting upset because nobody had asked her how her day was and when Carlisle did, she said that it didn't matter anymore. Then Rosalie would go upstairs stomping, using just enough strength so the sound of stomping was heard. Emmet would race after her, after giving us a disappointed glance. He hadn't been able to tell his day because of Rosalie. Then we would hear Emmett's attempt at cheering Rosalie up and Rosalie would just shriek some more about how nobody cared about her and would kick Emmett out of the room. Edward explains their day in the end though.

I was right. Everything happened exactly the same way it had every time we started a new school. I sighed and positioned myself in a way that I was comfortable in Edward's arms.

Carlisle and Esme announced that they were hunting and Edward and I grasped this opportunity to speak to Carlisle in private. Carlisle had just finished off a deer when I asked him.

"Um, Carlisle. Did Alice tell you about the carnival?"

"Oh yeah, she spoke about it weeks ago." I was astounded. "But she only said that the school was going to have a carnival. I wanted to know more about it but Alice said she couldn't see any more because nobody had made the decisions to work yet…"

"Oh. Then I think you will be surprised that Emmett signed Rose, Alice, and I to that booth where you have to hit this target and the person in the booth gets dumped into water and he signed both Jasper and Edward to the kissing booth for two hours."

"What? No, he didn't. You're fooling with me, right? Oh wait. You're serious aren't you?" I glared at him as I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well…" I told him about our plan of revenge. Carlisle agreed after getting Esme's opinion. Esme was always the one that was completely fair in her decisions. I told Carlisle about everything about the revenge. I said that it was to get Emmett to really learn his lesson. Esme felt that it was a little bit extreme but I stopped her. "Esme, I think you know yourself that whatever you tell Emmett goes in one ear and out the other." Esme told Carlisle to do it. She loved a good prank just as well as any one of us.

I got the slip and bounced back to Edward. Yes! Phase one, done, completed, a _success_/ Edward kissed me and we lounged on the couch together. Edward would take me shopping with Esme. Right now, Alice and Jasper were doing their job…

Alice's POV

"Hey Carlisle! I'm going to be using the credit cards big time! Just thought you should know!" I ran outside into my beautiful Porshe where Jasper was waiting in shotgun. I quickly exited the garage and laughed when I saw Carlisle stare at me, surprised. I hope he didn't freeze our bank accounts as usual. I quickly parked into the parking lot that the mall has and Jazz and I went inside with me leading him to all girl shops. I knew that he was hoping that he didn't have to "try" out the dresses. Ha! We'll see…

Emmett's POV

Okay, I was mad at Jasper and so was Rose, but I sort of deserved it. I was surprised to see Rosalie get upset but that's probably because she didn't like the idea of her husband kissing with other girls. Only desperate men do that and I, my friend, am not desperate. I decided to read the sheets I had to pick up. I quickly skimmed on the kissing booth. I was hoping Rose would put make up on me in a way that nobody would want to come towards me but towards Jasper or Edward. It'll end up only being Edward because Alice is a magician with make up.

I skimmed the Hit and Dunk booth but I looked back on it carefully when I read, "Change after each time you get dunked into the water. This includes make-up, dresses, and any other accessories…" I HAD TO WIGGLE MY FINGERS AND BAT MY EYELASHES! I ALSO HAD TO WEAR A DRESS! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"ROSE! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Silence rang in the house. Everybody knew? OH, so this was an extra part of the revenge they had planned for me? Well, this sucked! Big time. Suddenly, pieces started to fit together. I had quickly seen Alice's note to Jasper. It had said, "scarlet dress… really shows curves… and how attractive he could be as a woman," or something like that. Also, why did Rose, Alice, and Bella go off somewhere in the middle of lunch and started laughing? I heard one of them write something in pen and heard them laugh again…

All of them knew that I had to wear a dress? Is that why Alice went shopping? I heard Bella mumble something about ribbons… Perhaps, accessories? Rose hadn't said anything but was looking on the internet for foundation that was close to my skin color. Oh, crap. Make up was Rose, accessories was Bella, and _dresses_ was ALICE! Oh, I was mad…

Edward's POV

Bella stirred a little in my arms but mostly, she just smiled that knowing smile. I had to smile. Emmett had found out about the requirements! He had decided to become intelligent and put all the pieces together. What was funny was that we had been dropping hints all day around Emmett. He had realized after four hours of getting hints and actually reading his sheets of papers about the booths that he had to dress up like a girl. That was a world record for him. Last time it took us a day to get him to realize it.

Bella saw my thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about Edward?" I looked down and lightly touched the tip of her nose a finger.

"I was thinking about how fast Emmett was getting smarter. He does have a new record now." Bella smiled. She was so "dazzling" when she did. I heard the garage open and Alice quickly running into Carlisle.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Alice exclaimed. She quickly ran upstairs. Jasper had just arrived with about two big boxes of clothes in his arms. He made no effort to hurry. He just eyed us warily and followed Alice upstairs. I smiled. We were going to dunk Emmett that many times?

_Edward, Alice had me try on… some of Emmett's clothes. _I snickered. Alice stuck her head out of her room to give me a menacing glare. Obviously she didn't think making Jasper dress up like a woman could traumatize him. I was going up to see some of the clothes. Alice stopped me.

_Edward Cullen, don't you dare come upstairs. Or I'll tell all the girls at school that you're single and might happen to want to take on a lot of girlfriends. _Ugh. I shook my head as I returned to my original position. Bella seemed frustrated. Hmm… She was so cute!

_CRAP CRAP CRAP! ALICE IS BACK WITH THE DRESSES!!!!!!!!!! _Emmett was hyperventilating. I was about to laugh. _Shut up Edward. You would be to! You never know if I might just sign you up for the same thing!_ I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead. You'd be surprised." I chuckled lowly. Emmett started to dart his eyes at me, Alice (who was sitting at the dinning room table with Jasper), and Carlisle. I think he almost figured it out because his eyes widened. But he seemed to have given up.

_You're right, Emmett almost figured us out. I felt a little bit of realization but then I felt nothing else from him. I think his brain gave out on him. _Jasper seemed to smirk while listening to Alice. I nodded. We briefly saw Emmett go upstairs slowly. Poor him…

The Next Day…

Was a repeat of the first day. Except with different people staring and more courageous to go up to my Bella and ask her to go out with them. Or they would ask me to go out with them. The inappropriate thoughts were receding significantly though. I smiled. We were "fitting in" as Esme would say. During social studies, I talked about marriage in my seat with Bella where Shanny would be looking at us in disgust. Bella and I smiled. Tomorrow, a Saturday, would be the day of the carnival…

**Lol. I ended it so I covered everything that had to go on in the Cullen's home. Thanks for reading!!! **


	12. Chapter 12 Carnival Part 1

**The Chapter you've all been waiting for……. *Drumroll***

**The CARNIVAL CHAPTER!!!**

**(I give thanks to reader13lovesbooks for the cotton candy idea and Rebecca for a last minute idea and to the readers, like truelover, who have reviewed me!)**

Emmett's POV:  
I came home, glum, because I knew what was coming. Yeah. Alice quickly picked me up and took her to her room, locked it and Jasper was guarding it so I wouldn't be able to get out. I gave in. Well, actually, when Alice tried to dress me I started to freak out. So, she got Edward and Jasper to dress me in the scarlet dress she had gotten me while Bella, Rosalie and Alice stood outside, gossiping and laughing. They came out and Bella quickly came in. She gave me a shy look and quickly put my hair in satin ribbons. I had no idea how she had managed it but my hair looked like it was covered in white satin. Bella quickly apologized. I decided to take advantage of it.

"Well, Bella, in that case take me-" Bella left the room. I sunk down in the make up seat I had been in, in Alice's bathroom. Bella knew my techniques too well…

"Hey, Em. Don't you look… _nice_," said Rosalie. I looked at her. Giving her a scary look of mine, I reluctantly finally accepted my fate.

"Get it over with Rose."

Thirty minutes past. Wow, I'd make a nice woman if I had longer hair. I self-consciously touched my hair. Rosalie laughed. I hid my face, a little embarrassed. Rosalie dragged me out to the top of the stairs and announced to _them_.

"MEET EMMY CULLEN!" Everyone stopped what they were doing in the living room and came to look at me. I wiggled my fingers and batted my eyes. I decided that I might as well practice if I had to do this. I saw that Edward and Jasper hadn't changed into their tuxedoes for the kissing booth. I also saw a big bag that had "Emmett" on it. I saw Alice staring at me with regret. She did really like this dress, didn't she? Alice sighed and threw the backpack up to me. Yeah. All the clothes I would need were there. Alice sat down dejected and Jasper went over to sooth her.

"The dress you're wearing is silk. She's upset because of that," Rose explained. What about silk and water? What? I don't get girls…

Bella's POV

I tried very hard to keep my poker face on. It was just hilarious Luckily, Edward and I had practiced our poker faces yesterday. "So, you won't give away our excuse. Oh, and don't forget the note Carlisle wrote!" was what Edward had told me. I sighed and quickly checked that I had everything. Alice had also bought us dresses. She saw that only a few people would come. Crap, I just realized that I didn't know what she called few. I mean there was that day when she told us she had bought me a "few" dresses. I got 69 dresses. Oh no.

I could imagine the long line of guys waiting to dunk me and Rosalie and Alice. Well, if they wanted to get on our good side, then they would know not to… I hugged Edward even closer. I didn't want to stand there and try to attract other people. I already had Edward…

We headed out for the carnival at five o'clock. Luckily, it was already dark and our skins would just appear luminescent. Carlisle and Esme dropped us off. Carlisle gave me a quick wink and they left speeding off. I led Edward with me, so he could fake a cold, and the person who was the head of this carnival idea would see that the excuse was true. I quickly handed the excuse to the person and motioned to Edward. The person told us to tell that Jasper was excused to and put the note in his pocket. YES! One phase done, a couple others to go. I saw Alice meet me and we headed off into our booth, the Hit and Dunk booth. Rosalie was already out there. Rosalie would bat her eyes now and again and wave but needlessly, the boys came I didn't need Edward's power to know that they thought Rosalie was just beautiful, sitting on that wooden board and purposefully missed the target. Rosalie always blew them a kiss. Of course, everyone was happy this way. Rosalie was never dunk, she got to show off her beauty, a lot of money was made at that booth, and Alice and I didn't have to worry about going out there and getting Alice's "precious, oriental silk dresses that are quite expensive" (Alice's words, not mine) wet.

Yeah, I was right. There was a really long line. I saw that there were girls in the line but they decided getting their revenge on Rosalie was not worth the long wait. Plus, all the girls that got to attempt to hit the target were really bad aimers. Finally, our job was almost done. However, we saw Edward, with Emmett cheering for him and Jasper trying to get Rosalie's anger to change into calm, in the front of the line soon and we knew Rosalie was in trouble. Rosalie glared at Edward and Edward, without looking at her, hit the target and SPLASH! Rosalie got her beautiful silk dress wet. Alice looked surprise. I guess she hadn't seen Rosalie getting wet coming. Rosalie marched into our tent and started to growl at Alice. Alice gave Rosalie a reprimanding look and Rosalie realized Alice hadn't seen it coming. Rosalie mumbled and cussed about last minute decisions and stupid brothers, throwing me a dirty look now and again. I went out. Lucky for me, Rosalie, Alice and I only had 5 minutes more to work before Emmett came in and did his thing.

I took a deep breath and gracefully climbed up the steps to the board above the water. The line quickly dispersed. I smiled. I was happy. Before I saw a new line of guys start to form. I gave them a sad look, so they wouldn't hit the target for sure. I don't like water, you see. I did the same thing as Rosalie. I blew them a kiss. Emmett was at the end of the line. Edward and Jasper stayed behind giving Emmett a disapproving look. Probably because they both liked me better than Rosalie. Emmett wanted to give his little sister a dunking though. I gritted my teeth. 30 seconds more and it would be Emmett's turn to get the dunk. I smiled at Emmett with anticipation.

YES! I was done! Rosalie, Alice, and I quickly changed, dragged Emmett into the tent and we quickly sent him out. All the guys went away and we saw Lizzy come over. Rosalie gritted her teeth. I patted her back. Lizzy and Emmett started to talk.

"I bet I can hit that target. You wouldn't like that though right?" Lizzy asked. Emmett opened his mouth to talk. Lizzy kept on talking. "Let's bet, if I can hit that target, you need to kiss me." Emmett opened his mouth to protest but Lizzy took his silence as a yes. "Okay, then, Emmett, here I throw!" Rosalie was mad now. She quickly watched Lizzy throw. Smiling, Rosalie ran with vampire speed and quickly curved the ball toward the guy who got the money from the throwers. She quickly ran into the tent. Nobody except us had seen Rosalie do that. We saw Lizzy's expression. It was priceless! She had put one hand on her hips and the other over her mouth. Her face was deeply upset. She started to shriek.

"I took throwing lessons! That can't have happened! No, no, no, no, no!" Lizzy ran away. Rosalie and I high fived. Alice quickly went outside. We looked at what Alice was going to do. She was outside, aiming the ball at the target. We saw her wink and BANG! Alice hit the target. Emmett fell into the water. Edward and Jasper saw Alice and quickly went into the line as well. They payed for twenty throws as a whole. Emmett muttered as he came toward us, dripping wet. I went outside and Alice handed me a camera.

"I know, you're mad at Emmett and it's probably because you had nothing to do with the trunk incident." I smiled. I was going to be the photographer today. Rosalie had dressed Emmett and he was mad.

"SMILE EMMETT!" I quickly snapped a bunch of pictures. Emmett looked like he was going to murder one of us today. Edward quickly threw the ball and down went Emmett. Emmett quickly went into the tent, mumbling louder and cussing. This was fun. As he came out in a new outfit, I took more pictures. His make up was all dripping and his face was hilarious! Jasper threw the ball and Emmett, who was just about to step onto the board above the water, stepped into water, head first. Jasper high-fived Edward. Emmett kept silent but his eyes had turned obsidian and we could almost swear there was a fire in his eyes. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I dunked Emmett over and over again, with me taking pictures of his new outfit. Alice and I would post it on the school website later. I had already thought of a caption. Alice probably knew it. When we were on our last throw, with me hitting the target, Emmett got angry. Unluckily for us, his shift was over and he quickly changed into the tuxedoes we could hear him verbalize what he was thinking about making us do. Rosalie snickered. She was now on his side. After all, Edward and Jasper had ducked out of kissing booth duty while her husband had to be there for three hours. Nobody else had signed up. I felt a little bad for Emmett but we thought of our safety first. Emmett had a couple minutes before his other work.

"NOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" thundered Emmett.

"Uh, RUN!" yelled Edward. Edward and I decided going in the gypsy tent would be good. We quickly heard Emmett looking for us.

"Edward, oh dear brother, where are you?!" Emmet's voice was way too sweet. Edward quickly paid off the guy wearing a gypsy mask and costume to leave for four minutes. Edward and the guy switched outfits and Edward made me hide under the table wearing a different dress that Alice had given me. She probably saw this coming. Ugh. I crawled under the table and Edward wore his mask and practiced his girly voice. Emmett entered the tent.

"EDWARD CULLEN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE HERE!" Emmett roared. Emmett came up close to Edward and knew by the disgusting smell of the mask, that he wasn't Edward. Which was really funny. I stopped breathing. "Bella's scent is everywhere!" Emmett turned to Edward. "You, gypsy, you see any guy with red shirt and khaki pants with a girl?"

Edward shrieked, pretending to be startled, and surprisingly he sounded like a girl.

"Ooh, are you the big, strong Emmett?" Edward sweetly said in his fake voice. Emmett looked pleased.

"I am. Now, please tell me if you saw the guy I just described."

"Yes. I saw him rudely enter and exit, holding a girl in his arms run through." Edward humphed and continued. "I think they went toward the shooting booth."

Emmett quickly passed Edward and went toward the shooting booth. I crawled out of the table and the guy, who had ran a lap around the carnival quickly changed clothes again and Edward and I exited laughing. Oh, look. Emmett had to go to the kissing booth!

To be continued…

**Sorry! It took a long time to write this! Thanks for reading and review if you can. I need ideas for where Alice and Jasper hid to evade Emmett… At least this means, there are MORE CARNIVAL CHAPTERS!~**


	13. Chapter 13 Carnival Part 2

**Merry Christmas! Or at least Christmas Eve! I decided to write, even though it's late and I wasn't going to... But I really wanted to write! Plus, I owe it to my readers. c; SPECIAL THANKS TO REBECCA, TRUELOVER, -AZN-GRL-TWILIGHT-FAN-, AND READER13LOVESBOOKS FOR THE IDEA OF ESCAPE FOR ALICEAND JASPER! **

Alice's POV

_"Um, RUN!" said Edward…_

"Eek!" I quickly ran with Jasper**. **I thought of possible ways. I saw one where we got into the woods and Emmett's tuxedo got messed up because of it (and he got in trouble). Nah, I liked his tuxedo too much to inflict that damage. I thought about going on the Ferris wheel. That didn't work either because Emmett got into a lot of trouble. How about the tunnel of love.? It was dark, and Emmett doesn't like water anymore. OH, definitely not that. I saw Jasper pummel, ahem, a _few_ guys. It wouldn't be a pretty sight and Jasper would get in a lot of trouble at school and by Esme and Carlisle. Then, I saw that Emmett had decided to go after Edward and Bella and I saw that Jasper and I were advertising the kissing booth. Oh, this was fun!

I quickly dragged Jasper to the concession stand. Right now was the typical part of the day where a lot of people came to eat. I saw a lot of lonesome girls hanging out in tables and sighing. I smirked and quickly I stood up on the table and started to tell people about the kissing booth.

"LADIES! I WOULD LIKE YOUR ATTENTION! DO YOU ALL KNOW EMMETT CULLEN?" A few girls looked up, curious. "HE IS GOING TO WORK AT THE KISSING BOOTH! SO, I RECOMMEND THOSE WHO LIKE HIM TO GRAB THE OPPORTUNITY AND GO OVER THERE AT 6 O'CLOCK!" The single girls quickly checked the time and formed groups heading toward the kissing booth. They were talking about Emmett the whole time. Emmett was going to kill me later today…

I saw Emmett make his way to the kissing booth. Edward and Bella had evaded him. Emmett looked at me, horrified. I shrugged. I was just raising money for the school. That wasn't a bad thing, now, was it? I thought with an evil smile glued on my face...

Bella's POV

I heard Alice advertise to the girls at the concession stand. Poor Emmett. I thought he had enough torture. I decided to go over to the person who was in charge of the shifts at the kissing booth. I quickly dragged Edward with me and I saw the guy I was looking for.

"Hi there, um," I looked at the guy's nametag on his shirt. "Tom, I was hoping that you could only make Emmett do an hour or less. I want him to enjoy the carnival." I tried to flirt with him and used my dazzling smile. It worked. Tom started to nod his head and quickly marked something on his chart of shifts. I saw that Shanny was there. OH, time to get revenge! I knew that she was probably hoping to see Edward…Grr…

"Also, I see from your sheet that _Shanny_ is going to work the same shift as Emmett. Maybe, you can just add an hour or two for her." I winked at him. Tom quickly added a few hours for her. I quickly saw Emmett and told Tom to tell him about the change in shifts.

"Hey, um, Emmett. You have one hour to do." Emmet opened his mouth. Probably to ask which one of his family members cut down the amount of hours he had to work. Tom raised his hand and stopped Emmett from talking. "I'm doing this because I think you should go out and enjoy the carnival. You've been working most of the time anyway. So, think of this as your lucky break." I gritted my teeth. He took credit for my generosity! Oh, well. Edward kissed me.

"You are the most sweetest and kind-hearted person in this world." I smiled.

"I agree to that." Edward and I sat down on a bench that was facing the kissing booth and watched the girls line up. Alice and Jasper joined us. Rosalie was angry though, as she marched over here. Uh oh…

Rosalie's POV

I knew that Bella cut his hours. I saw her talk to the guy who managed the shifts. I also saw that evil glint in her eyes when she mentioned a weird girl named "Shanny"? I decided to forgive Bella and Edward. But ALICE! SHE ADVERTISED THE KISSING BOOTH! I was going to do something… With Emmett. I knew Alice was only looking at the future at the carnival. I chuckled slowly. Her clothes were going to be somehow accidentally all torn into shreds tonight, when she would hunt. I knew Emmett would help me. I had to keep her off my track though. So I pretended to be a little angry but I would forgive Alice when she explained her actions. I would stay a little edgy though. That was my normal behavior.

I sauntered over to where Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice were sitting down. I looked mad. Crap! I forgot about the mind reader!

_Edward Cullen, if you tell Alice anything, you will die. Along with your piano. Plus, I'm sure you don't mind Alice's clothes getting ripped. I mean, I think you agree that she needs to have a little less clothes, don't you think?_ I pictured her room, pieces of cloth everywhere. Edward chuckled and snuggled closer toward Bella. I rolled my eyes. Wait a moment. Why the hell was Emmett up there while Jasper and Edward were here? Edward quickly shot his head up and gave me a cautious look.

"Bella bailed us out." Bella was too absorbed at looking at how Emmett was reacting to each girl's kiss and how long his line was. Her eyes were wide. Oh, Bella did _not_ bail them out but not EMMETT!? SHE DIDN'T THINK EMMETT DESERVED TO GET BAILED TOO? Well, then again, Emmett did bring this upon himself when he signed Edward and Jasper up for the kissing booth. Feeling a little disgruntled, I let it go. I didn't know if whether it was due to Jasper's little manipulation of my feelings but I knew how you sometimes have to get your revenge. I sat down next to Bella and Alice and sighed. I glared at each girl who stood up after kissing Emmett and was smiling like a crazy person. Ugh. Even I could smell this girl's bad breath. Ew. Poor Emmett, my baby. Oh well. All of us pinched our noses as she came toward us. The girl breathed on her hand and smelled it. Yeah, she started to gagged and frowned. After thirty minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore! NOBODY COULD KISS EMMETT LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME. I saw Shanny, or whatever her name was, enter the tent. A plan quickly formed in my head as I quickly went over to talk to Tom, or whatever Bella said his name was. Dazzling him, I convinced him to let Emmett out thirty minutes early. I pointed out that Shanny was here and she would be fine doing another thirty minutes.

"Besides, what's the difference?" I said sweetly. The guy stopped breathing and began to look at my dress. "Hello? So, can you let him go? I would really like some quality time with him." I winked. Tom quickly woke up from his daze.

"Yeah, sure." I saw him go over to Emmett after the next girl kissed him. "Hey, Emmett, you're free to go. This hot, sexy, blond chick bailed you out." I heard Emmet bite his lip to keep him from snarling because of how Tom had described me. Emmett knew he was lucky and could get more hours if he insulted Tom. Emmett quickly left and all the girls protested. Tom just said that his shift was over. The girls all left, disappointed. I smiled. I kissed Emmett. Ew, he tasted gross. He was going to go hunting with me today. I couldn't stand the taste his mouth had. Ugh. Emmett quickly pushed Shanny out of the tent that we were in, into Tom's arms. We heard her protest but Tom made her go over to the booth. This was good for Bella and me. I was happy. Now, to tell Emmett the secret revenge plan for Alice. Jasper didn't really matter. Alice was the big mastermind…

Alice's POV

YAY! EVERYONE WAS HAPPY! Emmett got his time cut because of Bella and Rosalie, Bella got her revenge, she and I were happy because Carlisle had been generous enough to write a note to excuse our husbands, and in the end, everything ended out to be good and everyone was satisfied. I was happy. YAY!..

Shanny's POV

What… the… hell… That big muscular guy was bailed out by this blond chick who was not as hot as me. I had to work the kissing booth for the rest of the carnival!!!!!!!! I protested as Tom dragged me to the booth. I tried to escape only to be stopped by the big hunky guy. "Sorry. You can't go." He gave me a dazzling yet frightening smile. I quickly turned back to the booth and didn't look back. That guy scared me big time. I saw a group of guys stop and come over. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night…

I saw that _Bella _and _my_ Edward were making out. Her thigh was almost around his waist on the bench a couple yards in front of me. That should be _me_ over there! I gritted my teeth. I forgot I was kissing someone. I felt a tongue trying to get into my mouth. I quickly put my teeth to prevent that. Ding! This freako's time was up. I quickly pushed him away. Only two more hours to go. I sighed. By now, Bella and Edward left. Holding hands. Stupid girl. She messed up everything! I was supposed to be holding his hand and walk around the carnival with him I looked at them with jealousy, anger, and envy. I would show him what he was missing later! I was content with my thoughts of anger about Bella and how to win Edward and show him I was better than her…

**YAY! I'll end with a prank from the guys to Todd, the jocks that attempted to come toward Bella, and the jocks that tried to seduce Rosalie. I'm not quite done with the carnival you see. I only got passed the important parts, except the cotton candy machine thing…**


	14. Chapter 14 Carnival Part 3

**Quick note to all my readers…**

**I won't be updating as much as I have been for these first 13 chapters or few days. I will be writing and be updating about 6 (max. is 10) chapters on the 28th and the 29th together. So don't get frustrated. Stay with me, guys. I might write one every other day or every day. I don't know. I'm getting busy… But after the 29th, I promise to go back to my usual updating schedule till school starts!**

**Thanks, you guys are the best!**

Emmett's POV

I quickly followed Edward and Jasper. Of course, I didn't blame them for signing me up. I even thanked Bella and Rose for cutting my hours shorter. Of course, I was surprised to see my sweet little sister become so much like… _me_. You know, the revenge and stuff. Now, since the revenge against Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie was done (well, almost. Rose and I had another plan for Alice. Bella and Edward were excused for the second revenge because they cut my hour short by a lot, and Jasper too because he didn't do anything. Alice on the other hand…)

Oh, wait. I had two things to do at the carnival. The concession shift would only be an hour or so. So, I dragged Rose with me as I began my shift at the concession store. _Oooh! Cotton candy machine, we meet again! _I began to stroke the machine, thinking of all the good times we had had.

"Emmett, what are you? High? What are you doing, _stroking a cotton candy machine?_" asked Rosalie. She started to back away. I saw a glint of fear and anger in her eyes. Haha, I started to stalk toward her, ready to grab her. "Emmett, what are you doing? Emmett, **DON'T!**" I lunged at Rosalie. Rosalie protested but I quickly grabbed her and started the cotton candy machine. _Ooooooohh, _the pink swirls went round and round and round and round… I feel very sleepy……..

Rosalie's POV

NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why, oh why, did I not stop EMMETT from signing up for the concession stand? Why was I _stupid_ enough to come with him?! Of course he would have dragged me and would attempt to cover cotton candy all over me. Last time Emmett had done it, it was to himself and in the end, Emmett sat in the cotton candy machine. Emmett's plan was to have himself covered all in cotton candy and then, eat it all. The machine broke and Carlisle had to pay for the damages and made Emmett to never do that again. Carlisle hadn't specified it. As far as Emmett knew, he couldn't do it to himself. I looked at Emmett with surprise as he dropped me on the floor. EMMETT! Then I saw his eyes daze off. Hmm. Were these swirls, perhaps, _hypnotizing him?_ I considered putting Emmett in the cotton candy machine and getting him in trouble. After all, he deserved to be punished. Treating me like that. Ugh, and dropping me on this horrible floor that hadn't been dusted in, I'm guessing, a couple _decades_.

First, I decided to test it. "Emmett, grab a bit of cotton candy and stick it in your face," I said in the most "hypnotic"-like voice I could conjure. Emmett grabbed some and stuck it on his face. Oh! This was going to be interesting! I began to think of something that would teach Emmett to stay away from cotton candy machines and also _Alice_ and I wouldn't be a part of it. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but who knew when there would be another day where Emmett was hypnotized by a cotton candy machine? Hmm.

"Now, do exactly as I say…"

Alice's POV

I was riding the ferris wheel with Jasper. Ah, it was so nice! I saw Edward and Bella enter the tunnel of love. More importantly, I saw that the guys that tried to hit on me, Rose, and Bella, and _Todd_, were working at the shooting gallery. Guys would always be guys. Suddenly, I began to think of something. Their shift ended in two hours so Emmett could be part of this. I saw the guys go toward the shooting range. Oh, this was going to be so much fun! I quickly told Jasper the plan. He would pass it on to the others…

Emmett's POV

I like totally forgot like what I was like going to do. Ew, cotton candy machine was like totally so _decades _ago. Suddenly, I saw Rose was standing like right in front of me and she looked as usual totally _hot!_ Oh-mi-god, I saw Edward and like Bella come in and like stare at me like weirdly. Rose was over by them and she was like grinning, like crazy, and like Edward probably was like telling Bella what my thoughts were. That was like not totally cool! I was like totally forgetting like what I was going to do. I, like, decided to go over there with my usually, "Hey, there," like totally!

I strutted over like toward Edward and Bella and totally lovely Rose. I started to talk them. I was like totally wondering what like was with Edward's sense of clothes. Like, what he was like wearing was so last year! Bella looked embarrassed and seemed to like stifle a laugh. Edward was just like looking at Rosalie like approvingly and a surprised glance. Like, what was going on? I totally was _not_ missing things right? Right? Edward, like can you totally tell me what is like going on?...

Edward's POV

"Rose, when is it going to end?" Rosalie looked at me with an evil glance. Wow, I never knew Rose had it in her to do something this evil. Well, then again, it would be interesting to see Alice get to dress up Emmett with him being so enthusiastic. I could see Alice immediately take the chance to embarrass Emmett. Emmett always made of fun of her and shopping.

_Flashback:_

_Alice was running out with Jasper in hand toward the front door. "Bye guys!" she called out. Emmett rolled his eyes away from the TV and looked at her._

_"I hope, that you like, have some fun at the mall girls! Tell me all about Meck Jackabs like laytah!" Alice glared at Emmett as she flew out the door. She was ticked off at how Emmett had pronounced Marc Jacobs. She adored that store. She was too happy for Emmett to spoil her day at the mall with Jasper._

It was immensely funny hearing Emmett's thoughts that day. And seeing Emmett do everything Rose had instructed him to do. Who knew cotton candy machines were a lethal weapon on a vampire's dignity sometimes?...

Rose was brilliant. I was going to have to write down Emmett's thoughts and have him sign it. I would keep it later for blackmail whenever I would need it (which was at least once every five years. Emmett liked blackmailing Jasper and I once in a while). I smiled at that thought.

Alice's POV

I started laughing. I saw Emmett talking to the jocks. Their mouths were open at the way Emmett was speaking. Emmett probably wanted to freak them out. I didn't think twice about why Emmett was talking like that and anything about Emmett's future. Big mistake of mine of my whole entire life…

Rosalie's POV

Emmett started to talk like that for the whole shift. He noticed people were giving him weird looks and started to sit farther away from the stand. I smiled sweetly at him. I didn't know it would be this much of a success. "I guess like that we're like fitting in the way we like were planning to!"

"Of course we are Emmett," I cooed. I saw Edward and Bella run off and heard peals of laughter as they ran. They probably went to tell Alice. Oh well. I was having too much fun to care about what they were doing…

**One hour later…**

Alice's POV  
I quickly told Edward before Jasper had a chance. Jasper just shrugged and went off to see Emmett. Emmett came instead, so Jasper's efforts of finding him were wasted. Jasper came after Emmett, a frown on his face.

"So guys, what is like totally going on?" Emmett squealed. Huh. I never knew Emmett squealed. Oh well, I guess he was practicing his freak-out-the-enemies voice. I quickly looked at Edward's face. His expression was unreadable. His eyes were closed though.

"Um, nothing Emmett. Okay guys. I decided to give you a bit of information. There are five guys at the shooting gallery. Todd, the two guys that came on to Rosalie, and a different two guys that came on to Bella. What might happen when you accidentally, hit them with the paint pellets that's in the guns when they are actually supposed to hit the rubber duckies all lined in a row?" I smirked at them. Their eyes seemed to light up with a fire for revenge. I left them to their work…

**Another chapter coming up later tonight! I need to do something for an hour or so…**

**Tell me how you guys liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15 Carnival Part 4

**Merry Christmas!!!!!**

**I'm sorry. I was going to post up this last night but I got so tired I fell asleep!**

**Anyway, this might just be the only chapter for today! Who knows? I might want to rest. LOL**

Rosalie's POV

If you asked me why I gave Emmett the instruction of talking like one of those crazy or popular girls, I would tell you it was because he deserved. I told him that that would be how he would talk until he learned his lesson about the cotton candy machine. Alice or Edward probably will explain everything to Emmett when he realizes Alice got to him and he's in the bathroom trying out a dress.

However, I was excited to see from afar the revenge the guys were going to take. I didn't mind them busting a skull or two.

Edward's POV

Emmett, Jasper, and I went up to the shooting gallery. Sure enough the guys who so rudely try to hit on our wives were standing there. Not all of them were there but this was probably the best chance to get my revenge. Emmett went up to one of the guns and cocked it.

"Uh, hi." The guy who was supposed to collect the coins was easily disturbed by our total attention on every little thing. We were looking at the gun closely.

"If you want, it'll only take five minutes at most so you can go." Jasper told him, with a kind look in his eyes. The guy took the chance and ran. Jasper also prepared his gun. I just looked at it. I would hit the two guys who tried to hit on Bella. Suddenly I heard another thought behind me.

_Ohmigod, I knew it! He loved me! That's why he isn't here with the… girl. Y ES! _Shanny's. Ugh. I heard another thought. This was from Bella. I could tell by the tone and what the thoughts were.

_Oh no she doesn't. She will __**not**__ attempt to flirt with my husband. I swear, I will push her with the guys. You know, that's not a bad idea…_ Bella kept on musing about what she was going to do. She ended up sticking with the one where Shanny would also get paint her _"designer_" clothes. Alice told me it wasn't designer. Then she started insulting her clothes in a lot of different languages. "Love, go ahead. It's not something I really care about." I thought I heard Bella chuckle and before I knew it Jasper and Emmett were already intimidating their guys at the shooting gallery. I just stared at my painting gun as I talked to my guys. They looked a little scared. Yeah. I would be to if I were them. Oh well. I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Okay, boys want to tell us how to work it." We all examined our guns. This made the guys even more uncomfortable and they quickly explained.

"Um, shoot the ducks. Ten, you get a prize."

"Like kicking your butt?" asked Emmett. He was anticipating the moment.

"As if. _Nobody_ can shoot down ten ducks!" The guy got cocky. Uh oh for him. Emmett quickly aimed his gun and shot down ten rubber duckies. Then Emmett smiled. "Time for the prize!" Bella pushed Shanny into the booth with the guys.

"FIRE!" yelled Jasper. I could tell he was enjoying this moment. Jasper shot his gun like a real expert that was _from the Civil War._ I just shot Shanny repeatedly and in due time, she was on her back exhausted. I also got the guys. So, I just stood back and watched the show Jasper was putting up. His civil war side was coming out. Emmett had finished to. He just stared Jasper with me.

"You have anything to say to my Alice?"

"You mean dwarf?" A paint pellet hit Todd again.

"Come on, now. I don't have all day. Alice, come over here, I think Todd wants to tell you something!" Alice was there in a blink of an eye. Todd rubbed his eyes and widened them.

"Hey, _Newton_, before my Jasper kicks your puny butt, I hope that you're thankful to me. It's because of me, Jasper is going to go a lot easier on you. But I should tell you he's really good at interrogation. He uses these painful tactics." That was all, Todd had fainted. It was quite amusing to see. Bella rushed to me and kissed me. Mmm. I was in heaven.

Now, what would really make my day would be to go home with Bella in my arms.

Esme's POV

I drove Carlisle to the carnival. It was time to pick the kids up. I just hope Emmett stayed away from the cotton candy machine. There they were. Relieved, I pulled over. Emmett got in first. "Ohmigod, Esme. Your dress is like so _nice._ Can I try it on once? Oh, please?" This…was not Emmett. I looked at Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Do I want to know what's wrong with him?" Rose smirked.

"You'll find out and match all the pieces together, Mom. Don't worry about it. I'm just teaching him a lesson about how one shouldn't try to go near a cotton candy machine with bad intentions. Isn't that right Emmy baby?" Rose turned to Emmett and started pinching his cheeks. Emmett usually hated it but he had this weird, crazy-looking, enthusiastic smile on his face. Ugh. I didn't want to know. I pushed the pedal and I lost myself in the sound of the engine and future thoughts like what Alice might do to Emmett. She really wanted to get back at him for the times he insulted shopping or clothes. She would really get her revenge now! I didn't listen to the conversation Carlisle and the kids were having. I was worried about my son too much.

_**Later that night, after Alice and Jasper went out and hunted…**_

A scream disturbed the home. _**"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What the hell did you do with my clothes?" **_Emmett knew then that he shouldn't mess around with cotton candy machines or Alice would end up ending his life. Emmett shot a glance at Rosalie. He remembered everything now and it explained why he had the sudden impulse to go to Alice's room and rip up things. Rosalie gave him a nice look back.

"So Emmett, you gonna try to do something with me that involves a cotton candy machine now?" Emmett shook his head. That's good, thought Rose. "Okay, by the way, Alice and I thought that the red dress you tried on before Alice and Jasper hunted was the perfect one for you. Bye!" Rose ran off, knowing that Emmett was very, _very_ mad at her…

**Sorry, short chapter. But I wanted to cover the revenge. The next chapter will just be about what Emmett did after the carnival in detail. The last two paragraphs of this chapter was a quick overview or result. Okay,~ MERRY CHRISTMAS!~**


	16. Chapter 16 Revenge on Alice Part 1

**I want to thank people for reviewing! I started this story never knowing I would get 102 reviews from you awesome reviewers! THANKS! Here's your story! And sorry for not posting two days! Hey, at least I'm making it up to you guys by posting like six or so other chapters! Anyway, happy reading!**

Bella's POV

I noticed Esme cut herself off of our conservation. She must be worrying about Emmett. She should. Emmett was going to get in big trouble from what I heard. I recalled Alice's chatter from earlier today. They, meaning Alice and Jasper, said they were going far away this time. After all, it was the weekend. Now, Alice would find out about her clothes on late Sunday night. Then, she would take _me_ for shopping. Ugh. At least, I would be around to see Emmett dress up in women's clothes. _That_ would be fun. I giggled. Edward looked at me, but I noticed he was no longer scrutinizing every single movement of mine. He must be getting used the whole "not being able to hear Bella" thing. I smiled back at him. Holding his hand, I pushed my shield away and replayed my thoughts. Edward smiled and kissed my hand. I'm glad I got Edward and not Emmett or Jasper. No offense though. Edward laughed. Crap, he heard my thoughts! I pulled my shield back in.

We got home in a few seconds. Our house wasn't too far away from the carnival, which was… _interesting_. I saw Esme run to her bedroom. Carlisle looked worried too as he followed Esme to the bedroom. I guess they didn't want to know anything about what happened to Emmett. Details would get them involved with the horrible act Emmett would carry out. I'm sure they didn't want to face Alice's wrath. Smart people. Edward and I were already part of the act. I came back to reality as I heard Alice's chatter more clearly now. She was talking about which stores to take Emmett too. This was a fun subject! I suggested Victoria's Secret. Alice and Rosalie _and __**Emmett**_ looked at me weird. Silence was hanging in the room. Then, Alice bursted out,"BELLA YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Rosalie started nodding her head in approval. However, Emmett started to look a little horrified. I was starting to think he was turning back to his old self. Then, Emmett started to show some enthusiasm.

"Yay! You go Bella!" Emmett hadn't learned his lesson with the cotton candy machine yet I guess. Ugh. Maybe after a few skimpy dresses, he'll learn. The trio left and I sighed. Poor Emmett. I ran into Edward's arm in the cottage and Renesmee joined us. Ah, happy family time…

Alice's POV

Haha… Emmett-Revenge time! Bella was a genius. Victoria's Secret would make both Rose and me laugh and Emmett would learn his lesson eventually. This was a good thing. A win-win situation. Rose and I would be happy and Emmett would learn a lesson he should have learned the first time. I saw the future quickly and I saw a scarlet dress on Emmett. Ooh, nice. I mean, for a man. Jasper would look a lot better though. I bit my lip. After imagining Jasper in the dress, Emmett no longer looked nice in it.

"Nope, not the dress for you." Rose looked at me like I was crazy. She realized in a moment why I head said that.

"You imagined Jasper in this didn't you?" I nodded, my head low. Dang, now Emmett would remember and know that… Another thing he would make fun of me for. Ugh. Great. Rosalie refused to take my opinion.

"Let's buy that. Let us see you wear some lingerie though." I sharply looked at Rose.

"You mean, 'I' as in you? _Right_?" Rose nodded her head. I watched them leave the dress in the dressing room and Emmett and Rose go to the lingerie section. I quickly entered the dressing room before it closed and took the dress with me. I didn't want anyone taking it. God, why didn't I bring my camera? OH, right, Bella. Grrr… Why didn't she want to come? Oh, she hated shopping trips. Okay. Oh, it's going to be nine soon. I got to get Rosalie!

"Rose!" Rose looked at me, annoyed.

"Yeah. I know." Rose smiled and motioned me to go. Huh, not like Rose. Oh well.

(I should have known that the smile on her face meant trouble…)

Rosalie's POV

Haha, Emmett let's go home…

Emmett's POV

Hmm… I feel like ripping up something. Hmm. How about Alice's clothes? Hmm. Why am I like going to Alice's room? Oh, yeah. I wanted to rip something up. Yeah, why not Alice's clothes?...

Edward'_s _POV

_Hmm… I feel like ripping up something. Hmm. How about Alice's clothes? Hmm. Why am I like going to Alice's room? Oh, yeah. I wanted to rip something up. Yeah, why not Alice's clothes?..._

Here comes trouble. I saw Emmett come towards Alice's room. Then, I heard the sound of something (maybe fabric) shredding. Oh, Rosalie's revenge was on, except it wouldn't be Rosalie in trouble. She had covered her tracks perfectly well. I briefly looked up from the TV screen to look at Rosalie who was sitting next to Renessmee.

_Oh, I bet Alice didn't see this coming. Oh- she didn't at all! I am such a genius! _

For once, I had to sort of agree.

Bella's POV

I hadn't known exactly what it would look like so I went upstairs to check on Emmett. There he was. What the heck was he doing? Was he actually throwing the pieces of fabric in the air like humans do when they suddenly become rich? Yeah. Okay, I am out of here.

Emmett's POV

WHEE! This was fun! I threw the pieces of clothes into the air and started dancing. This is a lot more fun than playing with the cotton candy machine. Speaking of that, I don't think I'll play with it again out in public. Now, I think I'll just buy one! So much more convenient. Also, I better not do it to Rosalie again. She'd kill me if her new season Prada dress was ruined because of that.

Wait a moment, why am I in Alice's room?! With ripped clothes all around me?

Edward's POV

I saw Emmett's mind as the flashback started. He finally realized what had happened. I could see he was horrified with himself. He had gotten himself a death wish. He also preferred if Rose and he had together ripped Alice's clothes. That way, Alice wouldn't focus all her fury at him. But Rose wanted to continue to shop with Alice, especially since the Marc Jacobs store had opened. I read her mind as she pitied Emmett and second thought her actions. Then she shrugged. Tomorrow would be a long night, not tonight.

"I would start off by getting Esme's forgiveness Emmett. Also Carlisle's. Might help to have them on your side," I said quietly enough. Emmet quickly ran to our parent's bedroom and I heard some blabbering. Emmett must be really freaking out…

_To be continued…_

_**Sorry, it's short but I'll put more up. Should I do the next chapter in Alice's POV?**_

**K, anyways, review and tell me!**


	17. Chapter 17 Revenge on Alice Part 2

**Hello, this is one of a couple chapters. I don't remember if I already told you but I will be going back to my original schedule starting from either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, of updating until school starts. Anyway, happy reading!**

Alice's POV

Mmmm, I liked going hunting in Montana! Maybe we should try some other animal though. I think I'm getting bored with this species.

_**About a day later…**_

I flew open the garage door, which unfortunately broke off at the hinges and sort of dented Rosalie's car. Ooops, anyway… I felt Jasper stiffen next to me. I wondered why… but not long enough to want to ask Jasper.

I ran up to my room. I wanted to get on line to buy this new purse that would look absolutely _perfect_ with this outfit I had just bought. I opened the door. The smell of Emmett was all over my room! Especially at my closet. I stood, shocked, and observed the room surrounding me.

_**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?!" I screamed. There were scraps of fabric everywhere! Oh no, that was the piece of fabric of my favorite silk shirt! I LOVED THAT SHIRT! AND JASPER BOUGHT THAT TO ME! Oh, I was mad. Even madder than that Newton incident. I saw Edward covering Bella's ears and Bella covering Renesmee's ears. I saw Emmett, who was giving Rose death glares, look up. I saw fear in his eyes but I was way past considering being nicer to him or asking him what had happened. He had ripped up my clothes including the perfect outfit I was going to wear with that purse on Monday!

"Emmett, come over here," I said sweetly. It sounded really scary and that was the effect I was looking for. I saw Emmett back away, trying to carry Rose with him. "You get over here _now_," I growled. Emmett picked Rose up and pointed at her. I ran after him and Emmett ran with Rose protesting angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Emmett ran and jumped over Bella, who hid her face into Edward's shirt. Renesmee looked more interested at what I would do to Rose and Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett, it was you who carried out the act." I heard Rosalie say with rather some satisfaction in her voice.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled. Emmett was everywhere but I saw every movement he was going to do.

"It was Rosalie! She was mad at-" Rosalie bared her teeth at Emmett. It kept Emmett quiet for less than a second but he continued on. "You because you advertised the kissing booth when I was working-" Rosalie muffled his words by putting her hand over Emmett's mouth somehow. Oh, now I wasn't sorry for scratching her car. Now, I quickly ran to the garage, with an evil plan forming. I grinned with revenge as I scratched Rosalie's car more. The sound of metal bending was somewhat melodious.

A flurry of action followed mine. Rose started even harder to get away from Emmett. Bella looked deathly scared and she seemed to move to a couch where she wouldn't be able to see the action. Edward and Renesmee followed her. Emmett tried to see what I had done, even though he knew what I had done.

"NO!" Rosalie screamed. I heard a lot of grief in her voice and I was slightly satisfied. I quickly got a vision of Emmett holding me down as Rosalie burned my car. I struggled and quickly kicked Emmett away from me but the car was ruined. I looked at Edward. Edward shrugged. He would buy me another Porshe! Probably a better conditioned one, if that was possible. I quickly picked up the items in the car that was mine. I heard Rosalie attempting to escape Emmett. Emmett let her. He still wanted her to not kick him out of the bedroom. As if that was possible. Rose would kick him out for holding her while I ruined her car or for blaming her. She would think of something to get back at him. Ugh, stupid vampire. Edward chuckled. You owe me a new _specific _car, which I will choose, Edward. I shot a glance at him. He nodded, a little annoyed at me for asking him again. Hey, it didn't hurt to ask- again.

Emmett not being able to be with Rose because she was mad was a revenge fit for Emmett. He would learn his lesson and I wouldn't need to do anything. One revenge down, another one to go. A more serious one… Rose's. Still, I felt a little better. So, I landed into Jasper's arms. He was on the couch across from Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. Jasper was happy. I could tell. Happiness was infectious. Well, it was to me. I grinned as I snuggled closer to him and heard Rosalie throwing a tantrum at Emmett. Poor Emmett. At least, he would learn his lesson to mess with Alice, sort of. Now, I wasn't done with Rose. Her car may be precious but her clothes are too…

**_Later in the week…_**

"**_Alice!_**" I heard Rosalie scream. I knew what she saw. I sighed happily. Then, I smiled. Ah, revenge was sweet…

**Sorry, another short chapter. I'll add more chapters later tomorrow. I probably won't have internet connection so I'll probably post them all at once later that day! Review and tell me if I should go more into detail about Alice's revenge on Rosalie. Also, if you guys have suggestions or want me to change this chapter just tell me! Hope you liked it somewhat or so!  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Coca Cola and Mentos

**I was running out of ideas so I decided to start off again with another school day. (I have a weekend idea chapter which I have already written but I want to know if you guys have any school events that I should write about…) I'm probably going to finish it off after 5 or 6 more chapters… Happy reading!**

Edward's POV

Another school day. I woke Renesmee up. Although we had to learn the same things over and over again, Carlisle sometimes taught her things that were beyond the levels of high school. In other words, her level. However, Esme was always home so they always had fun, trying to bake cookies that Renesmee would like and things like that.

Emmett refused to ride my Volvo. After that trunk incident, he had been a little edgy but ripping up Alice's clothes was the final straw. He didn't want to be in the same car as Alice. Rosalie followed Emmett with no words. She was still furious at him but she found herself missing him. (Emmett was still kicked out of their room.) They rode Rosalie's newly-bought M3. Rose missed her old one but car technology had developed even more after she had bought her old car so she was okay with it. Emmett still really, _really_ wanted to ride his Jeep to school. _It would scare the guys off for good_ he had thought. Rose, as always, ignored him, keeping up her still-mad-at-Emmett façade. Also because she didn't want to answer the same question again.

I was happy. Bella and I were more alone now. I mean, two people were out of the car. Te two most annoying people I added and grimaced as I remembered the thoughts they had a few days ago in the car. I looked over at Bella. I was expecting not to see or hear anything, only to be surprised that Bella had pushed her shield away and was gaily chattering on about how excited she was for the weekends. She mentally sighed as she played a flashback of last week at school. My hold on the steering wheel tightened. Alice looked up at me and sent me a angry, warning thought. I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip. Bella, who was looking quite startled, apologized quietly.

"Sorry," she had said with her head low, rather embarrassed.

"It's okay, love," I smiled at her and lifted up her head. Bella looked at me and half-heartedly smiled. She was thinking about where we were going. Ugh, school. I hoped the humans would leave us alone but humans never learned…

Esme's POV

I waved goodbye to the kids. Ever since I had avoided Emmett, I felt bad and I tried to make it up to him. Still, I got the feeling he never forgave me… I'd ask Edward to do some reading for me later. Carlisle was leaning on his silver Mercedes. I smiled and danced over to him. Kissing him lightly, I gave him a quick hug. Carlisle entered the car. "Bye!" I'd visit him again. Well, it was more of running over and making sure the girls would see me enter _his_ car after a quick hello in the hospital. Anyways, Renesmee… Did she go off to the reservation _again?_ Did she not like spending her time with her grandmother? Feeling a little down, I went inside the house and began to experiment more with gardening techniques…

**Later at school, at lunch time…**

Emmett's POV

After the revenge at the carnival, the guys after Rose were cockier more than ever. Just because they thought I was girly and Rose wanted a man, which I really was but couldn't display that to them because of her stupid orders or whatever, didn't mean they had to stalk us- um her- at lunch too! I mean, wasn't bothering us at class enough? I quickly moved Rose, who looked like she was going to kill the girls at the table nearest to where we were standing, toward a little table in the corner. Bella and Edward were there. They were making out. Bella looked up alarmed and hid her face. I put on my best old-librarian-that-is-disappointed-or-annoyed face. You know, the one with the eyes narrowing, the lips pinching, and if you had glasses, with glasses on the tip of your nose? Edward looked up at me. He was obviously annoyed. Well, good for him. I sat down. Edward stared at me. What was his problem. "I don't have any problems but you do have a problem coming your way soon," Edward said while wrapping his arms around Bella.

Stupid mind reading vampire. Wait, did he say that I had a problem? "No, I said you had a problem _coming your way._" Edward was more resigned now. Oh great, a problem. Want to share, oh great one? I thought sarcastically. He must have not gotten the sarcastic tone of my thoughts because he just answered me. "One of the guys who really has nasty thoughts about a specific someone is going to come over here, push you out of your seat and start making out with Rosalie. But I can't be sure. He keeps changing plans" Alice nodded along, and looked annoyed. I was shocked but I was thinking of ways of getting that guy back. Then I looked at Rose. She looked like she didn't care. What, she didn't care that someone was going to make out with her that wasn't me? "Yeah, she really doesn't." Edward, quit it! Rose gave him a quick look but it was long enough for him to see that the color of her eyes had changed. Oh, watch out Edward!

Sure enough, that Todd guy came over here. What was with the Newtons? Didn't they know not to mess with the Cullens? Also, I bet the original Newton cheated on his wife. I mean, the Newton guys always like a girl a second and then moves on. "Emmett, that's not polite or nice," Edward said. I gave him a reproving look. Oh, so I guess you didn't mind Newton trying to hit on your girl. Edward gave me a growl. Yes! A new record of annoying Edward with the mentioning of Newton! Edward rolled his eyes. Bella just dazed off. Alice patted her hand, probably because of some bad thing with guys or girls later today at school or something like that.

"Hey, hot girl." Bad opening. I saw that Newton had a can of soda with him. Huh. Rose slowly looked up at him with narrow eyes. Todd seemed stunned for a little bit. "I was wondering if you and I could meet sometimes."

Edward seemed to be finally annoyed with the Newtons. As much as he didn't care for Rosalie, he realized that if the pattern continued, Todd would be after Bella. He looked at Alice who had gone into her fortune telling mode. She nodded. Hmmm…

"Newton, first of all, she does not want to meet you at your house at night or at any night to do any of the things you are thinking of. Second, her boyfriend here will beat you to a pulp, which you shouldn't doubt he couldn't," Edward gave me a meaningful look and I flexed my muscles. Newton stared at me with unblinking eyes, and I gave him a smile which would make my teeth look quite scary. "If you advance on Rose again. Finally, I think you should realize that if you try to even come near Bella here, you will die." Todd walked away, dropping his soda while almost running into a guy who had spaghetti on his lunch tray. Ooh, the soda gave me an idea… I quickly opened my soda and took that little metal thing that can come off and threw it at Newton's soda.

Everything seemed to go more slow motion. The little top thingy I threw rotated in the air with a lot of speed and strength Good little top thingy. It hit Newton's soda right on and, because the impact was so strong, the soda exploded. Newton was soaked. So was…

THE PRINCIPAL WHO HAD BEEN WALKING BY NEWTON.

The principal was mad. Oh, look, she had been wearing Gucci! Wait, why do I know these things? Alice must have taught me. Memory flashback. Ugh. Hmm. Maybe if I put a pack of Mentos in the scene of crime it would help the principal to generate some kind of idea of what happened? Alice had already taken out some Mentos. It was open and a couple of them were missing. Which was necessary because it would look like Newton had used the missing ones in his soda. I looked at her. "Just in case, and plus, I hate him," Alice explained quickly. I nodded and ran over, quickly dipped the Mentos in the soda that was now on the floor and put the Mentos on Todd's lunch tray. Of course, I tried to do this without slipping on the soda that was all over the floor and everything. Still, the effort would be worth it. I sat back down in my seat. Oh, I had carried out my evil plan in less than a second! I leaned back and decided to see what would happen. Rose kissed me on the cheek.

"You are a genius!" I smiled.

"I know." I saw that Bella was laughing a little. Edward laughed too. That was so weird. Now that I think about it, it was like they were connected in some kind of weird way so that they always reacted the same way. Edward gave me a weird look which I deciphered that it meant, you are so immature. I gave him a look and snapped my fingers in a Z-formation. And you aren't? Edward looked at me. Yeah, he wasn't. Anyway, the principal still had no idea what had happened. Todd looked at me. I gave him a thumbs up and a wink. He glared at me. God, did the principal not hear that Diet Coke and Mentos had the same effect my little bottle cap thing did? That principal was hopeless. Oh well, I would leave an anonymous phone call or a note or something. In the meantime, we Cullens snickered and laughed about it the rest of lunch…

I hope Rose forgave me. Edward shook his head. Well, you didn't need to tell me now did you?...

**I know, a short one. Sorry. The chapters I had written to put up got deleted by a certain friend of mine. Sorry! Anyways, tell me how you liked it! I do need ideas and comments! Hope you had a nice read! **


	19. Chapter 19 Post Coca Cola and Mentos

**Okay, sorry, this is a little late. Been busy. Anyway, Happy Reading!**

Edward's POV (on after the Mentos-and-Coke incident)

Rosalie came with Emmett to the office. Emmett wanted Jasper to go and control the lady principal's feelings but Alice saw what would happen and refused to let Jasper go. She vowed never to let anyone know what would happen and she saw it way too quick for me to know what the blurring images meant. I would find out one way… or another. Maybe bribing her with another car might make her spill… No. Alice probably wouldn't budge. I sighed. Bella looked at the closed principal's door with anticipation. Her eyes were wide as if she was trying to see through the door. I laughed and hugged Bella. Emmett and Rosalie entered. I saw through the principal's thoughts. They posed their supermodel poses to her and the principal was thinking about how they would look like if Emmett wore an in-style Armani suit and Rosalie wore a beautiful dress which the principal had designed in her spare time. Show offs. Wow. I didn't know the principal was an Alice. Hmm. I wondered if they had the same taste in men. I began to plan an incident where Jasper would "accidentally" run into the principal.

Alice looked at me, her eyes narrowed and dark. She was thinking of some kind of way to get me back. I wondered what she could do to me. Alice glared at me, more intensely. Maybe, I won't do it at all. _I'll take Bella to Italy and hide her there for a week._ Threatened Alice. Renesmee and I wouldn't be able to bear that! Well, Renesmee had her Jacob. But I only had Bella. I gave Alice a shrug, which showed that I was seriously considering not to do what I planned to do. She gave me that "I'm watching you" hand signal and leaned into Jasper and looked at him. The intensity of the stare made me look away.

"Ms. Rowly, I was there for the cafeteria incident and I saw the whole thing. I didn't want to look like a snitch and tell you what happened in front of the whole student body. You know, right?" Oh, using the empathy trick are we? We all listened intently. Emmett continued to talk. Rosalie was just there to nod and pretend to confirm what Emmett said. Of course, I saw that she wanted to make it known that Emmett was hers to the principal. But she would never admit that. Unless someone threatened to dye her hair. Which always worked. I tried it before… Even though there were consequences.

"Oh, so, Mr. Cullen, you wish to explain to me what happened?" _Oh, he's sort of cute. But only in different clothes. His sister has better style. _The principal bit her lip while appraising Emmett. Ew. I had no idea what girls saw in him.

"Um, maybe my girlfriend _Rose_ might care to tell you." Emmett motioned to Rosalie. _Drat, Edward, was she trying to hit on me? Oh well, I was sort of expecting that. _Not really, the woman didn't really care for Emmett. I'd break it to him later.

"So, Emmett and I were talking about our classes together and we saw that, that _guy_ pulled out some Mentos and he was making a bet with the other students around him," Oh, nice move. I liked to see Todd's pervert friends to get in trouble to. "The guys told him to do it and the guy put a lot of Mentos in. Luckily, we sat pretty far away from him so we didn't get wet." _If we had, I would have hunted that guy down and made him pay. __**Big time.**_ The principal was suspicious. _I should ask her how they heard that from so far away. It's really impossible. _

"How, Ms. Cullen, did you and Mr. Cullen hear the _guy_?" Rose and Emmett slightly panicked. They quickly looked at each other.

"He was sort of talking… loudly." The principal nodded. She didn't really care for the Todd guy and had been waiting for a while to catch him in trouble. She dismissed them and Emmett came out with a big goofy grin on his face.

"She liked me right?" Rose hit him on the head. He deserved it.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

With that we left the office…

The rest of school was the same thing… We had to deal with hormonal teenager. Still I had Bella so it was better. I couldn't wait till the weekends even though I knew that Alice and Bella had something planned. Usually, that was a bad thing but it was probably better than school.

**After the weekend:**

I take my words back. Whenever Alice and Bella planned something together, it probably was worse than school.

**I really wanted to write another Cullen weekend. I was thinking of a game. You know, maybe truth or dare. Alice would love that, and Bella loved Alice enough to play the game (plus, she hates to hurt other people's feelings), which makes Edward having to play it. Emmett would take the chance to try to humiliate Bella and Jasper would just manipulate Rosalie's feelings to join. But I need dares! So write it in a review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Truth or Dare Part 1

**Thanks to inspiration-arts, keybladeXshadow, and reader13lovesbooks for the ideas! Also to the people who reviewed the previous chapter (which are anne kingsmill, Bella-Cullen1979, YesThatsMe, twiharder8, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, and the three people mentioned above who gave me ideas.) and to the awesome readers who reviewed before like Rebecca! Anyways, here's Truth or Dare part one…**

Bella's POV

Weekends. Great. Alice had something planned. Just because I knew it did absolutely _not_ mean that I was in on it! Of course, by the time I established that fact, nobody but Edward actually cared or believed it. The week was over! Even though Edward had warned Todd Newton multiple times that he shouldn't try to advance on me, Todd tried when he thought Edward wasn't watching. He was WRONG. Edward was _always_ watching. I felt bad for Todd so I always found some kind of way to get out of an awkward situation. Unfortunately, Todd thought that it was some kind of signal that I was hot for him. At least, I would be away from him for a weekend… Or maybe not. I told Alice this truth or dare game was not a good idea. She never listens. But it will be fun. Previous times proved so, even though the house would be a, ahem, mess… And Esme would get a little… yeah. But usually, she always blamed the destruction inside the house, like maybe her favorite antique table we used to have in the dining room, on Emmett. Emmett was the main blame but sometimes, it would be Rosalie slamming Jasper into something because he dared her to do something (you don't want to know…. Rosalie would kill me to if I ever mentioned it… Or if any of us did) or Edward venting his anger (which was always caused by Emmett so it was indirectly Emmett's fault).

Alice was giggling the whole time we rode home in the car, Edward looked annoyed, and in the other car, I could see that Emmett had a big goofy grin (probably thinking about all the dares he would ask me and what way was the best to play on Edward's temper) and Rosalie was looking outside like Jasper was in the Volvo. They were both bored. Anyways, we rarely played Truth or Dare. It always had to be planned out carefully. Which Alice did ahead of time. She wrote down all the weekends we could play (she never showed anyone that list but we still believed her. After all, why not?) since it had to be the days Esme and Carlisle were hunting on a weekend (which was rarely…) If Esme and Carlisle was here, the truth or dare game would be appropriatized and we didn't like giving each other nice dares like making Rosalie give Jasper a hug. Even though daring Carlisle to go up to the nurses and flirt with them was a fun dare..

In other words, Esme and Carlisle learned not to play truth or dare and tried to prevent it after seeing how we played. We braced ourselves for the questioning that would follow when we greeted Esme and Carlisle. Renesmee and Jacob would play but we would give them kind dares. They were still young after all. I remembered the time Renesmee demanded to know what game her Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett were playing upstairs sometimes. All of us, including Jake who looked sort of sick, were silent. We evaded the question and told her some random information, and moved on before she could tell us we didn't answer her question. Of course, Renesmee learned what games those two played… But that was much later, a few years after she stopped growing.

We entered the garage and quickly settled ourselves into the couch. We were prepared to answer the questions Esme would throw at us, concerned about her house. She should really know better than to leave us alone on a weekend. I guess with her being a mom, she hoped Emmett would change. Esme and Carlisle, dressed in their hunting outfit, came down and sat down on the table in the middle of the furniture we were sitting on.

"You guys aren't going to play truth or dare while we're gone, right?" I answered that question. I was the master or sort-of-lying. I practiced many times.

"We promise not to tear down the house." Which was true. Oh, did I forget to mention that I was also the master of evasion? Esme took that as a yes, we won't play truth or dare. I hated doing this to Esme. I would confess later…

"You guys won't wreck anything will you?"

"Nothing we don't need to." I offered. Esme nodded. She didn't realize that that didn't cover dares.

"Is there anything we should know before we leave for Canada?" I saw Emmett smile, anticipating the fun.

"Nope, there's nothing we _need_ to tell you." I emphasized every word. Esme nodded and running off with Carlisle quickly, we heard Esme say "See you guys!" far away.

Alice smiled. "Play time," she exclaimed.

………

"So, I brought this dice because, whoever rolls the highest number will ask somebody else first." There was an evil glint her eyes as she looked at Emmett. I sighed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't _Emmett_ who asked first. I really didn't like being asked first.

I rolled a five, Edward rolled a four, Emmett rolled a one, Rose a three, and Alice, of course, rolled a six. Jasper said he didn't want to but Alice said that it would be a four and she turned to Emmett. Renesmee and Jacob both rolled a two. They shared a secret look. Edward looked like he was going to bite Jacob's head off. I patted Edward's hand.

"Emmett, truth or _dare_?" Alice said this, sneering when she said dare. This would make the future with Emmett choosing dare 100% set in stone.

"Dare, baby! I'm not afraid to do something!" Emmett roared and stood up with eagerness. Alice smiled sweetly at Emmett. I saw Emmett second think his answer but he didn't react, since he knew he couldn't take it back.

"Don't call me baby again by the way Emmett. You get to ride in the trunk of Edward's Volvo," Alice exclaimed. "It has a smaller trunk too," she added on, quietly. Emmett looked defeated. He sat back down slowly. He put his head between his hands. Suddenly he stood up, smile back on his face. "Oh, by the way, you need to do that for about… two weeks?" Alice looked at me. Oh no. She did not plan to involve me, did she? I would be killed by Emmett! I just looked at her. Blinking. Alice gave me a dirty look before she announced that I would have agreed. Emmett was about to protest but Alice reminded it was Emmett's turn to ask. Oh, brace yourselves!

"So Bella. Truth or _dare?_" Emmett was trying to provoke me. Not going to work buddy.

"Truth." I gave Emmett a sly look.

"Dang. In this case, I was wondering something…" Emmett trailed off. " FEATHERS!" yelled Emmett. All of us jumped up. I made a face, half funny and half surprised and a little scared.

"Emmett you idiot! What if Esme and Carlisle heard?" Rose hit Emmett with a pillow. I gave a nervous chuckle and hid into Edward. Emmett just kept looking at me. I felt his glare on me. It was like his eyes were lasers. If I was human, my face would be a lot redder than someone chocking probably.

"So, Bella. Wanna share why you are so embarrassed of feathers? And don't leave out any details!"

"Oh! By the way, no mind-reading, or future telling!" Jasper interrupted us. I noticed he left out Renesmee. I couldn't even block her out even if he had mentioned her so it wouldn't have mattered…

"What? What about feeling?" shot Edward at Jasper.

"What can _feeling_ do?"

"It could, I don't know, manipulate us into doing something?" Edward offered. I needed to break this up.

"I can't se anything with wolf here! SO don't bully me!" Alice pouted and put on her irresistible face at Jasper. Jasper seemed resigned but I wasn't.

"I'll shield everyone in that case." I pushed my shield and individually wrapped a thick layer on everyone, so I would be sure that my shield would surely block everything. Jacob and Renesmee looked at me, grateful. I bet Jacob didn't want Edward in his mind. As well as Renesmee. For reasons they didn't want to share…

I flipped my hair and put my hand through it. "After our first… night on our honeymoon, I found that there were feathers everywhere the next morning." My voice went softer and quieter with each word. Edward chuckled and put his arms around me.

"Um, Bella. The requirements were no left out details." Emmett gave an evil laugh.

"I do _not_ have to share the details of my personal life with you!" I fumed. "Plus, I didn't really see Edward tearing up the pillows." I added really quietly so that only Edward would hear. Besides, he was the only one who knew I could sometimes be so absorbed.

"I heard that!" I knew Emmett was bluffing so I called it.

"Care to repeat?"

"No, at least I have unleashed a dirty secret of yours. But I'm shocked. I had no idea you were such a _bad_ girl. I thought you didn't have dirty secrets Bella." Emmett feigned shock. Ugh. Stupid immature… Gr!

"I didn't say anything about being naughty and you have no idea," I replied. Emmet looked a lot happier. Crap. I shouldn't have said that!

"Hmm. That's interesting." Great. Now I was stuck! Truth was no longer the safe choice.

"Anyways, my turn!" I turned to Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?" Alice grimaced. She was thinking about last time she thought the safe choice was truth. I taught her that the truth could sometimes be brutal that was for sure. Everybody teased her for at least the rest of the school year at home. She forgave me but the incident left a mark.

"Dare." Yes!

"Alice, you need to wear clothes, which Emmett, Edward, and Jacob have to approve for at least a day. Starting today!" I finished off cheerily. Alice stood up, accidentally on Jasper's lap, and grabbed her hair.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA YOU ARE SO MEAN! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" The last part seemed to be rhetorical. So I just smiled sheepishly. I would apologize and let her dress me for the number of days she would let Emmett, Edward, and Jacob would dress her. Well, probably. I hated being mean. Unless, they deserved it like the girls at school….

I gave Emmett a wink. Now was his time for revenge. I felt sort of bad for him for last time and taking pictures and posting it on the website. Plus, Jacob and Edward would follow Emmett's lead. They didn't care. Plus, if I just let Emmett do it, without adding Jacob or Edward, Alice would only blame Emmett. Which I didn't want. Wow. I just realized I am way too nice to my teasing brother or to any of the rest of my family.

………

**Okay, part one done. I probably will use the rest of suggestions from inspiration-arts. (Whom I thank very much for the ideas!) I didn't use keybladeXshadow's idea, not yet. (And I did check out the story reader13loves books and that too is for next round…)That's next round. Sorry. It's hard to write these days. Sort of writer's block. Same thing as last time. Anything you didn't like, I'll change it! Tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 Truth or Dare Part 2

**To reader13lovesbooks:Yeah, I didn't put Jasper on it because Jasper loved Alice and Alice would put on her pouty face and Jasper would be shunned by Emmett big time if he gives in (which we all know he would and trying to take something away from Emmett like a revenge on Alice is not a good idea…)**

**Thanks to the reviewers who are –Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, reader13lovesbooks, twiharder8, foreveroth, Rebecca, twilighthero1, Bella-Cullen1979, YesThatsMe, inspiration-arts, I.W. Cullen, karu0792, and miiluvedward! I got a lot of reviews! Thanks!.. again!**

**Okay, Part 2. Should I put two or three? Probably two, right? Since I have to get back to the school part of life. Here's your second part of **_**Truth or Dare**__._

Alice's POV

Bella! How could she be so mean!? I gave her designer clothes! I dressed her to make a good first impression! I introduced her to _**fashion**_. Oh, yeah. Right, she hated dressing up. Well, at least she was getting a lot less resistant in letting me dress her up…

Crap. I can't see anything! I know I probably can't see anything since Jacob and Renesmee were joining but still! If it wasn't for Bella, maybe I could get ready for a dare that was immensely funny and I wanted to be involved in it.

I turned to Edward. I raised one eyebrow and gave a smirk. Edward rolled his eyes. He is no fun! I pouted and asked.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I put up my I-know-what-your-going-to-do-or-pick face. To tell you the truth, I never was used to losing my vision. I was really panicking.

"Dare." Dang. I wish he said truth! I was really desperate in asking what happened to the piano Esme had bought and put in his and Bella's room (since it disappeared and I followed Edward and saw he threw the trash bag which I realized contained the piano into the ocean. I scolded him about pollution in water but he didn't talk to me…). Plus, I was sure Emmett would enjoy knowing too. He was sort of my secret partner in crime whenever Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, or Renesmee wasn't available. Oh, also Jacob. Suddenly, a great image came into my mind. I conjured this one, not from seeing the future, and I smiled. I was glad Bella took away all of our powers.

"Well, Edward. In that case, I dare you to play Barbie with me!" Edward looked rather bored. I was disappointed! Oh oops. I didn't specify. "I meant in both ways, in dolls and in clothes." Still no reaction. Grr! I was hoping for a more dramatic reaction from him. Still the others all gasped and silence hung in the room. To tell you the truth, when it came to guys, Edward was the third-fun to dress. Jacob was last. Plus, Renesmee always wanted to do it.

"Ah, does Ed here like getting dressed up fancy? You're losing your manly edge." Emmett shook his head. Very funny, Emmett.

"Oh, and it isn't true that Rosalie puts make-up on you face and does your hair every morning?" Edward replied. Nice one Edward!

"But-but-bu-b-b-but." Emmett stuttered. "That was low, man. Real low." Emmett hung his head and leaned into Rosalie. Haha!

"Edward!" Bella scolded him. "Say you're sorry." Edward quickly apologized but Emmett seemed shaken. I guess being a mind-reader was quite entertaining and good when you needed a comeback as well as being annoying and making people dislike you immediately.

"So Edward, who are you going to ask?" I quickly asked, eager to get this game back on track.

"You Alice. Truth or Dare?"

"NO! Okay, another rule. No asking the same person. So, if someone's already gone, you can't ask them again!"

"Why not Alice?" Edward, you idiot.

"Because, you guys will pick on me or-"

"You're not supposed to see the future! Bella are you in on this or has Alice cut through your shield?" Emmett, you shouldn't have said that! Edward got mad.

"Bella is honest and kind, which is something I can't say about you Emmett! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Gosh, Ed, I was just joking."

"Joke better next time."

"Gosh, overprotective."

"Sorry. I can't tell if you're being serious or not. No powers remember?" Edward learned quickly from Bella.

"Guys! Shut the heck up!" I shrieked. Everyone stared at me and composed themselves. That was more like it.

"Anyways, what I was going to say before I was rudely cut off was that you guys could gang up on someone and make their life miserable and such. So anyway, Edward, you can't pick me."

"But I already called you before you put in that rule. It comes into effect _after_ you answer the question."

"Well, let's start now! Makes a better example!"

"Okay, Alice." He seemed resigned. Oh, how nice!

"Thanks Edward!" I sat back down into my seat with Jasper, content. My torture was over…

Edward's POV

Hmm. Perhaps Rosalie would be okay to target...

_Flashback:_

_We were at lunch when we see Rosalie come in. I guess she was still a little disgruntled that Jasper and I dropped out of the kissing booth even though Jasper was in a lot more trouble than me. I had Bella, who cut Emmett's hours short. I saw her go over to the table that the Jessicas were at. OH. Rosalie. You are going to die. Oh yeah, your convertible got destroyed. So I'll forgive you.. Sort of._

_"Hey, you see Edward Cullen? Well, I'm sorry! I forgot to ask you the first question! Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" The girls looked up at Rose. Oh, the hit on self esteem took place. I saw Jasper's head was full of thoughts of despair and sadness. Poor Jasper. _

_"Yeah, so?" It was that weird girl. Shanny? Yeah, that was her name._

_"Well, I heard that he was looking for a girlfriend. You know Bella?" Everyone stared at my Bella with eyes full of fury and hate. I was going to be sure no one touched her. _

"_Well, she's actually cheating on him. With Todd." Why him of all people! Rosalie Hale. What you are doing is unacceptable! You should choose someone who deserves Bella! Todd does not! "So, I'm sure that if one of you guys tell on her, you'll probably get a date and officially become the girlfriend of… Edward Cullen!" Rosalie finished it off with a squeal. _

_"What about you?" asked Shanny_

_"I have Emmett."_

_"Oh." Sorry Shanny, nothing is every going to come between her and Emmett as will _ME AND BELLA!_ Oh well, I guess you can't blame her. It was typical for Rosalie. Who cares? At least I have Bella… forever._

In other words, that day at school was hell! I tried to swat them off but it was like trying to swat off a colony of flies! They always came back no matter what you did!

"Rose, Truth or Dare?"

"I pick Dare. I'm more of a man than you Edward." Rosalie looked at me with a smirk. Oh. Well men have seen their worst days and this would be Rosalie's.

"Well, then, you have to break every mirror you have, which you can not replace and you can't look at yourself in a mirror for at least a week. Rose tried to be brave and put on a straight face. I looked at her. She cracked. She started to sniffle.

"Fine."

"Start doing it. Now."

Nobody commented. I can't blame them. Rose was most vicious when she was vulnerable or after she was. Rose got up slowly and ran upstairs. We heard the sounds of sobbing and of breaking… Mirrors. I never knew Rose loved her mirrors like that. Maybe I was a little harsh. Wait, who thought that? Oh, Bella. I smiled at her. She looked worried. I kissed her. She was a mini-Esme sort of. Too nice. My torture was over at least. I looked at the stairs, anticipating the moment Rosalie would throw something, probably a lamp from her room. Duck! Yeah, this time though it was the lamp from Alice's room. Alice looked mad. I decided to stay quiet…

Rosalie's POV

NO! I was sobbing. I came down, glum and I slipped into a reverie. It lasted for 2 seconds but that was pretty long for me. I couldn't get back at Edward through anyone! I loved Renesmee too much and Bella had already gone. Oh well. I was curious though about Jasper and the principal. Hmm. This would be fun! Let's ask Jasper!

"So Jasper. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Guys are so predictable and stupid. Well, most of the time they were.

"I dare you, Jasper Whitlock, to go over to the principal's house and stay in her house for at least 10 minutes. Talk about anything. Since she's such an Alice I'm sure you two will get along well!" I blew Alice a kiss. That's what she got for advertising my husband!

I rubbed my hands like those mad scientists do when they have an evil plan forming. I guess I _was sort _of like a mad scientist. I had an evil plan forming...

**Ah! Looky! It's a cliffhanger! Sorry! Anyways, you'll all find out tomorrow! Tell me if you liked it! Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22 Truth or Dare Part 3

**I know that the previous chapter wasn't as good but this one is probably better. Also, thanks to the reviewers and the people who gave me the ideas for the truth and dares! (The people with the ideas were -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, miiluvedward, and the people mentioned in previous chapters!)…**

Bella's POV

Oh… Alice was furious. No, she actually looked she was going to kill Rosalie! I quickly whispered to Renesmee to ask her Uncle Jasper what Alice was feeling. After a moment of discussion between them, Renesmee told me that Uncle Jasper couldn't tell if it was what he was feeling or Alice was feeling but he felt that Rosalie Hale was going to be in big trouble…

Big trouble? No problem. Now if one of us wanted to kill someone, that was something to worry about.

We drove to the principal's house. Alice refused to reveal the locations. Surely she saw this coming? Emmett and Jacob searched it up. They found it in two seconds flat. Pretty good for guys that have no idea who the alphabet goes unless they sing it out loud. Okay, I'm not giving Jacob enough credit but I was giving a lot of credit to Emmett. The principal had an okay house. An average house. It was nothing like our smaller, cozy cottage but it was nice. Jasper made a face at us as we scrutinized every single one of his movements. Except Alice. Alice was glaring at Rose and Emmett, waiting for an excuse to jump and lash out at them. Alice refused to touch Jacob. Jacob was Renesmee's. End of discussion there.

We saw Jasper dragging his feet. He was going really slow. Each step took about 2 seconds. Emmett was getting impatient. He wanted to see what the principal would say. For once, I decided to cheat. I looked at Alice through the mirror ad gave her a wink. She looked hopeful. She probably guessed what it was. I nodded and took my shield away from Jasper. Alice brightened up and relaxed in her seat. Emmett started to look confused. Probably because he was expecting a lot of heat from Alice's glare at him. Emmett looked at me suspiciously before I gave him my innocent smile. Emmett raised one eyebrow and returned to his original position of looking at Jasper, who was almost reaching the door. Rosalie seemed to be concentrating on something. I saw she remembered something. Did she find out about the loop in the dare itself?

"Jasper Whitlock, you must enter the house by ringing the door bell and talk to the principal for 10 minutes. You must make her feel lust. We'll be listening. Made myself clear?" called out Rose. Alice looked a little disappointed and glum. I saw Jasper give her a glare that made me flinch and stare away from the house. Edward put an arm around me but his stare was unwavering.

Jasper pressed the door bell. I guess he was mad because he accidentally somehow locked the little ringer thing so that only the *ding* of the *ding dong* came out. Ooohhhhhh! Jasper was in trouble! I saw the principal open the curtains upstairs looking surprised. I guess she was a little troubled that she didn't hear the dong. All of us heard her steps. I let go of my shield around Edward so he could tell me what was going on. I released my shield around me to tell him that. He nodded slightly. Emmett was more than suspicious now, he was really quickly darting his eyes to me and Jasper. It was sort of funny. You couldn't make out the shape of his head.

"Well. Hello there Mr. Cullen." I saw her bat her eyes. What was with women and bating their eyes? It's not attractive! At all! Jasper seemed to feel regretful and tired.

"Nothing ma'am." Nice way. That would show that he wasn't interested.

"Oh? Come in!" She opened up the door wider. "I'm just going to get changed." We saw her quickly run up the stairs, heard her jump up and down, saying "Ohmigod!" like a billion times, and heard Alice crack her knuckles. Is that even possible? Oh, it wasn't her knuckles, it was a weird piece of a plastic thing which I did not want to identify but figured it was one of Emmett's toys because he started pouting. Ooookay.

"Ma'am, I'm only going to be here for a few minutes. I really need to use the bathroom." Nice, Rose didn't specify on that! She said make the principal lusty and stay in the house 10 minutes. I heard Rose grumble.

"I was being nice…" Some cuss words in multiple languages followed that but it was really really quiet. It just happened to be that Renesmee was next to Rose and she showed it to me, asking what it meant.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it, she was just speaking in a foreign language, that expresses feelings much more stronger," I said to Renesmee, patting her lovely curls. Then I hugged Renesmee, so she would face the other direction of Rose, and started to scold Rose in sign language. Renesmee knew almost every single language in the world. I wouldn't be able to say some improper things in a language she knew or could translate.

"Ma'am, I'd like to know where the bathroom is." Jasper brought us back to reality.

"Oh, um, upstairs the door immediately to the left." Jasper hesitated as he stood out in front of the door she had said. Oh. It was her bedroom. Great.

"Um, Ma'am I found the bathroom. Thanks anyways for trying to help." I heard emphasis in trying. We saw through the shadows that the principal was positioning herself but then her shoulders slumped. We saw her throw on some clothes (Ew, does that mean she had no clothes???????) and saw her yank open the door and start talking desperately. She held onto Jasper's wrist or that was what sounded like it. We confirmed it when the wind blew and her curtains (the window was open) was pushed aside a little. She almost had the exact puppy face _Alice_ had. Except, Alice's was about 100 times better and a lot more persuasive than hers. We were sort of expecting that, her being an Alice-like human and all.

What we were surprised at was what she started to quickly say.

"So, the bathroom in my room has a better space," she quickly added on after that. "It also has sound-proof walls." Ten minutes were up and Emmett couldn't help but comment.

"Looks like Jasper's left you for good! He still hasn't come out of the house…"

Alice glared at Emmett and looked like she was deliberating who to hurt: Emmett or the principal. Not good.

"Grab her," said Edward and we all took a leg or an arm. Renesmee just held Alice's head and soothed her with talking about trust and talked highly about Jasper and his faithfulness.

We were quiet enough to hear Jasper protest and heard someone entering the bathroom. Uh-oh. Alice was really angry and she somehow got out of the car. We all were still holding onto her. In the end, we let her go. We saw her jump and enter the bedroom.

"Um, help!" We heard Jasper say in a rather quiet talking tone.

"Jazzy!" We heard some major kissing going on. Moving on, we saw Jasper being led downstairs and out the door. Alice later explained it was because she needed to make it look like he had gotten out. Jasper confided in me he hadn't really _make_ her lock the door. He just "pushed"" her into it and she had locked the door. Probably frightened of Jasper. Rosalie looked disappointed and Emmett made crappy jokes about feathers and some about principals. Ugh. He needed new jokes. Jasper ended up stopping her feel afraid and made her feel confident and reasonable. He thanked me in private as did Edward. They liked having their powers for a dare or two.

We went back to the house. Jasper turned to Renesmee. "Nessie, truth or dare?" He better not ask her personal questions! I opened up my shield and his so he could feel what I was feeling. He muttered okay under his breath and quickly looked back up at Renesmee.

She gave a wicked smile. "Dare." Jasper smiled too. "Can I guess though?" Jasper nodded. After Renesmee asked her question he nodded. They were both excited. I could tell. I wondered what it was. She told me later after briefly brushing her hand against my hand. That would be funny…

Emmett's POV

Why was everyone snickering at me! I want to be in too! I want to know what's going on! Besides how did they know except me? Emmett knows all! Or is it Emmett knows everything? Either one! It was Nessie. That was the only way. I decided to try and sweeten it out of her. I confronted her as we had our break.

"What are you talking about Uncle Em?" Nessie looked at me giving me a confused look. She was so adorable! But I was going to get my answer.

"You all know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, we do. You'll find out later though…" I briefly saw a scene of Esme scorning me. I gasped. No she wouldn't! Would she? She would. She got the revenge gene from Bella but it was Alice that taught her revenge was the sweetest. But she had no reason to be out with me. Alice and Jasper did though. I guess Jasper was mad at me. Oh well. Esme getting mad at me was easy too handle. So, now it was Nessie's time to ask someone to a dare…

Rosalie's POV

NO! My evil plan went wrong. At least now I learned I needed to name specifics. I sighed. I couldn't wait for Nessie to show a memory of Emmett breaking a table in a certain room to Esme. Well. I could wait for it but Emmett had it coming. Still, I knew I should be on guard in this game. Now, Nessie had to ask Jacob. What would his dare be?..

Jacob's POV

Blondie looked like she was concentrating. I was wondering about what other blond jokes she didn't know. Edward was more into the blondie jokes now. We were a good partner, even though he was partially committed, not all in. I would ask, he would tell me if she'd heard it or not and what she was thinking about, which was really unnecessary because she would voice what she thought. Bella thought that it was inappropriate especially since Nessie was around me most of the time when Blondie said things but she should know that Nessie is now an adult and can hear cuss words.

Nessie sauntered over to me. She had a slight milk mustache. Edward made her drink milk from age 2 to 4 but Alice and Emmett made her drink milk from then on. They were interested in how someone could drink something as gross as that. Well, Alice thought it was good but Emmett thought it was gross. I wiped it off and she smiled. She sat down next to me and she put on her thinking face.

"Jacob, truth or dare?"

I laughed. I always told her the truth so I should probably say dare. She possibly couldn't be as evil as I think Alice and Blondie were when it came to dares. I was right!

"Dare." Nessie thought for a moment. Adorable.

"In that case, you have to, um, um. Help anybody?" Alice looked like she was dazing off, which was impossible because Bella had her covered. Hmm. She brightened up and went over to Nessie. Nessie liked it. Throwing an apologetic look at Blondie, though she probably had it coming, Nessie declared that I give her Aunty Rose a makeover. Blondie seemed mad but seemed to forgive Nessie. Whoa, that girl could do the worst thing in the world and everybody would forgive her. Blondie looked like she was going to kill the pixie though…

At least I heal fast. Otherwise, I would be chopped meat by the end of the makeover if I couldn't… Still this was going to be fun… and I knew I would regret it…

Bella's POV

Jacob's dare was set in stone. Rose seemed to forgive Renesmee and blamed it all on Alice. Which was the right thing to do. Still, I thought it was a little harsh. Well, Rose did deserve it. I guess.

Jacob asked Rosalie next.

"Blondie, truth or dare?" Rose seemed to think for a moment. I knew she would pick dare.

"Dare." There you have it folks!

"I dare you to pretend to have broken up with Emmett for a week at school. Which is a good thing. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Jacob wiggled his fingers and put quotation marks around the last thing he said. Rosalie shrieked.

"Are you _**MOCKING ME**_?!!!!!!!" shrieked Rosalie. It hurt our ears. It was about two octaves higher than her voice usually was. Jacob shrugged.

"You said it, not me." Jacob, you idiot! I sighed, the girls would be all over Emmett but I got a little worried when I saw Rose start to get up. We all sighed and tackled her. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Guys, doesn't Esme have the whole house taped?" Everyone looked at me. They looked horrified.

"FIND THE VIDEO CAMERAS!" yelled Emmett. Crap, Nessie's dare wouldn't be true! I looked at Jasper and I released him from the shield. He quickly moved over to where Emmett was going crazy.

"Emmett, you want to break the dining room table." Emmett started to shake his head which became a nod and he marched off and we heard a crack from the dining room. Emmett had broke the dining room table with his head. Nice. And my daughter was there, waiting for Emmett to break the table. At last, everything she would show Renesmee was true!

Edward and I shared a smile. Finally, I relaxed. "Let's all-" I stopped. We heard the familiar voices of…

_**Carlisle and Esme?!**_

We panicked. Rose quickly ran upstairs to try to hide the pieces of glass. And we all worried about the lamp. Oh no. Emmett went to get a mop, which was completely unnecessary. He was about to mop the pieces and Edward and I looked at each other scared and was hugging Renesmee at the same time. Alice and Jasper turned on the TV, which had been on mute louder.

"ALICE! You should have seen this coming!" hissed Rosalie. Alice shrugged.

"Bella had me covered and Jake and Nessie blocked my visions anyways." Rosalie gave a shriek of frustration and exasperation. She sat down. Emmett was trying to mop up the mess with the lamp. He looked confused. He had just started to get it right when we all froze and saw that Carlisle and Esme gave us disapproving looks… and was holding the tape in their hands. So much for our distract-the-parents-get-the-tape-plan I had just showed Edward.

We were in major trouble.

Nessie's POV

I ran up to Esme and gave her a quick hug. I quickly showed her the scene of Emmet breaking the table and put on my so-called heartbroken face. I showed her how I loved the table. Which I did. Esme started to do exactly what I showed Emmett. It was pretty weird how it was about the same. I jumped up into Carlisle's arms. He smelled clean. I touched his face and asked him why he didn't smell like anything.

"We decided to hunt close-by tomorrow. Esme had a bad feeling. We were already about to hunt so we came a little late." Carlisle smiled and put me on my feet. I gave him a smile and ran back to Momma. My dare was complete. I gave Jasper a wink and saw him smile from the corner of my eye…

**I liked -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-'s ideas (thanks!) and miiluvedward's ideas! Sorry, started writing but it took a while to write. Anyways, tell me how you liked it and what punishments Carlisle and Esme should give to any of them! Review? **


	23. Um Read this if you can't review 22

A/N I realized that this website isn't working well, so for those who already reviewed for the original chapter 22 won't be able to review for the real chapter 22.

What happened was I added Carlisle's POV of chapter 6 with chapter 6. Anyway, if you reviewed before and want to review again, review it on this page!

I apologize for the inconvenience!

~Annette Lee


	24. Chapter 23 Trouble? Or not

**No intros or anything. Here's the next part! BTW, the newly bought TV thing was what Edward ripped up in, was it New Moon? Don't know, go to Stephenie Meyer's website and check if you want.**

Bella's POV

If I was human, I would have been caught by Esme or Carlisle. My face would be a bright red. I was so glad I didn't tip us off but then I realized that they had the tapes. Oh crap!

Esme and Carlisle walked over to their newly bought TV which Emmett ripped up into pieces. Carlisle put the tape in gave each one of us a reproving look and sat down on the floor with Esme. Emmett walked over and gave Carlisle bunny ears. Rose looked slightly amused but what Emmett didn't realize was that the TV wasn't on and it was reflecting everything. Whether Carlisle didn't realize or he wanted to see what would happen next, I don't know but Carlisle seemed to stay very, very still.

"Emmett, if you don't put your hand away from my head, I will be sure that you have a scar on it, just to remind you next time." Emmett seemed scared as he made a face and walked over to sit with Rose. He tried to sit on her lap but she slapped him away. Emmett looked rejected. I made room and patted the open seat. Emmett gave me a grin that actually looked mature and sat right next to me. Surprisingly, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and Edward growled and Rose seemed ready to pounce on me. I made a embarrassed face and hid myself in Renesmee's hair. Or tried to.

"Children, stop. Or _else_." Esme hissed. She never hissed so it must be serious but she seemed to internally kick herself as she made a face of embarrassment herself and concentrated on the TV which Carlisle turned on and was trying to figure out how to press play on the security tape.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Carlisle desperately turned toward Edward after Esme mumbled something to him.

Edward shrugged. Meany, I hit him on the shoulder and he gave me that dazzling look. Dang, he knew how to keep me quiet. I got lost in his eyes. It wasn't until Renesmee freaked out I wasn't breathing that I was able to look away.

Carlisle had managed to turn on the security tape. He had started from the beginning of the day and he was fast forwarding to the time they left. Suddenly, we were all surprised to see two figures walk into the living room and into their bedroom during the times of the morning. None of us had class with them or was at home at the time period they were at the house..

_Rosalie and Emmett?_

I didn't cover Renesmee's eyes. She couldn't see anything. Too big of a hurry to run over to Jake, who was facing the TV. I sighed. Our daughter was becoming a little less attached to us. It was a sad feeling. Still, she was growing up. I guess I'd have to get used to that.

"Oh my, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen! I am ashamed of you!" Esme said in a matter-of-fact tone. She did seem to be really embarrassed. Carlisle just sighed and shook his head.

"Kids." Carlisle pretty much decided not to interfere in Rose's or Emmett's sex life. He didn't want to be any part of it. They had made a trade. Emmett wouldn't break into Carlisle's office and steal some things and Carlisle would not care about them and what they…did.

They finally reached the part of us beginning the game. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't take it. I was embarrassed in getting caught. We were all surprised when we saw that it had sound. Oh no! My secret about feathers! I was so glad I was unable to spill any details. I would die if they all found out! I mean, Esme knew because it _was_ her island but if Carlisle knew… Actually, it wouldn't be so bad. He would be embarrassed and mutter something about something else other than feathers. Emmett would probably make a joke about feathers and islands but Carlisle would probably silence him in a flare. Okay, I was alright. Everything else, I could handle. I put my head up and gave Edward a smile. He looked confused. I pushed my shield away and told him everything. Edward chuckled.

"Play time!" we heard Alice in the video say.

"NO!" Alice was a little late. Her voice was excruciatingly loud but she hadn't said it in time for play time to not be heard.

"Alice, we can read lips." Carlisle informed her.

"Oh." We heard Alice start to mumble "crap, crap, crap, hide credit cards, hide credit card, and debit cards, and such!" Oh, she knew what was coming. She probably wouldn't get out of it.

We heard every single thing that had been said again. We were surprised to see that they also had bugged Edward's Volvo.

"Does that mean, you saw us, doing it in previous times?" Emmet whispered. WHAT?

"EMMETT! YOU HAD SEX IN MY CAR?!" Edward screamed. Esme and Carlisle looked at Emmett, wide eyed. Emmett looked scared.

"Emmett you fool! You shouldn't have said that!" Rosalie sounded even more upset now. Yeah, credit cards away from her too.

"Well, I'm rather shocked." Carlisle said.

"WHEN… DID…YOU…BUT.." Edward started to stutter and I swear I saw smokes coming out of his ears. I had to kiss him to get him back to being logical. After our kiss, Edward seemed slightly smug that I had kissed him and that _they_ would be in trouble.

"Just before we left!" Esme admitted as she realized she had to mention when she bugged Edward's car. Oh, that was good. Edward and I had some good times there too. Like the time when he brought me back from Port Angeles. I couldn't believe I was able to hold onto those memories but I was!

Emmett and Rose seemed to fidget. A lot. Alice did too. Jasper seemed to concentrate on Esme and Carlisle. Suddenly, our parents got up and quickly mumbled excuse us and ran up to their bedroom. We were shocked.

"Nice one man!" yelled Emmett and he high-fived Jasper. Did he- No he couldn't have. But he could-

"Everybody, I just saved our butts for today!" Jasper exclaimed. Edward looked shocked. Alice laughed but then she seemed worried.

"Um, should we destroy the tape and make a totally new one?" Alice asked. All of us thought for a moment but smiled. Technology was easy to mess with…

**A couple hours later**

Alice was a little difficult to handle when we were making our fake, goody-goody nice tape because she wanted to change but she told us she preferred to keep her shopping cards and a little sacrifice would be worth it. The tape had us playing games. My daughter and Jacob were playing slap jack and then Emmett joined in. I decided that he might as well not get in trouble. Emmett "accidentally" hit the table too hard and it broke. Of course, it took forever to fix the table but it was worth it. Edward, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I were in the living room watching TV and making crude comments. Which was sort of like us on a normal day. Of course, we couldn't alter the images on the things they watched. Jasper didn't have that good of a control on confusion. But, when Alice said play time, it looked normal if you know what I mean.

This was so evil of me! Edward should watch me so I won't confess later…

We quickly went back to our original positions and put the tape into the cassette, fast forwarded it to the exact moment and we all put on our looked bored faces.

Jasper looked at Edward. Edward nodded and Jasper concentrated. I guess the lust was gone now. I bet Carlisle and Esme were confused and a little bit suspicious. Oh, and embarrassed. Yes, they were. They came down the stairs with slightly happy faces. I winked at Jasper. He looked away and looked at Alice.

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle asked.

"Remember, you were getting mad?" Edward gently reminded them.

"Ah yes," Carlisle turned to the TV and pressed play.

There it was, our newly made tape. I was so proud of it. Probably not as proud as Alice. She had made a sacrifice. But still Carlisle and Esme, they were dumbstruck. The expression on their faces was priceless. Alice smiled.

"But, Nessie showed me an image of Emmet breaking the table." Esme mumbled on.

I defended her. "She did show you and it was true. Keep watching." There it was, Emmett broke the table.

Suddenly, Emmett seemed proud. I guess seeing the cards fly all around him was like that moment of victory when he ripped up all of Alice's clothes.

Carlisle seemed to remember something. "What were you guys doing all this time?" Crap! I glanced at Edward with an alarmed expression. The rest of them kept a smooth face.

"We were… waiting for you to, uh, finish up in there." Carlisle and Esme hid their faces and Edward quickly looked at Nessie. He whispered something to her. She nodded. Then she showed me that Edward told her to take the tape from the security camera and use going to the bathroom as an excuse. Nessie was a pretty fast runner, she could go to the bathroom and take the tape all at the same time.

"We'll see. I'll go check the-" Nessie stood up.

"Grandpa, I need to go to the restroom. Can you wait just a moment so I can hear what you're going to say next?" Nessie looked up at him with her sad chocolate brown eyes begging. Carlisle sighed.

"Okay."

"Thanks!"

"Is something fishy going around or is it just me?" asked Carlisle to Esme. I looked at Jasper. Manipulating time.

"It's just you dear. I feel absolutely blissful and content." They shared a smile. I gave a grateful look to Jasper. He shrugged. I saw Nessie come back. Hiding something in her pockets. Or was it her shirt?

"Um, Carlisle. I don't remember you or hearing you put a security tape in after you took it out." Edward looked genuinely confused. I was so glad I didn't have to do the talking. I would crack in a second of interrogation.

"Now, that I think of it, I don't think I did. I'll just check. Just to be sure" Carlisle ran. "Yeah, there's nothing. I was so sure. I guess I forgot as usual."

"Actually, there was none left." I once again hid my face. We screwed up trying to tape ourselves being good. A lot of times.

"Yeah. Okay. Anyways, I wanted to say I was proud of you guys. We should trust you more being alone in the house for a weekend." When Carlisle said that to us, all that deception seemed to be worth it. We were all glowing with happiness.

Of course, this was before we all got hectic and each one of us wanted revenge on someone…

**Yay! Okay, tell me how you liked it. I'll post the next one up soon!**


	25. Chapter 24 Stupidest Revenge Ever

**YAY! Okay, here's the next! I need to let you know though that I may not post up as often as I am or have over break~ It might be like once every other day and if extreme, it might even once every other **_**month**_. **:O No, it's probably not going to happen but you know what I mean, right? Anyways, here it is!**

Bella's POV

"Oh, yeah! Who rocks? I do!" Alice started screaming and bouncing around. Everyone shushed her.

"What?" Alice asked, a little annoyed that we ruined her moment. Everyone pointed to the bedroom door which was now just getting closed by Esme. There was some giggling. We did SO not want to know which one of the two giggled. We all made an "eew" face and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"ESME! CARLISLE? WE'RE GOING OUT! WE LOVE YOU! BYE!!!!!!!" We heard some mumbling and the sound of…. someone falling on the floor. Oh, yeah. We have to get out of here. Jasper looked like he was going to devour Alice. Which was not a nice thing…

"Yeah, let's go!" I quickly pulled Edward out of the way, who was staring at me. Gosh, I guess Jasper's been sending lust to everyone! I wrapped everyone in my shield. There. They should be getting normal now. They all thanked me and we hopped into Edward's Volvo. Oh, gross…

"You guys want to tell us where you _did it?!_" Edward started to get hysterical. Everyone glared at Emmett and Rosalie. They sheepishly smiled and pointed to where Edward and I were sitting. OH NO THEY DIDN'T! I was going to kill them!

"No, Bella. Calm down." Jasper started to warn me. Of course, he must have been surprised by the intensity of my feelings he couldn't say anything other than that. He started to glare at Rose. Oh, looks like someone's mad…

"Bella! Use your shield for God's sake!" My daughter seemed worried. I sighed and stopped trying to think of some good plan of punishing the two. I wrapped my shield around Jasper. This would only be temporary since I was really calming down fast. Edward seemed more concerned in comforting me and I let him. We both grieved. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie would wash the car…

"Actually. That's a bad idea." I glared at Edward. What the heck? Did I push my shield away. Yeah. I snapped it back into place and gave him a look that was sort of smug. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, they could do something to the car. Something a lot worse…" I flinched I started to think of the things they could do while we left them alone to clean the car. Plus, Emmett started to like building things. The wrong way. In other words, messing things up. I sighed. We had to wash a car soon…

"Let's go to that Newton's store!" Alice seemed chipper.

"Why, Alice?" I asked. A little confused here.

"You'll see…" OH this was probably was good…

Alice's POV

I was waiting for the right moment to break it to Rosalie and Emmet. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to let it out. Jasper mouthed no. Of course, I had seen Rose asking Jasper to that principal or whatever! It was coming. I could only delay it. So, I signed her Emmett to a shift at Newton's store. Emmett would be fawned on by the girls who liked him, who just all happened to work at that store. Whenever Rose would go over to see Emmett, which would be always, Todd would be there. Emmett wouldn't be able to do anything because he sort of "worked" for Todd. Or that's what Todd said to Emmett when Emmett pushed him away from Rosalie. I smiled. Emmett would be fired, even though he would protest that he quitted. Carlisle would get mad at Emmett for losing a job and a little mad at me for signing him up for a job. Later, Carlisle would tell me he was glad I did because it seemed like Emmett had "social" problems. I giggled, going over that future scene in my mind.

Edward seemed to smile a bit. _So did you see everything?_ I thought. Edward lifted his head casually as if he was just taking a deep breath. I smiled. This was going to be fun!

Emmett's POV

Alice started giving me little waves. I blinked and waved back. This was getting weird. Alice never was this chipper unless there was a reason… A good, payback reason. I gulped. This was not going to be a good day for me, would it?...

Edward parked on the curb. Not again!

Jasper's POV

I felt a little squished. First of all, I was in the back seat with Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, and Jacob. Ew. Wet dog smell all in the air. God, we should give the dog a bath one day. _Move back to the curb. We might as well start on Emmett's and Rosalie's duties of being stuffed in the trunk._ Edward pulled over. Haha! Emmett tried to run away. What surprised us was the little girl scream that came out. Really? Not even a roar? Emmett my man, you are getting _girly_. Edward chuckled and we high-fived each other when we managed to put Emmett in the trunk. Then we saw Rosalie trying to escape in the woods. We caught her and threw her into the trunk too.

"Guys, I'm a girl! Treat me better than Emmet next time." Rosalie seemed mad. Emmett seemed better. Was that lust I was feeling? Oh, not good for Edward's Volvo.

"Don't do it." Edward said that with so much fury, that Emmett actually felt fear. As did Rosalie. This was entertaining. I give them a wink and closed the trunk.

"What the heck! You closed it on my _miniskirt_, moron!" I heard Rosalie screech. Whatever. Edward and I got back inside the car. We heard yells and curses addressing us in several languages. I felt annoyance from Jacob, fury from the duo in the trunk, happiness from Alice, peace from my sleeping niece, embarrassment from Bella, and casualness from Edward. Ah. They made a nice mixture. I actually felt like myself. That is usually not happening. Hmm. I should make a recipe. I liked this environment…

**Two minutes and seven seconds after that trunk incident…**

Jasper's POV

"We're here! Emmett, meet your new boss." Alice gave us a wicked grin and motioned toward Todd. Oh, this was just GREAT for Emmett. I kissed Alice. I felt so proud of her! Or was that her feeling proud? I don't care! OH, that was Edward. Edward, you're boring. Edward shot me a look. But the expressions on Rosalie's face was priceless…

Renesmee's POV

Aunty Rose looked hilarious! Her mouth was open, her hands on her hips, her hair a mess from the strong wind, and her eyes were so wide and full of anger, confusion, and amusement. It was sort of funny. I was sort of embarrassed to think that her being upset was funny but it was…

Still, I was wondering why Alice signed only Emmett up for a shift, and not Rosalie…

Edward's POV

I was getting annoyed. I knew how much Alice wanted revenge but seriously, this was sort of the weirdest and the stupidest revenge a Cullen has ever thought of and has put into action. I was getting bored. I hugged Bella and she looked a little worried.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. Not hectic…" Which was not true seeing what Alice saw at the end of school on the first day of school, but I needed to reassure Bella.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I laughed.

"But I know you better than anyone else, which sort of makes up it." We laughed. I loved inside jokes.

**Sorry, it's short. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Today's not a good day for me… Anyways, I need an idea of what Emmett should mess up doing and what his job should be. If you'd like to share some ideas, I'm all for it! Sorry again!**


	26. Chapter 25 Emmett at work equals trouble

**Hope you guys had a great break! School for me started today. Tough. Anyway, thank you for the ideas! I decided to use a mixture of it. *Evil laugh* Okay, well, good luck Emmett!...**

Bella's POV

We saw the evil gleam in Todd's eyes. Oh brother. We saw him trying to saunter over towards us but we all laughed as we saw him stumble towards us because of the strong wind. None of us moved in the wind. We were a little… heavy like that. I leaned closer toward Edward and he made space for me in his jacket. Ah. I liked this position. I lost track of time. It was probably about five seconds. I came back to reality when I felt something tap me on the back. I slowly turned around, making sure I had my evil, get-away face on. I hated it when someone ruined the moment. Todd was there. Ew, was that a piece of _chocolate_ stuck in his teeth? And broccoli? And _is that a freakin' ant in between his teeth_? I looked Alice, who in turn gave a sympathetic pat on the back to Emmett.

Edward and I went back to the car. We looked at the scene inside so we didn't have to see that, that despicable guy!

Poor Emmett!

Emmett's POV

I am going to punch his face… Soon. He tried to flirt with Rose but all of us were disgusted by the food in his mouth.

Chocolate? Really? It smells SO gross. Ants are so much better tasting. Probably because they have blood, hehe. Still please tell me I do not have to wear a uniform. Edward, tell me! Dang, where is he?? Stupid mind-reading vampire. No good is he? He's never around when I need him! Ugh, I followed Todd to the store. The store was a little bigger than before and they had a lot of equipment! It also had a bit of sport clothing! And flower pots? Todd caught me looking at it with confused eyes. Huh.

"The ladies like it," said Todd with a grin. Huh? Only girls like Esme like it. Rose and Bella, no actually Edward, _hates_ gardening. I don't think I'll tell him that though.

"You are to mop the whole floor." Hmm. The floors seem already clean. Besides, I could finish that in 5 minutes. Now, I was to mop the floors. How do you use a mop again? Todd walked away from me, stalking towards Alice. Alice glared at him and he turned around and went toward the Manager Office? Manger Office? What? Is it a food office? I know manger means to eat in French! Oh, no, there's a little thing that looks like a lower case A between the n and g. OH, so it's a manager office. Isn't it supposed to be possessive though? As in Manager's Office. Hmm. I wonder if Mikey still works here.

I went back to work. Now, how do I mop something? It's been a while. I looked at the fuzzy, multi-stringed part. That must be where you put your head! I began to dance with the broom! WHEEE!!!!!!! Oops. My broom touched a shelf, holding a lot of balls. Basketballs. Suddenly, the whole shelf fell down. Oh. This is fun! I began to dance on top of the basketballs and shelf. I began to mop the floor. I pushed the basketballs out of the way. Now, Todd was coming my way. I quickly threw two basketballs in his direction. Yes! He caught them with his hands, right below the hip. I stifled a giggle and saw two okay looking human girls come by. I went over and pointed to Todd. Todd seemed embarrassed and angry. What? I mopped the floor! Right?

Todd looked mad but I guess he didn't want me to quit. I was his subordinate. That probably would never happen often. Just, stupid Alice made me…

I was to work as a cashier. Oh!

"You are to give the customer the exact change in less than 4 seconds." Todd smirked. What? That's hard? Todd had no idea what was going to hit him. Wait, did they add a new currency? I've never seen one of those big silver coins. I think they were a quarter of a dollar? EDWARD! HELP! I quickly searched for a sheet of paper. Yes! I found a lamenated sheet that showed how much the coins were worth. I didn't really need it. I just wanted sure. We always paid with credit cards... You know...Um, the copper one that had a disgusting green tinge was a penny, the really small one was a dime, the middle sized silver one was a nickel (ha, pumpernickels!), and the largest one was the quarter. Okay, now how much are they worth!? I knew the quarter was 25 cents. Simple math. A quarter of one dollar was 0.25. A penny was 1 cents. I think a dime was 10 cents. I haven't seen this nickel before though! EDWARD! EDUARDO! HELLO?

Edward came over. I saw Bella pushing him towards me for the first couple yards. I guess Edward didn't want to pain her. They were lovey-dovey a little too much. I sighed. It took him FOREVER to come over.

"What? We hate Todd, remember?" Rose came over as well as Edward said that. She literally jumped over the little table and was sitting on it, except faced towards me. Full make-out session. Don't ask for details.

Oh, I have a customer. Too bad. I don't often get to have make out sessions in public. Oh, what the heck is this old woman's problem? That looks like Mikey! Hoho! This is going to be fun! We need a story though!

"Hi elder Newton!"

"I'm not elder! I'm just the original!"

"Huh? What?"

"Get back to work!"

"Okay, Rosey baby, save it for next time! The world needs me to process the items being sold."

"You know, that did not make sense in any kinds of way," Rose told me with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know."

An old lady ended up coming. Great. She was coming towards me at least a foot per minute. OH my god. I'm just going to go over there and help her. I did just that. She was screaming at me? What?

"Cullen! Cullen?" I heard Mikey say. Dang.

"Hale actually." I smiled trying to act casual.

"Put that woman off the cart! She's obviously uncomfortable!" OH, is that why?

"OH, sorry sir!" I gave him an army salute. Which he mimicked back.

"Here's your change." I poured about 5 ounces of nickels into her hand. I got pissed at Edward since I realized that he hadn't answered my prayers.

"Since when did you pray Emmett?" I heard a voice chuckle. Shut up voice. "What's ten divided by two?" Five! Aha! I think the nickel was about 5 cents. I was almost pretty certain especially since the Voice said so. Well, thanks for nothing! You told me a little too late. "I'm not the Voice. Quit calling me that!" Aha, fine Eduardo. "Emmett..." I came back to answer the louder voice

"But this is about 3 dollars." You know what, I think I'll see if I can break my record of losing a job. I didn't like this job.

"No, it's 25 cents. See 5 times 5 equals 25! Oh, never mind. I'll just give you a quarter." I made the five times five thing. Well I had to make an excuse at least right? I decided to play dumb. I wanted to see how long it would be before I got fired…

**More coming up! Just I thought as well I post this up. Not very good. So tell me how you liked it or what I should change!!! **

**1.7.09 I changed it so Emmett was clueless instead of mentally challenged. Tell me how you liked it, especially I.W. Cullen, the next time I put up a chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26 Fired finally: world record!

**Here's a chapter… You guys might not like it so just tell me what you think and what parts don't seem right and I'll try my best to fix it!**

Mike's POV

Cullen? No, Hale. Wait, Hail. I keep forgetting. I think I have short term or long term memory loss. I don't remember which one it is though. I got this feeling in my stomach that I didn't like that new guy but he seemed familiar and familiar people are usually or should be treated normally, or that's what I think. I treated him with a little respect but sort of informally. There were six of them. Three girls and guys. I guessed they matched up. Rosalie with Hunky… Wait, Rosalie? How did I know that name? I thought hard but came up with nothing. Hmm. Okay.

New guy was or must be really new because he had no idea what to do with the coins, which I was surprised about. My eyes were wide open when I saw him give a handful of nickels to that woman. When he gave her a quarter and took back the nickels, she seemed slightly disappointed. Whether it was in the new guy or that she couldn't have the nickels I have no idea.

Todd seemed to follow his eyes on that blond girl. I already knew that he would probably or should forget about it. Those kind of girls, would NEVER come to him. I knew that from experience from high school. There was that one girl who liked me but to spite me for going out with Jessie, married this rich Cullen. I froze. Cullen. Hale. I guess my memory was getting better. I felt dizzy. I saw images flashing just before my eyes. They were going too fast and I felt like I was on those spinny rides at the amusement parks. I usually threw up after those rides though. I went back to my office and stayed there for the rest of the day. Todd would fire the new guy if he wanted to. Plus, that new guy gave me headaches about the past….

Alice's POV

This was exciting. I quickly looked at Emmett's future. Jacob and Nessie were gone. They went home, tired. Esme and Carlisle were there so they wouldn't be there unsupervised which Bella liked. Bella had to let go of things like that especially since how old Nessie is. Anyways, on the good side, I could see things much more better. After an incident, Todd would fire Emmett, try to punch him, have a broken hand, and run away from us, only barely daring to talk to Bella now and then…

Emmett's POV

I saw Rosey trying to come over, only to be blocked by Todd.

"What's up, sexy thing?" Rose seemed mad. But I was a whole lot madder.

"You better get out of my way. I can hurt you pretty bad as well as my Emmett can too." Ah, there was some relief. She never called me her Emmett. Unless there were girls around. Before I could see anymore and think anything, two girls approached me. I guess Rose didn't like calling me hers until she has to. A little sorrow came, mixed with anger to Todd.

"Hi there. I saw you working," Which was more like staring I must add. "And I thought that we could help you." I looked up. One of the girls was alright, while another was really pretty. I knew what was coming. No matter what I would say, they would be trying to be all over me. Ugh. Human girls always had this disgusting taste in them. I found out it was gum. These two were gum maniacs from what I could smell. I wrinkled my nose and gave them a quick nod of acknowledgment. I started to stare at Rose and Todd who still refused to let her pass. I saw Rose ready to explode. If she did, she would blow our cover…

"Hi Todd. What's going on?" I put my arm around Rose and gave her a quick kiss. Rose still looked extremely mad.

"Your girlfriend has been cheating on you with me and I told her I should tell you. Since you won't let her break up with you." Now that guy was going down. I snarled and crouched. This was all instinctively and both intentionally. Rose quickly pushed me aside and before Todd knew it, he had gotten a hard slap on the face by her. Of course, she must have had a hard time bottling up the pressure that she wanted to use to give a proper slap but the slap was actually more like a fast pat. Humans called that a slap though. I don't get it.

Todd thought it was me and he charged at me. I had no idea what he was going to do. The problem was humans were so impredictable. So when he hit my chest, he fell to the ground. He moaned but the only coherent words were "you're fired." Dang it. I was so close to not making a record. Carlisle would kill me!

Alice giggled and came skipping. I glared at her. "What, you made a new record! Officially, the world record of the Cullens of losing a job _ever_ is one hour and three seconds." I hoped she was satisfied. Now that the revenge was over couldn't the girls freakin' leave me alone! I've been bullied enough. I made a face. Edward looked so indifferent. Alice started to giggle even more as if there was something funny about to happen.

"Emmett, don't call me indifferent, the Voice, or bored." Boring, Voicy, indifferent stupid mind reading vampire. I turned my head. I was bored with the Voice.

Rosalie came running toward me. I picked her up and carried her to the car. Everyone started to silently exchange money. I saw Jasper hand a… _credit card_ to Bella. Bella seemed smug. "Don't ever bet against Alice. Haven't you learned that?" I heard her say, barely audible…

Alice's POV

Jasper bet against my visions. MY visions. I was a little disappointed. This ruined the whole outlook of the day.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that I was hoping for the best." My Jasper was always the one who was the most compassionate and optimistic. Or so I thought. Still. I loved him. I hugged him quickly and Bella looked at me. She seemed happy to actually make some money which she would use absolutely none of it. Like her other credit cards, the millions of dollars would go to waste. I sighed. Bella was too much of a saver. We should have made her rich before we changed her so she knew how to spend money. I sighed. Again. I was feeling depressed. Still, there was one more thing to look forward to. Another part of the revenge…

**It's rough. Sorry! Tell me how you didn't like it. Or liked it, by some amazing chance… I've been a little preoccupied. And will until probably towards the end of Feburary. So, bear with me and give me ideas. Like maybe the second secret part of the revenge Alice has for Rosalie and Emmett. Review? **


	28. Chapter 27 Poor Renesmee

**Hey guys! Sorry it's like two days late! :O. Busy schedule… You guys know. First thanks to all the reviewers! And the new reviewers! Anyways! I still can't believe this story has over 200 reviews. Another :O Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter…**

Bella's POV

Once we got back to the house, Carlisle was ready to scorn Emmett. I felt bad for him. I had the record of never losing a job. Even with Edward always hanging around, the management seemed to like me. I always quit. Alice lasted only at least twenty minutes tops when it came to jobs. She somehow found that some kind of job got her clothes dirty, which she could check with her impeccable eyesight.

Emmett seemed a little relieved. I guessed he thought Alice was done with him, well actually more of Rose and him than him himself. You know. I pushed my shield, replayed the moment, and lifted up one eyebrow. "You shouldn't flirt, Mrs. Cullen," I heard a voice say. It was Jasper. Ugh, sorry empathetic vampire! Jasper waved it away. Jasper was nice.

"Yes he is." Edward? Oh yeah, so are you going to answer my question. Nod one. Nod two. So that means you are going to answer my question which you answered yes. Oh, I get it! Now I want my shield back! I brought it back in. For some reason, whenever I brought my shield in, it gave me some kind of relief. I felt complete. It was nice and soothing.

Renesmee was playing with Emmett, who was done getting reprimanded by Carlisle. Carlisle had already sunk into the couch with Esme sitting right next to him, fussing with his hair. They were such the cutest couple! Next to me and Edward, of course. Esme and Carlisle's relationship was healthy, as was mine and Edward's. The Alice and Jasper relationship was based on fashion and using their special talents. Please don't make me go into detail. Rosalie and Emmett relationship was sick. Period.

"Uncle Emmett. Can I ask you to do something? I've been dying to ask somebody but none of the guys at the Reserve will do it." Renesmee pulled out her heartbreaking face. Ooooh. I felt like I would do anything for her right now. Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. I smiled.

Emmett stood up from the chair he was sitting. He pounded his chest with a closed fist and for special effects, lightly touched the table they were at so it sounded like a human thudded his fist on the table. "Bring it on! I can do anything they can't do! And they can do!" Ah. Not a wise move. That was rash…

Nessie smiled. She pulled out something from her pockets. Was that- worms? Emmett looked shocked and scared. Alice quickly took a picture of it. The light from the camera bewildered Emmett even more. He slightly moved his arms. "Uncle Emmett, eat these worms." No! She used the baby voice. For us, the charm was gone but for Emmett, it just strengthened. We never understood that. I guess Rosalie really did mess up his mind after all these years. No offense Rosalie. I threw her a sorry glance. She looked confused.

"Uh, worms. That's nice, honey. Um, Uncle Emmett has to go. Bye!" Edward grabbed him and sat him back in the chair. Now Esme was watching. Emmet cursed. He couldn't break the table, especially with Esme watching. He looked defeated. "But, honey, if you buy me a new Jeep, then I'll eat these worms." Emmett wrinkled up his nose. Renesmee seemed appeased.

"Yeah, it's in the garage. Now EAT!" I smiled, thinking about my complex daughter…

_-Flashback-_

_"So, all I have to do is press this button on the computer? Okay!" Renesmee learned how to go around on eBay. It was pretty hard, seeing how she really wanted to go with Jacob and if we let Jacob teach her, it would end up in something entirely different…_

_Renesmee sold Emmett's Jeep yesterday. Just while she was eating, her Aunty Alice slipped by and quickly gave her instructions. Nessie liked the idea and went along with it. Alice made an eBay account for Emmett: IlikeBlondeslikeShannyandJessicaStanley._

_Alice had no imagination but she decided that she would like to stir up some bad memories about Jessica and hence, the username came. I put the Shannyand part in because… I wanted too. Okay, it's not healthy to be evil like this but I just couldn't pass on the opportunity. Alice bought the Jeep quickly, which was selling for two cents. Unfortunately, it was sold, onesixtyfourth of a second before to this guy in Canada. Alice looked at Nessie._

_"Um, Sweetie, I think we have a Jeep to rebuy." To sum it up for you, Alice had to pay two dollars more. The guy was shocked and wanted to get rid of it when Alice told him she was a lawyer and that Jeep was wanted as evidence for a murder. From what I heard, it was funny. So, the Nessie and Alice Adventures were done for the day._

Emmet grimaced and as soon as he put the cup to his mouth, we saw him start to flinch, stay still, and then eagerly finish the… cup. We never touched that cup after that event. Emmett licked his mouth. All of us made a face. Even Carlisle who I haven't seen make that face in a long, long time. Renesmee was shocked. Then she realized something.

"I said the WHOLE THING not the WORM's BLOOD." All of us looked at her and looked at Emmett again. The thought was disgusting. To our surprise, Emmett gulped it all down like a human downing a whole bottle of beer in one chug. It was gross. All of us looked shocked, went to our rooms and locked it with the anti-vampire lock that Emmett had made. That was the only thing that could withstand Emmett. He would never destroy his own creation. The only creation that worked at least.

We heard Emmett scream and stood in the darkest corner of the room. WE all knew what happened.

_-Flashback-_

_Alice's POV_

_"Oh, yeah, sorry but I colored it pink. You know. And green and blue. All the rainbow colors." I entered the room and gasped. It was the hippie Jeep. I tried very hard to hold in my laughter. I was still shaking but no human could see that. Putting on my serious face the best I could I shook his hand and drove the moronic, bad-styled car back home. Laughing out loud the whole way. _

Bella's POV (continued)

I looked for Renesmee. Nessie? NESSIE? I pushed my shield and thought frantic thoughts about my baby. She could be in big trouble especially with Emmett mad, out of his mind and things. Maybe she shouldn't have ripped him off. I mean, it is new since she just bought it and that's the definition of new in Emmett's words but, it's PINK for heaven's sakes. I looked at Edward. His golden eyes were scared. We were both scared about what might happen to Renesmee out there, alone…

_**WITH AN ANGRY, REVENGE-SEEKING EMMETT, WHO LIKED A MEAN GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK…**_

To be continued…

**Sorry, I know it's cheap and I haven't done the revenge for Rosalie from Alice but it'll come soon. Trust me… *Evil smile***

**Review? :D**


	29. Chapter 28 Escape?

**Tada! Sorry, it's a little late. *ahem* Anyways, here!**

Renesmee's POV

I felt scared. One moment, Momma's arm was around me. The next minute, everyone was gone. I knew from a growl that Emmett was here. I sighed. Finally, I had to go to my last resort. Alice must have seen this coming or must have thought that we might need it someday because she made perfumes that smelt almost just almost like us. There were eight perfumes, therefore. I quickly hid under the sink, pulled on a pipe that was unnecessary for the sink, and took out one of the perfumes; Jasper's. Good choice, since Jasper had absolutely nothing to do with this revenge. If I did Aunty Rose's… Emmett might react. If I had Alice's, Emmett would kill me. As for Bella and Edward, they weren't very good choices, even though their scent was closer to mine. However, Emmett liked to mess with Bella and Edward a little too much for my liking. I sprayed the whole bottle of Jasper all over me and I quickly ran out into the woods. I climbed up into one of the trees. I saw that the cottage window was open but I couldn't risk it. Maybe I should hide in Jasper's car, throw some Alice scent in it and Emmett might not bother me. No, he liked walking in on people…

I stayed where I was. I felt tears prickling. I missed Jacob. "Nessie, dear, where are _you?_" said a creepy voice. It felt like it was right next to me… Was it? I slowly turned around. There was Emmett almost half a mile away on the tree tops to. My god, he looked like a, a… vampire. He smiled at me and I swear I saw drool on his face. I shrieked and made way toward the house. I knew that the house was harder not to wreck for Emmett but I had the speed and agility to go into the house, run around and not be caught by Emmett. Was Carlisle and Esme there?...

I heard panting noises behind me. I started to pace myself. This would take a while and according to studies, if you look behind to see the person who is coming after you, your brain freezes and you slow down. No, just kidding but seriously, I knew what would happen if I looked back. I made my way upstairs gave a quick knock on Esme's and Carlisle's room. I started to bang on the door and yell for a little while. I needed to let them know I was in trouble. I didn't hear a thing though. I flicked my head and decided to make a run for the La Push area. I felt slightly shameful that I had to go over there to lose Emmett. I mean, I was slightly faster than him when it came to running all around the house. But I knew that I had to go there. Jacob probably was there. I started to dodge Emmett and made a run for the open door, leading out to a road. Only to be ambushed by Emmett who had closed the once-open door. How did he hide behind the door? I started to turn around and made a quick plan of where to run in the house in my head…

Bella's POV

My BABY! RENESMEE! I started to freak out as I carefully unlocked the Emmett-locked door and started running around, calling her name. I heard some yells from inside the house and my heart stopped. I know it had already stopped but I thought my world was collapsing. Then I thought about the good side. Emmett couldn't do anything to Nessie. She's too adorable. Right? Then I saw Emmett through a window. Was that- a football outfit? I was very, very confused now. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrieked. I was too busy thinking about Nessie right now. Emmett? "Did you really think, I'd let you go out here alone with an angry Emmett?" I heard a voice chuckle. Aw, Edward! I turned around and kissed him. Crap, Nessie. I ran toward the house, jumping through the window that I had seen Emmett run past. Esme was going to kill me but I needed to get toward Jasper…

Jasper's POV

Alice was dazing off. Oh, a vision. I shook her lightly and she came back to reality. She shook her head and told me to mess with Emmett's feelings. "Make him feel happy!" Alice chirped. Happy? I suddenly had a vision of Emmet dancing around with Nessie, crashing her into stairs while whistling. I shuddered. I did not want that to happen with my one and only niece. I quickly threw a tsunami amount of happiness. Okay, I added desire and lust in it. Probably because Rosalie was here, I threw her out the door and looked at Alice.

"Jazzy, that was awesome." Uh, why was I getting lust responding back to me? I tried to throw disdain toward Alice. It was like throwing water on a wall. When it was burning hot outside. There was no effect.

"Alice, not now." I backed away and quickly, I hid in the bathroom, putting on the Alice-away lock mode. I had made it a while back because I knew sometimes, she would be like this. I heard Alice wail. Sorry honey. It was for the best. I crouched on the floor and stared back at the person staring at me in the mirror.

Bella's POV

I crashed through the window. "JASPER! EMMETT!" I saw Emmett skip toward me. Skip? Uh, a happy Emmett is scarier than a mad Emmett. I quickly dodged his pitiful attempt to hug me. Nessie crashed into me. We made a sound like two boulders colliding. Was Nessie all right? Oh, there she is. Suddenly we looked up and ran for our lives. In the meantime, I saw Rosalie walking around.

"Emmett? Emmett, baby? Where are you?" I heard Rosalie calling out desperately. I put my shield around Jasper, Alice, me, Edward, and Nessie. Thanks Jasper. Hoping that he would feel the gratitude in all the lust, I tried to maximize it by 5 times. It was hard but I wasn't concerned about that. I heard two people kissing upstairs. Then a door crashed down. Poor Esme. Another home improvement project was coming up. I covered Renesmee's ears once I heard the tell tale signs of Emmett and Rosalie together and took her to our cottage. Edward was right behind me. Luckily, he had to stayed silent and had not made a rash, desperate move like I had. Which was good because Emmett always liked to hug Edward for some unknown reason… Anyhow, it felt reassuring that Edward was right behind me. More supporting. Once we got into the cottage, we hid under the covers in the bedroom, being sure that there was an Emmett lock everywhere on the windows and the door there…

Emmett would calm down…. Eventually. Plus, they had a long day.

**Review? Like what I could fix in this section? Should I do a school day next??? Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 29 Another School Day

**Some of you guys were confused and so I thought I might as well put up what I replied to still waiting for my prince:**

**One, Renesmee is not going to school because she is homeschooled and she also really wants to see Jacob's gang. By gang, I mean friends, not gang-mob gang kind of thing. **

**Two, Angela is Angela. She keeps her thoughts to herself most of the time. She decided Carlisle's story was true because the other option (the one in which Carlisle is the same Carlisle Cullen) is too freaky for Angela to think of. She probably dismissed it off as some kind of random thought. (By the way, Mike is old and probably often forgets who he married… Just kidding! :D Or not..)**

**Now, as for Renesmee, to sum it up for what happened in the previous chapter, it'd be that she had to evade Emmett and in the end, Bella and Edward save her, as well as Jasper who indirectly saved Renesmee by throwing out Rosalie, who had entered Alice and Jasper's room when they had entered it. Rosalie didn't want to go into her bedroom because that was where she thought Emmett would be most likely be at. **

**Okay, you people wanted a school day, correct? Here it is… By the way, I might put a twist on vampiregirl195's idea or use a part of it, just so that person knows (Just a note: I really don't and can't describe kisses very well, seeing that I have never been kissed in my life.)**

**If any of you guys have questions, I might answer those yours through PMs probably the minute you have asked a question through a review…**

Bella's POV

It was about six in the morning. In an hour or so, we would go to school. Rose quickly came downstairs. She was trying to fix her hair, which was difficult without a mirror. Rosalie still didn't buy one. She didn't have time because of yesterday. "So, Rose, how was last, ahem, night?" I asked, teasing. Rosalie looked like a mess. Her hair was curled up in interesting knots. She looked quite satisfied and embarrassed. I wondered if she was going to kill Jasper. One has to wonder. I heard they had quite a night. Luckily for Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I, we had the excuse of going to the mall. There was no stopping Alice after Edward mentioned the idea. Esme and Carlisle were forced to stay home because they were the parents and they had to be sure nobody left Emmett and Rosalie alone. They might ruin the whole house that way.

"Well, I assume you heard." Rose gave me a prideful grin. I smiled back. Crap. We have… to face another day with the stupid humans. It might be fun laughing at Todd though… Edward continued to stare at my face. I looked at him, a little sheepishly, and hid my face.

"And I assume that your dares are still valid," Jasper said, giving us a good morning nod. We nodded all back at him. Alice joined him and the moment they locked eyes, we all felt we were interrupting something. We looked away, mumbling off random comments about the weather and when we might be able to play baseball. According to Alice from yesterday's shopping trip, there was going to be a big storm brewing this Wednesday and Tuesday.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at us balefully. Nuh-uh, she was SO not getting out of this dare! We al gave her a look that made her look a little mad and annoyed. Oh well. She could kill us later. Today, we were all a little down to the fact that we had school today. And today was a good day. Hey, maybe Wednesday or Tuesday or Thursday or Friday was a sunny day and we could miss school! Emmett came downstairs and went up, no actually, he charged and pounced on Jasper, who probably saw this coming because Jasper ducked and Emmett ended up pouncing the dining table. Isn't that great. He broke it again. Alice and I chuckled. Little smirks appeared on Edward and Jasper's faces. Rosalie looked plain sad.

"Aw, man! Jasper! You are SO getting it!" Jasper ducked again as Emmett made an attempt at Jasper. Esme's china collection was now crushed to smithereens and there was a dent in the wall.

"Emmett! You idiot! That wall has a post that holds the house up!" Alice shrieked. She quickly fixed it. Emmett just crossed his arms.

"Well, you should have stopped me," said Emmett, trying to force the blame on someone else. Alice glared at him.

"Do you wanna fix this because if you do, go ahead. Also, you made a last second choice! I couldn't have stopped you!" Alice started to cuss as she reviewed what she could do to fix the wall. In the end, we held up the house while Alice brought the spare woodboards and posts that we used for emergencies such as Emmett nearly making the house crash on itself from the cottage and created a whole new wall. "Anybody have steel? That way, when Emmett crashes into the wall, he won't make as big an impact?"

We were all exhausted. Well not exhausted exhausted but worn down. We spent the rest of the hour resting. Carlisle and Esme came down about five minutes before we would leave for school. They were surprised when they saw us lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling blankly, and seeing the precious antique dining room table and china collection in pieces around us. Esme started to shake. Emmett was going to get it. Esme silently swept up the pieces of the china collection. The dining room table was once again, glued back to its original form. I looked at Edward. We had to go. I relunctantly picked myself up from the floor and quickly picked up my school things, changed into more school-suitable clothes, and entered the car, flinching as I remembered that Emmett and Rosalie had done it there.

The others followed me and we all entered the car. Oh, except Rosalie and Emmett. We pushed them into the trunk. Suddenly, Emmett seemed to revitalize. "You guys are mean! Sticking me in the trunk! What are the girls going to think? My fans! My popularity is at a risk!" Rosalie got mad.

"What do those girls matter? It should be me you should be caring about!"

"But if I do, it does no good. The guys are after you. That's a known fact."

"So? My popularity is at a risk here too!"

"You know what, Rose, family is what matters. Us, being together is what matters." We heard some snickering and then some kissing.

"That is so corny." We heard Jasper say, rather in a bored tone. Alice looked the same.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Alice agreed.

"Hey, just because we're getting some, doesn't mean you have to be so boring." We heard Emmett call out.

"Shut up, we're almost here." Edward replied in the same tone as Alice had. He sped up, at least 20 miles per hour more. I briefly looked at the speedometer. 120 miles per hour. That was so slow. I needed to get Edward a new car. Or we should ride Alice's Porsche.

We entered the school. Edward did a quick turn and parked perfectly between a thin space between this van and this truck that must have been brothers with my old truck. All of us jumped out the moment the car stopped moving. Of course, we heard Emmett and Rosalie fidgeting Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"So, Rose and Emmett, have you guys learned your lessons?" I said, rather loudly. Alice grinned at me and gave me thumbs up. I gave a wink to Edward. Suddenly, the students in the parking lot looked at us. I popped open the trunk and Rosalie and Emmett were up, standing. "Easy now." I smirked. They would get me back, but I learned that eternity's a lot fun to live when there were things to settle between family members.

Rosalie shook her head and lifted her chin. She gracefully landed on the ground, checked her clothes and went to school. Emmett just followed her around, giving little waves and smiles to girls that were staring at him. I didn't understand why Emmett did that but then again, this is Emmett. We have no idea what he is going to do sometimes.

I made my way to class one with Edward. We were talking about how there were no really good books these days when that despicable _girl_ came over. The Lauren girl. Shanny. Ugh, of all the days, she just had to bother me TODAY?! I growled at her, my eyes were dark. She backed away. For a second then she tried to reassure herself and approached Edward and me. I bit my lips and started to throw myself on Edward. I'm sorry. Today is not a good day to handle humans! Why didn't the sun show today? Huh? I'm just wondering.

"Excuse me, Isabella." Edward and I ignored her. We kept it going. I whispered rather inappropriate things to Edward. What? Sure, Shanny was going to tell everyone I was a pervert or a slut but seriously, did it matter? It would save me problems with the guys! Of course, guys didn't care about us being together. We heard things, comments from them, such as "Whoa, I wonder if she'd come over with him to my house," and etc.

"Bella, sweetheart, you got to stop."

"Why, Edward?"

"The principal's going to enter the classroom in two seconds." Ooohh, crap. I got off of him and sat in my seat, opened my notebook to a random page and started to write notes at full speed, vampire style. Edward chuckled as he did the same. As Edward said, the principal entered. According Edward later, Rosalie made sure that the principal entered classes with Jasper in it and that he, my Edward, was going to die because he didn't tell Alice about the whole principal-and-Jasper hookup plot that Rosalie had going on.

"Go on, I'm just observing." I looked at her intensely. She scanned the room. Her eyes lingered on my Edward and Rosalie's Emmett but she stared rather rudely at Jasper. Rosalie smirked and threw a little note to Alice which she shredded into pieces immediately, not needing to read it to know what was going on. Alice gave me and Edward a death glare and made the "your dead" sign to Rosalie. Rosalie just stared at the principal, letting out giggles. I looked away. From what I saw, I knew I did not want to know what was going on between Alice and Rosalie but they were going to have a fight soon.

I looked at the time, bored. Time to do a checkup. The principal has been staring at Jasper for approximately 20 minutes. 10 girls have been staring and practically been drooling on my Edward, 8 for Emmett (popularity has gone down, big time.) and Jasper had 9, including the principal, girls (the principal was a girl, compared to my age) staring at him. Rosalie had 12 guys, Alice had 10, and I had freakin'14 guys staring at me. I looked at my clothes. I was never going to wear what Alice bought for me, ever again. I was wearing a low V-neck cut short sleeve shirt and what do you know, a _short_ short. No wonder the guys were staring at me. Great, today was going to be worse from any other normal day. I sunk in my seat and hid my face on Edward. Guys were going to be following me all day today…

**Review? Tell me how you liked it, hated it, whatever.! If you have questions, I'll either answer them through with the next chapter, and/or send you a PM that answers it! **


	31. Chapter 30 Tired

**Here's another chapter. I had free time and probably won't update until Saturday or maybe even Sun. Sorry D: But I promise you, after that, I'll be updating probably every day or so… which is a good thing… I guess…Anyways, it's because I have a big test coming up, and back to the story…**

Jasper's POV

I suddenly realized how fortunate I was that I didn't have Edward's ability.

Sure, it would be interesting to read minds but if the level of lust I was receiving from the principal corresponded with the thoughts, I was really, _really_ lucky. I suddenly felt a strong wave of disgust from… Edward, uh huh, that was expected, that blond girl who keeps ogling Edward even though Bella looks like she was having an *cringe* interesting time over there with Edward a few seconds ago, and Alice. Huh, why her? Oh, yeah, the principal. I looked at Alice. Now, I wished I had Edward's power. It would be nice to know what she was thinking sometimes.

I received realization from Bella. A few seconds after, I felt mischief from Alice. Oh, no. Oh, no, she did _not_ want to do that. She was trying to send off lust. So far, it was easy for me to handle but if the amount continued to increase at this rate I was in trouble. I saw that Emmett was about to throw something at me. Suddenly, a plan coming up, I ducked just as he threw it, and guess who it hit? Alice. Te feelings of lust left the room. Almost at least. Anyways, let's just say that in the end, we all had a paper fight that lasted two minutes and luckily weren't caught. (By the way, remind me never to throw something at Alice's hair) Until Emmett accidentally bumped into Rosalie as she threw the paper at me. Then, for some reason, the paper was thrown slower, therefore was seen, and hit the mean blond girl who was an Edward fan on the head. Guess who got in trouble? You got it. Rosalie Hale. Guess who else got in trouble? Shanny Stanley or what her name was. I saw Alice move quickly and write a few things on the piece of paper. She told me that she wanted to make it look like a note between Rosalie and Shanny. Liar, she had a fight to pick with Rosalie.

There was a storm brewing and the rest of us Cullens knew it… I didn't talk to Rosalie and if I could unless I was cornered by him, Emmett until Rosalie and Alice had their fight.

Bella's POV

I felt bad for Shanny. Sure, she did try to steal my husband rather pitifully but getting her in trouble was not necessary (in other words, thanks Alice!). I was going to talk to Alice today. Later I mean… Alice waved her hand. Okay, then. No thank you's or anything. Too bad. I was thinking about taking her shopping. I saw Alice suddenly very desperately catch my attention. Not going to happen, Alice. I was just kidding. I erased the option of taking Alice on a surprise, that wasn't really a surprise, shopping trip. Alice seemed to calm down and look bored.

I snuggled closer towards Edward. Few more seconds and we would be separated. The thought saddened me. I looked up to get dazzled in Edward's eyes. Eh, if I was going to spend a few seconds of class, then I might spend it in a way that was worth my time. I stared up at him. Then a bell rang. A metal clanging kind of sound. All of us flinched at the horrible sound and the echoes it left. Edward and I reluctantly got up to go to our next class.

As I was about to get up, a boy (I sometimes refer to humans as boys. They are quite young compared to me and Edward) kindly _rammed_ into my desk, making me drop everything. Edward narrowed his eyes as I saw the boy pick up my things and give them to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sarcasm was clearly evident in his voice. Trying to control my irritation, I replied.

"No, it's okay, Edward! Darling, help me will you?" I gave my Edward a quick kiss and Edward effortlessly took my things and handed it to me. I smiled and I walked, hand in hand to my next class. Then, something unexpected happened.

They all flooded us, separating us with such force and surprise that we could not recover. The group of blonds, some brunettes, and a lot of _strawberry blondes_ took Edward to his next class. How the heck did they know his schedule? I hope they haven't been stalking us… For many reasons. As he was practically carried away, Edward was flinching. Hoping to give him some comfort while trying not to push all the boys out of my way and accidentally kill a few of them, I wrapped my shield around him, like a thin layer of silk. I saw Edward trying to gently push the girls off, mouth the words sorry and thank you toward me. I looked down. Suddenly, I felt void. Like some part of me was missing. The group of boys that surrounded me and kept pestering me took me to my next class. God, I need to ask Alice where she got her human-voices-out earplugs. I knew she was wearing it. I saw her quickly stuff something in her ears just before we went to our first period class.

Then, that group of boys I had seen earlier that month came to bother me again. Gosh, humans. Just. Don't. Learn. Not. To. Mess. With. Freakin'. Vampires. Do. They?!

"Hey hot stuff," one guy yelled out. It was quite inappropriately. What was worse was that all of a sudden the boys started howling. Huh, I wonder if I brought Jake to school, then they would learn not to make fun of the Howl. That's what Jake called it anyways. Unfortunately for me, I lost my temper with that. The pencil I was holding, to doodle with, suddenly broke in half. Shaking, I looked up at that guy, pushed my desk away, as lightly as I could. Evidence of superstrength is bad for our reputation.

"What. Did. You Call. Me?" I asked in a small voice. I started to glare at the boys around me. They all flinched.

"Hot stuff. Maybe I should call you Hot Cakes. Do you wanna meet with me sometimes, sweetie." Okay, that's it. I refuse to be treated this way! Especially know that I have the strength to teach guys a lesson, I decided to break free from my no-hurting-the-idiotic-humans rule I had set up for myself early in the year. Grabbing the shirt of that guy, I lifted him in the air. All the guys took one step backwards. One even tripped over a chair. Which would have been funny but I could not take it anymore. Humans are officially idiots.

"Please, leave me alone." I dropped the boy, gave him one dirty look, and my quickly passing moment of rebellion passed. I couldn't hurt the humans. Sometimes, they were a much brasher and a stupider Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley. It wasn't their fault. It's engineered into them genetically. The guys left me along for a while. I only hoped Edward was doing better than me. Girls were much more vicious than guys…

Edward's POV

I want to die. JASPER WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?! The feelings of an average high school girl for me and her thoughts, I could handle. But these girls were crazy. No offense to them. I gently pushed them away. I wondered how Bella was doing. If any of the guys, _any_ of them, touched her, I would personally corner them and "push" them around lightly. Well, usually, tapping them on the head with a little bit of pressure usually knocked them out and left a big bruise on the head that was not at all severe. I would know. After all, I went to medical school and developed that technique to teach guys.

Bella had accidentally dropped her shield for some reason. Under all the chatters and fussing from the girls, I couldn't tell what was happening but I knew that Bella only dropped her shield from a person she was shielding when she got really really mad. Bella, I miss you already… Did the girls actually sabotage the bell in the classroom? Oh my god. I was dealing with stalking, obsessive girls. For once, I freaked out. I lightly pushed my way out through, got a bathroom pass, and decided to stay in the bathroom until the bell in the classroom rang or a few seconds before class started. I would check in with the teacher often to be sure not to be late. That would ruin my long years of no tardiness and I was one school year with no tardiness away from winning a bet from Alice. (Long story, I advise you don't ask…)

_Meanwhile in the Newton's Store_

Mike's POV

Meanwhile, in the store, I heard an odd clanging sound outside. Ah, it was just like the bell when I was a young lad in love and in high school. Huh. Suddenly, all my old memories came back to me. I remembered this one girl named Isabella Swan. She loved me. She even told me to call her Bella. I remembered when I thought about how awesome and hot it would be if we hooked up. Suddenly, I remembered the Cullens. I froze in my tracks. Emmett, Rosalie who would have been mine but Mr. Buffy Emmett claimed her (Emmett punched me where it hurt), Alice who I tried to pick up with these awesome pickup lines but decided to quit going after her after Jasper did the same thing Emmett did except for some reason, I felt a lot more pain, Jasper, and _Edward Freak Cullen_. That guy looked at my Bella as if she was something to eat. No, it was like she was his life. I made up the whole eat thing because the thought of him and her being together was so upsetting, I decided to make the thought disgusting by switching some nouns around. Dizzy, I fell into a couch and suddenly looked up. I was doing something…

Wait, now what was I doing? Oh, yes, need to get lunch…

**Review? Trust me, I have a nice argument between Rosalie and Alice planned. They're probably going to fight over an item in a store in a mall. Any ideas what that item might be? I need ideas, seriously. This one was a little hard to write. For me. I mean. You know what? Just tell me if you liked it or not, and whatever ideas you have for me! ~**


	32. Chapter 31 INOGSTA

**Here's your chapter! Might be alittle rough though... Ahem, anyways Thanks to twilightgal101, for the ideas about the glass shoes! I twisted the idea you presented I. W. Cullen thanks to you too! And ShadowCatcher!**

**twlightluvr12, I will now probably write a spring break or winter break chapter or chapters. Thanks for mentioning it! (Totally forgot about school breaks)**

**To urmyedward: I believe that is a great idea! I can tell you know that somebody's going to find out and the Cullens will have a lot of explaining to do! To her… (hint hint)**

Rosalie's POV

Alice and I ended up ditching school with Jasper and Emmett mainly because there was this one sale at the store that was having this humongous sale on shoes. Plus, school was just getting to become a boring activity, not that it never was but it seemed that this generation was stupider and was failing their way to college. This one guy in my history class didn't even know who Shakespeare was. Shakespeare, for god's sake! And this other girl had no idea how to take a test. I guess people are like this these days.

Alice had ended up running back home, carrying her yellow Porsche on the way back, which made this bright yellow streak. It probably scared a few or more people. It's not everyday they se a natural phenomenon; a yellow streak that appeared and disappeared with no trace. Maybe a footprint in the mud…

Alice. We had problems with one another. We were going to talk. Soon. I smiled. Anticipation was carved on in my face. I love fights… I always win. Always.

Emmett's POV

We were ditching school! I teased Alice about her hair all the way to the store. She seemed to be immune and not to be listening. She kept on talking about this pair of shoes she really wanted. Rosalie seemed to be listening intently, and I saw that she probably wanted to take the shoes first. She wanted to get back at Alice. I thought carefully.

The first thing they did was fight over at the mall over something, in this case, shoes. Next, they would make a race for getting the things the other wanted. They didn't want the other to have something they wanted. Like all the pairs of shoes that were made out of glass from G something something something I (in this case), probably some makeup and girly things like that. Then, they would make one another get in trouble usually at school, which Rosalie always ended up getting in a heap of trouble while Alice didn't, because she saw the future and everything. The fourth step would be that they would fight, enter each other's rooms, destroy everything in it and come back out, throwing scraps of their favorite clothes at one another. Finally, Esme would make them clean everything up, apologize. Bella was usually tried to prevent the fights to get to the fourth step, as the negotiator when it came to these things.

Anyways, I couldn't tease Rose, who was still a little disgruntled about the fact she couldn't use her mirror to check up on her face and Jasper was just so Jasper-y. All sad, quiet. It was a little intimidating if you think about it.

So, Rose and I were holding hands and passing by all these stores. I suddenly had a craving of gummy worms. I wasn't sure how they made them. Maybe, they're worms but they have gummy _in _them. I started to pull on Rose's hand to take her to the candy store. Suddenly, her eyes flashed an angry look. Whoa, dude, that's scary. She stood there, all the while, I was pulling on her hand. She didn't move. Which was amazing. Maybe I was losing my touch, my ability, strength. A few people looked at us weirdly. I waved my hand and gave them a smile. If they knew what we did, I thought.

Alice and Rose raced to this one shop. I would have seen the store, if it wasn't for the fact the sale sign was covering it up. It had a G as the first letter and an I at the end. When we entered, we found that there were a _mob of people gathering around in the store that made seeing where Alice and Rosalie went nearly impossible! _A few of the humans must have been freaked out because when we accidentally brushed against them, they shivered and reacted. Really reacted. They arched their backs, like the time when Bella was almost completely a vampire or jumped and hit me on the arm. Which gave their fingers bruises probably. Finally, we found Rosalie and Alice. Of course, we had to use our noses to do so, because we couldn't see anything with all the shoes and clothes going around up in the air.

There they were. They were holding two ends of a... glass slipper? Why in the world would they want glass slippers? Jasper and I leaned in closer and found a spot to sit to watch what was going on.

"Those are mine, Alice. I found them first, and you can't have them."

"But it was me who talked about it! All the way! So what's your problem? And how come I see _moi_ wearing them to school then?" Rose's mouth fell open. "Also, if I remember correctly, you forgot to bring your credit cards. I didn't!" Alice seemed victorious, and smug.

"Do you always steal things like my shoes just because you want them? You have a problem if you do."

"Who says I steal them? I pay for them and so they're mine."

"If you haven't noticed, these are like Cinderella's shoes, not to mention great and beautiful shoes. It's Cinderella. A person who's beautiful and has morals. They belong to a person who fits the fairy tale. Unfortunately for you, they are only fit for a person with grace and beauty, and someone who wasn't known as crazy when they were younger. Someone who will care for them. Someone like me, no offense to you sweetheart."

"Are you saying I don't have grace and beauty? At least I have know and follow morals! You and Emmett don't! And please don't make me mention some of them, because I have quite a lot of scenarios. And at least I have respect! I'm not the one who ran downstairs to see who was calling on Christmas when someone said 'ho, ho, ho,' last year!"

"Well, I wanted to see if it was Santa."

"Puh-leeze. We both know you gave up on Santa the day you became a vampire."

"How would you know? It's not like you knew me then."

"Maybe I did. How would _you know?_ And why does it matter to you?"

I grabbed the shoes that Alice and Rosalie had eventually left to fight more efficiently. Huh, did they see Cinderella's shoes? Glass slippers? Ooh, I think I'm going to try them on! "Stay here Jasper, I'll be back in 5 minutes, which is probably when this whole thing is over." Jasper stopped me from leaving.

"I think I'll come with you than listen to them fight." We both left, Jasper to search for a present for Alice, since she was too busy to look into the future, and I to the dressing room. What, I didn't want people to see me trying on women's glass slippers!

Alice's POV

"Okay, so, you're like some kind of _psycho_ Cinderella then? You know, dirty, and crazy. After all, you were in an asylum for a reason." I scoffed. I'm sorry but this fight was so lame. I've had better fights with Bella and Renesmee, who actually _thought_ about their come-backs. Rosalie was an idiot if she thought she won all fights.

"Just because I had a gift as a human doesn't mean you have to be so jealous of me, Rose." Rosalie's face looked like she was outraged.

"You know what, let's see whose feet fits into those slippers. Then, the person whose feet fits into the slippers will be the one-." Rosalie flung her head around, as did I. We were absolutely sure we heard someone squealing and that someone sounded like… Emmett? Anyways, I was going to get the shoes, period. I sighed.

"Fine, Rosalie. You can have the shoes." I turned my head, making sure that Rosalie saw my face scrunch up like the shoes were defective or weird something when I said the word "shoes". Finally, all those years in college about reverse psychology would work. Rosalie suddenly looked like she didn't want the shoes.

"Why, what? What just happened here?" I wanted to let out peals of laughter but acting was a serious business. I kept a straight face on.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want them." Rosalie bit her lip. I knew the decision was probably tormenting her, a plus for me. I felt a flare of anger as I thought back about the time she made Jasper go to the principal's house…

"No it's okay, you can have it." Of course, Rosalie wouldn't want something that wasn't perfect and I didn't want something that was perfect. Well, usually. Unless it was like this situations like this. I sighed. Pretending to have already surrendered always required sighing.

"I guess we can't leave it around for other _normal,"_ we both scrunched up our faces, "people to buy and wear it right?" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

As I turned around, I was surprised to see that the shoes had gone. I smelled where the glass shoes were. Was that the smell of Emmett mixed up with the smell of plastic? NOO! NO! EMMETT DON'T! I gave out a shriek and ran toward the woman's dressing rooms. Emmett was an idiot. Didn't he see the small sign that said women's dressing rooms on the walls inside the dressing room? I entered, only to hear a CRACK. Then, an "oops," and I was surprised to hear Jasper's voice, which said "Busted."

Emmett was going to die! I yelled out to him in a volume that made the store suddenly go so quiet. "I FREAKIN' WANTED THOSE SHOES EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! YOU OWE ME GUCCI SHOES! ALL OF THEM!!"

Emmett's POV

Crap, INOGSTA ( I now owe gucci shoes to Alice). Again.

**Review? Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and if you feel like there was something that should be changed and you present me some kind of good come-back I can incorporate, then I'll probably update the chapter and then, maybe in the next chapter's review, you can tell me if I did okay or not! Thanks for the ideas you all presented! **


	33. Chapter 32 Tricky Tricky Alice and Bella

**Oooh, I think it's been a while since I put up the disclaimer… yah. I don't own Twilight. Okay. **

**Now to vampiregirl195: Emmett was just really bored in a women's store and he personally (and sort of unconsciously) just wanted to annoy them both. Emmett doesn't really like fights, unless it's with a grizzly bear or a shark and such. But, I'll try not to make him seem gay or anything, because we all know he's far from gay (unless that means happy…)…**

**This one is for all who want to see what happens at school… **

Bella's POV

I didn't dare look up. I hate guys looking at me. I hated when guys thought they could "get" me. Seriously! It was hard to refuse them without showing some kind of display of fury or irritation. First of all, I had to try not to hurt their feelings, be careful not to push (as in "push" the door) them too hard when they persisted in stalking me in school and such, and I had to be sure that they didn't say something inappropriate when Edward could hear. Not only that, I usually had to send out bubbles of my shield around them so Edward couldn't hear their thoughts. From previous experiences with schools, whenever they looked at the Cullen girls, their thoughts weren't very PG-rated. And Edward would usually… get in trouble…if I didn't shield them from him

I briefly looked up. By briefly, that means like for one millisecond. Ten more seconds till the bell.

Ten "Pss, over here!" Shut up. Nine. "Seriously, don't make me hurt you!" Did that jerk eight just threaten to hurt me? Seven, I was so going to kill him if he ever touched me. Six. Whoa, what was with me? Did Alice finally get to me? Or Rosalie? Five, ggrrrrr, that's what I get for hanging out with them too long. Four, I should spend more time with Esme. I think Alice and Rosalie temporarily shortened my patience with annoying human guys. Three. Two. "I meant what I said!" One. Run! Edward! I picked up my things, anticipating the time and ran out the door at the fastest speed as I could, only to run into a group of guys. This is it.

I pushed my way through. Their expressions were priceless! They were all "How the heck did that girl get through _us_?" and I gave them a wave. I needed to get back to being the nice, patient person I was. Anyways, I ran toward Edward's second period classroom. Only to be shocked to hear that the teacher trying to stall Edward and some girls going "Aw, it's okay sweetheart, your safe with us," and "Don't marry that girlfriend of yours! She's sleeping with other guys! Marry me! Or at least date me!" My mouth dropped open. Speak about being desperate! I marched my way over there and pushed through the girls only to find Edward standing still as stone with an ugly, frightening expression on his face. I went up to him and smoothed out his face.

"Don't frown sweetheart, that'll only make you look older." Edward looked down at me, spotting me at last. I smiled and pulled on his hand, making way for us to go into the hallways. What do I see when I go out?

Shanny and a surprising amount of girls. The girls looked happy and some looked confused. They probably mixed up which Cullen guy was who. Suddenly, I noticed they seemed to look happy like the other girls. Oh no. They can't just switch off who they like! Sure, Edward may be the hottest but Emmett and Jasper have some nice qualities. I threw some desperate looks at the girls who had changed their minds and decided to like Edward. Now, they felt uncomfortable. A few of the girls wandered off, breaking off from the group and gave me a look that said "good luck". I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked Shanny. I might as well get to the point if she's going to annoy me. Where the heck is Alice and Rosalie? And Emmett and Jasper! When we need them, they're not here? I'm giving them a good talking to. When we get home I mean.

"Let go of my guy?" I gave her a surprised look. I pointed at Edward.

"Him?" I turned toward Edward and gave him a wink. I pushed my shield away so he could know what might happen. Turning back to Shanny I raised my left hand. "Oh, sweetheart, you forgot to tell them we were married?" I saw a few of the girls mumble and hit Shanny on the arm. Shanny seemed surprised and lost her composure.

"But... He's... supposed to be mine!" Tough luck girl. Only if I had a nickel every time I heard that from a girl.

"Huh, anyways, look at how big the diamonds are! Don't you just love it? Oh, too bad you couldn't attend the wedding. It was on Saturday. It was beautiful. Anyways, we have to go to class. See you." I dragged Edward to our class after kissing him rather passionately and inappropriately. All the girls ran off except Shanny who seemed to want to kill me. She made fists. Too bad. Sorry, but I claimed him way before you were born sweetheart!

Now, as we entered to go into third period, we were surprised that the others weren't here. Not only that, we were surprised to see the principal yell through the intercom that Rosalie Hale had to report to the office now or it would be counted on her _permenant_ file (yeah right, she didn't have any.) that she did not follow direct orders. Ooooh, Rosalie was in trou-ble! Dang it! Did Emmett rub off on me as well? Grr. I heard Edward laugh. Oh yeah, my shield!

Rosalie's POV

After giving a rant to Emmett we all placed ourselves into the car. Alice and I had just finished fighting over bags and such. And we had finally bought everything. That pixie was more of a demon! You had to see her shop! In the end, I decided I wanted to drive her car which she reluctantly agreed. It got me suspicious but I waved it off as something like Alice wanting a break after all that shopping. She seemed wear down from the fight that I won.

Now, I love speed. So I speeded my way toward school only to hear a police's siren from about one mile away. Crap! Was I caught? ALICE! She had seen this! How was I so stupid? I slowed down. I had to. Carlisle had taught us to obey the rules and laws of the country even though they didn't really apply to us. We aren't human after all.

I parked along a curb. It took the guy five minutes to catch up with us. They need new police cars! That included the motorcycle that the person was riding. Smile Rose. Smile. Everything will work better if you use your charm. The guy tapped on the window. Don't do that! That ruins the window sometimes. And now I have to clean it. Calm. Smile Rose. I rolled down the window and smiled at him. I sort of fluffed my hair up and tilted my head. I put on my best smile. The guy seemed dazzled. Well I couldn't really see because the guy was wearing a helmet. Anyways, good.

"Oh, I'm so sorry officer I was speeding." The officer didn't move a bit. Huh. Then the officer took off his helmet. Oooooh, it was a she. Crap!

"Um, you are going to come with me." Alice you are SO dead!

**Okay that was short but I wanted to leave a cliff. Rosalie is in trouble!... Okay, any idea for what Rosalie could do to get Alice in trouble? Anybody? Review! Tell me if it was good, bad, funny, better, etc.**


	34. Chapter 33 ONLY

**Sorry guys! I guess I owe you a chapter in the end but I decided to post two chapters into one because the whole 33-chapter 32 is bothering me. Also, I would like to say I am very surprised that this story has gotten over 300 reviews! So, thanks to twilightgal101, AlekRose Cullen, Briony97, I.W Cullen, dragonsong94, -TeAm EdWaRd32-, urmyedwardcullen, Hannahcopter, ShadowCatcher, twilightluvr12, miiluvedward, MasenCullen, vampiregirl195, anne kingsmill, melliegirl13, and litgrl-luna. Okay, here's chapter 33:**

Alice's POV

When Little Miss Rosalie asked if she could drive my car I was furious. I do have to admit. Seriously, our fighting doesn't involve our cars, our beautiful means of transportation other than running. She was crossing a line. But I decided to make this work. As Rosalie entered first, I slightly petted the car, which made a broken taillight. Cops always caught drivers with a broken taillight. Also, Rosalie would be speeding which would make matters much better.

Rosalie must have been wrapped up in her thoughts or I was really good at being sneaky because she acted as if she was satisfied and everything was all right. Nuh-uh. But, you do have to admit when she got pulled over, flirted, and found out that the officer was a girl, the expression on her face was priceless. First it was all droopy as if she had no hope, which she did, and then it was all fury. Even the officer backed away from the car a bit. And the look she threw me was something I reflected back to her.

In the end, though, Rosalie ended up getting a ticket, no matter what tricks she tried on the officer. When the officer was just about done arguing with Rosalie, I piped up. "Officer, I think she should let me drive, for our own sakes." The officer nodded, approvingly, and Rosalie stepped out of the car and sat in the back seat, squeezed between Jasper and Emmett, because the shopping bags took up the shotgun seat. I gave her a wink and as I saw the officer leaving, I started to speed even more. We got to school just before lunch.

Now, let's see what is going to happen to Miss Rosalie when we meet the principal during lunch…

Rosalie's POV

That was it. I was joining forces with Renesmee, who has learned the secrets of deception from her Aunt Alice. Let's see who's going to give in first.

Bella's POV

Third and Fourth period went rather easily. Nobody, _nobody_ was bothering us. Except a few guys and girls here and there. But it felt like everything was in a dream. Guys and girls don't just give up that easily, do they? I didn't know. I shook the feeling of worry off. I needed to relax. Taking deep breaths, which didn't really help me since not breathing is possible for me, Edward and I walked to lunch and was surprised to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper sitting at our lunch table with this one woman in a Gucci suit (How do I know these brands? Oh, because of Alice. Grrr.). Was that the principal? Amused, Edward pulled me to a corner and we listened to hear what was going on.

"So Ms. Hale. I read your note between Ms. Stanley and you." Silence. "You are to never call me that again. That was disrespectful. I did not like reading your note one bit. Now, if I hear you disrespecting this school, or disrespecting any faculty member, you will be expelled you hear me? Also, you have janitor duties for the rest of the year, or until I see that you've learned your lesson, starting from tomorrow." Deep breath. "Now, you guys have a nice time. Sorry to interrupt you _all_. I know that people like you and _Jasper_," a weird tone crept into her voice "aren't troublemakers and are good representatives of this school. Now, excuse me and have a nice lunch." We saw her staring at Jasper, trying to engage him in one of those stares Alice and Jasper was always into. After she came to realize Jasper wouldn't budge even for a moment, she straightened herself and promptly walked out of the cafeteria.

Edward and I rushed over there. "So Jasper, what kind of feelings was she feeling?" I asked with a hint of innocence in my voice. Jasper tried to shrug it off but he ended up shivering. Alice hugged him and patted him gently. But I could tell Alice was shaking. Whether it was fury or because she was frightened, I didn't know.

"It was more of an internal conflict. Because I scared her the night I went over to her house and because she has somewhat of an infatuation that might make her a stalker for me. You know…" Jasper explained, throwing his eyes at Edward. Edward nodded. And then they shared a secret smile. I was confused, so I blocked all thoughts from us to Edward.

"I demand to know what's going on." Edward smoothed my hair.

"I'll tell you at home." Suddenly, I felt much better.

"Okay."

For the rest of lunch, I sat there staring at Edward, who was staring at me. It was dazzling to both of us because we were dazzling. Suddenly, I wondered if Alice and Jasper felt like us when they entered one of their intense stairs. Anyways, I had no care for what seemed to be tension between Rosalie and Alice, and anxiety from Emmett and Jasper. That meant negotiation and if you want to know the truth, negotiating is hard work. I'll see to that problem later...

Emmett's POV

I was bored. Bella and Edward should just go into closet and make out because the stares they were giving one another were just creepy. I started to play with Rosalie's hair. Twisting it, making it tangle. Alice and Rosalie were giving each other the stare-down. Alice seemed to be winning. Rosalie seemed to be flinching ever so slightly. In the end, Rosalie lost. Anyways, I was sitting there with Rose and the table was unusually quiet. So, I felt like I should take the responsibility of breaking the tension.

"So, Edward and Bella, did you guys ditch class too? I mean, the only times you guys stare at each other like that is when you want to do it." I rambled on about that for a while. Bella started to look very embarrassed. In the end, she covered her head and leaned onto Edward.

"You know, Emmett. Didn't you ever stare at Rosalie and just appreciate all the times you've had?" Appreciate, oh, yeah, I've appreciated her. Trust me.

"Uh, Emmett. Not what I had in mind." Well, sorry Voice. Don't ask me questions if you don' t like my answers.

"Didn't I tell you to quit calling me that?" Nope.

"Okay." Silence. By this time, Alice and Rosalie were giving me stares. Had I interrupted something? Okay, I can take on Alice and Rosalie separated but not ganged up like this. Giving them one of my pouty looks, I decided to stay quiet. It would be better that way.

**(Sorry, I took out 34. It's seems to be too similar from before or something like that. I took out a part from 34 and added it to 33. Anyways, back to the story)**

Carlisle's POV

The weekend was a long one. Now, we were not surprised when we heard some crashes downstairs. But, I sighed. I knew I had to do an inventory check later today. Esme and I locked ourselves in our rooms until the kids were gone. Actually, when we had gone downstairs, they fled. The car started, the garage door opened and zoom.

Imagine the look of the kitchen and the dining room table. Esme's china collection, antique (it was an antique when Bella was still human so now it's just ancient) table, and just a bit of the table chairs were broken. Also, we were surprised to see the wall looked like it had been fixed. Alice. Only Alice really tried to fix things while Bella and Renesmee just didn't want to break things. The others, well, they didn't mind breaking things that couldn't be replaced and had a history. One time, _someone_ tried to paint on a section of the record of my history. Luckily, it had not been on the record, it was on the walls and that _someone_ wasn't qualified to add on a section of my history, our history yet. Bella, however, was. We found out a few years back she had a great talent in sewing and such.

Esme literally fell onto her knees and started to shake. I sat down and gave her a hug. She started to sob. Poor Esme. She loved the china plates and cups and that dining table. Determined to buy her a new one or at least replace the things she had lost, I started to ask her questions gently about the things that had obviously been broken by Emmett (ahem_thesomeoneinotherwords_ahem). Esme slowly got up and she sat down on one of the slightly damaged chairs. I gave her a kiss and smoothed out her hair.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay here for a while?" Please say yes, say yes, say yes. Esme looked up, her eyes wide and full of thoughtfulness.

"No. People at the hospital need you." I sighed. Esme was right, like always.

"Thanks for reminding me." I smiled, thinking about the double meaning in her words. Esme smiled and lightly hit me on the arm. "That hurt," I said, feigning pain. Esme grinned. Much better. Giving her one more kiss, I went to the garage, entered the Mercedes, and lowered the window for one last kiss.

"See you sweetheart! Hey, would you come over to the hospital later?" I asked. If she was around more, I felt better. Even when I was facing a group of interns and nurses. Which we had too much of…

"Yes, sure. Bye!" Esme waved and Renesmee came down just in time to wave as well.

"See you Grandpa!" Renesmee was so adorable. Her ringlets were in a mess and a few strands were on her face. I gave her a smile and drove off to the hospital. The smile was off my face as soon as I saw the hospital. I gulped. Time to face the human girls, the scariest thing to a male vampire.


	35. Chapter 34 Alice has the Control finally

**First of all, thanks to the reviews from Katie, ifurcutesitbyme, urmyedwardcullen, twilightgal101, orangefoodrocks, litgrl_luna, cool_gal, Briony97, KCcrazy, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan, ShadowCatcher, alice, MasenCullen, eddieluver, and bella+Edward forever!**

**Sorry it's late. I had to make a quiz for homework yesterday. And the answer key. Ugh. Here's your chapter!**

Chapter 34

Renesmee's POV

I woke up, only to find that Jake was gone. There was a note right beside me. Oh, he went to La Push again? He and his gang of wolves.

I went downstairs, hungry, and I wanted to see what Grandma Esme planned to do today. As I was about to go to the garage, since she usually no always, saw Grandpa Carlisle off, I saw that the china shelf, the antique table, and a few chairs were broken. I just about passed the dining room when I realized what it meant if the china shelf had fallen over. Did that mean that little china figurine that Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee was... _gone? Broken?_ I was going to talk to Esme!

"Esme!" Esme rushed into the room. I was so jealous of their speed. And was always shocked. You don't get used to feeling wind in your face immediately when you call upon a family member.

"No need to shout dear." Oh, and that too. Sort of. I hung around La Push too much, didn't I? Makes the shouting seem like talking...

"Sorry. Um, Esme, what happened to the _china collection?_" Silence. Oh no. Oh no he didn't! Please tell me-

"Um, _someone," _Esme, you are bad at ambiguous... "knocked it over this morning." Oh, he did do it!

"EEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett's POV

I suddenly lifted my head up from the solemn quiet state I had been in. Which is rare. I don't like being quiet but somehow I got the feeling that Rose was scolding me into doing it. Huh. I swore I heard someone call my name? It was a loouuud voice calling. Maybe, it _was the Voice_.

"Emmett, I told you to quit calling me that." Aha! So _it _was you?

"NO, it was not! Now, if you'll excuse me..." Yeah, go back to your lovey dovey phase with the danger magnet.

"If it's any use for you, Bella's a lot more graceful than you." As if, I internally scoffed in my mind.

Renesmee's POV

Emmett was going to die! I was going to have a talk with Rosalie, maybe Alice, but those two are in the middle of having a major fight so, I don't think so... I kept pacing around the room. It had been a while, after I had picked up the pieces of the figurine, placed them in my room in a place Emmett would never be able to, or dare to enter, and was thinking of a way to get him back.

Grrr. This would have to wait until they all came back to school. You know, it's funny, how I'm younger than all of them, but am somewhat mature than all of them. Maybe excluding Papa. He was _really mature_. Anyways, let's go visit Jacob!...

Alice's POV

You know, I thought that Bella would be able to pay more attention when she was a vampire. When she was a human, she was heads over heals for Edward. She just couldn't help herself from trying to never stay away from Edward. However, now that she was a vampire, it was a lot_ worse. _I sighed. I wondered where I was from totally convincing Bella to give me full control of her wardrobe and shopping responsibilties. Huh, maybe now was a good time to make her agree.

"Bella dear?" I asked in a gentle lulling voice.

"Yes." She sounded nearly hypnotic. I checked the future. Edward was probably supposed to stop me from going with my evil plan. I was surprised that he wasn't going to say anything. Oh, Bella blocked everyone and forgot she did, didn't she again? Bella, Bella, what are we going to do with you?

"Will you give your sweet sister Alice the responsibilties of anything relating to clothes?" I tried to make this voice even more smoother.

"Yes." Bella suddenly snapped her head up. "Wait, my sister Alice isn't sweet. What? Alice what are doing, hovering over me?" Oh, that. Yeah. I kinda moved so the effect would be better. But I can't tell you that...

"You had some specks of food in your hair. Because you and Edward might as well have been in a makeout session, I tried to disturb the connection beweeen you two by going over and taking out the specks." I was making this up as I was going. I had no idea what I was going to say. Bella looked suspcious. Crap.

"I didn't feel anything though." That's nice. Bet you didn't hear anything either because you just gave me full control of your _clothes! Maybe for the rest of the century or so! If I don't remind you that you gave me control I mean!_

"How would you know? And I have such a quick technique I can actually take out things from your pockets without you knowing. Plus, your senses are usually dulled when your dazzled by Edward." Ha! I bet Bella would have blushed hot red.

"Bella, love, your shield is blocking their thoughts." Thanks for mentioning it now Edward.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Bella's shield was gone, which meant time for a distraction! I began to translate Silent Night into Spanish, French, and Italian at the same time.

"Alice, why are you singing Silent Night?" Picky, picky Edward.

"Because."

"Okay." Wow Edward. You're already giving up? You usually bug me like two minutes _at least_.

"Whatever Alice." Okay. Silent Night, in Chinese, coming right up!...

**Review? The usual. Good, bad, hate, like, and the other things... Oh, and yes, you can yell at me for writing a small chapter over a somewhat long period of no updates. **

**Okay, so that was kind of short, but I wanted to do Rosalie's revenge on a long chapter, and the only time I have time for that is on Sunday... So, I'll make the events lead up to that! Oh, and I would like to thank the people who gave ideas! **

**I'm using ShadowCatcher's with a little twist, same goes for I. W. Cullen and I think you should write a story about that. It's funny and crazy!, -TeAm EdWaRd32-, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, and KCcrazy's ideas over the next few chapters including the next one coming up tomorrow. I'm posting two tomorrow. And on Sunday so don't worry :D And thanks cool-gal for reminding me about hunting...**


	36. Chapter 35 Mostly about Mike

**Hah! I keep my promise. Here's one for right now, and there'll be another one tonight. BTW, thanks to the reviewers! Again. Hehe. And you guys better review on every single chapter! I'm just kidding. :D **

**Let's go to Mike!**

Mike's POV

It was a little past noon. Before I would go home and see what was for lunch, I always check around the store, to be sure I wasn't locking someone in. That would be terrible! Especially since one person actually ended up filing a complaint. It wasn't my fault! Entirely…

So, I was checking around the store. I was just about to pass the basketball session until I realized that one of the basketballs, the one on the bottom, had been drawn on. I looked closer, squinting my eyes. Was that a drawing of…me?...

_Long ago, when Emmett was just fired and Carlisle just told him to apologize to the Newtons and Carlisle told Edward to go along. Emmett being alone in a store is not good… And Todd and Mike weren't there… _

Emmett's POV

"I'm bored, Voice. I can't tease the Newtons since they're not here. What do I do?"

"I don't know. Draw. Let's see if your artistic talents have increased by any chance."

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"Okay. No need to get upset now." Silence.

"Can I draw Mikey? Please Voice?"

"Whatever, finish whatever you need to do. I really want some alone time with Bella and at this rate, I won't be able to see my daughter go to sleep." Okay. And I'll write Sorry on whatever I'm going to draw so I won't be telling a lie when Carlisle asks me if I said sorry… Or I could just say sorry. Nah, writing it is funner.

"It's more fun." Yeah right. Okay. Now looking for something to write on. Ooh! How about a basketball! I think I can manage to quickly pull one out, draw on it and write, and put it back in its place before the stacked up basketballs fall down on me. Okay!

And I did just that. "Emmett."

"What Edward?"

"What do you think will happen when Newton pulls out the ball to see what you did to it?"

"Uh, basketballs will fall down on him? And he'll see the word Sorry and freak out, run away, and won't come back to Forks, most likely?"

"Exactly."

"So?..."

"You are a genius, Emmett! Let's go."

_**Present time**_

Mike's POV still:

I pulled out the basketball. Huh. With no real thoughts, I turned the basketball around. Sorry? What? Then I saw that the basketballs had been stacked up in a pyramid, like they do at the store with oranges or whatever. And I had pulled one of the balls on the bottom. I looked up, just to see a dozen basketballs about to fall on me. Did the guy plan it? What? But that's impo-

"Crap." The basketballs hit me on the head. I blacked out…

_A few hours later in which I find myself in the hospital_

"Is that you Dr. Cullen?" I said, not being sure why I said that. I was aroused by the lights and sound of a... hospital?

"Hello, Mr. Newton. May I ask how you know my name?" Cullen's father. Cullen married _her_.

"You're Bella's father in law." The doctor chuckled.

"Ha, I believe you're referring to my father's brother." What?

"Uh huh. Okay." I was sure to make the sarcasm clear in my voice. "So if I came over to your house, there wouldn't be eight people there?"

"Yes, we actualy have ten people in our family. We're all paired up and me and my wife have adopted our eight children." Talk about crazy adopting people.

"Okay... So, what happened?"

"Basketballs hit you on the head, your son came to the store after school, and took you to the hospital. You were in... somewhat of a daze." Daze, Bella. Blood typing. High school. I remember! Huh, but they can't possibly be _those_ Cullens. They're much too young and there's too many of them. Maybe Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted more over time! But they probably are dead now. Lucky Edward. Edward? Oh, right Cullen...

The doctor narrowed his eyes. Then I lost it all. I couldn't remember anything I had just remembered. Grr. Ah, old age. Might as well accept it.

Then a beautiful woman came in with a slightly younger girl. The younger one looked so much like the love of my life. And my arch enemy. Whose names I do not remember. I shook my head. Talk about thinking idiotic thoughts. Anyways, they were both _hot_. And I still have not lost my good taste in women over time. I walked up to the younger one. I think she might dig me.

"Well, hello there." Come on Mike, get your charm on! The girl merely tilted her head and seemed to act like a fifty year old.

"Hello there. Pardon me." Only a fifty year old would say please. Or pardon. Huh. But she looks like twenty. I was disappointed to find that she hadn't seemed to be affected by me. Huh. In fact, the two women went over to that doctor. The youngest one gave a kiss on the cheek to the doctor and the older woman just kissed him, square on the lips. It was like she was trying to prove something. Humph. Still, my jaw dropped open. How did that guy get two hot women to get together with him? Lucky...

In the end, I decided not to try to think about the past and went home rather confused for some reason...

**_Back at school:_**

Alice's POV

Now, just because I was angry at Rosalie didn't mean I had forgotten about the principal. I had the tapes that showed sexual harrssment. It was just because I needed her to get Rosalie in trouble. A teacher wouldn't do. Even a five year old could do that!

Suddenly I saw us, hunting at that one place Bella always wanted to hunt. Um, it was that place that Edward told her he would be going and wouldn't be at school. Goat Rocks, that was it! Oh, and _them_ doing it. Ew. I didn't need to see that. I shook myself to reality. Edward looked nauserous too.

"Emmett, you did _it_ in my bedroom!?" I shrieked. The cafeteria went silent. Too late to worry about that now...

"What?" Emmett said, his eyes wide and shocked at the same time. So he had done it before!

"Alice, that was _during _the trip. And yes he has done it in your bedroom before. I tried to stop him but there's no use in trying to stop Emmett from getting something. Especially _that_." Edward said rather very very quietly. He also shot me a look that said, I'll tell you more about it in detail if you want, later.

"What trip?" The cafeteria noise started back up. Bella looked confused as she asked this.

"Hunting." Then Bella's eyes went bright. I knew what she was going to say.

"Can we go to Goat Rocks?!" asked Bella at the same time I said, "Yes, Bella dear. Otherwise, you won't go, and Edward won't go, and if Edward won't go, Emmett won't go because he doesn't get to tease you or Edward, and so on so forth..."

Lunch bell rang. We went up and threw away our food that we had bought. "You know, we waste a lot of money like this." I complained. All of them smirked. Meanies. Also, that money could have been used for clothes, shoes, accesories, expensive jewelery....

**Review? You know the procedure. I'm doing the hunting scene before the revenge scene. Okay. Hope you guys review this one, even though the next one's coming up soon!**


	37. Chapter 36 Thoughts and School

**I'm glad to see that a lot of you reviewed! :D**

**Here's your final chapter for today. **

**Starting with Renesmee's thoughts about Mike…  
**

Renesmee's POV

"Grandma, who the heck was that?" Esme gave me a slightly reproving look for saying "heck" even though I could have said hell, and such, before she answered.

"According to the rants from your father when your mother and your father weren't completely _together_, he's the guy that really, _really_ liked your mother like that boy from La Push that likes you." Don't mention it Esme. Besides, he's only eight. I can't just reject him. And such a _nice_ catch, especially for my mom, that guy was. Note the sarcasm people. I could only imagine him in high school. He probably looked too much of a baby. I wondered if I could get Rosalie to come and say, "You look like you're fifty, wanna come over to my house?"and if that guy would say, "Well, I've always looked young, ever since high school. A lot people thought I was a middle school-er up till my senior year.... at college." Amused at the thought, I repeated my thoughts to Esme. Esme just laughed as I gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek. Esme quickly saw some nurses glaring at us. Some of them were actually awed by us. Esme smashed her lips against Carlisle's.

I guess they assumed that we were both girlfriends of Carlisle. Hah, as if. Suddenly, I made a quick serious note, looking at how the nurses reacted to Carlisle. Never bring Jacob to the hospital. If he's hurt, too bad. First of all, he heals fast and if he needs help he's got a father-in-law for that. The hospital will come to him.

The pair was still kissing. Ugh.

"Grandma!" I was getting a little irritated. I wanted a name so I could search it up in Mama's yearbook that she thought she had oh so cleverly hidden. I brushed my arms ever so slightly against Esme's. I now had the ability to actually send out images not only through my hands but through out my entire body. Which was hard work. But I think it's worth it.

"Okay, sweetie. His name was Mike Newton." I heard her say, barely breaking the kiss. I raised an eyebrow.

"Was? And what kind of mother names their child Mike?" Oops, I shouldn't have said the last part. Esme broke apart in the kiss as Carlisle quickly mentioned something my half vampire ears couldn't hear. Esme looked very disappointed in me... and Carlisle. I was surprised when a smile cracked on her face and she started chuckling.

"Your father said that as well." I nodded, urging her to go on. She looked confused.

"You said 'was'."

"Oh, he's married. That's why." Ew, what kind of desperate girl would want to marry _him_. I bet he cheats on her. Ugh. I'm so glad that Mom never even thought about that guy. From what I saw, he's a stupid, idiotic (and his worst trait of all:human) jerk. Emmett was more of a funny, kooky jerk. Sometimes. Anyways, I shivered at remembering him talking to me.

"Grandma, I want to go home or stay locked up in Grandpa's office with him." Esme sighed.

"Go ahead, he just ran. If you run fast enough, you'll catch him."

Bella's POV

The rest of the day went with no event. Still. I couldn't believe tomorrow was going to be a sunny day! We'd be up all night and day trying to finish that humongous house of cards. When we say house, we mean house, with the bathrooms, computers, bookshelfs, etc. It was pretty cool. To me and Renesmee at least. Last time, we almost succeeded but Emmett was supposedly "forced" by Jasper to move and Emmett's movement knocked the house of cards down. And Alice was a millisecond late in laying down the last card.

Plus, it meant more time with Edward. I mean, spending time with the family was fun but I like to procrastinate, especially when it comes to the fact I will at one point have to mediate with Alice and Rosalie and stop their fight before it goes out of hand. The longest I've procrastinated was until they tore up each other's clothes and I liked that part. It just so happened to be that my silk dresses and such were in there. Well, I kept one of them. It was the one I really liked. And usually wore to parties whenever we _had_ to absolutely go to. Anyways, we've never gone farther than the clothes tearing stage and I don't think any of us want to go any farther than that. Oh, I'll just stop them at stage four which is probably going to occur next week.

Now, school ended. Alice and I went over to Emmett and Rosalie, who sighed. Sorry, we have to put you in the trunk. I was sure that everyone was watching us. If we had been wearing cop suits, everyone would have thought we were arresting them. In the end, we heard some snickering and pointing when EMmett and Rosalie reluctantly got into the trunk. Not before Emmett did his begging.

With his eyes wide, black eyes glistening, almost as if they were filled with tears, he looked at us. Alice and I shared a smile.

"Please, spare me my dignity. Don't put me in the trunk." Too late. Alice and I picked Emmett up, which earned us a few gasps as they saw we had no muscles. None at all. Well, at least in our arms. And threw him in the trunk. Well we caught him quickly and tucked him in with such speed it looked like we had dropped him in. We entered the car and Alice and I high fived each other. It wasn't bad. We supposedly "ruined" Emmett's reputation or popoularity or whatever he called it and made a scene which allowed students to see that we weren't to be messed with. And our husbands as well. For all we cared, the humans could mess with Rosalie and Emmett all they wanted...

We arrived home and was shocked to see the place deserted. Jacob came out of the house, he looked confused as well.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"Where's my Nessie?"

"She's not yours, dog. It's not like she's an object." Rosalie sneered at Jacob from the trunk. I sighed. I attempted to create a better relationship between them but the only time they got along was when they wreaked havoc onto Edward and I or Alice and Jasper so we all decided that it would be better that they didn't get along. Still Rosalie did have a point this time. Wait, she's in the trunk?

"Funny, coming from an old woman that's locked up in a truck." Jacob! Shame. You know Rosalie's officially picky about her age, even though it doesn't affect her looks! Rosalie started banging on the trunk. Edward hissed. He went over and unlocked the trunk.

"Oh, Rose! You got dissed!" Emmett said, making a loser sign and pointing at Rosalie while laughing. Rosalie looked mad. Really mad.

"Um, that wasn't wise Emmett. Right now, I can't see anything, _anything,_ at all in your future." Alice said, rather bored. Emmett gulped jumped out and ran into the woods. We saw Rosalie go after him. There was some screaming, yelling, and some trees that ended up falling down and making a big noise. Typical fight between them. And we knew exactly how it ended. We all covered our ears while entering the house. We didn't want to hear, or see anything. Poor Edward. I should cover them from him. I pushed my shield away and searched for Emmett and Rosalie. Aha! Got you.

Edward kissed me gently. For a long time. I guess this was a thank you. And it was a _nice_ thanks you! I lost track of time until I smelled my daughter in the house. She was practically bouncing up and down by the time we met her.

"Mom? I saw Mike Newton today at the hospital and I believe he's a freak and I totally agree with dad. He's an idiot." Renesmee spoke at sucha fast pace, all I could do is blink and flinch every time she said he after she said Mike Newton. Edward hissed and then nodded in approval. I hit him on the arm. You shouldn't hiss at your own daughter. Edward just shrugged it off.

In the end, we watched a family movie in the cottage with the whole family crammed in there. Today wasn't such a bad day after all, was it?..

**Review??? I'm doing the hunting scene and revenge scene all tomorrow. Sorry, for those who wanted it today. Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not! If you have any ideas for what Emmett can say to tease Edward or Bella, tell me in your review! **


	38. Chapter 37 AND 38 All about Money

**Here's another chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. Again. I probably say that too much… And thanks for the reviews that reminded me of things! Kudos for them. And the second chapter is on here as well. It's just before they're hunting. And Alice and Rosalie are shopping again. I'm going to stretch the hunting scene out a little. You'll know why later this week. :D **

**Anyways, I thought it might be fun to refer back to that homework in social studies that Jasper had.**

Jasper's POV

I was down. Never in my life has my GPA gone down by this much. Never! Stupid social studies homework! Edward gave me a smirk as I thought back about class.

_Flashback from just an hour and half ago or so…_

"Mr. Cullen?" Emmett and I looked up from our cartoon doodling. We had already finished our in class homework and was really bored. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't talk to any of us. So, all we could really do was draw on our folders. Emmett got up, tilted his head with a smile on. He strutted down the stairs. I looked away chuckling. Silly Emmett. He was more of a teddy bear than a grizzly bear.

"No, Mr. Jasper." What? I froze. And looked at her from the corner of my eye. Oh, yeah the assignment! I bet she loved it. That warmed me up and I went down the steps, barely touching the floor.

"Yes?" The teacher looked at me. Then handed me my paper. Oh. My. Freakin'. God. You gave me a C for my autobiography?

"You have no proof that any of the events you wrote about happened." Uh, yes I do. Hello? It's _me_. How in the world do I not remember what _I did?_ Okay, well, a few years ago everything was blurry but Bella taught me how to remember and reminded me of things that brought on some blurry memories. So I remembered everything that happened in the Civil War.

"Um, I have it in my uh ancestor's handwriting." Jasper! Why'd you say that? Now you have to bring it in tomorrow and it's impossible to find antique paper anywhere these days!

"Well, in that case bring it in tomorrow." But I'm not here tomorrow! OH well, I'll quickly drop in wearing all black, or maybe things that have sequins all over it so that might either cover or explain the sparkles people might see.

"Um, my father is taking all of the family on a trip that day." I quickly assessed the look she had on. I crossed my arms and defensively added, "You can ask any of us and they'll tell you the same thing!" The teacher looked like she would. Hey, at least I said it loud enough that all of them could hear it. Right?

"Fine. I'll check it up." I turned around to go back to my seat and then turned back to her.

"Then you'll change my grade correct?" The teacher seemed reluctant. Oh, a Yankee huh? Well you Yankees didn't change anything. You just wanted to win the war. I started to go into a rant inside my head. I probably gave Edward a headache and an earful about the Yankees.

"Sure, sure." Oh, that was it. I put my hand on her desk.

"You… Will… Change… My… Grade… Because… This… Is…A …Perfectly…. Good… Paper… That… Is… True…" The teacher nodded. I felt fear from her, proud from Alice, and awe from Emmett. Rosalie was still mad and was still mischievous. Oh, no new prank for Alice eh? Too bad. I threw a wave of happiness to her, and accidentally the teacher. But humans can't stand the amount of happiness I threw to Rosalie…

"Oh, yes! Of course, Jasper! Duh! What kind of teacher would I be otherwise!" The teacher exclaimed and then she started skipping around and jumping. Um… What am I supposed to do? To try to reverse the effect I threw a lot of despair and sadness onto the teacher. The teacher froze and sat down. She put her head down on her desk and we heard sobs. Oh crap! I'll throw a lot of the feeling _average_ on her. That's better. She straightened herself up. Wiped her tears away and then stared at the tears on her hand. I felt a lot of confused but that was nothing compared to ridicule from Emmett and Rosalie. Hmm. I went back to my seat and threw despair onto Rosalie and Emmett. They started kissing. What?

Ugh, you know what, I think it was better when I felt ridicule from them. I took away the despair. Then put my own head down. Alice patted my head. Ugh… What a bad day! Grr…

_Back to the present…_

Alice smiled and then she whispered to me. OH yeah! We totally forgot Rosalie's and Emmett's other dare. They had to break up. Ah well, I'll remind them that when we go to the mall this Friday because there is this new store opening that the girls excluding Bella just _had _to go to. That way they would have to face the weekend apart from each other and school and then some part of the next Sat. Also, I'd be sure Emmett was not allowed to get near Rosalie. Same with Alice for Rosalie.

Hey, at least we got a day off from that horrible school. Phew…

Edward's POV  
Jasper was still thinking about school even when we were watching his favorite movie _Gone with the Wind_? Wow, school must have really disturbed him. To tell you the truth. I believe that Scarlett is somewhat of an idiot. Okay, I really hate the movie. Especially with the daughter dying. To further tell you the truth, I would much rather not let my daughter watch this. She might relate it to herself. And that would be horrible!

I sighed. Renesmee was sleeping. As was Jacob. You could hear them snore. Renesmee slightly made a cute breathing sound when she sleeped while Jacob over there was really loud.

"Who's taking the dog to the room?" Everyone looked at Rosalie. I only referred to Jacob as dog when Rosalie was to carry him. What? I enjoy creating slight displeasure for Rosalie sometimes.

"Fine. But we're going shopping! My clothes will all stink and this is my favorite outfit!" Rosalie gave me a meaningful glare. Yeah, only with Bella though. I put an arm around Bella and carried Renesmee to our room. Bella and I weren't going to do anything tonight. Especially because of the favorable situation. We could watch our daughter sleep. And then she'd freak out in the morning. Since topaz eyes were scrutinizing her every moment and staring down at her.

I chuckled at the thought. We laid her down and stared at her, both of us sharing a smile...

Renesmee's POV

I stirred a little. Why was somebody trying to wake me up. And then I heard some chipper hyper high voice start saying shopping shopping shopping. Ugh. I covered my ears. The voice was getting louder. Grr!

"Everybody please shut up!" I said. "Someone's still trying to sleep." Everything turned very very quiet. Then I felt scared. Really scared. Ohmigod is there a murder here? I think I heard a scream! AAAAH!!!!!! I sat up on the bed and hit my head against something slightly hard. Ow. that hurt. Jasper! Quit it! Mom? Ooh, sorry about hitting your nose! I tried to say those words.

It came out as "sr but hing yose" as I felt myself being pulled back down to sleep. Suddenly I woke up. Mom? She's here! That means no school! I always wake up late! Yay! Dad's here too! I heard my father chuckle.

"I would have much preferred if you thought of me a little earlier sweetie." Sorry dad. Wait. that means... EMMETT!!! GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Yesterday, I had hit Emmett over the head with a fry pan. It would hurt him a little bit right?

NOPE! His head went right through the fry pan and Emmett didn't react. At all. He kept drooling over Scarlett or that woman who's sort of a mean mean person, selfish, and too proud.

"I agree with you except I used bad words." I heard Dad say, rather shamefaced. Oh like, bi-

"Don't use them." Oh, sorry dad. I heard a resigned sigh and felt someone messing with my hair. Anyways, who has a cotton candy machine?...

**Chapter 37 done. Here's chapter thirty eight. **

Rosalie's POV

I dragged Emmett while Alice dragged Jasper and Nessie dragged Jacob. The dog. Oh well. I needed his help for this to work. I left Bella home and told Alice she wanted to stay with Edward so Alice didn't say anything (she probably also didn't want to talk to me. It'd break the rules of our fight.)

I stayed behind and pulled Jacob towards me. The dog freaked out. "What, can't get your hands off the hot stuff?" As if dog.

"No i need your help. It's a prank against Alice."

"What's in it for me?" A prank but if you insist..

"I won't call you dog for at least a week _dog._"

"Okay," said the dog after thinking a while. Ha, I knew we'd get along well. Suddenly, Nessie saw that Jacob wasn't with her and joined us and then freaked out when I saw him I was holding onto his shirt.

"Aunt Rosalie!" she exclaimed full of surprise, and anger. Jealousy too? Come on! What can you see in a dog like this other than he's smelly? I put up a finger against my lips and quickly explained everything. Nessie just stood there, her eyes gleaming with relief instead of being full of panic it was at first when I finished telling her. Now what do you have for me?

"I have a good idea." Nessie pulled out a cellphone and quickly dialed a number that I knew all too well. The Swiss Bank. Carlisle would probably find out but I didn't need to be an Alice to know he wouldn't mind. The money didn't go anywhere except into his bank. And that was a good thing. Then I'd do the same for Alice's other debit cards. Now, I needed a vampire pick pocketer, someone who can act clumsy and not considerate, in other words Emmett...

Emmett's POV

When I heard Rosalie's voice on the phone, I realized that she wasn't here. Oooh, was it like that old movie, Eagle Eye? I'm getting called by someone and being told to be careful of something? No, that's more of Alice's thing. Then Rosalie must want me to carry an errand. Like pick pocketing! I love doing that. I have done it to everyone except Alice. But doing it on a human is a lot more fun. One time I pick pocketed Mike Newton, just for fun once after he had met Bella. We all knew he liked her like crazy. Duh!

_Flashback to some many years ago with some personal comments from the present:_

I oh so gently bumped into Newton. He ended up falling to the ground because I didn't bump into him gently enough but I grabbed his wallet with vampire speed and replaced where the wallet had been with crazy psycho love notes about Bella I had written, trying to think of myself being Mike. Mike was the person I decided to pick pocket because Edward wouldn't stop talking about him or Bella. Edward didn't like my idea or plan but he was too infatuated by Bella then so he didn't really care when I ended up carrying out my plan. He didn't notice anything. He just straightened himself out and walked away sort of shrinking.

I opened his wallet and guess what i found. Yes. The thing that prevents pregnancy. I hate the word for it. Seriously. They should just name it the blabinwerjkl or something like that. Ugh. Anyways, Mike Newton had a lot of those. In fact, it was the only thing he had in the wallet excluding the twenty five cents and 1 one dollar bill. But that wasn't what cracked me up so hard. It was the fact that there were _names_ on those. There was about four Jessicas and some of Rosalie and a few of Bella. Talk about being planning for the future in high school. He actually thought he could get my Rosalie and at the same time do it with two other girls (Bella and Jessica were the girls then). Ugh. He saved some for my Rose. MY ROSE. Oh and Edward's Bella of course *cough cough* I wouldn't forget her. *cough cough*

I ran back to Newton and put the wallet back in his pocket. But I didn't take out the love notes. Might as well leave them in, eh? Then I decided to wreak havoc by writing a bunch of quick "I LIKE YOU" notes I had written in Newton's handwriting and passing it to all the Jessicas in the school saying "Pss, Mike Newton told me to give this to you." But Alice intercepted the notes and scolded me, saying i would ruin Edward's beautiful future. Hmph. I'm still mad about it. It would have been funny to see the reactions of the Jessicas and I would have just brought Edward and Bella together and Jessica and Newton together faster.

And Edward and Bella wouldn't have separated. Speaking about that, Edward was really depressing at that stage. He actually hissed at me and took a snap for my hand because I "provoked" (that's his word not mine) him.

What?

Okay, so I did provoke him. But he had been walking around and somehow kicked my Wii. And it broke! And I was playing it on the big screen from Korea that Edward later ripped apart when he and Bella got back together...

**_Back to the present_**

So here I am, ordered to pick pocket Alice's wallet look at her credit cards, memorize the numbers which is easy since we can't forget anything, and then call Rosalie back in the women's bathroom. I agreed to all of this. Quickly. Alice was coming. I flipped off the phone and listened to Alice's complaint about not being able to see. Rosalie's smart, I thought amazed by the thought. Okay then. I gave a bear hug to Alice picked her up and swung her around. Her wallet would fly out of course, or I would grab it. I ended up grabbing it and then I threw her to Jasper and Alice didn't notice a thing. She was laughing as Jasper carried her bridal style to the new store. It was Ralph Lauren this time. They don't have any good clothes though... Not that I somehow obtained this information through personal experience... Yeah...

I quickly opened her wallet. It _was _empty. Smarty pants Alice. Oh wait, no. Aha! Oh! I was looking at the coin part of the purse! Okay. Gosh. Alice's wallet is complicated! OMG! I can't find the freakin' clothes section of the wallet. She has it labeled. I remember that. Or does she? Grrr.

Aha! I found her Swiss Card. And other debit cards. Alice hated credit cards. I memorized it and threw the wallet back to Alice who appeared to be waiting for me to give it to her. "You dropped it!" I said. Giving her my quick grin, I thought about where to go next. I froze. The women's bathroom. Ugh! Why not the men's?? And how come I didn't recognize it before? Oh well. The things i do for my Rosalie.

I entered the women's bathroom.

Random Woman's POV: I picked by random and oh you'll love it when you find out who it is.

I was in the bathroom in a stall fulfilling a personal need. Then I saw a guy's black Gucci shoes enter. A guy's? I made an embarrassing sound. My face was turning red. I was embarrassed. Then I was furious. Why is a guy invading a woman's privacy! I stayed very very quiet, waiting for him to go. But then, the guy entered the next stall to the right of mine. I was hyperventilating by now. Quickly trying to clean up. I heard a phone dial. Speed dial?

Anyways, I heard him say, "Yes, the job was done. The number is 0000112934 and-"The rest went so fast I didn't understand a thing. Then silence. "What do you mean the number is supposed to be only eight digits?" More silence. "Well, all I know was that there were zeroes in the front of 112934. I had to return it to her quickly. She _knew_." Silence and sighs. This voice sounds familiar. Somewhat like Cullen's voice. The buff one.

"NO, she didn't know about _that,_ she knew about- Rose I'm out of oxygen. The one in here is... You know. Wait. I'm running out and getting a swiff of fresh air." I was about to leave, full of embarrassment when I heard him again right next to me. How did he do that? "Rose, I'm back. She knew I had her purse." Rosalie Hale. And that was Emmett Cullen! He stole a purse? Shame! I was going to punish him later. Than he hung up. I heard the sound of a cell phone being flipped closed. I knew he was about to leave. I couldn't let him do that. I needed to teach him a lesson. Done cleaning up I flushed the toilet and spoke.

"Emmett Cullen. What are you doing in the ladies' room?" I demanded, furious. He jumped up and peered over at me from above. I started for a moment there.

"Oh hi Principal," he said with a goofy grin on his face. Adorable! But _unacceptable_. Trying to compose myself, I tried to speak but found myself stuttering.

"You- mmet-y-y-you." He looked bored. Then he perked up his head.

"Wha?" he asked with total sincerity. "Oh. Got to go. And not _in that _way." He giggled after pointing at me and left. I opened the door the second he had jumped done from his perch from above me. But _he wasn't there_. I held onto the sink for support. Yeah, I'm going to stay away from the Cullens and Hales. Even if it means I have to stay away from _Jasper_. I sighed watching my dream of us sipping iced tea in the Bahamas disappear. Jasper. And _Rosalie Hale_. Which was unfortunate. I need to nail someone by the next time the superintendent comes. Anyways, I walked out of the bathroom slightly dazed. How did that Cullen do that without even being ashamed? Whatever. I need a drink....

Emmett's POV

I cracked up as I ran to Alice and Nessie and Jasper. I told Alice that I said to the principal in the bathroom that Jasper wanted to go out with her and that I didn't lie when I said that. Alice ignored me. Grr. I wanted more of a reaction than that. I should tease Nessie. She must be somewhat like a dumb human. Since she's half of that. Bella was pretty dumb, falling in love with a vampire.

Alice and Rosalie was buying everything in the store. Their stupid fights. I sighed. And shook my head. And finger at them. Then Jasper put a hand on my arm and said, "That's what girls do Emmett." I was surprised to hear that.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Crap. I've done that to Rose. i thought it turned her on. And all this time I was acting like a girl. I'm losing my manly touch! It's because of Edward. He lost his! I'm losing my manly touch! AHH! Suddenly I felt calm.

"Ahh." Much better. I thought.

Now Rosalie had just finished buying her stuff. She gave me a kiss and Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, and I stood back and decided to enjoy the show.

"Denied." The clerk stated clearly. She had no idea what was coming for her, did she?

"What?" Asked Alice. Of course she isn't suspicious or angry. It's the first out of twenty or so. I couldn't count. But twelve of them are credit cards which she never uses, so one out of eight or so.

"You heard me," said the clerk crossing her arms. Sassy? Not good. But fun to watch.

"Okay, try this one." Alice must have thought Carlisle took away her credit cards. But he never got time to do that *cough cough*.

"Same."

"This one."

"Same."

"This one."

"Denied."

"This one."

Denied. "Denied." I was a mind reader!

"How about this one?" Her voice was getting high. and desperate.

"It's the same ma'am just forget about it." Oh, Alice is angry!

She jumped up onto the counter and held the guy's shirt and lifted him up so she could talk to him face to face at level.

"You are going to tell me what the result is when I give you my cards. Do you hear me?" Alice shrieked.

"Y-ye-yes ma'am." Alice let go and jumped back down onto the floor.

"Now, how about this one?" She asks kindly. Oh.

"Denied."

"This one?"

"Its processing." Where's Rose. OH she forgot that one.

"Now?"

"Yes still." The clerk gulped, "ma'am."

Rose came back.

"Denied." Alice threw the clothes around her and started to freak out. Which I have never seen but it was a little scary and hilarious. I didn't know how to react. I only knew that we shouldn't do that to her again. It probably wasn't healthy. Even _I_ got worried about Alice.

"Let's go." I whispered to the three of them. They nodded and we calmly walked off while Alice was still in her crazy mode with Jasper holding onto her arms against her body so she couldn't mess the store up. Jasper was trying to calm her down but Alice was dry sobbing so hard I thought she was having a seizure.

"Money! My money! The clothes! The jewelry! OH!" Alice started to babble. Rosalie looked fairly concerned now.

"Let's take her to Carlisle. And give her some money. That might help." Rosalie suggested kindly. I hope she was happy. Because I am officially like Bella. Go Switzerland! And yes she told me the joke a long time ago. Actually I forced her to tell me what Switzerland meant because she kept saying that to Edward on their anniversary and Edward was asking questions about Jacob. And I really wanted to know... I loved knowing things and being in on the inside jokes. Because then, I can make my own!

"Yes, let's." Jasper replied back already hugging Alice, smoothign down her hair and giving her dollar bills. Alice started to coo. "I believe she is tramautized by this experience." Then he looked straight at Rosalie in the eye and she put her head down. "I believe you are in serious trouble once we are in the house. Trust me." Jasper said to Rosalie. I shivered at his warning. Stop throwing scariness around Jasper!

So we went home all silent.

Jasper's POV

Rosalie must have been so concerned. Which I found touching but I had to side with Alice on this one. That was harsh. Taking away all her money.

Alice was such a good actor. I think she should win the Golden Globe thingy. She had bribed the clerk to act sassy. Then I just followed her lead.

Alice knew that Emmett was checking out her wallet. She felt it. So she assumed Rosalie took the one thing she loved so much after me. Her debit cards. So using the spare cash in her wallet to bribe the customers to get out and the clerk, we began our act. Rosalie and Emmett and Nessie and Jacob probably learned their lesson now. Still, I do have to say that Nessie did take after her aunt when it came to pranks. Taking money out of the debit card account was ingenious, Alice had said to me while we were both listening to Emmett talk to Rosalie on the phone.

We left once we heard the phone flip close.

Still I have to say this.

Alice Cullen is _one heck of a pixie. And that's why I love her._

**Sorry. I don't know much about money or banks so if I'm wrong about the whole Swiss Bank thing, sorry!.Review? The usual things. Hate it, love it, etc. Anyways, we'll find out about hunting later this week! **


	39. Chapter 39 What happened at Home?

**Sorry. My mom ended up taking off the internet upstairs where I usually type these chapters… So, I would like to apologize for not being able to update. :( Thanks to the awesome reviewers! 386 reviews people! That is really good! :D Anyways, let's see what Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward did during this disastrous shopping trip.**

Bella's POV

Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and I held our breath while the six were leaving for their shopping trip. This was most likely because we knew there was going to be trouble. Which is the reason why we stayed home. I refused to look at any of them in the eyes because I would be guilty that I hadn't stopped Rosalie's and Alice's fight yet. We all knew what happened in shopping when those two were in a fight… Too bad. I envisioned myself sticking my tongue out to those two. I giggled. I felt much better all of a sudden. Besides, I'd ask Renesmee about the trip later and then I'd make it up to Rosalie and Alice by buying something for the two.

"Love, it's going to be Halloween soon." Edward nuzzled my ear. I sighed. Halloween. The day of dressing up like mythical creatures. The day Emmett goes wild and into his "scary vampire Dracula" phase. You know what? I like procrastinating, for some reason now. I think I'll just stay around here. Esme went off to do the gardening in front of the cottage, Carlisle went to the hospital to see if they needed extra help, Edward and I, well, let's just say that we had some fun. We listened to some music, fought over whether the music in the twentieth century was bad or good, and such.

In the end, when we had totally worn ourselves out over the fight of whether what music was good or not, we decided to take advantage of the situation that the house was practically empty and started snooping around. No, we didn't do _it_. We could do that any time we wanted but going into the private different rooms was an opportunity not to be scoffed at.

We first searched in Jasper's room. I was so curious how his paper was. I mean, it had to be either really bad or really divulged some private information. Plus, this was the only way to find out more about Jasper. He never, ever talked about the war. Even though it was _I_ who helped him remember about it. Now, more determined to find his paper I carefully searched his bag. Aha! I found it. But why was it all crumbled up? What? There's more than one crumbled piece of paper!

_Jasper Whitlock: Born- I can't tell you. It's a family secret._

_Died- He could still be alive today you know… _

I paused. Jasper, no wonder he failed! Well failing is an A-. So no wonder he _flunked the entire class!_ Okay, maybe I was a little harsh but seriously, I was enjoying his paper. I thought for a moment. Oh no, I was becoming more like Emmett! I knew he was a bad influence! Back to reading.

_Jasper Whitlock was a great, important general. He helped the South win many battle through his brilliant techniques. Even though he had some difficulties handling one specific soldier, he was charismatic and inspired many to stay with him, not to leave and run away like many soldiers did by the time he was general. It was also about the time he was general he fell in love with one woman, named Lucy Rontery. Lucy was a beautiful person, with great aspiring dreams. It was that part of her bright personality that made her seem so attractive to Jasper Whitlock. Just as Whitlock was going to ask her to marry him, he had to move. After that, his love life was quiet. For a while at least. In the end, after the war, he met Alice who was just perfect with him. They moved away, and is to be said living happily forever with one another.  
_

_His war life, on the other hand, was-_ The end. That was the end of the page. I took this piece of paper with me. Who knows when I might need it? I could give it to Emmett to tell the world if I was mad at Jasper or Alice, to Rosalie just because, to Alice for the same reason as Emmett, Edward to have personal inside jokes Jasper would understand, and.. That was it. Everybody else was too nice.

So, that was it with Jasper. I really didn't want to search anything in Alice's part of the room. I would leave that to Edward.

Suddenly, I wished we could go hunting. I suddenly had an urge to go hunt. I could handle not attacking humans right now but I wished they would come back quick anyways. It was almost 11 o'clock in the morning. Edward came over.

"Hi." I said simply. Looking up at him. He smiled back.

"Want me to search Alice's room?" I shrugged. At this point, I didn't really care now. "Okay." Edward began searching. I watched him, amused. He was really good at this. I wonder..

"How many times have you searched through my things?" He shrugged. That was _not_ the kind of response I was looking for.

"What.. did you find?" I tried to say as casually as I could.

"Nothing." Oh ho, I don't think so.

"Come on tell me!" I said, nearly pleading.

"Well," he started hesitantly "I found your journal from when you were young." I don't remember having a journal...What?

"It's probably nothing." Edward tried to dismiss the subject as quickly as he could. "Okay, well. Ooh, look some pictures!" He had opened a box.

I went over. Hmm. There was one of Rosalie dressed up as a nurse and Emmett dressed up as a doctor, a horse doll from something like "My Little Pony" (probably Emmett's long lost doll I gave him for Christmas as a joke. I bet Alice was using it to her advantage), a video of Emmett actually looking at it and trying to see how it worked, a video of me going over to Newton's store- I froze.

Alice had dared me to go over there in the summer and to greet everyone I saw, but I could only just imagine how Edward saw it. I saw Edward had turned his back on me when I had picked out my tape. I quickly took it and ripped it into pieces and hid it in my pocket. Very, very quietly. I was a good disassembler.

I returned concentrating on the things in the box. There was a picture of Rosalie and a really buff jock next to each other. They were so close, you would think they were having an affair. Then I saw Edward, staring at Jessica and Lauren in the lunch room, with somewhat of an adoring face on. I closed the box. Rosalie I could handle. That was Emmett's deal but Edward?

"Edward?" I said sweetly. I held out the picture too. He turned around and was confused when he saw the picture.

"Oh, that." Edward dismissed it as he recognized the moment. I was angry now. How could he dismiss it? I knew I was too plain. I bit my lip, which sort of hurt.

"What's with this picture?" I said, I felt something shake. Oh, that's me.

"Oh, that's the day after the first night I saw you in your sleep. The one when you said my name clearly and sighed?" Oh. That made me feel so much better. He still loved me! Now, Alice.. I was mad. I think I'm going to steal this box and hide it somewhere only Edward and I would find it. Somewhere Alice wouldn't dare to go near. The corner of the bathroom. Alice thought it was dirty. Edward and I don't mind dirty. As long as it's okay. I smiled. We went over to the next room.

Rosalie's and Emmett's room was okay. Fairly normal. We didn't dare go into Carlisle's and Esme's. Nessie's and Jacob's was the same. Their room was like a room of a human couple. We both shrugged off the uncomfortableness we felt when we looked at the room. We didn't like the thought of them being in one big _King_ size bed. But we could live. Seeing our bed, I mean. Then we heard the car. We ran into our room and stayed quiet. Then I started talking about a song and we had a discussion all over again. Overall, we had a good time. Now let's go hunt soon...

**I'm ending here for today's chapter. You readers deserve more but I am under supervision and have a specific amount of time for me to write so, maybe on the weekends or late this week I'll do the hunting scene? Review? The usual. And the disclaimer stays the same as well. As you all know so well. :D **


	40. Chapter 40 When are we going to GO?

**Hi! Sorry. Busy days.... We all have them right? I am very very sorry...**

**Anyways, thanks to the reviewers. And kudos to the people who polled! I can't believe we got above 400! My gosh! Okay, here's your chapter...**

Bella's POV

Edward stopped our kiss and told me that the others were coming. I sighed and pouted. He seemed to be fighting very hard between desire and conscience. Then I covered the others' minds. Might as well make him as fustrated as I was. Boy were we surprised when we heard something between cooing and some fast mumbles of what sounded like "sorry" over and over again. Wait, was that Alice? The only time I heard her cooing was when we were at a casino and she had won a bunch of money which obviously went into her investment of clothes which was ripped up by Rosalie later... OH. Money. Crap. Did something happen? Oh if something did to make Alice feel bad, I was going to give a talk to to Rosalie!

We heard the Porsche screech and heard a little crash from the garage. Huh. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I ran down there, alarmed how the others were acting. _With Alice's Precious Porsche_. We saw Jasper and saw a literally frozen Alice who was holding this humongous amount of hundred dollar bills close to her as if it was her life saver. I gave up. We were never going to Goat Rocks were we? Ugh! Think about Alice Bella. It's her time in need...

Rosalie and Emmett were really concerned. Whoa! Rosalie was concerned. And Alice and Rosalie were in a middle of a fight. Renesmee and Jacob looked the same except shame faced. So they were the idea makers while Rosalie and Emmett were the people who carried out the plan. I pointed to the cottage. "In there." They kept looking after Alice whom Jasper was carrying upstairs. "NOW," I said looking at them. I saw Jacob cringe away from me as well as Emmett. That was good. Rosalie walked slowly toward the cottage. Esme and Carlisle didn't dare interrupt. See it was my job to get rid of the fights, the petty little ones in fact. Carlisle and Esme always monitored us, see how many things were broken and needed to be replaced and got rid of the big fights.

I entered the cottage giving a nod to my parents. Then I closed the door and faced them all. "Now. What happened?"

Emmett's POV

I'm never concerned really about anyone. We're all indestructible but I had no idea that vampires could also have major break downs! Whoa! I mean seriously. That's sort of... cool. I think I want to have one. _I think. _Not I do.

When Bella looked at us like that I knew we were in trouble. I wish we were at school. Grr..

"Now. What happened?" She asked looking at us with such intensity I thought her eyes were burning a fire on me. Oops, wrong expression. WE die from fire. Um, okay then, I thought her eyes were pouring water on me...?

Rosalie and Nessie and Jacob started spilling their guts like crazy. I had nothing to say until they were done. After five minutes they were all finally done chatting.

"I stole Alice's wallet then remembered her credit card numbers." I said loudly so Bella and Edward could hear. Seriously. Sometimes I think they are truly deaf! I already knew they had a little bad hearing. I mean, once they were kissing and I kept saying "Bella you stink, Edward you stink too." And they didn't react until like two hundred and sixty three times, which was roughly about a couple minutes later and a few seconds under thirty. I didn't really count. Too busy looking at Rose washing the car.

Bella and Edward looked somewhat confused. Edward. Confused. Wow. Oh, I bet Bella has her shield covered around us. good. Then I can block out the sounds of them yelling. Right? Right?! Never mind. Edward whispered to Bella as if he knew what I was thinking. I crossed my arms. Stupid mind reading without the mindreading ability vampire.

Bella sighed. "Now, I think i understood everything you guys said. Rosalie. I want you to give up with no protest. Got it, sister?" I heard her say, rather being sassy. Ooh, Bella was being sassy! "I want to go to Goat Rocks and I refuse to let any of you guys ruin today for me. Hey, we have about a few days, since this week'll be all sunny and our principal happens to be female." Yeah, that was an important factor in determining the hunting trip.

Edward thought for a moment. "Bella, love, what about the gym teacher?" What? Oh, the gym teacher. Yeah. Those guys were trouble. Last time, we ignored it and the guy ended up making our missing school a big deal and also followed us for a couple of times when we went for the "hiking trip". We had to act like the happy cheery family. It sucked. But I got to goof off and the others couldn't yell at me since the guy was watching. What was his name? I think this was when we were in France. For a while? I don't know. Frankly, I don't care.

Bella waved it off. " I'll call him. Won't he be ever so delighted." She sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Now, Rosalie. You are going to give Alice all your credit cards. Nessie, I think you've learned your lesson." I looked over to my niece. She looked tearful and upset. I looked at Rosalie. She seemed somewhat in a daze. "Jacob and Emmett. You guys have nothing to learn since your wives are the ones who tell you to do things. Besides, even if I do try to teach you something it goes in one ear and out the other." Thanks Bella. You know me so well.

"Now let's go." Bella sharply turned toward all of us. "Stay here for a second. Edward, dear, watch them will you?" She ran off. I wondered where she was going off to...

Bella's POV

Somethign told me Alice was acting. Still, it was a good lesson to be earned for Rosalie and Nessie. I ran up to Alice's room. Alice was there bouncing up and down.

"Hi Bella! I packed up the machine for you!" What machine? I was about to ask.

"The machine to play a prank on Emmett. I hear it's going to be foggy at night." She winked at me twice and nudged me once. What? I opened my mouth to ask-

"You know, the prank you weren't able to pull off because the weather wasn't good and you didn't have time to make fog?" Oh that. Okay.

"Alice, are you ready to go? As well as you Jasper?" I called tilting my head to see where he was. Alice was still bouncing up and down.

"It's going to be so fun, like really fun and -" I sighed. Alice. The hyper one. I should tell he-

"I'm not too hyper!" Or not.

"Let's go. Please? I've been waiting for a month for this!" I said loudly. Alice ran down and went to the cottage as far as I could hear. I followed her. Yeah. She's _so_ not hyper.

She blew open the door. Edward would fix that. "Here I am! Let's go!" Everyone looked stunned.

"Her hyperness is an aftershock everyone!" Edward said, reattaching the door to its hinges.

Alice looked cross.

Oh my god, when were we going to go?!

Carlisle's POV

I went over to the cottage. It was time to go. "Hiya doc!" I heard Emmett say.

"Hi Emmett."

"So, what's up doc?" Emmett, not again. Please, _please,_ don't go into your Bugs Bunny phase for the sixtieth time this century!

"No Emmett. Remember the promise? You can use the janitor's closet in the hospital if you don't do that?" Emmett's face fell off.

"What? Promise?"

"Just remember." I said trying not to go into detail since he hadn't actually made that promise but we made so many promises I don't think it's possible he's going to believe he didn't make that specific promise.

"Guys," I said, "We have to go. Now." They all got up and went out grumbling. I patted them on the back. That's more like my children.

Then after quickly taking up a few microseconds to check everyone was ready to go, we ran off for Goat Rocks.

**Review? You guys can yell at me. I'm sorry again. LOL. Anyways, the disclaimer is still the same as well as how you can review. **


	41. Here's the Deal

**Okay, here's the deal. I'm not going to update today. Before you get a little frustrated with me let me explain why.**

**I'm going to do most of the hunting trip. Therefore, it'll be about twenty pages or so. Just kidding but it's going to be a lot. And I think it's better if I do it all on one chapter. You can review this with hostility. Sorry! Really sorry, but a thirteen year old like me is really busy! I'll either update on Thursday or Saturday. Sorry!**

**_Also, I wanted to thank all the awesome cool reviewers! You guys rock! And I'm glad to see that you reviewed, bornagoof! I can't believe you reviewed every chapter! All of you guys are awesome! Sorry!_ Again! **


	42. Chapter 41: 4 Angry People equal 2 Fight

**I'm sorry. Really sorry to make you guys wait like a WEEK! That was horrible of me. D: I really don't have time so I couldn't write much and I really needed to update. Anyways, I refuse to make promises like doing all the hunting scenes at once and such. I'll finish the hunting scene in due time. Anyways, I don't think I can always keep them (promises). *laughs nervously* okay...**

Bella's POV

I was practically leaping and twirling at the same time. You have no idea how relieved I was when I found out that we were finally going. Alice seemed to be alright. Rosalie and she was having a race. Because Rosalie was mad and everything at Alice and Alice was just calm. Edward was carrying Renesmee on her back. She was still talking and complaining. She hated being treated like a baby and be on the back of her father than Jacob. Jacob was in his wolf form. Carlisle and Esme were talking and semed to be in some kind of fight about preserving blood so we didn't need to risk exposing ourselves when we were hungry like hunting.

"DADDY!!!!" Renesmee said, pouting her lips. I bit my own. Maybe I should interfere... or not... It's Edward's choice. Not mine. no more influencing. I promise not to this year at New Year's Day. Still. I can't stand seeing my daughter not happy. Ah well. She can win him over without my help. Edward seemed to be in some kind of internal conflict. Nope. Never mind. He just was keeping a face of internal conflict so Renesmee could think she had a chance. I could tell because he raised his eyebrows a little and then down to form somewhat of a frown.

"Daddy, you know i've gotten heavier over the years right?" Nessie made a face. "Since I'm all half human and everything. So I think you're tired carrying me all the way to that place. I mean we're halfway there. So I suggest that I be with Jacob!" She chattered excitedly more about the pros. I don't think she wanted to mention the cons. I smiled and looked away.

"Honey, Jacob's human. He will most definitely complain." Edward said rather calmly, wearing a smile that grew larger by the second. Renesmee gave up talking. She knew she had lost the fight.

I just laughed. Then Emmett came over and stole Renesmee from Edward.

"Hey! Looky what I got! It smells oh so heavenly!" Emmett said yelling. He must have had a burst of energy because he began getting ahead of us. Edward growled playfully and we both ran harder to catch up with Emmett. Renesmee was just laughing and hitting her Uncle Emmett on the arm. Emmett pretended that it hurt and gave a whine. My daughter showed no sympathy at all. She just laughed. Rosalie and Alice were still at it. They were a little behind however. Then there was Jacob who was giving us a lopsided , somewhat canine grin. Have you ever seen a dog smile with its tongue out to the side? Then imagine that with the dog being huge and running so fast that spit was on the dog's face. It's somewhat gross. Rosalie and Alice had to dodge Jacob's spit multiple times during our trip to Goat Rocks.

Carlisle and Esme were practically dancing while running. Carlisle would twirl Esme once in a while. Edward seemed to raise his eyebrow at me as if he wanted to know if I wished to do the same as them. I just rolled my eyes. Even though I was a lot more graceful in this life, I still was a little insecure when it came to dancing. You know. Bad memories of stepping on people's shoes. And all that...

It was an hour or so when we made it. We made some quick stops for rest on the way. Well, we pretended we were tired. It was more for Renesmee's benefit. She looked somewhat tired. Speaking of tired, she should sleep. I think I'll carry her this time. I loved seeing her dreams. Sometimes. Because she sometimes dreamed of things I wish she didn't dream. But then again, she's more mature than me and she's more human than I am in this world today.

So we woke her up when we got to the place finally. Which was somewhat bad beause she seemed to be hyper and hung around her uncle Emmett, chattering his ears to death probably. And because she did that, Emmett acted the same way as her and chattered _our _ears out. Maybe except Esme and Carlisle who were busy talking on their own... IN the end, Edward and I got a major headache and Alice and Rosalie continued to diss each other. You would think that the fight would be over by now but it wasn't. To me, it looked like they were just calming down slowly. It'd take about two weeks for them to resume their original calm, crazy-about-shopping selves. Then again, this was all an estimation.

The first thing we did was hunt. We were all very thirsty. Emmett tried to play with the deers and bears but he seemed rather disappointed when he was done with them. "That was too easy. What happened to those playful days when the bears couldn't believe that humans were actually overruling them?" Emmett complained.

"Um, Emmett, we're vampires," Edward said, looking at Emmett from the corner of his eye. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but the _bears_ don't know that!" Emmett stopped talking and paused for a second. "I wonder if we played dead, they would actually leave us alone. Humans say that it works but we all know they fidget a little. But we're technically dead and they can't make a scratch on us so let's test it out Renesmee!" Nessie looked excited. OH no, she wasn't!

Too late, Uncle Emmett took her up in his arms, gave me a wink while I gave him a disapproving look, and said, "I'll take good care of her Bell." I sighed.

"It's either Bells or Bella, Emmett!" I called out to him as I saw the last of him in the thick woods. Oh I was going to turn Jasper on him! Hey where's Jasper?

_Then _whoosh, comes Jasper, smiling and tidying himself up. I crossed my arms. "Where were you?"

"OH, turning in my family tree, having it verified, and upping my score to an A+.." Jasper smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "OKay, so I might have influenced her to give me an A+ but I totally earned it!" Jasper protested. Alice came over and poked him. Jasper growled and they started to playfully wrestle. Okay, I've seen enough.

"Edward, let's go climb the trees!" I said, with eagerness. I loved climbing trees and spying on people below for miles. It was fun! And gently playing with the microscopic bugs. Exciting! Well, for me. I've never really liked green but I might as well embrace it than fight it since I'm in Forks right?

Edward and I climbed the trees. I won, in the tree climbing race while Edward won the running race. "Bella, don't look behind you." I heard him whisper into my ear. I giggled.

"Why?"

"Um, I think you might know. Let's just say that some people are having a good time."

"Emmett and Rosalie." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nope, actually, Jasper and Alice." Oh. OH. O-kay...

Then we heard a scream. Nessie?!

Renesmee's POV

Uncle Emmett and I were lying down on the ground. I just beat Uncle Emmett at a aiming game. We had to wake up the bear before we tested out our theory. I never knew it but Uncle Emmett is one sore loser! He didn't seem to take losing to well...

"HOW DID I LOSE? TO A HUMAN!?" His lower lip was trembling. Oh, no. Uncle Emmett! Don't dry sob now!

"If it somewhat helps, I'm _half_ human." I said, trying to think of some way of cheering him up. Uncle Emmett seemed to take that into consideration. That's better.

"Yeah, it helps." Uncle Emmett seemed cheery now. Good. Now I was cheery. Then we started to have fun with the bear more. I mean, if we're going to eat it, we can torture it right? Fine, you're right. We shouldn't but maybe torture wasn't the right word. PLAYING is more of a better word. We threw some mayo that Uncle had managed to smuggle in his shirt.

Anyways, Uncle Emmett ended up actually arousing the bear while I was the one that threw things at the bear's head quite accurately. Of course, I would have won but Uncle Emmett was annoyed and just picked the bear up and shook it. Then I realized that there was another bear. I don't think Emmett really knew because the other bear woke up and literally pounced on Emmett and the bear that he was holding.

Emmett looked shocked as he fell down and was smothered by bears. I screamed as I saw another one coming out. It's a human instinct when you're afraid.

In less than a second, Mom and Dad seemed to fly down from no where and landed right in front of me. That stopped me screaming. I felt safe suddenly. I heard Jasper and Alice finishing the bear. Ew. A little. Anyways..."Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" I asked. Oh yeah, Uncle Emmett. I turned. Than **BANG!** Emmett stood up with such speed that the two bears came off of him and into the air. Emmett waved at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes. Aw, aren't Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose cute?

"They're nothing _close_ to cute. Maybe Emmett when you give him a teddy bear that says 'I am an irritable grizzly and I worship Emmett,'" Dad nudged me in the ribs. I looked up and then to the side. That was originally Emmett's Christmas _custom designed_ present that I had oh so cleverly hid (and paid for from my yearly ten thousand dollar allowance) until I made the mistake of pulling it out and waving it in front of Emmett's face. Emmett ended up very excited. He flew and grabbed the present. The bear didn't last. The impact had damaged it so much that it said its last words; "I am an irritable grizzly bear and IIII wooooorrrrrrrssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiipppppppp EEEmmmmmmmmeeeeeettttttttttttt.......

Emmett never got a Christmas present from me from then on.

Anyways, Emmett finished off a bear and was about to do the other before Mom and Dad tackled the bear first and finished. I laughed as I saw Emmett's angry and astounded face. Alice laughed too. Then Rosalie hit Alice on the arm. Alice looked angry. Oh crap.......

Jasper's POV

Oh no. This is not good. I believe I am witnessing the world's greatest tsunami of anger, annoyance, and anticipation from four people. I flinched when it hit me. I don't think I can do anything about this....

**Who do you think the other two people are? Review? I would like to say that I'm sorry again and that I might not be able to update too soon. Ugh. I'll try to update soon though. I can't really specify when but I will.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. HOPE YOU'LL STILL READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry. I won't be able to update again for two reasons. (And yes, anticipation is a bitch but situations like mine can be more of one)**

**1) I have a humongus test coming up. I need a good score. I can't update at least until March 13. :( So sorry. **

**2) My computer is not... working very well. Long story. Anyways, it's crashed.**

**I'm updating this from a friend's house. :( I'm sorry. SO sorry. Once again. I must also warn you that unless you really _really_ want to respond, don't respond to this because I will be deleting this. Then putting a new story in its place. If you would like to respond then do the anonymous review thingy. But seriously, don't. I also think I really don't deserve any reviews. :(**

**Anyways, all of you readers and reviewers rock and please stay with me till I update! **

**(Sorry.... Again)**

**~Annette Lee**

**2/26/09**

**No, I will not delete this story. I've spent too much time and have had to much fun. Plus, I think I might go up to at most 60 chapters. Or maybe it's at least. I was thinking about doing a long school chapter after the hunting, let the cullens meet Mike and Jessica, then resolve it somehow. I don't know yet how but I'll try to end it as smoothly as I can. (Plus, I might write an epilogue. who knows?) **


	44. Chapter 42 Every1 gangs up on Emmett

**HI! Okay, I shouldn't be writing right now but I really miss writing. So, tada!**

**(Sorry. i was going to delete the author notes but I couldn't. sigh.)**

**First things first. You reviewers are the coolest. You readers are awesome! I want to thank you guys for sticking with me even though I haven't been updating. you guys rock! Now the two angry people are...**

Bella's POV

"EMMETT!" I walked towards Emmett, so angry that I might actually hurt him. I half expected Edward to stop me. However, when I turned back to glare at Edward for not supporting me, I was shocked at him. Edward looked... scary. Like a real vampire. I was more surprised. I haven't seen that look for such a long time.

"Emmett," hissed Edward. We were both steaming mad. Emmett seemed to understand the situation because he didn't even move. Renesmee on the other hand ran toward Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be somewhat worried but not that much. Besides, Emmett needed to learn a lesson. HOW COULD HE PUT OUR CHILD IN DANGER!!??

"Dude, um, it's okay. Renesmee and I are safe. No biggie," Emmett said, voice shaking. Edward and I advanced towards him. A growl ripped through me. Did he think that we were worried for his welfare? "Really, thanks for your concern, but everything's okay," Emmett seemed to be worried. I think it finally got through his head that Edward would catch him if he ran. However, Emmett wanted to live. So, he turned his back on us and was began to run into the forest. I looked at Edward, expecting him to go after Emmett. Edward just looked at the forest intently.

CRASH! Emmett fell backwards. "Ow." We heard Emmett say. "Hey, hey! Don't pull out my hair!" We saw Rose and Alice come out of the forest, dragging Emmett with his hair.

"Go talk to them, Emmett," hissed Rosalie. Her eyes were definitely black. Alice was right next to her. Jasper seemed to stay in the background. Looking at Alice and Rosalie, I realized that they had a truce until Emmett learned his lesson. Alice and Rosalie were also very protective of Renesmee.

"I thought you were on my side Rosie baby." Emmett hung his head and walked toward us. I smiled at Rosalie. She just nodded grimly. I guess almost everyone was mad at Emmett. Especially Rosalie, Edward, and I. We shared a special bond with Renesmee. I mean, Emmett put Renesmee's life in danger. Oh, and Jacob. He seemed to be really mad because he growled so loudly that the trees swayed.

"Emmett, no more TV, games, or computers for you." I said, my hand shaking. Oooh, the temptation to hit Emmett in the face. Too bad my newborn strength was gone. I would have loved to dislocate Emmett's nose. Or at least hit him all the way into the ocean. I turned around. Giving Edward a wink, I added dismissively, "Oh, and we're taking your car. And then publishing your journals onto the internet." I smiled as I heard a gasp. Yes, Emmett. We know about your journals. _Especially_ your opinions on life, Rosalie, and the rest of the family. And the fact that you were attracted to someone just briefly. Edward stifled a laugh. Oh, yeah. He could read my mind. Did my shield drift off again? I brought my shield back in. Huh, but it was already in. Hmm...

We turned around just to see Emmett on his knees, face upwards, saying, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Talk about melodramatic.

Alice's POV

I saw that our evil plan with the fog was going to work. Emmett, dressed in his pajamas just so he could feel like it was a real camping trip, would go out because he heard a noise. That scared him.

OH, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that he is incredibly superstitious? He was personally afraid of Bigfoot and haunted ships. We had already pulled off a Bigfoot trick. He screamed, saying "BIGFOOT IS GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY TO MAKE ME HIS WIFE! HELP! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!" and we got it on tape. It was priceless. If you wanted to know though, our prank was so realistic that anybody would have screamed Mommy. (Perhaps, I"ll tell you about it later... ) It was so scary that even Edward would screamed that! I heard a quiet, strained chuckle. You know it Edward. You would've said it!

Jasper started to shake. Oh, is he cold? I put a blanket around him. What's wrong Jasper? I sent confusion towards him. He didn't seem to get it empathetically. Then, he glared at me. Oh. All of us are angry and annoyed. Except me. NO, actually I was just good at covering my emotions, even though that doesn't really help. Sometimes, a wife that can tell the future wants to hide her feelings from her empathetic husband so that she doesn't worry her husband...

I only made a quick unsaid truce with Rosalie because she was losing the arguement and truthfully, this fight was getting way too old. And stupid Emmett was trying to get away from getting punished by us for endangering the life of Renesmee. Renesmee was the only person who could carry on the family name. Not that we were going to die or anything. But... Never mind. I think you get what I mean.

I would confront Rosalie later. With Bella. She probably had to mediate between us...

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed. Jacob and the rest of us seemed satisfied. We all walked away. Rosalie would come back for Emmett later, who would pull in his legs toward his face, but right now, everyone seemed to decide to go on their with their hunting plan.

I led Jasper to the camp we had set up for the family, just for Emmett's sake and for the sake of the prank. Then, I caught up to Bella and Edward who were obviously still seething mad, even though they were feeling a little satisfied because they had punished Emmett. Rolling my eyes at their demeanor, I asked Edward.

"Do you have the projector?" Edward raised an eyebrow. What? It was just a question! And I take that as a yes. I gave Bella a comforting pat on the back. It's always hard on the mother when her child was or is in danger. Then I ran off.

Rosalie and I were going to have a fight. I do not LIKE PEOPLE PUNCHING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Jasper's POV

I could still feel some annoyance and a lot of anger Alice suddenly, but most of it seemed to have passed. Right now, the prime feeling was anticipation. Anticipation for what though? I wondered..

Alice's POV

Let's just say that I finished up the fight and won it. I had executed one of my most mean tricks on Rosalie... and Emmett.

I went into their tent and since I knew that Emmett and Rosalie were both easily jealous, I quickly forged Rosalie's and Emmett's handwriting and wrote love notes. One was from "Emmett" to that Lizzie girl. The other was from "Rosalie" to one of the guys at school. I think it was Todd. Yeah. it was Todd. Emmett would go beserk. He'd say things like how Todd was a lot more puny than him...

Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have become more prone to jealousy over the time. You would think they'd be okay with girls or boys liking the other but Rosalie just went crazy to prove that she was the only one for Emmett and vice versa. Talk about being insecure. Especially Rosalie of all the tenacious people!

I giggled as I played the future over and over again. Jasper and Emmett would be scared silly by our prank. Sorry Jasper. I was going to do all the guys but then Esme told Carlisle, of course, and Bella told Edward. Plus, Edward read my mind too. Sorry sweetie. I stared at the sun. Ohmigod, when was it going to go down?

**Okay, how was that? I set the stage so that when I publish the next chapter on this coming weekend, you would know everything that happened before. Review? The usual. Hate it, love it, liked it but... or something like that! Thanks for reading! And the disclaimer is still on. I haven't bought the right of the book from Ms. Meyer just yet. :D just kidding. It's still all totally Ms. Meyer's! I just own the storyline. **


	45. Chapter 43 Before Alice Tells the Story

Bella's POV

After we were truly sure that Emmett had learned his lesson, (with the help from Jasper, who was clearly grieving and trying to not snap at us) Edward and I decided to set up for the ghost ship prank.

Yes, Edward's in the prank too. And yes, I wasn't strong enough hiding it from him. He dazzled me into telling him. What was I supposed to do? I mean, I can keep secrets from Edward. Definitely. I don't tell him everything that's somewhat a secret or something I haven't told him about my life or a prank...

Okay I do. But anyways, Alice was really mad at first. But I think she's warmed up to the idea of having Edward in the prank because he can read minds and that was incredibly helpful. But I always knew that my Edward was always a benefit. Esme found out. She didn't want to, she really didn't need to, but being the caring mother she was, Alice and Esme came into an agreement. Emmett doesn't get hurt physically by the prank and Esme would leave "us kids" alone. Besides, I was sure Esme wanted to do something with Carlisle. Especially at this time because nobody would be around to hear them...

Anyways, Carlisle had been really helpful. He carried the equipment from home to here. He said that it was because he had the most authority and that Emmett and Jasper probably wouldn't question him. And I could swear I heard Emmett snicker from a distance...

So the ghost launch plan was that we would all go by the beach because we're vampires and nothing that's in the water could possibly harm us. Hey speaking about the water, I wonder if dinosaurs could possibly kill us... Well, we'd be so fast they wouldn't catch us but still.... Anyway, we would do that whole camping thing. It's the kind in which we put four big logs to sit on and we'd be around one fire. And then, Alice would tell the ghost story with the charming effect from Jasper. No, Jasper still didn't know but he loved scaring us all. Especially Emmett. Emmett is so scared of ghosts.

So, Edward and I were heading back toward the camp. We were sort of having a one sided mentally and the other physically conversation. Like I would be the one who talked mentally while he actually spoke.

We were talking about technicalities before we saw Rosalie and Emmett stomp out of their tent. I hope this doesn't effect our plans for tonight, I thought. Edward just smirked. Do you know what's going on? Edward. Hey, Edward, tell me! Please? I did my best puppy face. He just kissed me on the nose. I just narrowed my eyes. "Alice checked. And it's her fault." That was the only thing that I heard him say to me. What? I am some what...

OH! So Emmett and Rosalie having a fight is Alice's fault and we're going to have fun tonight? Edward nodded. Okay. That was good enough for me. Putting my shield up and ending the discussion, we went over toward Rosalie and Emmett who were screaming about Lizzie and Todd. Oh. OOH! Hello? We have a child here! No cussing please! I was about to protest before Renesmee stopped me. "NO . Mom, I am not a child! I can listen to cussing. I have met a sailor before and trust me, they aren't TOO bad with their language." Wow, was I getting so predictable that she could know my every thought? "Yes mom. I know your every thought. You have asked me that question a couple of times before this."

My baby was growing up. I blinked away what would be tears. "YOU ARE DITCHING ME FOR THIS... THIS... PUNY LITTLE-" I blocked Renesmee's ears. Nessie seemed to have realized I wouldn't quit doing that and looked like she gave up.

"Rose baby, why would I leave you for a carzy freakin' redhead? And she has _curly _hair! YOur blond waves are the only type of hair I like." Oh, so this fight was already leading to a conclusion? what happened to us? The people who hold long term grudges? I sighed. Maybe holding grudges for long periods of time is way overrated...

Alice's POV

YES! So they _were_ fighting. Okay, it isn't a good thing for them, personally because Carlisle was going to send them to one of those marriage thingies. It's those meetings with a doctor who think they know everything about marriage problems and tries to solve them. Of course, Emmett scared the last four and Rosalie ended up seducing the rest to a point that they thought Emmett and Rosalie should meet another person for advice on how to fix their marriage...

If you believed that Rosalie and Emmett fighting had only ONE benefit and you underestimated the Alice, shame on you. You should know me better. If you didn't believe that, you guys are geniuses! I love you guys! Yes, there were two reasons for which I decided to make Rosalie and Emmett fight. Reason #1: The obvious, trying to draw Rose's and my fight to an end. Reason #2: Okay, I was afraid Rosalie might tell Emmett and then the prank would be on Jasper and that's BORING. So, if they fought and ended the fight, Rosalie would still be mad and would be able to carry out her part of her prank without having her feelings for Emmett conflict. Genius right? Right right right? Okay Alice, calm. Deep breathes. I can't wait for tonight. OH MY GOD, THE SUN IS ALREADY DOWN! WHOA!

We needed to get everyone to the beach quickly. The fog was going in only a few hours and the story I concocted was really long. I would speak very fast if only Nessie and Jacob wasn't here. But they were. And they only heard things at human speed or so... yeah.

"Hey, guys sorry to break the scene or the moment," I tossed a look at Emmett who was on top of Rosalie who was still somewhat mad. Did he really expect to cheer her up by wrestling with her playfully? "But it's already dark and I really want to tell the ghost story before Renesmee and Jacob fall asleep." Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and Jasper just shrugged. Carlisle and Esme were sophisticated enough to just give me an approving nod, and Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were just.. themselves.

We all went down to the beach. Bringing two water bottles for the human and somewhat-human, I sat down and made a fire. Of course, because it was me who was making the fire, the fire was up and going in less than a second. Smiling, I handed the water bottle to Nessie and Jacob and sat down into my seat next to Jasper.

"So, it began a long time ago..."

**I'll tell the story in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a shorty but if I made it any longer, I would have to tell the story and that's going to take up the whole chapter for next time... And I really wanted to sum everything up before I went into the story and the prank. Thanks for reading! Anything you guys want to say about this chapter, please do it through a review! And review! Hate , love, confused, etc.**


	46. Chapter 44 Crazy story about Goats Rock!

**All of this is false. I made up this. Including the city names and name .Yah. Okay. Then…**

"A long long time ago, before any of us were here in Washington," Alice paused. "Yeah, I think we were in Georgia at the time. Anyway, there was a town nearby. It was called Merilopen. Merilopen was a new city but because of the fact that the nearby Goat Rocks was beautiful in every natural way, settlers began to come over…."

Soon enough, Goat Rocks began to be a great place to make a living out of. The beaches had beautiful stones and shells, and if you were lucky, you might just come across food. The trees were tall, nice, and gave shelter from the tanning sun. It was just beautiful. The town became prosperous as they sold their products made from the beautiful stones and shells, some wood, and things like that. However, a few thought it was strange how they were fortunate with their surroundings. Too fortunate. But those special few shook the strange feeling off. It was then unanimously voted that Goat Rocks should be kept a secret in order to keep the key to the town's success a secret. That's why none of us have ever heard of the town. It was just a small town.

_Alice looked over to Renesmee who was frowning and seemed to be doubting her education._ Merilopen did everything they could to keep away strangers in the most subtle way. Had they merely used force to keep strangers away or travelers, then news would spread that Merilopen was hiding something. Something that everybody would probably want to know. So, they built roads and walls, surrounding Merilopen and Goat Rocks.

_Alice looks at Emmett who is scared. He is shivering and seems to be darting suspicious looks towards Bella, Edward, and Alice, for some Emmett-reason. _

But, the country was growing even more populated and spread out. It became harder to hide their secret. People were wondering why Merilopen did not let anybody who didn't live there come in and kids were giving dares to one another to jump over the big wall of Merilopen. A few succeeded but were immediately sent back outside. There was never anyone who entered the town who wasn't from that town. The merchants who went out to meet with other merchants were always searched. Always. The guards at the entrance looked inside their carts, their goods, under and over the carts. Just everywhere.

"_Hey, that doesn't make any-" Jasper began to say. He was immediately silenced by the sharp dagger look Alice threw towards him._

"_OH yes! Um, Bella, shield," Alice pointed to her head. Bella who was eager to hear the story complied. _

"_Alice?" Edward said, confused and a little annoyed. Alice shrugged._

"_I don't want to spoil the story.. Now moving on." Alice said simply, giving the same look she threw Jasper to Edward, who was pretty immune to Alice by now…_

Merilopen held a meeting. They needed an idea and fast. The mayor beckoned anyone to come out with an idea.

"What if, we sent out a rumor that the town was haunted and that we cared too much for other people to let them come in?" One girl suggested. So far, this was the only good and reasonable idea that had been said.

The town decided to go along with that excuse. They created a story and told it to their merchants. However, it was because of one merchant and his simpleness that led to the beginning of the ruin of Merilopen.

This merchant, Esdamplet Taylor, was not good. _Alice threw a dirty look at Jacob who was snickering and saying Esdamplet over and over again. I should have included humans into the prank.. but I don't want to scare them to death which is possible for them, thought Alice. Stopping a growl that was building up inside of her, Alice calmed herself and continued with the story. _He was a below average kid. He was not good at sports, math, or any other school subject to even be able to teach. He was not a good speaker, well certainly not good enough to be an orator. He could listen but he did not want to be some person that listened to other's problems.

No, Esdamplet wanted to go out of the town and be immersed into different cultures and at the same time, help his town. So one day, Esdamplet found his perfect job. He decided to become a merchant. The best merchant that he could possibly be! Yes, he did not set high standards for himself, _Alice wearily looked at Rosalie who was clearly CLEARLY thinking that _but he knew his limitations _Ha! Alice looked condescendingly to Rosalie. Rosalie looked ticked off now, narrowing her eyes _So, Esdamplet became a merchant. A good merchant. However, when he went out for the first time, people asked him, because he was new, "Can we go with you into Merilopen?" Esdamplet told the truth. "No." The people continued to ask Esdamplet the same question. Esdamplet would reply no every time.

So, when the city decided to use the excuse of there being ghosts Esdamplet was somewhat outraged. "Why would we lie to our customer! No why should we!" The people smacked themselves on the heads. There was only one solution: They would have to make Esdamplet believe that there were really ghosts.

"Because it's true!" one person in the crowd replied. Esdamplet, being so trusting, began to believe that there really were ghosts. _Everyone looks at Emmett. _So, Esdamplet went out to tell the story about Merilopen. _Jasper threw out some feeling of anticipation and horror._ "Can we come with you into Merilopen?" asked his customers. Esdamplet shook his head. He felt relieved that he had a reason.

"No, for Merilopen is haunted. There are ghosts on every corner." The people gasped. _Emmett gasped, his eyes wide, he looked around him, behind him. THERE ARE GHOSTS! thought Emmett. _Esdamplet nodded. "For your own safety we can NOT let you come in. Tell your friends!" said Esdamplet as a few of his customers left. Suddenly, a cloaked figure came along.

"You say Merilopen is haunted. I am a priest." The cloaked figure was not a priest. He was a theif. A theif who saw he could make a big fortune from finding out about Merilopen instead of stealing from this honest merchant.

"So?" asked Esdamplet. What about priests? he thought.

"Priests can chase away the ghosts." said the cloaked figure, who was quite happy he had found a person who could believe his lies.

"OH! YOU MUST COME WITH ME! IMMEDIATELY!" Esdamplet pushed the cloaked figure towards his wagon. He was thinking about how much praise he would receive when he brought the cloaked figure to chase away the ghosts. Everyone would be proud of him!

So Esdamplet and the theif went on their way to Merilopen. Now this theif knew how to hide because when the guards came to search the wagon, the theif could not be found, much to Esdamplet's surprise. He was shocked to see the theif sitting right next to him when the guards left. So, the theif did the impossible. He was undetected and was in Merilopen. The theif immediately left Esdamplet Taylor and went on his way, to find out the secret of Merilopen. Everyone was confused and alarmed by the new person arriving. Everyone asked Esdamplet who he was.

"He's the priest who wil chase the ghost away." replied Esdamplet. Everyone was silent. then they started screaming, "GET THE MAYOR AND GET THIS IDIOT INTO JAIL! HE BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER!" Esdamplet was quite confused when he was put into jail. the theif was found but he had already seen Goat Rocks. He had to be shot. There was much debate as the people of Merilopen planned for his confusion. Yes, there was a lot of internal confusion. _Alice looks at Jasper. He sends out feelings of confusion._

As he was led to the waters on the beach of Goat Rocks, he cursed the town of Merilopen. "I will truly haunt this town until it opens its doors and lets people see Goat Rocks. Until then, brace yourself for the worst." BANG! _everyone is surprised and Nessie screams. Alice just blinks._ The theif was no more. His blood was washed away, as his body was buried somewhere in the woods.

Alice's POV

"So, Merilopen came to be no more. Plagues, sickness, and the Great Depression ruined this city. Everybody left. Some say it's because of the ghost but others say that it was coming. The town of Merilopen was too fortuitous. However, Merilopen had reached its zenith. Everything that followed failed. One time, there was this ship. Oh, the ship was large, beautiful. It came to see Goat Rocks's beauties." I clicked my tongue. Trailing off the story kept the people listening want to listen.

"And then what Aunty Alice?" Asked Nessie.

"The ship sunk. Some supernatural force had caused a mess in the engine and the engine failed. When it failed, it managed to make a hole on the bottom of the ship. The ship tried to land but a fog had come in. The ship sunk, killing forty five people." I gave a look at Jasper. Jasper nodded slightly and concentrated on Emmett. Emmett suddenly seemed to get the jitters. I giggled as he stood up quickly, nearly falling over his feet. Rosalie caught him.

"I'm going to bed." He stomped off. We all stared at him.

"But he can't slee- " Nessie yawned as did Jacob.

"You two should go to sleep now." Bella said in her best motherly tone. She couldn't quite match it to the caliber of Esme's but it was pretty close.

"Yup. Night!" The two went into their tent.

"Jasper, why don't you go ahead? " I gave Jasper one of our knowing looks. You know. The look? Jasper ran off. I looked at the others remaining. We all burst into laughter. I hate to let Jasper down but I'd make it up for him tomorrow...

**So how was it? Review! :) I had fun writing this. Hate it, love it, confused, should fix it, whatever! **

**How many of you guys are dreading school tomorrow? I know I am. Ugh. :/ Okay, thanks for reading this!**

**:) (I know I made some mistakes like capitalizations. Sorry!)**


	47. Chapter 45 The Prank Finally! and Sry!

**Please don't hate me! I was sick and then I had to make up the work and then a big essay and then... Okay, I think there's more but I do not bother to try to remember. Hey, I had the flu. I still have a fever going but I'll live. :) Sorry for not updating. I couldn't stand anything that gave off heat or made a sound. Gave me a headache. Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys. Stick with me.**

Bella's POV

"Is it going to work?" Edward whispered to Alice very very quietly. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, Edward. Definitely not. It's not going to work." She said in a monotone. Alice was a little annoyed by Edward.

"Demented pixie," said Edward. I gave him a shocked look. You don't call Alice that without a reason. Nobody wants an Alice after them. Alice just raised an eyebrow. Oh, they were having a mentally verbal namecalling showdown.

"Bella. Slow poke." Alice was annoying me now. I pushed my shield away. _I'm annoyed now. _Edward chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. But being good natured, I smiled a second later.

We heard the snores from Jacob a few seconds later. My god. He was going to give an excuse for Emmett to come outside and converse with us! I looked at Alice. She gave me an exasperated look. Okay, okay, i won't ask. A few more light taps on the machine and we'd be good. I was sure it wasn't going to fall out of the top of a high tree where we had safely hidden it. Plus, Emmett would be too freaked out to even look around. I giggled as i climbed down the tree and into Edward's waiting arms. He smelled just the same. Sigh....

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we have to go to separate off for sleep." Alice broke us up, taking hold of me. Then she looked around. Holding up 3, 2, 1, and finally no fingers.

Action.

"Huh, look at the fog rolling in guys! It's just like that time when the cruise tried to come over. Don't you think so Bella?" Alice gave me a glare. Oh, it was my turn...

"Uh huh." I was still at disbelief on how well her timing was. There was a humongous amount of fog coming in. Alice frowned. Oops. I guess I should add something. "There's so much fog coming in it seems like something's causing it. Something like a... witch." I looked at Alice. She nodded encouragingly. I shook my head. If I went on any further I would be bringing in Harry Potter into what I was saying somehow. Well, probably. I tend to get carried away...

"I agree Bella. You know in these times, I believe Emmett actually saw the Bigfoot." Carlisle said, to save me. I gave him a grateful look. Wait, did he say, _the _Bigfoot? Not Bigfoot? Does that effect our prank? Maybe the and no the in Bigfoot made a difference. Maybe Carlisle gave it away? Maybe-

"You should stop worrying about it." Edward said into my ear. I nodded.

"Anyways, I'm going to my tent, it's scary out here." Alice stated as she left us to join Jasper.

"Hey Emmett!" I said. Emmett slowly zipped open his tent opening and peered out cautiously. "You're going to check things out if there's a weird noise right? You are the strongest one of us." I gave him a puppy look. Emmett seemed to be having an inner conflict. "You better. Or I'll think that Alice is braver than you." I threatened, because Emmett always wanted to best Alice at something.

"Of course." Emmett said confidently as he zipped up the tent opening, ending the conversation. Now Edward? He nodded.

"Hey, Carlisle, Esme, we're gonna go somewhere for the night." I said, grabbing Edward.

"OKay, that's fine, we're going to set up somewhere else from the others anyways."

"See you later." Everything set? Then we heard Alice yell.

"Jasper, I didn't ask you to LEAVE MY THINGS at home! I said DON'T LEAVE MY THINGS! YOU WERE TOO BUSY PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WERENT YOU? HOW COULD YOU JASPER!" Alice stomped out of her tent and ran into my arms fake crying. She whispered to me, "step on my foot really hard. It'll make me think pain instead of guilt for lying to Jasper." I just shook my head. I wasn't going to step on a vampire's foot. It wouldn't even hurt much...

"I'm going to burn all the silk dresses you bought for me at home." Alice gave a wail but tried to muffle it. "And then I'm going to burn my gucci shoes and then I'm going to buy a lot of 60s kind of clothes. Replace your wardrobe with it." Alice began dry sobbing. See, there's always a nonviolent way to solve your problems!

Jasper came out of the tent. He didn't dare approach Alice but his face was heartbreaking. My heart felt like it was tearing in half. I couldn't stand to see my brother like that... I thought I was going to tell him everything on the spot. Till Edward saved me of course.

"Let's take Alice with us shall we?" Edward nodded at Jasper who just went into his tent glumly. I gave my best grateful look to him. Phew.

Emmett's POV

Ships. Sunk. Supernatural. I was hiding in the middle of the tent because the corners of it were close to the outside. The unknown...

AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I would run away but the problem was Bella thought I was strong. I couldn't leave her hanging...

Or could I?

Nah, she would punch me when I was least expecting it and end up flying me to the ocean.

Still... the ghost might be here. Or the ship. And its ghost passengers. I shivered. I wished Rosalie was here. But because of our fight, she refused to sleep in the same tent with me. I keep on telling her it wasn't real. I never wrote notes. Not even for Rosalie when we were sort of dating after I was fully a vampire. Okay, maybe a hundred page love letter or two but you know...

I decided to close my eyes and try to "sleep" it's technically impossible but as close as I could to make time pass. I wonder, rather crudely, if this was how Edward felt when he left Bella. You know, alone, bored to death alone, scared, etc. No, but he wouldn't be afraid of Bella coming after him. Unless she was a ghost... But she isn't. Or is she?

I shook my head. That didn't make any sense. I decided to concentrate on the uninterrupted sounds of nature outside. Crickets chirping. Slow relaxing heartbeats. Even though they didn't sound appetizing like a human's it still seemed good... Lucky for them I just ate. I heard the waves on the oceans. You could hear every little sound including that of a...

A-a-a-a boat?! I froze. I needed a companion. I remember that one time when I had that encounter with Bigfoot Edward said that if you're with someone, nothing would disturb you. Nobody's here... BUT JASPER!

I ripped the tent. Well, it was somewhat strong so some of the fabric got caught in my stuck up hair and fingernails. Oh, and my teeth as I growled instinctively. Go to Jasper. Go to Jasper. Go to Jasper.--

I stopped. It was a whisper. I heard the whisper. well a whisper... It wasn't me thinking, wasn't it. I decided to go and do what the voice said. _Okay voice. I'm gonna go to Jasper._ I heard a chuckling as I lifted the tent off the laying Jasper inside it. Jasper was heavy enough to fall through the tent when I quickly threw the tent upwards. His eyes looked at me and blinked. I felt angry. Couldn't he see that we were going to be attacked by ghosts?!

I shook him. He seemed to understand what was around him and what was going on. The fog was so heavy but we could see each other. It felt weird though because everything wasn't clear except the water molecules. It felt like we were human again. Oh no! the end of the world was coming! We were turning human and ghosts were actually showing their faces. I heard the boat horn again. Go to the beach. Go to the beach. Go to the beach... Jasper and I turned towards each other, each questioning the other if the one of us heard the voice. We nodded. We headed off to the beach. After we did everything we could, we would run for our lives looking for Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were watching above as we heard Emmett and Jasper scrambling. Mainly Emmett of course. Luckily for everyone else, Jasper couldn't detect us because I was shielding everyone except them. Edward turned the machine on in the tree. Then I did my famous creepy owl call which signaled Esme and Carlisle in the waters to start rowing. We needed to make this as realistic as possible and not get caught because if we did, we would be no longer able to pull off pranks, seeing how this was probably going to be the only way we actually did pull of pranks from now on. A projector was a lot easier than actually having people pretending to be something they're not.

Edward was the voice that was telling the guys to run towards the beach. He had learned how to make his voice dreamy over the years thanks to the help of yours truly.

Alice was running in the woods with Rosalie, silently bickering as they made a trail for the guys to follow after they were freaked out. They would follow their mates smells obviously... We saw the guys run toward the beach narrowing their eyes. Wow was the fog thick because they seemed to lose their sense of direction after a while. Edward found the section we needed to do the boat and aimed the movie player towards Emmett and Jasper. I gave him a nice kiss. This was going to be fun to watch.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed onto each other. Emmett was hiding behind Jasper. They heard the boat again. Carlisle was really good at working that horn. Then they saw it. Emmett took a deep breath and did his girl scream. A scream that I later found out from my human friends was heard from a hundred miles radius. I sighed, exasperated. Why did Emmett have such a loud voice?

Jasper's POV

Ohmigod. The boat is here! Oh no! Emmett and I began to throw things at it. However, nothing seemed to be able to stop it. Things went threw it. It was like throwing things like popcorn in the movie. It hits the screen but not the picture.

We decided to do the only thing we could. We ran. Ran to the forest. Then we split. I was following Alice's he was following Rose's. Of course, it was unconscious but when we realized we were alone we were scared to death. _I_ would know. Then I heard quiet rustling and footsteps. The spy. He was here. I ducked and hid my head. I felt a hand come toward me.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I was surprised to see it was the hand of Alice that touched my hair softly and lifted my head.

Emmett's POV

I lost Jasper. He was separate. He was gone. The world felt empty without him. No more get rich fast quick bets. No more video games. Only boring mature vampires.

I heard him scream. I shuddered. I needed to find Rosalie. I had been following her trail for about thirty minutes. It was then I heard the voice. Go back. Go back. It's a bad dream. What? I thought. I decided to go back only after I followed Rosalie's trail completely only to be surprised to see I was back at the camp. However, the tents were normal. Nothing was ripped...

I opened the tent to see Rosalie inside. "Where have you been silly? Come in!" Okay. This is weird. I looked at my watch. Almost an hour had passed since the first signs of the boat, the fog. I shuddered. Maybe this was a bad dream...

Ah, who cares. I kissed Rosalie full on the lips. Might as well have some fun if we were going to have school tomorrow.

Bella's POV

"That was an... interesting twisted ending like the Wizard of Oz...." I said. But I trailed off as I looked at him. Drat, I knew I shouldn't have because I lost all thoughts... an---... school...........................................

Alice's POV

I felt so sorry for Jasper. I couldn't resist not seeing him. I jeopardized the prank and future pranks but I couldn't believe I had inflicted such hurt onto Jasper. Sorry Jasper. And I ended up fulfilling my unsaid promise to him that night.

**I'm doing school next. I'm gonna talk more about Bella's friends and the deadly reunion... :) Review people! sorry for like not updating in like _forever! _Sorry, working on my Valley Girl accent/writing... lol**


	48. Chapter 46

Bella's POV

Edward and I ran to school from Goats Rock. We were organized that way. Alice and Jasper ended up following us after a few minutes. Rosalie and Emmett, why they took their time to get to school.

The most interesting part of the day was gym...

Gym with Mr. Disgustingness....

We had to change. Ugh, i hope Alice got me some REALLY covering clothes. The outfit I wore last time was barely acceptable.

I opened the locker to see some tight sweatpants and a plain white shirt.

With the word GUCCI spelled across the front in silver letterings...

Alice... We were going to have a little talk.

It was better than the usual outfits. At least.

I was surprised to hear that we were playing soccer. Not good. That means contact with humans. I know we ate but at soccer, people tend to kick or punch other people. If they did that to us they would kill their hands. And their feet. It would actually be the ankle but still...

However, I'm good at kicking the ball human-like. Just pretend to run and tap the ball. You know, don't try to do anything more because the ball would blow up or hit someone so hard it'd break their bones AND blow up...

Coach Lewis's POV

Hot. Hot. Hot. And oh did I mention she's HOT? Bella. Such a beautiful name. She is SO hot. I had purposefully picked out this day because I like girls that can play soccer. well. No, it was because i was impatient. Today, it was barely dry enough for me to say that it was fate that I was impatient and it was dry.

Now that boyfriend of hers in ticking me off....

I had heard some rumors that they were married. That girl.. Shanny was it? was practically screeching it to the world. Ugh I don't like blondes anymore...

But they couldn't be. She was MY soulmate. My perfect girl. And I was THE perfect guy to any one. So I was HER perfect guy right? Not that tall, lanky looking, golden eyed boy.

I had a plan. See, Parent Night was coming up soon. And this would be the night where all the parents met together and would introduce themselves. Then I could meet Bella's parents. Then, I would charm them with my charming personality.

I ran my fingers through my hair. The girls should be getting out soon right?

"Girls? You ready? The guys-" I looked at the gym. There was only one guy there. Edward Cullen. I gritted my teeth but continued talking. "are not done but we have to get out soon."

They didn't come out. I didn't want to resort to this but...

"If you guys don't come out, you get a tardy or get dropped down a letter grade." Sorry.

A brown haired blur ran out and went straight towards...

Edward.

I tried not to recognize that sinking feeling and rage. I looked carefully at the girls that were coming out, complaining.

None of them were Bella.

Damn. I looked at the couple that were so close together and holding hands.

I had to do something. "Hey! No public displays of affection in school! That means no touching!" The girls and guys all agreed loudly. "Yeah, you heard him." "Gosh why do you even do that?" Edward and Bella didn't seem bit affected. They just looked at each other, sharing a look and smile. Then positioned themselves so that they weren't touching but they were still very very close.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that last comment.

Edward's POV

It is rude to say this but I found it very amusing that the Coach was very irritated at our behavior.

And I should tell him we are actually spouses.

But I restrained myself. It wouldn't be good. We only had a short amount of time left of school. Four months wasn't that bad. With a couple breaks coming up nationally and the necessary hunting trips (or should I say camping trips in a quite dangerous area with animals like bears and mountain lions), I could stand all the... paparazzi. Well, that was the best term I could come up with that was close to the reaction we had on humans when we stepped out of the car. Especially Emmett. Somehow, his getting out of the trunk had allowed his popularity to increase. He now practically threw a show whenever he got out of the trunk to please "the crowd" like Emmett would say dismissingly. Very strange....

Soccer. I dislike that game. It causes me to care about what I do to humans and humans were so stereotypical these days. I never found anyone that was even close to my Bella. Bella was the only person I loved. Now the other humans just get me irritated. Especially the guys now. I thought it was amusing to listen to them think about Rosalie but now, most of all I can think of in school is how I would like to kill them...

Carlisle's POV

I woke up to find a txt from Alice that Parent Night was coming. Parent Night. Why did I have to cause Parent Night?

I hadn't meant. I had just gone over to the school to meet some people in the office. Okay, I can't take credit. Esme forced me to. I really didn't want to go...

"_Do we HAVE to go?" I asked._

_Esme gave me a look that shut me up. Fine then. I'll go give cookies or cake that you made, that are most possibly the best thing they will ever taste. I sighed. I thought about the last time I had gone to the office because Alice couldn't slip out and get the wallet that she desperately needed and she was on a tight schedule for shopping. "CARLISLE." She had said on the phone. "Got it." I hung up, went to the office, and was completely surrounded by women the next second. I lightly tapped them, which came out as a slight push to them, excusing me. _

_Let's just say that Esme ended up furiously cancelling one of Alice's credit card after hearing what happened from Edward of course._

_"You ready?" Esme looked shocking in the simple casual outfit she had on. I growled. _

_"I've seen you dress worse." She smiled and rolled her eyes. _

_"I have to make a good first impression on the staff members. We did just come back from our second honeymoon." (It had been shortly after the Volturi's visit for Renesmee. The humans thought we left for our second honeymoon as our kids went to college.)_

_"Okay, I'm ready." I kissed her._

_We entered the office and of course, coincidentally, there just happened to be a fight among five people and their parents were there too. And Esme watched me carefully the whole time, making sure I was introducing myself politely and making conversation with the parents and faculty. _

_Bad move. They practically made it a holiday. The next time I went over, I heard a few students talk about how there was a day called Parent Night where the whole evening is on students introducing their parents to other parents, faculty members, or students._

Parent Night was coming up. Oh no. More fake grinning and polite laughter that humans believed were genuine. More charming conversations. More-

Esme kissed me. Hmm. It wasn't so bad. Just getting to know more humans. I always did that every time we moved. See, Esme always transfers some sense to me.

I hope we didn't meet anybody we knew.

**Do you guys see a plot developing? I did give hints. :P**

**Review and I promise to update sooner especially since summer is nearly here!**


	49. Chapter 47 PreAction for Parent Night

**Sorry, I'm only setting the stage right now!**

Lunchtime:

Bella's POV

"So, Parent Night is coming up." Edward said with his perfect musical voice that could make someone devote herself to him for life. I sighed dreamily. The others were silent, pushing around their food. Today was so cloudy that we felt down. Vampires like us actually enjoy the sunlight. The cafeteria food had improved (we are assuming, counting on Renesmee's comments about lunch on this part) but it was still indigestable to us. Hmm. I remember my days with really bad cafeteria food.

"Ahem." Edward raised his eyebrows.

They looked up.

"Parent Night is bad news for us. It means we have to go around introducing our parents." They gave him a look that said something along the lines of So?... "That means humans pretend this is the moment where they can introduce parents to the people they, ah, like."

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Emmett shouted. Ah, he does enjoy popularity. Jasper cringed.

"Can't we fake sickness?" asked Jasper. Alice shook her head.

"We already used up all of our sick days."

"Oh yeah," replied Jasper, probably remembering that he dropped out occasionally because of all the overwhelming emotions.

"You know, we should do something about that day instead." Alice said in a dreamy way as if she was imagining what she could do to wreck Parent Night at Forks. She gave piercing look to Edward. He smiled.

And then they spoke in their mind-reading, future seeing language they did when they knew someone (ME!) wouldn't approve of their plans.

Alice and Edward were NEVER a team that did good things. Unless you think causing destruction near humans was a good thing. Humans aren't all that bad so I don't exactly completely ignore them and dismiss them rudely like Edward does on a bad day or Rosalie does nearly on a daily basis but they AREN'T exactly the nicest.... things on Earth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

Parent Night: Bad for Hot Vampires like Me but Good for Humans.

"Are we seriously going to do this? I mean are the humans worth it?" I asked.

Rosalie glared at me. "Well, if anything, the whole Parent Night thing started because of Alice." Edward paused and briefly looked at Alice.

Alice raised both her hands. "Hey, it's not my fault there was going to be a huge sale! And you can't say anything Emmett and Edward because I bought some of your clothes there." Oh, you mean like socks, or a simple tie, or... Don't you give me that death glare Alice! I will resist it!

"It's okay, Alice. We understand." Bella patted Alice's shoulder.

Nice people like Bella are no fun. Edward raised his eyebrows. I raised mine. Oh yes, i am going to copy you if that's the way you wanna go, bro. Edward rolled his eyes.

Yes, i won!

Anyways, time to get ready!

"Okay, so just in case the closeness of humans make us hungry, be sure not to breathe in. Especially with your nose. Jasper, you can pretend you have asthma just in case and take this oxygen pump with you." Alice threw him the small can with a thing that you place over your mouth. "And that's it!" Alice sighed happily. Evil mastermind pixies are scary.

*Show time! Parent night begins*

"Carlisle! Hurry we only have about 2 minutes to show up!" I yelled. We had decided to show up in Edward's and Alice's car. It was less conspicuous than any of our other cars.

"Okay!" Esme and Carlisle came into the garage, wearing a good mix of formal and casual wear. Esme was doing the impossible by running with Carlisle AND fixing his tie.

"Dear, you're supposed to loosen it up a bit. If you were a human, you would be suffocating."

"I know Esme but I prefer the strict look. Helps keep humans away."

As they continued talking I ran over to the shotgun seat of Edward's car. Only to be blocked by Bella.

"Oh no you aren't." said Bella as she cleverly manuevered me towards the trunk.

Which was open.

Edward was standing right next to it, motioning me to enter.

Dang it!

"Aw, come on Edward, you have to let us go this time." I said giving him the puppy eyes that Rosalie always said were irresistable.

Edward put on his thinking face.

"Well... NO." And I found myself completely shocked and in a dark small place. Only for a second later to see for a millisecond a flash of bright light, from the garage, and to be hit by Rosale's heels.

"Ow!" I commented as I rubbed my neck.

I heard a muffled "Sorry!" come from the...

Evil Mastermind Pixie. I think I'm going to call her EMP from now. Or just Emp. Or something like that.

"I'm gonna get you back Alice."

"Oh no you will NOT go into my room and start raiding it and dance and wreck everything in there. I've got a contract with Carlisle that states that if you mess around with any of my treasured things which could be anything, I have the right to give you a scar that won't let you forget not to mess with me AND I dont' think you want that." Alice whispered, chuckling.

Somehow, I get the idea that she has been somewhat influenced by Edward.

As the engine roared, and Rosalie continued to accidentally kick me in the face by wriggling, I felt like something was going to go wrong. Very wrong...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica's POV

I remember the days when Parent Night was SO much fun. Flirting with male teachers and single parents or just staff. Okay I admit, I flirted with the copying/faxing guy of the office even. Of course, those were the days when I was beautiful and in love with Mike, but I had to create some reaction from him to make him go to the final step with me: marriage.

Of course, he hated the idea. He was still infatuated with Bella Swan. Unbelievable. She wasn't anything special. I never really got why she was so popular with the guys.

But he hated more that the girl who was more than willing to be with him was starting (or at least pretending to) to get over him.

And to tell the truth, I enjoyed talking to other guys but none of them met my standards as Mike did.

Now we're both old.

Sigh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two seconds later)

"MIKE! TODD! WE GOTTA GO!" I screeched hoarsely. Ack, old age ruins the voice. Todd's parents were on a second honeymoon so we had to take him. Of course, that required illegal driving because Todd would have to drive but who cares? All I had to say was that I was a friend of Bella Swan to pass. The current sheriff had a soft spot for Mr. Swan.

As I got up to search for my glasses which I was SO sure was in my hand a second ago, I wondered if I would meet that special someone for Todd. He seemed to have decided to marry a girl named Bella but somehow I got a feeling i wasn't gonna like her at all. I wonder what she looks like...

**Dun dun dun--------------~**

**Camera, set, and what comes next? (I'm actually not sure if those are the right three words... hehehe)**

**Yes, that's right, the next chapter is going to be about interaction of people and the wrecking, er, partying (or something) of Parent Night.**

**I'll update tomorrow!**

**Just wait for it!**

**(I have been in SO much trouble since school ended. Have you noticed that parents have nothing else to do so they focus on you and criticize and ground you? :P)**

**Review!**

**And thanks everyone for 602 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! (And yes I do check my mail at least once a week.)**


	50. Chapter 48 Fishy

Bella's POV

"You guys can get out of the car or should I say trunk now."

"NEVER!!!!!!!"

"Emmett! Shut up!" said Rosalie.

Too late. People were looking at Emmett and of course the trunk. Rosalie got up first, pushing Emmett farther into the trunk, in a very dignant way. Emmett, on the other hand, had to be kicked out with mutters of threats from both Jacob and Edward that might as well take place.

We entered the crowded school auditorium. Ah, Parent Night. We went in the classic order. Carlisle and Esme first, Rosalie and Emmett next, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, and of course, Renesmee and Jacob.

"Now, we have to act normal remember. Jasper, try not to stare too much." Rosalie added, doing her pretend smile and queen wave as we aimlessly followed Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't stare," said Jasper through clenched teeth while he also acknowledged people by nodding.

"Uh yes you do. Sorry Uncle Jasper." Renesmee said, cowering behind Jacob, just in case.

"Maybe I do stare too much..." mumurred Jasper under his breath.

"Oh so if your sister tells you something, you don't believe it but when your niece does, you do?" Rosalie said, slightly frowning.

"Only if the niece is one of the cutest kindest people on Earth." Jasper gave a wink to Renesmee.

"That's our daughter." I whispered to Edward, slightly nudging him. He gave me a dazzling smile.

As I looked around the people that were staring at us while continuing on their conversation, I noticed a lot of people were looking at Alice's enormous stuffed bag.

"Hey Alice, I think people like your style in bags," I said, with a hint of sarcasm. I gave her a smile. Alice nodded, in the all-too-knowing way only she could pull off.

"She's not listening to you." Whispered Edward. I raised my eyebrows. "Really, I'm serious." Hmph. Oh well, Alice ignored me often. The three things I could say that would get her attention were "shopping", "shoes", and "burn".

"Hey, who're the last two people?" a girl whispered, as Renesmee and Jacob passed us.

"I don't know but I gotta see the last girl is pretty cute!" the guy next to her said.

"What are you talking about? Psh, she is SO not cute! Look at her, her clothes are so last season." The girl snarled back.

I heard Alice grit her teeth while Jasper tried to soothe her. Because we gave Alice full control, she had gone on a shopping spree.

"Ugh, let's split." I said, pulling Edward toward a remote dark corner. "Oh and DIBS!"

"Do you think it's alright we brought our child and Jacob?" Edward said. "They aren't technically students."

"Oh so what? They're directly related to students of this school."

Edward sighed. "Are you seriously thinking of sitting in this remote corner here until the end?"

"No, we have to wait for Alice's signal before doing anything..." I gave a sneaky smile.

Alice was a very scary person.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Third person (I know it's the easiest but it's necessary)

Alice and Jasper started to mingle with people, saying their hellos and conversation. Alice likes to keep up her popularity with the girls even though she has a way of keeping her distance. They are however watching for the raffle taking place more than the people they are talking with.

"Parent Night has changed so much. First it was just a simple meeting of parents and students. Very respectable. Then, they start to make activities for bonding. Humans are really interesting if you think about it," Alice said with a look of wonder. She shook her head. "They're even adding raffles now? And wild extravagant gifts?" scoffed Alice. Smiling in a dark way, Alice said, "I already know who's going to win..."

Jessica and Mike are across the room talking to Angela and Ben. Of course, they are trying to find the Bella that Todd keeps obsessing about, whom they won't find since Bella and Edward sweet talking each other and talking about the memories of long ago.

"Jessica, do you see her yet? I think I'm gonna like this girl." Mike said expectantly.

"I don't think so. I think I won't like her one bit." Jessica mummurred, biting her lip. Mike tried to remember who she was because the only Bella he knows is his long ago love.

"Oh I think i've seen her before. Wasn't she with that guy who wrecked that store? She is a real catch. Blond and beautiful." Mike chuckled.

"Um, Dad, please don't talk like that with me around. And no, she's not blond she's a brunette goddess. Not a blond one but brunette." Todd said with a sigh, shaking his head. Todd tried to keep a polite appearance so his grandparents would see he's a good guy at school and won't bother him about all the visits to the office from a while ago.

"Oooh, do you like a girl Todd?" giggled Angela with a friendly push to Todd.

"Oh, Grandma Angela, don't be like that." Todd said smiling. (**Angela's not really his grandmother but being quite close to his family, he calls her Grandma Angela.**)

Jacob and Renesmee however are nearby and decide to exploit Todd's "unfaithfulness to the girl he likes" to his grandparents.

"Hi," said Renesmee with a slight nod that bounced her long, long curls that Esme had cut only once (and that was about 60 years ago).

Mike was completely stunned by the sight. "Are you Bella?" said Mike, before adding, "Er, why do i think she's Bella again? She looks more like _that_ guy. .. _The_ hair."

Renesmee gave Mike a glare, that Mike didn't notice. She was quite proud of her hair. "I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob."

"Jacob?" said Jessica, suddenly remembering a feeling of fear and wonder. "Isn't he that guy that also fought for Bella that time long ago?"

"Oh crud. She remembers me?" whispered Jacob, frowning.

"What was that about fighting for Bella? Jake?" said Renesmee, feeling somewhat hostile.

Of course, as Renesmee is angry, Jacob is worried, and Mike and Jessica are trying to remember why those two seem familiar, Todd believes he has been struck by love and is debating whether he should go for Bella, who is very scary, or Renesmee, whose friend or maybe even boyfriend is giving him death glares he managed to learn from years of observing Alice. Renesmee focused and grabbed Todd's hand. " Pleased to meet you!" she said, giving out her dazzling smile. Todd is momentarily speechless, as Renesmee sends the words "Let's give up on Bella" to him.

"Renesmee, that's a pretty name," said Todd, raising his eyebrows. "Let me introduce you to my parents, er grandparents."

"Why? Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" said Jacob, rather threateningly. By now, Jasper is interested in where this is going and decides to "help" Todd out.

"Why, is that not allowed?" said Todd back hostilely. Jacob stood close to Todd which got Todd cowering. Jacob is humongous, being a werewolf and all.

"Don't get near my girlfriend."

" I thought you were a decent person Todd." Said Renesmee in a disappointed tone of voice and ran off. Todd's grandparents understoodd what happened by now. Jacob ran after her..

"Aren't you even ashamed? What about Bella?" said Jessica, who knew all too well what it felt like to have a guy that likes you go after another girl. She believes that's what happened between herself and Mike in high school.

"Why does she even _sound_ like Bella when she looks more like that guy..?" mummured Mike.

"Mike!" What Jessica? She does! It's something Bella would have said. Thought Mike.

"Todd, we'll talk about this more at home." Said Jessica, tensely.

Oh great, thinks Todd.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

"Was it really necessary?" I asked.

_No, but Renesmee really wanted to do her scene._

_"_Oh. Well, Jacob, you're not supposed to let her do whatever she wants to do once in a while."

_Yeah, yeah, I get it._

_"_I'm just kidding. It doesn't actually matter." I chuckled.

_Bloodsucker. _

"Dog."

"Hey, hey, cut it out now." Bella said, hugging me.

_We'll talk about this later. *sarcasm*_

"Yeah, well, remember, that tonight, let Renesmee make some friends. She has to always be with us and I don't think that's good. She should socialize and have friends while she's here."

_Wow, being sentimental?_

I didn't comment. Bella was kissing me.

"You're so sweet, Edward." Said Bella.

"Those are all a given for a father of a daughter." I said.

**_EDWARD._**

Sorry Alice I might not be able to respond properly.

**_OH NO YOU DON'T. This was YOUR idea._**

Well, you started it.

**_Quit being so petty._**

I'm not being petty.

And I failed to see Alice swoop in and drag Bella away.

"Alice," groaned Bella. "You're killing me."

"You just can't seem to help yourself." Alice said sighing, as she dragged Bella away.

"Okay Alice you win. Let Bella go now." I said. I gave her the patient look she despises. Alice went into a trance just to see what happened.

"Edward! You wouldn't dare!"

"Alice."

"Fine... Bella you may go." Bella opened her eyes wide.

"W-w-why are you letting me go again?" asked Bella cautiously. Alice didn't respond. Instead, she took Jasper's hand and stormed off.

"She's just worried she'll miss the timing. She likes Parent Night because of the socializing but she hates the parents that keep bothering her with questions." I told her brushing my hand across her cheek.

"But isn't Alice the one that's good with parents?" Bella said, sighing.

"Well, she is but she prefers if the parents didn't suddenly grow a crush on her OR Jasper."

"Ah I get it."

"NOW IF I MAY PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE RAFFLE."

**_Edward._**

I got it. Alice. "Let's go Bella."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

We sneaked off and hid in the shadows, even though that didn't really help. Our white skin even showed through the darkness. Of course, people were too busy looking at the hundred dollar gift card and the camera AND the latest iPod. I really didn't like this plan. I thought it was mean, so Emmett and Alice added the last part of the plan because they knew I wouldnt' let them live otherwise.

"When something like an event takes place, Bella, there's only one way too stop it. You have to make trouble." Alice had said, smiling her pixie smile.

I shivered. This was mean. Too mean. Besides there was a possibility that the humans would continue. They were very persistent after all.

"HI BELLA!" A voice called me that I recognized as Todd.

"Sorry, not now."

"Come on. Hey wait up."

"Todd...._Not now._" He stopped following me. I smiled. Victory for me!

"Can I have a talk with him?" growled Edward.

"Oh no, mister, I dont' trust you." I pulled Edward along, as he looked back at Todd who was obviously trying to hide himself.

"Now, where are those switches? Wow, this high school has changed so much..." I muttered, trying to find the set of switches that was back stage somewhere.

"Let me-"

"What are you doing here?" asked a guy. He was probably one of those theater people.

"Oh sorry. Um, we're trying to find the lights that're backstage. You see, I can't see very well backstage and I think I lost something. Oh, I'm so embarrassed."I put my face in both hands and looked down.

"Oh, well the backstage doesn't have lights. It's okay, we are all like that sometimes." The guy said. Wow. He's not into me. I smiled. I like this guy. The guy checked his watch. "Oh, it's almost time for me to draw the raffle ticket. Good luck with the bad eyesight."

"I do NOT have ba-" I started, defensively.

"Bella, please, calm. He's just a human." Edward trapped me again. I swore my heart would have exploded if he had given me that look when i was human.

"But he insulted one of the good things of being the current me!" I said, pouting.

"You're killing me."

"Ah, sorry Edward."

"Here, I found it." Edward focused onto something behind me.

"Oh Okay, should we cut it now?"

"We have to leave first. That guy will tell them that we were backstage."

"So walk then run?" Edward nodded, confirming. "Let's do this!" I fast walked out of the backstage with Edward, even waving to my good friend Shannon. Who was glaring at me, as expected.

Then we ran back up. No one saw us. Except a few exceptional people.

"The first winner is-" The guy began to uncrumple the raffle ticket.

"Go go go!" I whispered.

The lights all went out. There was a complete silence as people were shocked.

Then Alice and Rosalie started screaming. Which got people screaming.

Then Edward got the sprinklers going. Rosalie ran up to the stage and with her white satin gloves she had worn, picked up the raffle prizes. Rosalie put them into Alice's bag, which was completely stuffed with pillows.

Carlisle and Esme were in the middle of it all, with an umbrella opened, sighing and shaking their heads. Esme had brought an umbrella because the weather channel had stated that there were full of dark clouds. Also because I encouraged her to. "If you want to wear your best then you don't want to get it wet right?" I said smiling and tilting my head to one side.

I feel so guilty! I'm so sorry Esme!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

_I should listen more to the weather channel. _thought Esme, rather depressingly.

**Edward. I expect you'll be responsible in your actions? **thought Carlisle.

"Yes Carlisle. " I replied. Carlisle began to think of things he would say to his other children.

**Maybe I could tell them how LATE their actions were. If they had done this sooner then, I wouln't have gone through this night for the past hundred times. ****Or _Maybe_ I could tell them how bad they were. The humans must be shocked. And with this being a small town, the nurses will here and use it as a reason to coo over me. Ugh**i. Carlisle shivered, just thinking of all the possibilities.

"Bella let's go." I looked down. She was there, pouting and looking so guilty. I took off my jacket and put if over her. "Think of all the times at Parent Night."

"But they weren't warned."

"OH! You're guilty because of Carlisle and Esme?" Bella nodded. "It's okay, they were actually hoping for something like this sometime."

Bella looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. Let's go, you're clothes are getting wet and you know Alice...."

"Okay, let's go."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica's POV

"Oh! Mike! I left my bag there!" I said.

"Oh forget it!"

"But there's money in there!" Mike paused. Money was an important thing to him. He thought Bella "left" him because that guy she married had more money.

"Okay."

"I'll be back soon." I ran back inside. Where it was practically pouring. With my hand hovering over my eyes I searched for where I had been standing. I had briefly put down my bag on a nearby table to get the weight off my arms. "Ah, found you." I hugged the bag.

"Okay, let's go." Said an all too beautiful voice. I looked up. Two people. White skinned. With shiny brown hair and copper hair. Copper? Could it be...?

Startled, the guy stopped and looked up. Panic was in his eyes. His golden eyes. Why does he seem familiar? I know it can't be ... "Edward? What's wr-" asked the girl, her hair covering her face.

"You-ou. You're-" I started to stutter. The girl froze.

"Okay, we have to go. But it was nice meeting you." She pulled him towards the open doors.

"Edward? Does that mean, you're Bella?"

"I meant all of us." The girl continued not to answer my question. Who is she talking to? I wondered. I moved in front of them.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go."

"Please. we fell behind from the other people. We didn't understand what was going on. We'd like to get out from the sprinklers." The girl spoke, persuasively.

I tried to hold on to my resolution but I just couldn't. She sounded so innocent. Well, she's only a high schooler.

"Okay, you can go." I said, giving up.  
"But-"

"Thank you!" The girl rushed on forward towards the door.

And I stood there in the rain. That face... That guy... That girl.

Something's not right.

**It's late I know but busy busy days come when you have a lot of time. :)**

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 49 The Past and Similarity

Bella's POV

"Ooh. Did Jessica figure us out?" I asked Edward, miserable. How did I not realize it? How did-

"How did we not know she was coming? How did I NOT SEE HER?" Alice exclaimed. She seemed to be naming herself the world's worst clairvoyant-gifted vampire. Alice started pacing faster and faster around Esme's poor antique table, every step she was took shaking the floor. Jasper tried to catch up with her trying to soothe her.

"Well, Aunt Alice, the future changes all the time. If I hadn't gone over to the Newton's, Jessica," Renesmee caught my eye. "Er, I mean, Mrs. Newton might not have put down her handbag. Don't humans get easily tired when they are stressed?"

"She's got a point there," mumbled Jacob. Renesmee flung her hair and glared at Jacob.

Edward frowned. I was momentarily distracted from my thoughts. What? What happened? I pushed my shield away. _Edward, what's going on?_

Edward started to cough and lift his hand to put in next to my ear.

"Um, well, our daughter is mad at Jacob because he won't tell her about the time when Jacob *cough* hated *cough* you." I opened my mouth wide open, totally shocked and angry.

"Nooooo." I looked at Edward, dreading the confirmation his eyes held.

"Did... _Jessica_ also happen to _cause_ this little problem?" I asked, clenching my jaw.

"Well, sweetheart, she didn't mean to. She just realized from looking at Jacob and hearing his name... Their reminders from her past." Edward said, frowning slightly. His lips were in a tight line.

I sighed and put my hands up to my forehead.

"Renesmee, come over here." I said. Renesmee, still a little mad, bit her lips and came over.

"Momma, why isn't Jacob telling me anything?" She closed her eyes, pouting. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Di-di-d something ACTUALLY happen between you two?"

I got defensive. "Now, you know I loved your father and ONLY your father!" I looked at Renesmee's face. I broke down. I mean, how couldn't you? Looking at the girl all down because the person she was destined to be with just happened not to tell her his past relationships got MY defenses down.

"Okay, Renesmee, where do yo-" I was suddenly attacked by a burning warm hand that covered my mouth.

"Now now, Bella, let's not get to carried away." Jacob said, his eyes holding worry. Oh. Jacob was worried about Renesmee being mad at him. Ooh. Jacob is a total sucker then. I started chuckling a little when I thought about Jacob on his knees begging me not to tell.

Whoa. Am I becoming like Emmett? I glared at Emmett who was as usual, checking out the things we stole, er, borrowed from the raffle.

Ow! I pushed Jacob's hand away. "Blech! I think you've actually burned my vampire skin off." I said, raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

Renesmee looked at us for a long time without saying anything until finally she got up and went into the guest room.

"You know Jacob, it would be better if you just told her. If you really want to escape from Renesmee's wrath, and I should tell you her temper is more like 'blondie' over there," said Edward, putting in quotation marks around "blondie". Rosalie gave Jacob a very scary look, smiling. Jacob widened his eyes. "You might want to skip out all the parts where you and Bella shared some physical contact." Edward clenched his fist for a brief millisecond.

I went over to him and hugged him. Edward smiled. "It's okay love. It was all in the past. And also there is that thing about Renesmee technically being part of you."

"Oh, don't understand me like that. I feel even more guilty then." I said, looking down.

"Okay, you lovebirds go have your conversation later but right now, I'm talking with Edward, Bella." Jacob gave me a stern look.

"Okay, since you don't and can't lie to Nessie, then I guess you should just tell her the whole truth." Edward looked at Alice, who managed to get one of the chairs falling onto the floor. "And Emmett don't even think about doing a wrestling jump onto the chair. Esme will get mad and her patience is at its end."

"Well, Edward, I'm busy! I have to think about where I messed up." Alice said frowning.

Rosalie was spinning one of the coke can she had brought home after she flattened it with her foot when Emmett and she were at the auditorium. Some girls had come over to talk to Emmett but Rosalie would have none of that....

"Well, Alice, I think we couldn't tell because of our niece. Also, because of the fact that it was water. The scent is all hidden by water. Or it was significantly hidden. Either ways."

"Ah..." Alice frowned still. She looked like she was doubting Rosalie's theory.

"Alice."

"Yes, Edward. Okay then, um, well, if Jacob told Renesmee the whole truth like he's planning to now, then he will most likely be left alone for at least 2 months." Alice stopped. Rosalie mummured "I like this outcome. That means no smell for two months."

Alice gave a sneaky grin. "Of course, maybe if he acted like there was something still going on with Bella, Renesmee might not care."

Jacob looked immensely confused. Alice chuckled looking at his face. "Let me explain. If you two pretended somethign was going on and succeeded in making Renesmee think something that's a lot worse than the past you two share then, you could tell Renesmee later when you explain why you did what you did and your past and Renesmee might not care about it at all... Of course, you are going to have to be able to blame it on something. Maybe a big event. Like Renesmee's birthday. "

There was silence. Even Rosalie stopped spinning her flattened coke bottle.

"I like this idea." Emmett said.

"Um, I don't." I said. "I think Renesmee should know the truth flat out. It'll be worse if you don't, Jacob." I threw him a look. "And also, don't we have to worry about JESSICA more than anything else right now? What if she tells on us?"

"Psh, it's not that big of a deal. We'd just move." Rosalie said.

"And hide for the next 50 years?" I said.

"Nah, probably 10 years tops would be enough for the people who remember us to die." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie." A voice said sternly. We all turned around. It was Esme and Carlisle who were holding a wet umbrella. "It was raining outside and our clothes dried out while we ran." Carlisle explained to a curious Jasper.

"I think you guys forgot to factor in the Volturi. Now, I don't think you guys want any trouble with them." Carlisle said, smiling a little.

"Oh."

"Anyways, Jacob, go up there right now and tell Renesmee. Dont' traumatize the girl any further." I said. "Besides, the faster you tell her the faster she'll forgive you." I montioned towards Edward. "You might need Edward too. He can explain all the technical stuff." I pushed Edward towards Jacob.

"It looks like we have to team up again." Jacob said, looking at Edward.

"Yes."

The two went up the steps.

"Now, what happened between Jacob and Renesmee??" asked Esme, who interrogated us rather urgently.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica's POV

I walked out towards Mike, who was waiting rather impatiently. A droplet fell into my hand. I looked up. Ah, it looked like it was going to rain.

"Let's go. It's going to rain." I ran towards the car which Todd had parked, waiting, right in front of us.

When we got home, I gave Todd a good talk. Quite an earful.

"Todd, could you get me my yearbook?"

"Which one? One when I was in middle school or-"

"Aren't you one self-centered guy?" I ruffled his hair. "I mean the yearbook of Forks High School when your grandmother graduated with your grandfather. I want you to do some simple math. I graduated when I was 18."

Todd stopped moving and looked up, tapping his finger. "Aw, grandma, that's too complicated! And my head hurts from all the yapp- talking you've given me."

"Oooh, fine, i'll get it myself." I got down from my chair and bent down. " Ah, here it is."

I searched up Cullen. And then Swan. It couldn't be... Bella was too different from this Bella, even though they seemed to share something in common...

I looked at Edward Cullen one more time. Hmph, he would have been much better with me. Edward looked a lot similar like the Edward I briefly met today.

I groaned. Why was our school so cheap that they didn't even do the yearbook in color??

I looked at Bella's picture one more time. "You know, you didn't actually deserve Edward. I don't understand how all the guys happened to like you. You weren't something. Really something in my opinion." I opened to Edward's picture in Mike's yearbook. "I dont' get it. You reject me but you go to her?" I looked up to the ceiling. "This world is totally messed up now that I think about it. I hope their happy." I slammed the books shut.

A picture fell out from Mike's yearbook. I picked it up. It was a picture of Bella and Edward during their wedding. Bella had written, "To Mike: Try to make it work between you and Jessica! Love, Bella and Edward" I scoffed as I read the note. As I looked at the happy couple, I saw something that I had seen earlier today.

Bella's eyes.

I dropped the picture. This was impossible. It couldn't be...

I looked again at the picture on the floor. I was sure. It was indeed...

What was going on here?


	52. Chapter 50 Next Day

_The next day..._

Bella's POV

Renesmee and Jacob tried to get some sleep as we worried about Jessica. Well, I think the one who actually worried the most about being figured out was Edward, since he was the mind reader and all. For the whole night, we were in the living room, Emmett laying down with his head in Rosalie's lap, Jasper and Alice snuggling, Edward and I were in the love seat. I don't think any one of them could relax properly before the next day of school. Edward ended up asking Alice to see the future at least 30 times, while changing his decisions 30 times.

At 5 in the morning, Emmett suddenly got up. "Hey, didn't we have biology homework?" Rosalie stopped messing with her hair.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Alice did you do it?" Alice nodded. "Psh, I bet you did the homework for the year..." Rosalie added quietly.

"Hey I heard that!"

"How about you two love birds. Are you guys already done?" Rosalie slightly looked at us weirdly, as I kissed Edward's cheek. He seemed to be very stressed.

"In fact, no, but we're planning on doing it at school. All we have to do is get two pieces of blank paper and handwrite what we know in cursive." Edward mentioned.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we've already taken this year's course one too many times. I actually thought Forks High School would teach their students new things but I think this is nearly the same as the course we took when I was human." The others gasped, shocked.

"No way!" said Rosalie.

"Dude, that would actually be pretty easy. I don't think I'm going to do it right now. It's much more comfortable to be in Rosalie's lap..." Emmett fell back into his original position.

After about two hours, we all got up and began to prepare going to school. "Alice, did you pick out our clothes?" Alice looked up suddenly.

"Huh? What about clothes?" Alice frowned. "Well, I think it's going to rain so I can't make you wear your best. Just go pick out some random colored tee and jeans." She seemed down. Alice wasn't one to easily pass on choosing an outfit. Everyone froze.

"Um, Alice, are you okay?" asked Rosalie, a little concerned.

"Don't be like that! Sure, you think you're the world's worst fortune teller. If you are, which I must say I don't think you are, then you can't lose your other ability:a sense of fashion. Right?" I looked at Rosalie for support. Rosalie looked somewhat like she was struggling. She better not say anything other than right! I made a sign to her that I would rip up one of her ballgown dresses.

"Yeah, okay right." Rosalie answered, a little hesitantly. Alice looked somewhat brighter as she did something like a skip and a walk to our little cottage. Edward and I took our time walking. It was actually quite nice, taking a walk to our cottage in the morning.

"You two are sure slow." We heard Alice grumble on.

"What is your masterpiece for today, Ms. Fashion girl?" I looked at the bed, where she had laid our clothes. I probably couldn't appreciate the clothes as Renesmee did but I could tell that it might just look good. "Wow." I looked at my watch. "Hey Alice, you better change. People will think you're rather strange for wearing the same thing you did last night." Alice looked down and gasped.

"Oh my! You're totally right! These clothes are a fashion disaster!" Alice added on more quietly, "I'm never trusting Rosalie to pick my clothes again."

Edward and I waited for a moment. "You think she'll be alright?" I asked.

"She seems to have recovered in her thoughts as well as her behavior so yes."

"Good."

In a few moments, after changing, we knocked on Jacob's and Renesmee's cottage. "Hey, you two, it's time to go." A yawning Jacob and sleepy Renesmee responded by coming about 3 minutes later.

"Sorry, I'm not quite up to speed yet." Renesmee said. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! We better hurry if we want to see Emmett and Rosalie get in the trunk!" Jacob and Renesmee ran towards the garage.

"They are still as hyper as ever, huh?" I said to Edward. He gave me that dazzling smile again. I actually stopped breathing for a moment.

"Come on Bella, let's hurry too. I actually don't want to miss Emmett getting in the trunk as well." Edward took my hand and ran.

_In the garage..._

"Okay! Everyone get in the car!"

We were originally going to go in Rosalie's car but even Rosalie had her limits. "I am NOT getting in the trunk of my own car! I refuse to be humilated that way!"

So we decided to take my car. It was a white sleek car with 6 seats. I had gotten it for my 50th vampire birthday. Even though Edward's car was less conspicuous than mine, Edward had wanted to take my car for a change. I had wanted to go in Edward's because it had a lot of memories. "Do you really want to take mine Bella?" asked Edward. Well yes... but-

"No! Nuh-uh. I'm not budging out of this car. This car has a large trunk that I can actually stretch in a little. I'm not getting out!" I heard a muffled voice say. Oh yeah. I totally forgot that this car had a big trunk. Then I heard more from the muffled voice but I couldn't hear.

"What'd he say?" I asked Edward.

"He said, 'Did you purposefully ride Edward's car to torture us?'" Edward said, quietly. "And the answer is no, Bella did not but Alice did." I heard some more muffled sounds. "Renesmee, cover your ear." Jacob advised.

_At school_...

"Everyone ready?" Edward looked back at us. We nodded. "Go!" We had happened to arrive a little early. It might have been better to go at the normal time because we could mix with the crowd and we'd have a stronger alibi but Edward had noted that if we gave the raffle gift early, then the principal would be less mad.

We went to the office. "Hi, I think we came a little too early. We thought since class won't start for a while, we might help out with anything." Rosalie said to the secretary. She seemed tired and quite happy to accept our help.

"Of course! Please help us out all you want!" We all smiled and nodded. Maybe those acting classes I took a while back were beneficial after all...

We helped send some things to teachers and teachers to put down the chairs that were on top of the desks. After about 15 minutes of playing helper and messenger, Alice and I went to the restroom. She brought a little bag in a somewhat bigger bag with her.

Originally, the plan was for us to quickly leave the bag of raffle items in the office but there had been spy cams hidden, and hidden rather badly I might say, all around the school, as expected, overnight. Alice went in first. Alice was supposed to pretend going into a stall by going in slowly and then, quickly coming out as the stall door closed. I opened the door rather slowly so our timing would match. I felt a wind pass me as Alice with her super vampire speed quickly ran out.

I looked around. There were no cameras installed in the bathroom. Still just in case, I entered a stall. I hoped Alice would do it well. She was supposed to run to the office, throw the little bag to Rosalie who would in turn throw it onto the somewhat flat pillow that was coincedentally placed on the secretary's desk. Jasper was to be by the window and signal to Jacob as he heard Alice begin to run. Then Jacob would enter the office wearing something like an old man's winter coat and hat (not to mention gloves), that would cover his body and face, quickly, pretend to take something out of his pocket (while actually catching the bag Rosalie would throw) and put it on the pillow, and run. Of course, Jacob had to come in at the right time as Alice did. Then Jacob had to run into the forest. If he ran in the forest for a while, he would probably reach La Push.

I prepared as I flushed the toilet and got out. I washed my hands and opened the door slowly again. Alice had said to open the door after 30 seconds had passed. I saw Alice running especially fast towards me. She entered the bathroom and ran to the door and did her act of coming out of the bathroom stall. "You know, you should teach me how to do that." Alice just smiled.

_Later at school, over the intercom._

"I would like to thank the thief. I know those are strange words but the thief has returned the raffle items." Everyone in class cheered, including us.

"We are unable to find who the thief is due to his careful handling and the lack of security in this school but it's a great thing that the thief has returned the items to us. However, I would like to say that there will no longer be Parent Night due to these events. I'm sorry to all of you but that's how it's going to be. Anyway, have a good day today."

Everyone was silent in our room. However, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I shared a look that would be described as smiling slyly.

_Mission accomplished._


	53. Chapter 51 Truth or Lie?

_Then a few minutes later..._

"Hello Mrs. Newton." The secretary smiled at the woman approaching.

"Hello." Jessica gave her a stiff nod. "I'm here to speak to the principal."

"Oh you're here!" The principal smiled. Jessica shivered. _Why did she remind her so much of Alice for some reason?_

"Yes, um. I'd like to speak about some of your students in your office."

The principal opened the door, coureously toJessica. Jessica then watched the president close the door and looked around warily. "Could you lock the door?" asked Jessica cautiously. "I'm worried you see." The principal could tell from the look on Jessica's face that Jessica was a stubborn woman. The principal shrugged and locked the door.

"Is it safe to talk?" The principal nodded. "And nobody will interrupt us?" The principal pressed a button that turned off the intercom in her room only.

"It is now. Now please continue." The principal leaned forward, after she wiped some smudge off her phone and ntercom pad. _That secretary must have called her boyfriend long distance again from my room again, _thought the principal, forgetting that she had asked the secretary moments ago that she wanted to talk to the school and that the secretary had stopped eating her gooey chocolate chip cookie and pressed the button for the principal to speak to the whole school too . .

Bella's POV

"And what is said here stays here correct?"

Suddenly, I woke myself up from my daze. Isn't that Jesssica's voice?... _On the intercom?????????!!!!!!!!!!!_

I started to look around. Freaked out. everyone was listening. I could tell that even the teachers were silent.

"Okay well, you see at Parent Night, I saw two students that came out much later then anybody else. Of course, they didn't steal anything. At least _I _didn't think so. However, there were also some other students that came out just before them. And they were carrying very suspicious things. Like a stuffy purse" Edward froze.

"Um, Bella. I think there's something wrong." Edward frowned immensely. "Could you take your shield off of everyone for a brief moment?" I nodded, dumbfounded that Jessica would tell someone. But she couldn't have figured us out.

"No, but she's thinking up of many nasty plans for us." Edward frowned, terribly worried.

_Edward... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ We only did one thing as a last resort. Edward cringed at the reminder of the last resort. _We have to. _

_Alice_ looked at me. She gave me a wide grin. "Let's do this thing then!" _Crap... Makeover... _

_Meanwhile, the intercom conversation..._

J: I think I might have seen wrong, but I'd like to check. From my grandson, I think it's the Cullens but I'm not sure.

_Knocking on the door, the people in the office knock, rapidly. _

P: I SAID I DIDN"T WANT TO BE INTERRUPTED! (to Jessica aka J at the moment) Yes I understand, even though I don't think that THEY would do such a thing. They are the best students I've had in years. _Quietly adds_ And I do say I think I have a crush on honey haired guy.

_KNocking turns into banging. _

Office people: No! Stop! Please open the door!

J (ignores): Yes, yes I know. I wouldn't even DREAM of thinking that but for the sake of our school, I'd like to check and if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to them. It might make them feel more safe if I did the interrogating you see.

P: Of course, go right ahead. _Opens door. _What-? _Being muffled by other staff._

OP( the secretary to be specific): Please excuse the interruption. Principal! What have you-?

_End of intercom_

Bella's POV

"So, I'm the girlie all shopping loving maniac and Edward's pretty much Emmett. Rosalie's me, Alice's Rosalie, Emmett's Jasper, and Jasper's Edward. Right?"

"Whoo! I'm the all depressed emotion controlling person!" Emmett gave me his goofy grin.

"And it starts NOW right Alice?" I smiled sweetly at Emmett. It'd be interesting.

"Bella calm down, okay? We've all majored in acting in some time of our life." Alice reassured me.

"WOULD EMMETT CULLEN, ALICE CULLEN, JASPER HALE, ROSALIE HALE, BELLA CULLEN, AND EDWARD CULLEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE?"

"Should we go now?" I asked energetically. Might as well become Alice now. The teacher gave me a tired look. Aw, looks like my charms won't work even if I try. There were dark circles under the teacher's eyes.

"Fine. Only if you can briefly summarize-"

"Thanks!" I gave the teacher a wink. _Edward tell Jasper to make the teacher happy. I think I'm starting to feel down and I'm supposed to be Alice!_

We all whizzed out of the classroom and into the hallway. "That was the most boring class ever." Alice said, pitching her voice at the right spots to sound similar to Rosalie.

"Do we even have to take this class?" Edward said, sighing. Edward seemed to struggle a frown since Emmett rarely frowned.

"Oh come on Edward, cheer up. It's not that horrible." I said. Alice would say something like that to Edward right? Er wait. I'm talking to the Edward version of Emmett... So Alice wouldn't say anything like that.... Or perhaps she would.

I turned toward Alice. "I hate saying this but I think I totally forgot your personality. I keep thinking this isn't what Alice would say." I frowned. Rosalie patted my back.

"You just don't have to think hard. As long as you keep in your mind that you're ALice everything will be good." Rosalie gave me a sweet smile. _Wow she's a good me..._

We reached the office. "Oh. so you're here." The attendance lady gave us a nasty look. She can't possibly think that the we stole it could she? We were keeping up our goody-goody appearance... The secretary rushed us towards a room next to the principal's office.

"Just so you know. I think that old lady has bad eyesight. I believe you guys." She gave us a kind look and watched us go inside the room, somewhat worried as she closed the glass door of the room. There were four seats and a table. 3 seats on one side and 1 on the other. Alice, Jasper, and I sat down. Edward leaned against the table, looking like some kind of perfect model. as Rosalie and Emmett just stood facing each other. _It sure is taking a while. _I could tell Jessica was here. I smelled her in the principal's office still.

"So you want them to go one at a time?" The principal said. Jasper cringed along with Alice. Poor Jasper. Edward also started flinching. Poor Edward. I bet that the principal was thinking of Jasper again...

"Yes, I am pretty sure it is them and so I want to make sure that the don't collaborate on some story." Jessica said.

"Okay, well, don't interrogate them too hard. And Mrs. Newton, please remember I am only giving you this privilege because I do respect you and you have contributed to this school greatly. Please do it politely." The principal walked out of the room. Jessica muttered some very uneducational things as she walked out of the room. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"She's actually just really embarrassed." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him surprised. _Oh, my shield's off..._ I put my shield around me and stuck my tongue out at Edward playfully.

Jessica opened the glass door and looked at us coldly and a little shocked.

"Hello!" I said brightly. Jessica looked shocked. She looked at me closely. I had hoped I had changed my appearance enough. Alice had given me hair ties to tie my hair into two braids. I felt like I would blush under Jessica's shocked look. I probably looked like some kind of little kid. Even though Alice tried her best. Edward gave Jessica his best Emmett-imitation grin. Jessica seemed to fall in love again, even though she was a little shocked. I could even tell that Jessica had expected that kind of smile to come from Emmett. After all Emmett did give off the impression that he was sort of like a teddy bear.

"Okay um well... we'll begin out interrogation. I would like to talk to... Bella Cullen first." Jessica gave me a narrow look. I smiled like an eight year old kid on Christmas. Jessica frowned. I probably would be scarlet red by now. However, I did not take the grin off my face. Our future was too important for me to slip up. I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I temporarily let my shield go. _Thanks_.

"So, if you don't mind, please wait in the office." Jessica looked at the rest of them as they walked out to face the attendant's nasty glares once again. "They will be watching you so don't try to talk." She added. Then she closed the door and froze. I looked at her blankly. _Wow she really wants to get us bad... Did she really hate me that much?_

"I know who you are. You might as well give it up now." I heard Jessica say whispering. She seemed almost afraid.

"Huh?" I said, innocently, eyes wide.

"I don't know how you did it but I want you to tell me everything right now. Right here." Jessica turned around and faced me. "Also, that hair style doesn't match you. Now come on tell me the truth."

"Okay I admit it." I began to say. I watched Jessica's eyes grow wide**..**

**Dun dun dun-------------------~**

**review! :)**


	54. Chapter 52 Bella's Brief Interview

"I don't know what made me do it but I did." I looked down, somewhat ashamed. Jessica looked at me, smiling. I could tell by her face that she was thinking _I've triumphed! I win Bella! You lose!_

"This is really embarrassing. If I had known I would meet someone like you, I would have not done it." This was actually true. If we had known we would run into Jessica herself we would not have actually stolen it...Jessica began to grin. Even though she was pretty old, she seemed to have an evil glint her eye. I internally grinned.

"This hairstyle is really inappropriate for meeting adults with. I just did it because I usually do this hairstyle ever once in a while. If I had known, I would have put it up in a nice bun!" I exclaimed.

Jessica's face fell off and anger was clearly visible on her face. She glared at me. Probably trying to look smart and not getting angry. "Come on Bella. I know its you and your little friends that committed it. No lies allowed," Jessica said, probably trying to _sound_ smart as well. I looked at her blankly.

"You know me?" I said. I would have blushed and that would have given away my cover.

"I don't know how you managed to look like that and have golden eyes like your _husband_, but I want you to know I will figure you out." I tilted my head, twirling my finger over and over again around a strand of hair that had fallen onto my face.

"Oh so you've already heard the news that Edward and I are married? I was hoping to keep it quiet becasue it looks bad for me to adults that I'm already married and I'm what? 16? Whoops, there it goes again. Hey do you mind if I fix my hairstyle while you go talk to the others?" I exclaimed. Jumping up from my seat, I said, "Don't you think that's just a great idea?! I'll be over here!" I pulled over a chair and moved it to near the window to see my reflection. I put my hair down and started putting it up.

Jessica looked surprised. I looked at her through the reflection. You know at this point, she could pass as loony. She thinks I'm Bella and stole some raffle prize, which is true but if other people heard it, then it'd be just weird. What's our plan anyways? I looked at Edward, eyes wide. Edward briefly acted normal like himself. Just wait for it, his eyes said. I nodded. But you had to ask, even if she knew, what would happen?

"Ooh, how rude of me! Anything else?" I asked, turning towards Jessica, giving her my best Alice-looking smile. Jessica looked at me.

"Where were you during the raffle?" Jessica asked.

I thought carefully. "I was with Edward. He was acting like a big jerk. Finally, we were backstage. I tried to find the lights. You see, because I was there with Edward. We were hiding from all the parents coming over. I'm sure that you would know about that especially with your grand son and all." I said kindly.

"Well yes."

"And then we left, going down the stairs as the raffle was about to begin. And then the lights were all out, the water started pouring and I heard people running for the exit. I stayed behind, trying to find my family. Good thing, they were all out. So Edward and I went out last, running into you. And unfortunately, I found that staying back got all my clothes messed up. Ugh." I sighed.

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's it. Any other questions?"

"I'm letting you go but just so you know, you will be figured out." Jessica looked at me, I looked back at her. I smiled slyly.

"Good luck with it." I maturely opened the door. Edward and Alice didn't seem to freak. Rosalie seemed to have lost her cool though.

"What are you trying to do? Ruin us?" whispered Rosalie, hushedly.

"What good could it be if she even knew?" I whispered back. I saw Jessica lean out of the door listening.

"Already having hushed whispers?" Jessica said. I looked at her sharply. Well, I doubt that the office would like to hear about my arguement with Rosalie here on her reluctant on lending me _my designer brush_." I said, frowning, and trying to make the best puppy look I could. Edward came over, giving me a pat on the back.

"Cheer up Bells! It's just a brush! Who cares?" I narrowed my eyes and then calmed down.

"Yeah, you're right I guess..." I said.

" I would like to speak to Edward next." Jessica pointed towards Edward. "You come here."

"I'll be back!" Edward gave us a silly goofy look. I waved bye at him in an Alice way.

The door closed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I heard Edward say.

"How about we don't talk?" Jessica said. _Are you kidding me? Is an old lady actually trying to seduce my husband? _

"Oh. Um just so you know, I don't like to fight my elders physically. I find it quite rude in fact." Edward said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't mean that. "

"Then let's get the interview going man!" I giggled. So unlike Edward to say that. _good luck sweetie._


	55. Chapter 53 Bella's Brief Alice Moment

_Edward's Interview (Sorry for the long wait...)_

"So, Edward, exactly tell me what you were doing, being last out of the building?" Edward thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I think I was having some fun with my girl if you know what I mean." Edward said, goofing off. He then smiled at Jessica. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm doing or how much time goes by when I'm with her. SO sorry." Jessica blushed. I could tell that she desperately wanted to be me. I mean, from what Edward was portraying himself to be (and in fact actually is), he was a loyal, sweet guy. I carefully looked at Jessica.

I could almost read her like an open book. Perhaps it was because I had many years of experience? Jessica was obviously thinking that she wanted to be me, liked Edward's looks even though his personality wasn't quite to her taste, and was thinking of possible ways that we might end up breaking up. (after all, she did think we were just a high school couple.)

"Oh, you're so loyal! And so good looking, my, where did you get your good looks?" Jessica said, giggling like a school girl. Edward lost his composure seeming to get a little more pale. (Or was it my imagination?)

"Uh..." Edward quickly tried to drive away from the subject. "Ooooh, I think I did in fact see someone steal the raffle ticket. Or maybe it was just me? I think I saw a shadow of a person entering behind the stage... Yes, I'm absolutely positive there was someone there!" Edward said, getting hyper. He got up and started pacing. Rosalie giggled, quietly. Alice seemed quite amused. Jessica just nodded and blinked. i could tell Edward got her hooked.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think you are right... There was somebody back stage!" Jessica exclaimed, suddenly grabbing his hands, nodding so intensely. Edward smiled a _Emmett type of smile_. However, as most of us cracked up, Emmett and I flinched. That smile was definitely NOT right for Edward. He could pull it off but he would never be able to master it.

"You saw the person too?" Edward exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Jessica said. Edward smiled even wider, attempting to imitate Emmett's grin. Emmett and I practically turned away from the scene, somewhat agitated. It was so... _awkward._ Rosalie and Jasper on the other hand seemed to be having a festival while Alice seemed to be searching the future. Jessica got up and gave him a great bear hug.

"I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt. You guys were there before no?" Jessica asked, sweetly and concerned. I could almost swear she was faking the concern. She looked like she was in paradise. Jessica began patting his head and leaning her head against his chest. I gritted my teeth. _Remember, it's necessary. It's necessary, deep breaths._

"So is that all?" Edward asked. Jessica chose not to answer. I could tell she was thinking about it and probably was ultimately going to choose not to answer. I want to go in but I can't... I said, somewhat getting a little jealous.

Ah, but I was Alice...

I got up. "Excuse me, I'll be back." I said. Rosalie and Jasper looked very amused as Alice smiled.

"Bella! Go do it! Go act like however you want to!" Alice had seen the future, hadn't she? I thought pleasantly of what I was going to do.

I entered the room. Edward was still embracing Jessica, well, it was actually Jessica clinging to Edward. I suddenly felt soft, remembering my human days. Then I saw Edward's tortured expression. "Please excuse my rude behavior." I said to Jessica rather smugly. I snatched Edward away and gave him a cute kiss on the nose and then a deeper kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I said, suddenly unexpectedly taking a Rosalie-like behavior. Jessica looked at me with the same jealous eyes from a long time ago.

"Bella, are you trying to show off your claim on him? How dare you! Especially to someone older than you!" Jessica fumed. I decided to act dumb.

"I'm sorry. I had a claim? And if you are talking about who you think I actually am, I am in fact older than you by more than a month." I said, tilting my head to the side. I barely remembered Jessica's birthday but i knew that she was born the next year after I was born. "Anyway, I forgive you." I said, playfully adding sarcasm and acting like I was indeed the person she thought I was.

"And besides, Mrs. Newton, I would think that you would know better than to hit on guys, who are actually with a girl currently and forever." I said, frowning. Edward smiled again, using his own brilliant smile this time. I froze, lost in his eyes again.

"And ever." He lightly tapped my nose. I suddenly had the urge to look down, embarrassed. _No, I can't act like Bella here..._

"She's got a point," Alice said, looking at Jessica somewhat disdainfully. Jessica blushed as she saw that the whole office was listening to them and it was quite clear that they all heard what I had said, because the door was still indeed open from my intrusion.

"Oh my, your girlfriend must be jealous that you like me more than her." Jessica said, an evil glint in her eye only for a second. We both could tell she was trying to act all innocent and cute.

"Oh, I want to clear up that misunderstanding." Edward said, frowning. He held my hand tightly and then faced me. "Bella, my love, you are the only one for me." He said, passionately.

"Oh Edward!" I said. Jessica turned red, as she faced away from the sight of us.

"Is that all, by the way Mrs. Newton?" Jessica answered Edward quickly, still turning away from us. I could tell she was turning purple, just like Charlie had. I suddenly felt nostalgic.

"Yes, yes, go ahead. Please send Rosalie in next." I smiled, evily. Then my Bella side came back and I became quite guilty. Perhaps, Alice was indeed not that good of an influence after all...

Edward and I entered outside. "HEY, Rosie-posie, Mrs. Newton wants to see you." Edward said. Rosalie froze and turned into ice. I could tell she was dying to have a good tumble with him. After all, Rosie-posie was something of a pet name for Rosalie by Emmett.

"Well, _Eddie_ dear, remind me to tell Bella the days of the 1960s and 70s." Edward and I froze. It couldn't be that Edward... I turned towards him, a strange look in my eyes.

"Good luck, Rosalie." I said, courteously as Rosalie entered the room. My concern was no longer on Jessica... Oh, no. Definitely not on Jessica anymore... She was an old lady with a grudge. Right now, my focus was on Edward.

"Edward... Care to explain what _she meant by that?_" Edward smiled, rather nervously and stared down at me. I used all the remaining energy to remember why I was angry. "You meanie, don't try to use my weakness against me." Then Edward kissed me.

You know, on second thought, I don't it matters. Besides, it was all long ago anyway.......

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	56. Chapter 54 Rosalie's Bella Interview

_Rosalie's Interview  
(Her POV)_

"Come on in." Jessica said coldly at me. Ow. Her voice was a lot shriller and louder than it seemed from outside. I flinched barely as I prepared myself. Why didn't I bring ear plugs? I felt somewhat amused by the lack of sincerity in this woman's view. She seemed to be a little mad? I might as well play no? I briefly went out of my Bella mode and flung my hair, catching the eyes of the people in the office. Then I entered in the room, somewhat slowly and timidly. It was sort of like Bella wasn't it?

"No. It's not. That is SO not how I walk Rosalie!" I heard Bella fume under her breath. _Tattletale_, I thought loudly for Edward to hear. Edward stifled a laugh. Alice chuckled quietly. Jasper seemed to want to get away as he was on the edge of his seat and was closest to the office people.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Newton, I'm Rosalie Hale." I said, innocently smiling up. _I wonder how much Jessica hates you Bella,_ I thought rather idly in my head. A hiss was audibly heard. I smirked a little as I entered.

"Hello, _Rosalie_." Jessica said, her eyes narrowing. Sure, it made sense when she was in high school with us to attempt to be rivals with me as humans tended to have a selfish opinion sometimes but seriously? What was she, 85? or something?

I tried my best not be graceful. I even fake tripped on the carpet. After all, Bella did trip a little too much sometimes. Another hiss and a feeling of shame and exasperation flooded in me. I knocked off the feelings. Jasper must be losing control as I saw from the corner of his eye that he seemed to be losing patience with the office aids or those high school girl students that were fawning over him as Bella and Edward were lost within each other for them to notice the jealous and longing looks from the girls. Alice seemed to be busy planning something.

"Hey, Alice, you aren't going to help me?" I heard Jasper murmur to Alice. Alice looked a little out of it as she managed to reply.

"Sorry Jasper, I'm trying to concentrate on being Rosalie."

"What if I decide to go off with one of them?" Jasper said, fake concern and clear teasing in his voice.

"Go for it. But remember I'll beat you up when you come back." Alice said rather dangerously. I turned to face her. She gave me a brief Alice smile. I approved of her words. Very me. "Plus I know you. You wouldn't leave me would you Jasper?" That definitely sounded like Alice as she managed to get him to pat her on the head and give her a cute kiss on the cheek. Why didn't Emmett do that? I thought rather grudgingly.

"So Rosalie, where were you?" Jessica said.

"Just call me Rose." I said, remembering what Bella had said about her name. But I hated being called Rose by humans... But it couldn't be helped. I had to act like Bella. "I was with Emmett and my parents. I was really surprised and quickly searched for my family. Then I ran out, thinking everyone was out and for my own safety as selfish and shameful that may be." I said with a very sad look. I put my hands to my face very quickly before looking back up at her with sad, anguished eyes. "Even now, I'm struggling and feel really guilty." The whole time I was thinking five rather smug words : _I should be an actress._ Looks like my interviews almost over.

Bella hissed. "That's way too blunt Rose!" My goodness, I could see her narrow her eyes and pout. I stifled a laugh.

Jessica, for some reason, seemed to warm up to me a little. Perhaps it was because she thought I was pathetic or perhaps it was because I was different looking from Bella and I don't think I did anything too mean to Jessica."I'm sorry. I hope everything goes alright." Yeah right. You don't think that at all, I thought rather sourly. Humans were sometimes very interesting and twisted. I gave out a miniscule sigh. "Besides, you probably are always like that so they must forgive you. But you really don't look like a person that would care for others..." Jessica trailed off, lost in thought. Did she think I only cared about myself and actually be all self absorbed? Years of being taunted and impressions from people from a long time ago came to mind. As much as the others thought that their shallow ideas of me being selfish and stupid didn't affect me, at first it did really make me feel bad. Besides, you can't suddenly not care.

Okay, Edward. Please save me and get me out before I kill her, I thought. Edward better not be busy with Bella.

After a moment of silence. I turned to face Jasper and gave him a killer stare down. Jasper sighed as he seemed frustrated and restraining from pushing away or making himself look rude.

I observed Jessica as she seemed to look back at me and smile. A totally different look came in her eyes. They looked more like happy, grandmother eyes, totally different from the accusing naive eyes from before.

"Okay, you may go."

I walked out smiling at her sweetly.

Then I quickly went to my seat and eyed Jasper who looked at me warily as Alice looked at me with one eyebrow up with almost the same look as Jasper.

"Why don't you just make her feel happy happy and make her feel doubtful and make us go back to class. As amusing as this is, her voice was killing my head." I said, touching my head lightly and making it look like I was brushing my hair back.

"Well if we did, wouldn't everyone in the school and community be suspicious?" Alice asked, rather ridiculingly. I narrowed my eyes. Wait, was I acting like Bella now or myself? And was Alice pretending to act like me or was she really acting like herself? I felt a big question mark form in my head. Yeah, that's what Bella was like. I began to speculate. Could I go back to being me?

"Keep thinking like that and I don't think i'd mind a changed Rosalie." Edward said. I smiled, thinking back of something.

"Hey Bella, don't you ever wonder what kind of person Edward was before he met you? Think about it. He didn't care for much and usually went with the flow or what was _in _at the time. After all, Edward wasn't restrained. Other than him being one of us, he was _single." _A shocked silence came over. As much as everyone was shakened, Edward didn't seemed to be shaken at all.

"Oh don't listen to her Bella. You know that I've loved you and waited a century just for you." But Bella seemed to be contemplating on what I said.

"Is that why everything was too good?" I heard her mumble very, very quietly. Edward narrowed his eyes. I looked at him. He brought it upon himself. No dissing me. I smiled a little.

"Okay, I want Alice next." Jessica said, keeping up her happy-go-lucky mood. Edward and Bella looked at her rather startled and weirdly as Jessica had put her hair into a ponytail and seemed to try to act like a high schooler. Jasper seemed to have a smile on his annoyed, wary face. But he mainly looked like he was going to bite off the talking girl's head who was with them. She must be one heck of an office aid, I thought. I hadn't seen Jasper look this annoyed and tired before this year. I took out my cellphone and took a picture. jasper glared at me.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Meanwhile, Alice entered. Time for her act of Rosalie!

"Good luck, Alice." I said. I rethought my words. I'm still acting like Bella! I repeated, "Good luck Alice." with more sarcasm. Was that more like me? Edward looked at me with no expression.

And then, Alice's interview began.

**Happy holidays. :)**

**Have fun! Will update a lot sooner.**


	57. Chapter 55 Alice's Rosalie Interview

Alice's Rosalie Interview

Alice's POV

"Hi Alice, why don't you sit down a bit?" I looked at Jessica with a weird expression that shouted "Don't talk to me like you know me." _Guess Jasper's effect is still taking place… Aren't you a sweetie for making things easier for me?_ I briefly went back to my Alice self and gave a sweet smile and blew a kiss towards Jasper. Who, acting like Edward, welcomingly caught the kiss and smiled charmingly back, not at all embarrassed, I must add.

I looked straight forward at Jessica again and crossed my legs. I looked at my fingernails. _I should probably get a French manicure._ Jessica looked at me expectantly. I looked up and sharply asked "What?"

Jessica just raised her eyebrows. As if she was any better than me. That would be what Rosalie might think, right…? I could tell Jessica was still happy-go-lucky but she wanted to flaunt her grandmother-superiority off to me. How nice… I sighed.

"Listen, let's just get straight to the point okay? I'm sooo tired from the mess I had to clean up from the rain from that time." _I wonder if I should do a Valley Girl impression while I'm at it. It might satisfy Jessica's superficial impression of Rosalie. It's not a bad idea, right, Edward?_ I looked slightly to my left to see Edward, who was looking down at Bella, look up and smiled (as well as hold a very-Emmett like thumbs up). I briefly looked into the future, just slightly blanking out. Well, it looks like a good day for Alice's little tricks that make life fun!

"Alrighty then, Ms. Alice. Where were you on Parent's Night?" Jessica said, almost acting childish as she put both elbows on the table, her head in her hands. I gave her one more weird look that said "Seriously, what are you doing?" _Having a telepathic person would be pretty fun right now…_

I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

"Well, I was just out there on the stage, like, you see, and like, suddenly the lights went out and you see, I started freaking out like, totally, and so I started to scream. Can't blame me. Like, it was totally scary. Didn't you think so too?" I added a bit of sarcasm and looked somewhat sharply at her, eyes bored. _Might as well act like a freaky Rosalie for Jessica. Might be funny. _I caught a glance of Rosalie. Oops… Rosalie was sooo mad. I stuck out my tongue and rolled my eyes. I would revert to the sane Rosalie in a second.

"Oh no, it's okay honey I get the idea." Jessica said, stopping me. I slyly smiled before just plainly looking at her. Jessica flinched under my unwavering, dumb gaze. _I wonder if she's feeling as if she's back in high school again and that one Lauren girl is ordering her around. I think I'm going to interrogate Edward on this. _I slight shook my head.

"Is that it? Because I'd like to go back to class now, if you're done, that is." I said, slightly adding the end with a bit of harsh sarcasm.

"Do I really act like that?" Rosalie asked Edward, quietly enough for only us to hear.

"No, Alice is just portraying what Jessica wants to see or thought you would be like because it doesn't matter how we actually act like. In order for a person to recognize an individual, you have to act like the impression the individual gives the person, especially if appearances don't match." Edward mumbled on.

I sighed as Jessica, still good-natured (surprisingly as I thought she would crack even under Jasper's influence at how I was acting since I wouldn't stand up for it as a human in this time period), looked at me, slightly pouting before smiling like a forgiving grandmother and said, "Okay, Alice, you may go. I understand. I would be screaming if there were no lights to if I still had that kind of youth in me." Jessica laughed. I raised my eyebrows. What was Jasper doing to this woman? Trying to make her grandmother-like to this extent that it's almost like Esme or Carlisle talking to a naughty human kid…

This wasn't Jessica.

But it made things easier for me.

I looked slightly up at her face before looking down again. "You, you do?" I stuttered, slightly, and seemingly tried to tell if she was someone who I could "connect" to.

"Of course! Now, I hope you understand that I'm like a mother figure you can look up to. I understand." Oh, so that's what she was going for. More connections to us. Great….

"Um, then can I go?" I had to get out fast. I was not going to be able to hold it any longer…

"Of course. Anyways, whenever you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. I know that it must have been a great shock at Parent Night, the night for you kids to enjoy yourself, was ruined. I hope you know I was only talking to you so we can find, together," I noticed the emphasis, Jessica. I was getting annoyed now. "The culprit who ruined this fun night for you kids and the town. Okay?" I couldn't help a slight "tch" sound escape. Luckily, Jessica didn't notice. I looked into the future. It looked like things were going to be alright.

"… Okay." I grabbed her hand, which she offered. I shook it and got up and left. Now, Jasper needed to stop messing her up.

"Jasper," I hissed. Edward smiled like Emmett. Jasper acted like Edward and smirked. Emmett looked down, and I noticed a slightly gloomy atmosphere around him.

"Wasn't that funny and creepy?" Jasper said, laughing slightly like Edward would when he wanted to make things "fun" for me. I pouted. _I WANT MY CUTE AND SWEET JASPER BACK!_

I slapped Jasper over the head and he rubbed where I hit him as he said, "Okay, okay, I'm pulling out."

Jessica looked after me.

"Ah, it's nice to see someone like me here. Pretty and cool." Jessica said, somewhat reminiscent. Rosalie and I looked sharply at Jessica. Seriously? Did she think she was someone like Rosalie? Jessica noticed our stares of outrage and waved. We smiled back and waved before turning our heads away and changing our expressions completely.

"This is your fault. Now she thinks she's someone like _me_!" Rosalie pouted, somewhat Bella-like.

"And this offends you how? Ms. Bella." I added, purposefully pushing her. Rosalie was about to snap, her hand coming towards me before I grabbed and examined her fingernails. I used her speed against her and Rosalie didn't struggle as she noticed Mrs. Mike Newton looking at us. Rosalie and I put up our fake sweet smiles and began to act "sisterly", with Bella's Alice joining us to laugh.

"Aw, sisters. How sweet. I wonder if this would be how it would have been if I had let Rose be my friend." Jasper merely smiled like Edward would have, looking at us, as Rosalie and I exchanged smart comments, while putting up a façade that was us interacting "naturally" like our new personalities would have with one another.

Jessica perked up, noticing the Edward like smile, and ran out. "Okay, Jasper, I want to talk to you next."

Rosalie and I stopped "examining our fingernails", Bella stopped contemplating, Edward looked at Jasper (pridefully as Emmett would have because Jasper had mastered Edward's smile), and Emmett looked up solemnly at Jessica.

Jasper got up. "I'll be back then." He winked at Alice before going towards a waiting Jessica.

"I hope he'll be okay." Bella said quietly, worried. "Jessica was so fixated on Edward, I wonder if Jasper will fare well with Edward's personality…" I didn't react. Because, I was confident everything would be okay. Then I frowned, reviewing the future again. I didn't like how intimate she was acting with him. I grabbed Jasper's wrist and whispered loudly and slowly "Good luck" for Jessica to hear and then quietly and quickly "You're free to control as you wish." Jasper smiled and gave a peck on the cheek. I just gave a satisfied "hmph" and relaxed.

This would be fun… Much, much fun.

;P


	58. Chapter 56 Jasper's Edward Interview

Jasper's Edward Interview

"So take a seat, Jasper." I looked at Jessica. She was examining me, now that I had pulled back the control on her emotion. I wanted to flinch at the feelings I hated the most, which were coming strongly from her, but I was Edward.

Edward never flinched, except when it was Bella accusing him or Alice threatening him and it surprised him.

But this wasn't surprising so I held still. I couldn't help briefly but naturally touching my forehead. The headache...Ugh. I think the office's feeling alone is suffocating me. It's getting hard to control myself. I felt a slow accumulation in feelings.

"After you." I, like Edward would have, acted as a gentleman, pulling out her chair.

Jessica looked shocked, that I gave a wry smile. She sat down and I pushed her in before taking a seat myself.

"I understand, we're to talk about the incident."

Jessica nodded, before tilting her head. "You know it's funny. You remind me of someone." _Oh? She wants to talk about it NOW?_ I slightly frowned.

"About the incident..." I tried to drag her back to the conversation but it's so funny, old women are so stubborn that they're "heavy" to drag.

"When I was in high school..." Oh god, no. Please don't. I'm so tired and still recovering from Parent's Night. And I've heard more than enough, "When I was in high school..." stories!

"Excuse me for interrupting but I would like to say that I was out with Alice and that I tried to calm her down. I was worried myself, I couldn't really see her in the dark and she was screaming." I put my face in my hands. _Let's see... Edward... What comes to mind when I think Edward? Um, likes to make Alice mad, doesn't like others getting close to me, reads other people's minds so quite overconfident._

Edward coughed.

"Oh, it's okay. I already know." Jessica waved it off. Who was Jessica again back in high school? I didn't quite remember her...

"Excuse me?" I said once again, lacking better words that were gentlemanly.

"It's not you. It couldn't be you of all people. Like I was saying,..."

"Is what you were saying relevant?" I asked, trying to add confidence in my voice. Jessica looked at me with flickers of recognition. Or perhaps deluded recognition.

Any normal high school girl who liked Edward would have fantasized a million times about what he might say to them, what, with his gentlemanly air about him. Of course, as a "gentleman" he would be cold and aloof (once again, some weird stereotypes people had in Forks about gentlemen. I never understood that.). Also, he would have some kind of superiority rudeness- Edward coughed twice at this- as he spoke as well.

"Oh no, but are you in too much of a hurry to listen to an old lady like me reminisce in her old prime days? You know I was very popular when I was young. Even the famous Edward Cullen tried to-" Edward looked up outraged, as Bella merely raised her eyebrows, an incredulous smile lighting up her face. Dang it! Edward, your rage isn't helping my control any!

"Well I can't possibly be able to be in a hurry with you keeping every on of us here." A bit of sarcasm and accusation rang through as I let a little of my annoyance and stress out. Recognition grew stronger. If this was how she remembered Edward, I might as well let it be my channel for stress. I smiled. Edward straightened up. Emmett noticed.

"I think he's gonna snap soon." Alice announced. Yes I probably am.

"I'm sorry but I believe those are all the questions that you had to ask correct?" A little stress showed out. Where's Alice? I'm getting sick over here.I could stand the feelings with Alice's overwhelming feeling of calmness that is greatly amplified when she's close but she wasn't here...

"Then what's the problem here? Why do I have to stay here?" The others perked up, eyebrows up. The feeling had in the office had accumulated like crazy. I briefly looked outside to see a humongous group of peering people in the office... Including the teachers. They slowly drew back but I knew they would come back once I turned my head. I started taking quick silent breaths that made only a small movement so that the interrogator couldn't tell I was starting to be unable to control my stress. I took a HUGE hit from Parents' Night, just because Edward wasn't here. Emmett liked the attention but I was struggling so. And it didn't help when I briefly moved towards Carlisle and Esme. In fact, it just multiplied...

I calmed a little. I would regret if if I poured too much stress out. Too bad Bella's power didn't work on me. "I think that there are no more questions, right Jessica? I mean you can't possibly think that I did it could you?" I said smoothly with a slight edgy tinge of annoyance. I looked up straightly at Jessica to ask for a confirmation.

Oh? I felt a flicker of fear from her. I wonder how fun it might be to wreck Edward's gentleman impression. I slightly turned my head to Edward. He just shrugged like he would... Or was it how Emmett would? Feeling a bit confused, I turned my head back towards Jessica. She seemed to be torn beside answering my question or fixing me to make me address her as Mrs. Newton. I didn't feel the need to call her Mrs. Newton as if she was my senior or if I knew her and liked her as a human. I mean, I was older. By a lot. She opened her mouth.

"No, but-"

"Well then, Jessica, was it?" She looked a bit too stunned to scold me. I had to get going fast. Control was slipping. What was the uncontrollable, slightly disgusting, stalking feelings of admiration and deluded love I was feeling that was getting stronger coming from? I looked at Jessica. She was innocent enough even though a contributor to the feelings. I didn't want to snap here to someone younger than me. "I believe I'll get going. Excuse me but I cannot bear to stay here any longer." I glared at her before leaving the room with a somewhat rude bang.

I quickly walked and sat next to Alice again, who hugged my tightly. "Aw, my poor Jasper. You were going to snap big time if you hadn't come out quick. Smart move." She smiled. Ah, calmness. It surrounded me largely. I felt more relaxed. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

I think I can make it throughout the day today. But we were seriously going to have to set up an arrangement so I could be with Alice. Popularity boomed after Parents' Night.

Edward only nodded in agreement.

The rest of us were staring intently at the glass office. The window showed a silent Jessica with wide eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes, anticipating something. I felt an anticipated happy feeling. Which disappeared as his eyes widened and he leaned back, putting his hand over his face.

"Jasper. I think you made it worse..." Bella said, a little nervously noticing Edward's reaction and Jessica's movements. I straightened up to observe as well. I was starting to be able to control my ability better and more precisely when I noticed that shock was replaced by total awe. The kind you feel when you meet a psycho worshipper. No offense to her or them, but it was that feeling.

She briefly looked at me. I jolted back, shocked by the strong feeling. Edward covered his ears (Not like it's going to help any, I thought. Edward glared at me sharply in response.) as he narrated to us her thoughts in a monotone.

"She's thinking 'This guy must be Edward's reincarnate! The attitude is exactly like his, just as I remember it!'"

"...!" The rest of us leaned forward, holding in our laughs, but we couldn't help a few giggles come out. Our faces flinched from both the disturbing yet hilarious thoughts.

"Yes, if Edward is rude, and stressed out." I said solemnly. I had stopped laughing, suddenly feeling bad I took my stress out slightly on her.

"It's okay Jasper, you did a good job." Alice thought for a moment. "Well he does like to bang doors closed when we interrupt him." Alice commented. Bella stayed silent, thinking, before starting to burst out laughing. Alice and Bella had the same spark of recognition, meaning they were thinking about something the two of them did. Edward looked at Alice. Oh was that slight embarrassment I feel hidden way way behind thoughts of quiet, playful revenge?

Edward looked at me sharply. I raised my hands. "Okay, okay, maybe not."

Meanwhile, Jessica watched us, I felt a strong hidden jealousy. Maybe she's thinking something like "I could have been like them too." I smiled slightly as I turned to Edward. He just turned his head towards Emmett, who was dying to ask Alice what she and Bella did but kept still despite it showing strongly through his feelings.

"It's your turn Emmett. You better not disappoint me." Edward said, as he turned his head slightly to the side to slyly smile at me.

I raised my hands up again. _It's not like I totally butchered your impression..._


End file.
